


Omnia vincit amor [Love overcomes all]

by XShade_Shinra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Erwin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eruri (side pairing), Explicit Sexual Content, Forbidden Love, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, Jearmin - Freeform, Jearmin Week 2019, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Omega Verse, Omega!Armin, Omega!Levi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Sexual Content, Slavery, Slow Burn, Violence, alpha!jean, non-con NOT between main pairing
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 73,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShade_Shinra/pseuds/XShade_Shinra
Summary: Armin e Historia, figli di un ricco patrizio, sono costretti ad andare a trovare lo zio, il quale gestisce una scuola per gladiatori. Lì, Armin inizierà una relazione con uno di loro, nonostante essa sia proibita dalle leggi di Roma; Armin, infatti, non è un beta come tutti credono, ma un omega e nascondere questa sua natura diventerà sempre più difficile.Intanto, qualcosa sta cambiando nel tessuto di Roma, ma ha lo stesso odore di sangue dell'arena.[ Capitolo 1 partecipante alla "Jearmin week 2019" indetta da Two Boys – One Soul ]





	1. Chapter I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • **Note personali**:  
– Era da non so quanti anni che questa storia mi ronzava in testa, e, finalmente, grazie alla [Jearmin week 2019](https://twoboys-onesoul.tumblr.com), sono riuscita a iniziarne la pubblicazione. Sono una fan accanita di Spartacus e dell’omegaverse (se trattato con cura e non è solo una scusa per coltivare un campo di “_rape_”), e per come era fallocentrica la società Romana ho pensato che un binomio Gladiatori!AU + omegaverse potesse dar luogo a qualcosa di interessante (e molto attinente al canone storico). Molte mie scelte, a cominciare dall’ambientazione della storia a Capua (e non a Roma), sono state fatte proprio perché amo la serie Spartacus e il ludus di Batiato mi ha sempre affascinato; inoltre non faccio mistero del fatto che nella FF troverete alcuni riferimenti alle vicissitudini della serie.  
– Ringrazio sentitamente: la famiglia Angela per i loro libri di storia, mia primaria fonte di sapere; [Gala](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=48628) per il betaggio lampo, le organizzatrici della Jearmin Week per avermi permesso di prendere parte al progetto anche se non sono abbastanza skillata per scrivere in inglese, e quindi che mi han fatto mettere il sedere sulla sedia a scrivere; [Amerutan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerutan/pseuds/Amerutan), che è sempre pronta ad asciugare le mie lacrime da fanwriter; [laNill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laNill/pseuds/laNill) che mi ha spronato a non commettere crimini contro l'umanità, dando un ruolo adeguato a Erwin; il mio ragazzo che mi ha supportato tantissimo; Storm Neverland ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/Storm_Neverland), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/stormneverland/)) alla quale ho commissionato lo spettacolare acquerello che vedrete poco sotto; e tutti gli amici che hanno dovuto sopportare le mie crisi mistiche/lamentele di questi ultimi giorni.  
– Solo questo primo capitolo è già di 10k; sinceramente non so quanto sarà lunga la storia, ma sarà MOLTO corposa e i capitoli successivi giuro che saranno più corti. Questo è il classico primo episodio di una serie: da 100 minuti anziché 60! XD  
  
• **Note storia**:  
– Nella storia ci saranno riferimenti più o meno marcati anche ad altre coppie (Eruri, Yumikuri, Mikannie, Reibert, Kenuri)  
– L'omosessualità era una cosa normale nell'Antica Roma, ma aveva una condizione molto importante, regolamentata dalla legge: solo gli schiavi potevano assumere il ruolo sessuale di "passivi" (nella FF questo viene spiegato, ma se volete approfondire su internet troverete diverse pubblicazioni che trattano l'argomento). [Read me! I'm in english! ](https://www.ancient-origins.net/ancient-places-europe/roman-law-and-banning-passive-homosexuality-00832)  
– So che non è storicamente accurato, ma la mia tranquillità viene prima di qualunque altra cosa, quindi tutti i personaggi della storia sono maggiorenni.  
– Leghe: qui si intende Lega Romana. 1 lega Romana è pari a 2,22 Km.  
– Villa qui è inteso proprio come Villa Romana, quindi una domus situata in campagna.  
– Ho cercato di essere il più storicamente accurata possibile, ma certe cose le ho modificate in favore dell’universo omegaverse; tipo le camere assegnate a Historia e Armin: non esistevano stanze così, ma le ho trovate efficaci in un universo omegaverse.  
– L’incipit della storia è una rivisitazione di uno degli incipit più famosi del mondo: “Era una notte buia e tempestosa”, tratto da “Paul Clifford” di Edward Bulwer-Lytton.  
– Ludus: era la scuola/palestra dove venivano addestrati i gladiatori. Ho evidenziato le parole in latino mettendole in corsivo, ma questa e “dominus” (padrone), essendo di uso frequente, rimarranno senza formattazione o uscirebbe un guazzabuglio.  
– Il titolo è una locuzione latina di Virgilio e significa “L’amore vince su tutto”.  
  
_Famiglia._  
Rispetto al canon mi sono permessa di cambiare un po’ anche le parentele:  
– Erwin e Zeke sono fratelli (avete presente Caino e Abele? Ecco),  
– Erwin e Nifa hanno avuto una coppia di gemelli: Armin e Historia,  
– Nifa è sorella di Frieda Reiss,  
– Zeke ha avuto una figlia: Annie,  
– Zeke e Eren NON sono imparentati.  
I gladiatori dello stesso ludus formavano una fratellanza, quindi il termine “fratello” usato tra gladiatori non è da intendersi in senso di consanguineo.  
  
Detto questo,   
buona lettura! ^^  


**Omnia vincit amor  
**

**Capitulum I**

  
(Immagine commissionata a "[Storm](https://twitter.com/Storm_Neverland) [Neverland](https://www.instagram.com/stormneverland/)")

Era una mattina buia e tempestosa. Sembrava che il sole non fosse mai sorto su Capua, mentre la pioggia scrosciante irrigava i campi e batteva forte sulle strade di pietrisco della città.

Erano passati anni dall’ultima volta in cui Armin e Historia si erano recati a trovare lo zio, e Armin ricordava Capua come un luogo vivo e colorato, l'esatto contrario delle strade deserte di quel momento – dove i pochi viandanti avvolti nei mantelli fradici cercavano riparo muovendosi lungo i perimetri esterni degli edifici, domandando agli dèi il motivo per il quale fossero stati costretti a uscire durante quel temporale che pareva incessante.

I due fratelli sospirarono rinfrancati quando, scostando appena il pesante tendaggio che copriva la finestra dell’abitacolo a protezione dalla pioggia, videro la strada aprirsi verso la zona costiera, dove vi era il _ludus_ dello zio, parte integrante della sua _villa_. Era stato un viaggio molto lungo, e non vedevano l’ora di potersi riposare da quelle infinite ore nella monotona carrozza, nella quale, non potendo guardare il panorama, avevano passato il tempo a chiacchierare, appisolarsi, e leggere le pergamene di poesie che Armin si era portato appresso. Avrebbero dovuto soggiornare dallo zio per un bel po’ di tempo, e stare lontano dai suoi amati libri lo faceva stare male alla sola idea: se avesse potuto li avrebbe portati tutti con sé.

Avevano viaggiato sulla via Appia per tutto il giorno precedente, facendo una sosta notturna alla _Tabernae Caediciae_ – una delle migliori Taberne di tutta la Repubblica, per fortuna – presso Sinuessa, per poi ripartire all’alba.

Quando il cocchiere fece rallentare l’andatura dei cavalli, capirono che dovevano essere quasi giunti alla loro meta.

«Finalmente, non ne potevo più», sbuffò Historia, mentre finiva di acconciarsi le lunghe trecce bionde in uno chignon. Quel viaggio senza servi al seguito l’aveva stremata, nonostante, di fatto, fossero rimasti seduti tutto il tempo. «Rimarrei qui per sempre solo per non dover subire questo supplizio divino anche al ritorno, ma già ho nostalgia di casa», aggiunse, rivolgendo gli occhi cerulei agli dèi.

Nonostante fossero gemelli eterozigoti, i due fratelli si somigliavano come due gocce d’acqua, sia per corporatura, sia per i colori dell’oro e della celestite ereditati dal padre alpha. Nonostante questo, però, i loro caratteri erano dissimili, seppur compatibili.

«Non dire così, Historia. Passeremo un po’ di tempo con lo zio e speriamo solo che al ritorno non piova...», sorrise Armin, cercando di tirarle su il morale, ma ciò non fece altro che farla sbuffare ancora di più.

«Almeno ora siamo in età giusta per partecipare alle feste. Dicono che quelle dello zio Zeke siano lussuose ed enormi».

«La scuola per gladiatori che ha tirato su in questi anni gli ha fruttato molto bene».

«Meglio così, magari non mi annoierò troppo in attesa che papà ci raggiunga». Historia ebbe appena il tempo di fare uno sbadiglio che la carrozza finalmente si fermò.

«Pronta a indossare la maschera?», domandò Armin, sistemandosi meglio la toga.

Historia sorrise. «Come sempre, fratello mio», rispose, porgendo al gemello un sorriso radioso, del tutto opposto all’espressione di tedio che aveva poco prima.

Armin sorrise composto, proprio mentre le due porte della carrozza venivano aperte e due guardie in armatura si affacciavano appena dentro di essa. «Giovani padroni, il nostro dominus Zeke vi attende con ansia», disse una di loro, prima di lasciare libero il passaggio ai due patrizi, i quali vennero condotti all’interno della villa dalle guardie, che utilizzarono lo scudo per ripararli dalla pioggia. Alcuni schiavi, invece, circondavano già la carrozza per prendere i bagagli degli ospiti, offrire ristoro al cocchiere e occuparsi dei cavalli.

Sembrava proprio che Zeke si fosse arricchito molto, come diceva nelle sue lettere, visto che quella doveva essere solo una minima quantità di servi che possedeva.

I due gemelli vennero accompagnati, attraverso l’ingresso, nell’atrio della villa, rimanendo incantati dalla luminosità delle pareti azzurre, ricolme di dipinti. Il mobilio era raffinato, e pregiate statue e vasi ricchi di fiori colorati arricchivano l’ampia sala, dove lo scrosciare dell’acqua dalla parte aperta del tetto, il _compluvium_, pareva ricalcare il rumore di una cascata di sorgente. In quell’ambiente abbastanza chiuso, i forti odori del proprietario alpha e della sua servitù erano ben marcati.

Appena finirono di costeggiare l’_impluvium_, l’enorme vasca nella quale veniva raccolta l’acqua piovana, i due sentirono la voce del parente.

«Finalmente siete arrivati!», li accolse una voce festante, proveniente dal _tablinum_ – la stanza principale della villa, separata dall’atrio tramite dei tendaggi color sabbia.

Le guardie si congedarono con un profondo inchino quando Zeke abbracciò i nipoti, lasciandoli alle questioni di famiglia.

«Zio! Ci sei mancato!», trillò Historia, abbracciandolo con affetto.

«È un piacere rivederti dopo tutto questo tempo», sorrise anche Armin, imitando il gesto della gemella.

Entrambi erano stati istruiti alla giusta etichetta e, soprattutto, erano degli abilissimi attori. Nessuno di loro due gradiva essere lì, lontano da Roma, per trovare lo zio – nonostante fosse un famoso lanista –, ma non volevano mostrare in alcun modo quel fastidio per non mancare di rispetto al padre, che aveva chiesto loro di essere gentili e disponibili per quel ritrovo familiare.

Zeke diede un bacio sulle fronti di entrambi, sciogliendo poi l’abbraccio. «Sarete stanchi dopo un viaggio così lungo; volete riposarvi prima del pranzo?».

«Oh, sì. Per favore», chiese Historia, con un’espressione tenera in volto: sembrava l’incarnazione della dea Venere, così bella e desiderabile. Non le si sarebbe potuto negare nulla.

«Va bene, i miei servi vi guideranno nelle vostre camere», disse loro. «Sasha! Connie!». Al richiamo dell’uomo, si presentarono due schiavi: una ragazza e un ragazzo, entrambi beta dall’odore. «Accompagnate i vostri padroni nelle stanze che sono state preparate loro», ordinò l’uomo.

Armin si guardò intorno, come se stesse cercando qualcosa, o meglio qualcuno. «Nostra cugina Annie non c’è?», domandò allo zio, con una sottile nota di tristezza impostata nella voce.

«Mia figlia arriverà in tempo per la piccola festa che sto organizzando in vostro onore. Le ho detto di anticipare di qualche giorno il proprio rientro, ma non ha voluto ascoltarmi, nemmeno facendo leva sul fatto che sareste arrivati per primi solo voi».

I due si chiesero dove fosse la figlia di un ricco lanista, in un giorno di pioggia come quello, ma non indagarono: avrebbero avuto modo di fare opportuna conversazione a pranzo e nei giorni seguenti.

A parte alcune lettere, da anni non avevano avuto altro tipo di contatti con la cugina, nemmeno sapevano come fosse diventata; se la ricordavano entrambi come una bambina molto seria, silenziosa e che stava sempre in disparte, nonostante non fosse timida. Chissà se era cambiata.

I due giovani vennero così accompagnati nelle loro _cubicola_. La stanza di Armin aveva un letto con una sola piazza; null’altro oscurava i bellissimi affreschi alle pareti.

«I vostri bagagli vi saranno dati a breve, dominus». La voce di Connie anticipò la domanda dell’altro ragazzo. «Se vi occorre qualcosa non esitate a chiamarmi, sarò al vostro servizio per tutta la durata del vostro soggiorno». Si vedeva che era un po’ in difficoltà, anche se provava a dissimularlo con degli ampi sorrisi, e Armin era certo che non fosse per il fatto di star servendo un coetaneo, ma perché aveva paura di non riuscire a adempiere alle richieste di un nobile patrizio che veniva dalla Capitale e quindi di essere sgridato.

«In effetti ho una richiesta», disse Armin, facendo sbarrare gli occhi a Connie. «Ho dei libri qui con me, e non credo ci sia luce sufficiente per leggere. Mi occorrono degli altri candelabri», disse, guardandosi intorno. Non c’erano finestre nel _cubiculum_, quindi non poteva contare sull’illuminazione esterna.

Connie annuì, passandosi una mano sulla testa rasata: era un compito facile, ce l’avrebbe fatta. «Ve li procurerò subito», disse, congedandosi. Quando Connie diede le spalle ad Armin, gli occhi celesti del patrizio si posarono sulla nuca di quest’ultimo, dove vi era una vistosa cicatrice circolare. Armin inorridì.

Ora capiva perché, a differenza degli schiavi che possedeva il padre, questi non avevano alcun tipo di collare indosso.

Quel ragazzo non era un omega, eppure aveva ricevuto il morso del proprio padrone alpha su di sé, esattamente come lo avrebbe fatto a un omega. Aveva avuto un marchio a vita che ne faceva una proprietà esclusiva del proprio dominus.

A parte il collare, molti nobili utilizzavano le marchiature a fuoco, ma il morso era qualcosa di più intimo, un atto che avviliva l’io di chi riceveva il segno della sottomissione – voluta o meno.

Quella società era sviluppata seconda un rigido tetragono sociale.

A capo di tutti, sulla punta della piramide, vi erano gli alpha: erano i più forti fisicamente, e potevano essere nobili, politici o condottieri; pochi nascevano con questi geni preferenziali.

Nel corpo del tetragono vi erano i beta, che rappresentavano la maggior parte della Repubblica: normali esseri umani, il cui futuro era decretato solo dalla famiglia di nascita; potevano essere nobili o schiavi, senza distinzione.

E poi, in fondo, sulla punta agli antipodi di quella degli alpha, c’erano gli omega: deboli fisicamente, avevano come unico destino quello di diventare schiavi – soprattutto nei postriboli o, quelli più fortunati, come domestici nelle _domus_ di qualche patrizio. Il loro padrone li marchiava come fossero bestie e ne abusava a causa della loro propensione naturale ad accoppiarsi più facilmente con un alpha. Gli omega erano esclusi dalla nobiltà, e anzi avere degli omega in famiglia per un alpha era considerato sacrilego, un’offesa agli dèi! Macchiare il glorioso sangue alpha con uno omega equivaleva ad aver riconosciuto come proprio il figlio di uno schiavo.

Era così che funzionava quella società malata, dove gli omega erano considerati solo costosi oggetti di piacere.

Armin si sentì male per quello schiavo gentile, bene immaginava che quel trattamento potesse essere orribile per un beta.

Sentendosi la testa girare, uscì da quella camera senza finestre, volendo prendere un po’ di aria fresca.

  
Zeke aveva fatto costruire la propria villa molto fuori da Capua, preferendo stare sulla costa, e non c’era cosa che Armin amasse di più del mare, ed era pronto ad affrontare la pioggia pur di poterlo vedere.

Non essendoci grandi finestre alle pareti della villa, Armin salì le scale e andò alla balconata esterna che si affacciava sul ludus: recintato per tre quarti da mura e per il lato scoperto che dava direttamente a strapiombo sulla scogliera.

Appena il giovane nobile uscì sulla balconata, coperta da spessi teli a creare una tettoia, si sentì subito meglio. Lì l’odore della salsedine era più forte, ed ebbe un effetto terapeutico sul senso di nausea che aveva provato poco prima.

Inoltre, sembrava finalmente che la pioggia avesse deciso di dare una tregua e le gocce che cadevano erano sempre più piccole e sporadiche. Mentre Armin camminava verso la parte di balcone che dava sul mare, dei rumori provenienti dal ludus catturarono la sua attenzione.

Senza fermarsi, abbassò appena lo sguardo, curioso, e vide che i gladiatori si stavano allenando – e a giudicare dalle loro condizioni non avevano iniziato da poco.

Armin non aveva mai gradito i _munera gladiatoria_, reputando gli spettacoli di lotta tra gladiatori solo un modo stupido per cercare di morire. Inutile dire che suo padre lo aveva portato diverse volte a vederli, ma non era lo schifo per il sangue o la paura della morte a non piacere ad Armin, ma la folla lì presente. Gli spettatori dei munera inneggiavano al sangue, a una lotta sempre più cruenta: volevano vedere la sabbia dell’arena macchiata di rosso. Non erano interessati alle tattiche di lotta utilizzate dai gladiatori, nell’osservare la diversità dell’uso delle loro armi e nemmeno alle loro strategie. Volevano solo violenza.

Quella folla gli faceva molta più paura dei leoni che venivano usati nell’arena come pena di morte.

Preferiva di gran lunga stare a casa a leggere, comporre versi o uscire nelle campagne di Roma, piuttosto che essere presente a quegli spettacoli, e ora il destino bizzarro e ingiusto aveva voluto che dovesse vivere in un ludus per due lune.

Armin osservò i gladiatori con sguardo critico. Si stavano allenando a coppie usando una spada di legno, mentre alcuni utilizzavano come avversario un palo. Uno di questi attirò la sua attenzione: era da diversi anni che quell’uomo era un gladiatore ed era il più famoso di tutta Capua, forse di tutta la Repubblica, visto che perfino a Roma si parlava di lui. Si chiamava Levi ed era stato lui a portare ricchezza e prosperità a Zeke. Era stato il suo primo gladiatore e non gli avrebbe mai e poi mai concesso la libertà: era troppo speciale.

Di solito erano gli alpha prigionieri di guerra o gli schiavi beta a diventare gladiatori; i pochi omega che tentavano nell’impresa morivano nell’arena o venivano abusati dai loro “fratelli” gladiatori nel ludus fino a togliersi la vita loro stessi.

Levi era diverso: non solo era uno dei pochissimi gladiatori omega di tutta la Repubblica, ma era anche uno dei più forti, capace di tenere testa a un alpha senza difficoltà.

Armin era assorto nei propri pensieri quando un pizzicore al naso lo fece trasalire. La pioggia era sempre più fine e pensò fosse un profumo portato dal mare, ma rimase allibito quando si accorse che era vento di Scirocco, proveniente quindi da terra.

Aveva sempre odiato i venti dall’est, eppure quella volta non poté fare a meno di dilatare le narici, nel composto desiderio di poterne assaporare di più.

Scostatosi dalla balaustra alla quale era appoggiato, tornò indietro sui propri passi, guardando meglio i gladiatori sotto di lui.

La pioggia ormai cessata, mista al loro sudore, li aveva fatti puzzare come cani bagnati, e ora il loro odore era forte e penetrante.

Armin li trovava tutti sgradevoli, a parte uno, che non riusciva però a isolare, nonostante li stesse guardando a uno a uno, lasciando gli occhi scorrere tra i loro muscoli scolpiti.

Rimase lì a far finta di seguire il loro allenamento, sperando di riuscire a identificare la fonte di quell’odore, ma era impossibile da così lontano; però, più il tempo passava, più riusciva a sentire altre sfumature di quell’aroma così particolare.

Sapeva di sole e di mare, era penetrante e dolce come la menta piperita, e aveva lo stesso intrigante profumo dell’inchiostro sulle pergamene, ma, soprattutto, odorava di tutte queste cose insieme, come se fosse un luogo o, ancor meglio, un ricordo.

Armin trasalì quando realizzò ciò che poteva significare una cosa del genere. Non poteva essere possibile!

«Giovane dominus?». Connie gli si era avvicinato con fare cauto. Armin si voltò verso di lui, attendendo che continuasse. «Vogliate perdonarmi, temo di aver sbagliato a mostrarvi la camera. Vi accompagno in quella giusta».

Era ineducato muoversi da soli in una casa che non gli apparteneva, Armin si ritrovò dunque costretto ad acconsentire e seguì Connie all’interno della struttura, non senza aver dato un ultimo sguardo ai gladiatori nel ludus.

Chiunque fosse l’alpha che aveva quell’odore, Armin lo avrebbe trovato, e aveva già un’idea su come fare.

Connie condusse il patrizio al primo piano della struttura. Fatto strano, dato che solitamente quella parte della casa era riservata ai servi. «Da questa parte», gli disse, aprendogli una porta traforata. Le porte erano rare nelle abitazioni, si usavano solo per l’entrata principale o per le zone come la cucina e la dispensa. Armin, però, vide che quella non era l’unica stanza del corridoio avente quella caratteristica e, dunque, vi entrò, rimanendo senza parole: era molto più grande e luminoso del _cubiculum_ al piano terra.

C’era una cassapanca per poter riporre i bagagli contenuti nel baule di Armin, già disposto ai piedi del grande letto a due piazze. I dipinti sui muri avevano colori più vivaci e una piccola finestra munita di vetri rendeva la stanza più confortevole. Inoltre, vi era una particolarità che solo un ricco alpha si sarebbe potuto permettere: quella stanza aveva una vasca scavata a terra, come un piccolo impluvium.

«Wow...», sfuggì dalle labbra di Armin a quella vista. Nemmeno il padre aveva fatto mettere delle piscine nelle stanze riservate agli ospiti; si vedeva che Zeke amava far vedere la propria floridezza economica a coloro che venivano a trovarlo.

A quel pensiero, nella mente di Armin fu tutto più chiaro, anche il perché ci fossero delle porte a offrire un po’ più di privacy: quelle erano stanze per ospiti importanti, di un certo tipo, fatte non solo per dormire, ma anche per passarci più tempo e poter fare poi un bagno per ripulire la pelle dall’odore lasciato dallo schiavo usato per deliziare le voglie dell’ospite. Armin si chiese perché lo zio non avesse aperto una casa di piacere, piuttosto che un ludus, con quel suo spietato buongusto.

Gli venne un dubbio e cercò gli occhi color ambra di Connie per una conferma che non arrivò. Quel ragazzo era ai suoi servigi ed era inferiore a lui come classe sociale, chissà se lo zio aveva pensato anche ad altri bisogni di Armin, quando glielo aveva affidato.

«Vi ho portato un candelabro in più anche qui, nel caso volesse leggere di notte», disse Connie con un sorriso, sperando di non essere punito per lo sbaglio di prima. L’ansia da prestazione davanti al cittadino Romano lo stava uccidendo.

«Grazie, Connie», disse Armin. «Disfo i bagagli, poi vi raggiungo al piano inferiore».

«Giovane dominus, sareste così gentile da non dire al mio padrone dell’errore che ho commesso?», domandò lo schiavo con garbo.

Armin gli sorrise. «Certo, non preoccuparti, avrai modo di rendermi il favore», disse, andando verso la finestra.

A Connie sembrò un sottile ricatto futuro, ma aveva troppa paura della punizione del proprio dominus, quindi era meglio rischiare.

Il patrizio aprì le imposte, sorridendo estasiato nel vedere che la propria camera dava sul mare. Quel posto aveva cominciato per molti aspetti a non sembrare poi così tanto male.

***

  
Anche i gladiatori avevano diritto a una pausa pranzo, dopo gli allenamenti mattutini, soprattutto se più pesanti del solito, sotto la pioggia che aveva continuato a imperversare incessante dalla sera prima.

Dopo aver preso il loro rancio, composto principalmente da pasta di fagioli e orzo, i gladiatori si sedettero ai loro tavoli per rifiatare e poter chiacchierare della novità che si era affacciata sul ludus poco prima.

«Secondo voi era il nipote o _la_ nipote del padrone?», sghignazzò uno dei gladiatori più grossi.

«Reiner...», lo riprese sottovoce il più alto del gruppo, sedendosi accanto a lui con la scodella di cibo tra le mani.

«Ma è vero!», obiettò il primo, facendo ridere i fratelli gladiatori. La figura giovane e minuta di Armin, avvolta nella toga bianca, non era passata inosservata ai gladiatori, anche se nessuno di loro aveva smesso di eseguire i propri esercizi o interrotto i duelli. «Per essere un beta è abbastanza androgino, non deve essere l’orgoglio di famiglia!», aggiunse Reiner, ridendo forte, ma smise di colpo quando avvertì un’occhiata penetrante trapassargli il cranio, come se fosse stato colpito da una lancia. Giratosi, vide gli occhi plumbei di Levi fissarlo con severità.

L’omega sedeva come al solito a un tavolo in compagnia di altri tre gladiatori beta più anziani. «Ricorda, moccioso, che quel ragazzo è parente di Erwin e io non tollero che si offenda il mio dominus in alcun modo, neanche parlando in maniera irrispettosa nei confronti dei suoi parenti». Le gelide parole dell’omega fecero tremare Reiner. Non era l’ultimo arrivato lì, a differenza di Floch e Marlowe, e aveva già visto Levi in azione: se solo avesse voluto, l’avrebbe ammazzato con solo una, massimo due azioni.

«Avanti, Levi… non prendertela! Sto solo scherzando!», tentò di calmarlo, non volendo litigare con lui.

Gli altri non accennarono neppure a mezzo sorriso nel vedere un alpha della stazza di Reiner comportarsi così con un omega. Tutti erano terrorizzati da Levi, che era di fatto il loro capo, per anzianità di servizio e per bravura nell’arena.

L’omega lo fissò ancora male per qualche secondo, poi distolse lo sguardo dai fratelli più giovani, continuando a mangiare e ponendo fine a quella discussione.

«È confermato che si tratterranno per un paio di lune?», chiese Marco, un ragazzo con il viso tempestato di lentiggini.

«Hitch me lo ha confermato proprio ieri, sì», rispose un ragazzo dal taglio dei capelli a scodella – un po’ di sano nonnismo che aveva dovuto ricevere al suo arrivo al ludus e che era stato poi lasciato come suo tratto distintivo. «Anche se di fatto non è ancora chiaro a nessuno il motivo di una visita così lunga».

«Contando quanto sia indaffarato il loro padre, tra le altre cose», aggiunse un ragazzo dai capelli rossi.

Un altro giovane, muovendo gli occhi verdi al cielo, alzò le spalle. «Non credo ci interessi, Floch. La cosa più pallosa sarà il festino che stanno organizzando».

Marco, si girò verso il fratello con il quale aveva stretto un rapporto di amicizia più saldo. «Tu cosa ne pensi, Jean? Sei stranamente silenzioso», domandò, mentre questi mangiava con foga il proprio cibo.

Impiegò altre due cucchiaiate, prima di degnare l’amico di risposta. «Non mi importa di quei ricconi, saranno uguali a tutti gli altri che sono passati per di qui».

Jean era un guerriero che era stato catturato in Gallia e venduto al mercato per una cifra piuttosto alta; nella sua terra d’origine discendeva da una famiglia importante e ancora non si capacitava di essere diventato uno schiavo alle dipendenze di un Romano: dalle stelle alle stalle, come si suole dire.

Non gli piaceva la Repubblica Romana, così lontana dalle sue tradizioni e dalla sua gente, e soprattutto odiava i patrizi che si ergevano sopra il popolo: era un pensiero egoista da parte sua, ma gli sarebbe piaciuto entrare a far parte di quel mondo che tanto odiava, così da vivere per sempre nell’agio più sfrenato. Lui era anche un alpha, il sesso più forte alla corte di Roma.

Il suo sogno era mettere da parte abbastanza denaro per riacquistare la propria libertà o riceverne il merito nell’arena, così da poter provare a sposare una ricca beta e vivere di rendita. Gli sarebbe andato benissimo anche un omega – anzi, nel suo paese sarebbe stata la sua unica scelta –, ma questi potevano essere solo degli schiavi.

Marco gli batté una mano sulla spalla. «E siamo sopravvissuti a tutti loro. È come hai detto tu: vedrai che saranno come gli altri, quindi non andrà poi così male!», disse, cercando di dargli un po’ di conforto.

Reiner parlò, nonostante la bocca piena: «Io comunque due bottarelle gliele darei volentieri a quello là», borbottò, prendendosi una gomitata da Berthold. «Cosa? Ho solo espresso un parere personale», chiese, facendolo imbronciare e chiudendolo in un cupo silenzio. «Eddai, Berth… Perché oggi vi offendete tutti?», sbuffò il grosso alpha biondo.

«Se Marlowe dicesse una cosa del genere davanti a Hitch, come pensi che la prenderebbe lei?», domandò Jean, stendendo il braccio verso il neo-gladiatore, che lo guardò confuso, non capendo perché avesse tirato in ballo la sua amica d’infanzia. Gli altri sogghignarono.

«Il tuo parlare a sproposito non è mica una novità, siamo solo un po’ nervosi per la pioggia», gli fece notare Eren, assottigliando lo sguardo color giada. Gli omega e gli alpha avevano un fiuto straordinario e non poterlo utilizzare appieno li infastidiva – quando nevicava erano intrattabili.

«E per i nuovi arrivati», aggiunse Floch. «Vengono comunque da Roma, sono abituati a grandi eventi, non a quelli che il dominus può allestire qui. Ci criticheranno più degli altri, saremo solo feccia».

Eren stava per rispondergli a tono, che la porta a grata del ludus venne aperta con un cigolio sinistro dei cardini.

Nonostante avessero il naso un po’ tappato per via dell’esercizio fisico all’aperto di poco prima, tutti i gladiatori riconobbero subito l’essenza alpha del loro padrone, mentre solo gli alpha e l’omega avvertirono gli altri tenui odori beta, che quasi si perdevano con la salsedine.

Il _magister_ Shadis, loro istruttore, si mise subito in piedi, pronto a chiamarli per farli alzare davanti al loro dominus, ma già avevano imparato quella disciplina e tutti loro uscirono dalla parte coperta del ludus, affacciandosi a salutare Zeke con una riverenza.

In quel momento fu chiaro all’intera fratellanza che non fosse venuto da solo: con lui c’erano anche il nipote, Hange – il dottore – e il suo assistente Moblit.

«Disponetevi davanti a me», ordinò Zeke, osservando i dieci gladiatori obbedire e mettersi l’uno accanto all’altro, come usavano fare durante la parte iniziale delle feste – ormai erano abituati, anche se quella richiesta era un po’ inusuale davanti al _medicus_, ma Hange era sempre stata una persona curiosa e non era raro che apparisse anche in situazioni che non erano di propria competenza.

«Come già vi avevo avvisato, quest’oggi sono arrivati i miei preziosi nipoti», disse, ponendo una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo biondo accanto a sé. Rispetto alla figura che avevano visto sulla balconata sembrava ancora più minuto. «Lui è Armin, e da oggi in poi uno di voi combatterà per lui». Gli occhi di molti si allargarono a quella notizia, ma lasciarono che il dominus andasse avanti con le spiegazioni. «Ho deciso di fargli un regalo importante, poiché non ero presente al suo debutto alla società, e lui ha espresso il desiderio di possedere un gladiatore. Ovviamente non vuole togliervi la gloria dell’arena per farvi diventare degli schiavi: uno di voi lo onorerà con i suoi servigi e le sue vittorie, rimanendo in questo ludus per poter migliorare le proprie capacità».

«È un po’ come se vi stesse pagando l’addestramento, solo che è un regalo dello zio», intervenne Hange, come a mettere i sottotitoli per chi non avesse capito.

Tutto era chiaro, nella mente di Jean. Era come essere tornato indietro a quasi un anno prima, quando Zeke lo aveva comperato al mercato degli schiavi: era di nuovo lì in bella mostra davanti a dei ricconi. Nonostante tutto, il gladiatore sapeva che non sarebbe stato scelto: c’erano dei concorrenti migliori, primo fra tutti Levi; chi meglio di un omega avrebbe potuto rappresentare nell’arena un ragazzino beta così piccolo e dai tratti femminei?

Armin guardò i gladiatori con aria interessata e chiarì subito: «Se dovessi prendere il più forte, la mia scelta ricadrebbe senza dubbio su Levi, ma è il fiore all’occhiello di mio zio, regalatogli da mio padre, il nobile Erwin, e non mi permetterei mai di togliergli la sua gemma più preziosa dalla corona. Per i restanti nove, vorrei dire che andò a fiuto, ma sono solo un beta». Alcuni gladiatori ridacchiarono alla battuta, e Shadis li richiamò con un colpo di frusta sulla sabbia. «Mi sono già fatto un’idea delle vostre abilità guardandovi dal balcone e siete tutti molto dotati, seppur in maniera diversa. Vorrei solo osservarvi più da vicino e chiedere al medicus dei consigli, nel caso avessi dei dubbi», spiegò loro.

Shadis li interruppe, dopo aver chiesto il permesso al proprio dominus. «Però, non avendoli mai visti combattere seriamente, non credo che la scelta possa avere una componente tecnica».

Armin scosse il capo. «Mi sono già espresso su questo punto: non voglio il più forte, dato che non posso averlo. Mi baserò sul mio istinto».

I gladiatori erano un po’ incerti, chiedendosi se quel ragazzo fosse un giocatore d’azzardo o solo un bambino capriccioso che voleva un gladiatore, senza pretesa alcuna.

Passò davanti ai gladiatori, guardandoli ad uno ad uno, senza soffermarsi molto su nessuno di loro in particolare.

Eren si sentì quasi preso in giro quando il patrizio lo superò: odiava essere uno schiavo, e ora c’era la possibilità che diventasse proprietà anche di una seconda persona, tutto perché in quelle terre – così lontane dall’est del Reno, tra i suoi popoli Germanici – avevano una società che permetteva di innalzarsi solo a coloro che usavano i più deboli per emergere dal pelo dell’acqua e respirare, lasciando chi era sotto di loro a morire.

Eren davvero non sopportava tutto questo.

Era l’unico pensiero sul quale era d’accordo con quello stupido di un Gallo. Pur essendo fratelli nel ludus, non si sopportavano “a pelle” ed era triste ammettere che ci avrebbe goduto se proprio Jean fosse stato scelto da quel ragazzetto. Dopotutto non gli stava augurando la morte… non era un pensiero così cattivo.

«Parli la mia lingua?».

Quando Eren sentì Armin pronunciare quella domanda proprio davanti a Jean, non riuscì a crederci. Che gli dèi avessero ascoltato le sue preghiere?

«Sì», annuì il Gallo, rimanendo sconcertato dal fatto che si rivolgesse in maniera diretta a lui, e non al medicus o allo zio.

«Qual è il tuo nome?».

Altra domanda che il gladiatore non si aspettava. «Mi chiamo Jean», rispose, facendo capire che era stato istruito al latino.

«Da dove vieni?».

«Dalla Gallia».

«Hai una famiglia che ti attende lì?», domandò Armin, facendo il giro del corpo del gladiatore, per controllargli la schiena, notando che non aveva molte cicatrici: sembrava un servo obbediente, nonostante l’espressione e lo sguardo da cattivo ragazzo.

Quel beta continuava a sorprenderlo: non credeva che gli importasse. Jean chiuse per un attimo gli occhi, pensando a cosa stessero facendo i genitori – se fossero stati dei cittadini Romani, sua madre gli avrebbe mandato delle lettere ogni giorno per sapere come stava. «Mio padre e mia madre», rispose.

Armin parve molto compiaciuto di quella risposta. «Quindi hai qualcuno che ti attende a casa». “Qualcuno per cui lottare e per il quale sopravvivere. E, soprattutto, nessun compagno”, terminò mentalmente. «Sei un alpha, giusto?», domandò ancora il patrizio; una domanda retorica, solo per facciata. Armin li aveva controllati tutti e nove, tornando poi indietro a lui, riconoscendolo inesorabilmente come la fonte di quel buon odore che aveva sentito poco prima di pranzo. Era di sicuro un alpha, ma per un beta non sarebbe stato così scontato distinguere un alpha da un beta molto sviluppato.

«Sì».

«A che tipo di combattimento sei stato istruito?».

«Sono un Mirmillone». Jean era incredulo. Perché, fra tutti, sembrava interessato proprio a lui? Reiner, così grosso, sarebbe stato meglio quotato, per non parlare dei veterani, che di sicuro avevano molta più esperienza nell’arena.

«Medicus, mi confermi che l’individuo è sano?».

Hange annuì, compiaciuta di essere stata finalmente chiamata per un consulto. «Stanno tutti benissimo, e le poche ferite dell’ultima battaglia sono state ben rimarginate. Ha anche tutti i denti, tra l’altro sanissimi».

Armin si girò verso il proprio parente: «Vorrei lui, zio», disse deciso, rimanendo davanti a Jean.

Non visto, Eren strinse la mano a pugno in segno di vittoria. Finalmente, di tutte le maledizioni che aveva mandato a quel Gallo con la faccia da cavallo, almeno una gli era arrivata!

Zeke non sembrò sorpreso dalla selezione del consanguineo. «Una scelta non canonica; si vede che sei il figlio del mio amato fratello», disse con un sorriso in parte celato dai baffi.

«Io e il mio sommo padre amiamo le scommesse», asserì difatti il giovane. «E di solito vinciamo o facciamo in modo di non perdere».

Quel ragazzetto poteva avere un corpo non molto virile, ma aveva una solida istruzione alle spalle e aveva un cervello sveglio, dotato per natura al ragionamento strategico, e a una visione empirica e asettica di ciò che lo circondava.

Jean pensò di essere caduto nella rete di un piccolo demone, che dietro l’aspetto candido nascondeva un animo senza cuore, confermando la sua ipotesi: per quel patrizio era solo un gioco, Jean era solo un soldatino di coccio.

Dallo sguardo che Zeke rivolse ad Armin, sembrava molto fiero di lui. «Inchinati al tuo nuovo padrone, ma non dimenticare che sei ancora alle mie dipendenze», ordinò al gladiatore prescelto.

Jean dovette ingoiare quel boccone amaro e, silente, si inginocchiò davanti ad Armin, chinando la testa in avanti e mostrando così il marchio di appartenenza alla casa di Zeke. A quanto pare doveva averlo imposto all’intera servitù, indipendentemente dal sesso.

«Dominus,» disse Jean, senza alzare gli occhi castani dalla rena. Ogni volta era un pugno allo stomaco, «ogni mia vittoria, sarà una vostra vittoria».

Armin sorrise appena. «Sono certo che mi renderai pieno di onori», disse, lasciando poi che si alzasse.

«Continuate pure la vostra pausa», ordinò il padrone della villa, tornando con gli altri tre all’interno della struttura, lasciando così i gladiatori di nuovo da soli.

Jean aveva lo sguardo fisso ancora sul terreno, le sopracciglia aggrottate e le mani strette a pugno. Quel beta era disgustoso tanto quanto Zeke, dedicargli le proprie vittorie non era un problema, ma non gli piaceva quella sensazione che gli aveva lasciato. Era come se si fosse sentito oggetto di scherno, come se l’averlo preso in considerazione, in realtà, non fosse stato altro che leggere la targhetta di pietra che uno schiavo aveva al mercato.

Non era cambiato nulla, era sempre un oggetto.

Una mano battuta sulla sua spalla lo fece trasalire. «Ehi, hai uno sponsor!», disse allegro Marco, cercando di farlo sorridere. «Sei stato scelto!».

«Già...», esalò appena Jean, per niente contento. «Non cambierà comunque nulla, questo non mi ha reso libero».

«Non dire così! Vedrai che avrai degli introiti ancora maggiori!». Jean adorava Marco: era un’amico splendido da avere accanto, con quella sua intelligenza brillante e l’atavica missione di vita di far tornare il buonumore agli altri, riusciva sempre a trovare le parole che uno aveva bisogno di sentirsi dire.

«Hai ragione», annuì Jean, ghignando appena. «Vedrai, me ne andrò prima di chiunque altro da questo buco!».

Eren non riuscì più a rimanere da parte e si avvicinò ai due: «Oh, certo! Ma sarai il prossimo che si ritroverà qualcosa dentro il proprio, di buco!», lo prese in giro.

Jean sollevò di scatto la testa, pronto a fare a botte. «Che hai detto?!», ringhiò inferocito.

«Quello che hai sentito, faccia da cavallo! Ma l’hai visto quel ragazzo così gracilino? Non vedrà l’ora di pavoneggiarsi con i suoi amichetti di Roma dicendo loro che ha posseduto un gladiatore alpha!», ghignò compiaciuto il Germano.

La faccia di Jean impallidì a quella possibilità, che non aveva calcolato; anche Marco rimase ammutolito, ben sapendo che qualunque desiderio di un dominus corrispondeva a un obbligo per uno schiavo, e Jean non avrebbe potuto dire di no o sarebbe stato punito.

Jean stava per sfogare a pugni la propria frustrazione, sperando di far saltare qualche dente dal sorrisetto provocatorio di Eren, ma a quel punto Levi si intromise, prima che i due facessero qualcosa di stupido: con due movimenti ben calibrati di leve, utilizzò la sua bassa statura per mandarli al tappeto in un sollevarsi di fine sabbia, sedando i loro battibecchi. «Jean, qualunque cosa il tuo nuovo dominus ti ordini, dovrai eseguirla, che ti piaccia o no. Inoltre, il ragazzo è il figlio di Erwin, vedi di tenere a freno la tua irascibilità e la tua lingua affilata con lui», disse al compagno Gallo, girandosi poi a fissare severo Eren. «Fai ancora casino e laverai la latrina con la lingua, moccioso».

Eren fece per controbattere che lui non aveva fatto nulla – a parte stuzzicare la cattiva tempra di Jean –, ma Levi lo anticipò dandogli un calcio al costato, facendolo annaspare alla ricerca di aria.

Jean si rialzò, bofonchiando un “sì”. Se avesse mancato di rispetto al proprio dominus avrebbe dovuto affrontare sia la punizione di Zeke che quella di Levi – e tra le due non riusciva a scegliere quella meno peggio.

Si era cacciato proprio in una situazione che puzzava di merda fin da lontano.

Sperò solo che il nuovo dominus non gli causasse problemi e lo lasciasse addestrare e riposare in santa pace.

***

Il desiderio di tranquillità di Jean diventò utopia subito dopo cena, quando vide uno dei servi della casa scendere nel ludus. Era Connie e tutti sapevano che gli era stato affidato l’incarico di occuparsi di Armin.

I gladiatori si erano fatti un bagno per pulire il corpo dalle fatiche dell’addestramento pomeridiano, e stavano passando il tempo chi già sdraiato sul proprio giaciglio, chi seduto ai tavolini a chiacchierare.

Il primo a scorgere Connie fu Reiner, che alzò un grosso braccio in segno di saluto. «Ehi, Connie! Ti sei perso?», lo prese in giro, senza malizia. Schiavi di casa e gladiatori si conoscevano tra di loro ed erano tutti in buoni rapporti.

«Cercavo Jean, in realtà», rispose il beta, guardandosi attorno.

Sentendosi nominare, l’interpellato si affacciò dalla cella che condivideva con Marco. «Dimmi che non è ciò che penso», disse Jean in tono risoluto. Era già sdraiato a letto, non vedendo l’ora di addormentarsi e che quello strambo giorno finisse, ma gli dèi non sembravano essere di quello stesso avviso.

«Il nipote di Zeke ha chiesto di te in privato, ti scorto da lui».

A quella notizia, Jean masticò un’interiezione colorata che Nettuno non avrebbe gradito sentire. Era proprio ciò che stava pensando.

Un lungo e alto fischio dai tavoli, da parte di Eren, gli fece diventare l’umore ancora più nero. Era proprio vero che l’erba cattiva non moriva mai: quello stronzo di Eren era ancora vivo, nonostante l’arena e, purtroppo, era anche più forte di lui; non era così facile che schiattasse.

Essendo già pulito e profumato, Jean seguì subito Connie, sotto lo sguardo attento di Levi e degli altri, per l’udienza ai piani superiori. Accadeva non di rado che i gladiatori venissero scortati a parlare con il proprio dominus, quando lui stesso non aveva voglia di scendere, quindi non c’era bisogno di preoccuparsi.

«Ti aspetto sveglio!», gli urlò dietro Marco, prima che Jean lasciasse il ludus attraverso l’inferriata e che una guardia chiudesse la porta dietro di loro.

L’unica domanda che aveva in testa Jean in quel momento, era cosa avesse fatto di male per meritarsi tutto quello, ma quando sarebbe tornato al ludus, qualche ora dopo, avrebbe avuto molte più domande.

*

  
«Mi avete mandato a chiamare, dominus?».

Era la prima volta che Jean varcava il piano superiore di quella villa: durante le feste e le poche volte che era stato ricevuto nel _tablinum_ era rimasto sempre al piano terra. Non immaginava di certo che le camere da letto allo stesso piano di quelle assegnate ai servi fossero così belle.

Armin era affacciato alla finestra che guardava il mare, quando Jean si era presentato al suo cospetto. «Chiudi la porta e copri l’entrata con il tendaggio», gli ordinò Armin, senza girarsi.

Jean obbedì subito, sentendo rimbombare nella propria testa l’odiosa risata di Eren a proposito della fine che avrebbe fatto il suo prezioso ano. Una volta che ebbe terminato, aspettò in piedi accanto al letto gli eventuali altri ordini del dominus.

«A te piace il mare, Jean?», gli domandò Armin, prendendo un respiro a pieni polmoni.

Quelle domande personali mettevano in difficoltà Jean, che sapeva bene di non essere stato chiamato per una chiacchierata tra amici davanti a una coppa di vino. «Non mi dispiace», rispose, nella maniera più neutra possibile.

«Di notte sembra inchiostro», sussurrò Armin, lasciando gli occhi cerulei scorrere lungo l’immensità del mar Tirreno. «Io lo adoro, il suo profumo mi infonde tranquillità. Purtroppo, da Roma non riesco a vederlo», aggiunse, prima di chiudere la finestra e girarsi verso Jean, che se ne stava silenzioso a fissarlo.

Armin ci aveva pensato a lungo quel giorno: il suo cervello era capace di elaborare complicate strategie, se aveva a disposizione del tempo; avrebbe voluto aspettare ancora qualche giorno, per poter analizzare meglio la situazione, valutare i pro e i contro, e soprattutto capire se ne valesse veramente la pena. Il problema, era che sentiva ancora più assillante la propria coscienza ricordargli che lui, dentro di sé, era pronto da diversi anni a quell’evento, e che era lontano dalla protezione delle proprie mura domestiche. Lui ragionava in maniera completamente opposta a quella degli altri patrizi, convinti che il loro lusso potesse durare _ad aeternum_. Armin aveva scoperto sulla propria pelle che tutto ciò che possedeva era in realtà evanescente e che doveva vivere ogni giorno come se fosse l’ultimo: non aveva senso tardare ancora, e se si fosse sbagliato era pronto a prendersi tutte le responsabilità e le colpe delle proprie azioni, cercando sempre che gli venisse inflitto il minor danno possibile.

«Spogliati», ordinò al proprio gladiatore.

Jean ingoiò a vuoto a quella richiesta, fissando Armin con occhi sbarrati. Tempo addietro, aveva già dovuto sopportare il marchio del proprio padrone sul collo come se fosse un omega, ora lo sarebbe diventato anche a letto, abbassandosi a essere un giocattolo di piacere per uno di quelli che lo avevano comprato.

All’esitazione iniziale di Jean, Armin aggiunse: «Voglio valutare ogni cosa di ciò che ho scelto».

Jean non si fece abbindolare da quelle parole e si sciolse il _subligaculum_ che indossava fissato alla vita, lasciando che la lunga stoffa cadesse in terra, mostrandosi così completamente nudo al giovane dominus.

La tenue luce della luna a ponente, unita a quella aranciata dei candelabri presenti nella camera spennellavano di ombre tremolanti la muscolatura del gladiatore, mettendola ancora più in risalto, nonostante Jean fosse di corporatura tonica, ma non eccessiva.

Le pupille di Armin si dilatarono appena, nel vedere la parte di Jean che era rimasta celata ai suoi occhi fino a poco prima. Era di sicuro un alpha, e non era solo il suo odore a suggerirglielo.

Armin si sentì la bocca secca, e si chiese se non fosse stato meglio mandare via il gladiatore, piuttosto che andare avanti con il suo piano, ma non poteva mandare indietro il luculliano piatto che gli dèi gli avevano servito.

Il patrizio si avvicinò al gladiatore, senza riuscire mantenere un contatto visivo con lui. Quando fu abbastanza vicino, tese appena il braccio verso il suo busto, con calma, come se avesse paura di bruciarsi. Jean notò che la mano gli tremava appena, ma non disse nulla.

Armin sentì la pelle incresparglisi all’altezza della nuca quando sfiorò il corpo dell’alpha con la punta delle dita, e riuscì a trovare il coraggio di posargli l’intera mano sullo sterno solo dopo aver preso un profondo respiro.

Il mare lo tranquillizzava, e Jean sapeva di mare.

«Sembri forgiato dal dio Vulcano in persona», sospirò Armin, mentre, con mano gentile, esplorava il busto del gladiatore, saggiandone i muscoli tesi al suo passaggio. Sapeva di avere le guance arrossate, ma sperava che la calda luce soffusa potesse in parte nascondere il suo rossore. Non gli era mai capitato di poter toccare il corpo di un alpha in quel modo.

Ebbe la forza di abbassare lo sguardo, notando il membro del gladiatore che ancora pendeva verso il basso. «Il mio tocco non ti piace?», chiese sottovoce, come se avesse paura di sentirne la risposta.

Jean era rimasto indifferente a quel trattamento, nonostante l’atmosfera intima e notturna. Quel ragazzo stava solo valutando il suo nuovo giocattolino, non vi era nulla di erotico. «Mi avete voluto ben sapendo che sono un alpha, dominus. La scelta sarebbe dovuta ricadere su un omega o una beta, se desideravate della complicità tra le lenzuola». Levi lo aveva redarguito sul tenere a freno la lingua, e cercò di dirgli, nella maniera più gentile di cui era capace, che se voleva un buco da scopare che ne sembrasse contento aveva sbagliato sesso al quale rivolgersi. Nessun alpha amava il ruolo da passivo, e le leggi Romane erano molto chiare e severe: solo i cittadini liberi potevano avere l’onore di ricoprire il ruolo di attivo in una coppia, gli schiavi erano costretti a subire i desideri del loro padrone. Essendo un gladiatore, Jean avrebbe potuto trovare piacere da attivo solo con un altro schiavo.

La mano di Armin si fermò a quelle parole, proprio contro la fascia degli addominali bassi, vicino al pube dell’altro. «Hai frainteso, Jean», gli disse in un soffio, sollevando il volto. «Tu ora sei il mio gladiatore e voglio che mi giuri sul tuo uccello che qualsiasi cosa succederà in queste stanze non uscirà dalla tua bocca».

Se prima Jean aveva notato l’insicurezza far da padrone nel comportamento di Armin, ora sembrava risoluto come un generale Romano sul campo di battaglia, con tanto di iridi che bruciavano di determinazione.

«Dominus, la mia bocca sarà cucita», disse, pur sapendo che la parola di uno schiavo non sarebbe valsa comunque niente.

La mano del patrizio scese ancora e i polpastrelli di alcune dita sfiorando la base del sesso dell’alpha. «Giuralo su di lui», ordinò.

«Lo giuro sul mio cazzo, che non mi si alzi più se vado a raccontare i vostri segreti in giro».

Soddisfatto, Armin si allontanò appena. «Non sono solo miei, saranno anche tuoi, mio gladiatore», gli disse, prendendo un altro respiro. «Spogliami», disse talmente piano che Jean quasi credette di non aver udito bene.

A cosa gli serviva che qualcuno lo spogliasse? Si sarebbe potuto solo sollevare la toga e avrebbe potuto fare a Jean quello che più bramava… «Dominus?».

«Spogliami», ripeté Armin, un po’ più forte.

Compreso di non aver capito male nemmeno prima, Jean, ancora nudo, allungò una mano alla toga di Armin, trovandovi una cintura in lana legata alla vita con un nodo complesso. Lo aveva visto indosso a qualche alto Romano, ma non era certo che prima Armin, nel ludus, ne indossasse uno così.

Il ragazzo lasciò che un sospiro grondante di piacere lasciasse le proprie labbra, quando quel _cingillum_ venne sciolto proprio da Jean, il quale non aveva idea di quello che stava a simboleggiare su di lui.

Fu poi facile sfilare la toga ad Armin, lasciandola semplicemente cadere dalle sue spalle, fino in terra, dove si adagiò in volute con un suono delicato.

Jean rimase sorpreso dal corpo glabro del ragazzo, e oltraggiato dal proprio.

Armin era veramente minuto di costituzione, tanto che i muscoli erano messi in risalto solo dal fatto che fosse così magro che non c’erano strati di grasso a coprirli. Quello che attirò di più il gladiatore, però, furono i suoi capezzoli, piccoli e rosa come le gemmule di un mandorlo, e il suo sesso già in erezione, celato in gran parte dal prepuzio, che ne lasciava scoperta appena la punta, anche questa dai delicati color pastello sulle sfumature del rosa. Quel ragazzo era molto carino, molto più bello e aggraziato di certe _lupe_ che ogni tanto venivano ad animare le notti nel ludus.

Doveva dar ragione a Reiner: due botte gliele avrebbe date volentieri. E il proprio corpo, traditore di quei pensieri impuri che non avrebbe dovuto provare per chi stava per deflorarlo, lo aveva palesato ingrossando il sesso.

Armin lo notò subito e un piccolo sorriso si modellò sulle sue labbra. «Toccami. Toccami dappertutto».

Jean avrebbe avuto modo di conoscere il proprio padrone, ma per adesso ogni sua parola lo confondeva. Dove si era mai visto un dominus che permetteva a uno schiavo posare le mani su di lui?

Jean provò a non pensarci e mise le mani sulle spalle strette di Armin, scorrendo poi giù lungo le braccia del ragazzo, rendendosi conto che le sue membra non dovevano aver toccato la spada o la vanga nemmeno per una volta in vita sua.

Sentì Armin produrre un leggero mugolio quando il gladiatore ritornò alle sue scapole, accarezzandogli poi la schiena verso il basso, fino al bacino, spostando infine le mani ai fianchi.

Fu a quel punto che il patrizio lo afferrò per i polsi, bloccando la sua discesa lungo le cosce per riportarlo più su, alla zona che aveva saltato. «Se mi sarai fedele, avrai molto più di quanto tu abbia immaginato, mio gladiatore», disse, sospirando quando le mani di Jean si strinsero appena contro le sue natiche. I glutei di Armin erano piccoli e sodi, e riempivano bene i palmi di Jean. «Molto di più», gli sussurrò tentatore all’orecchio, cingendogli le spalle con le braccia.

Jean aveva appena razionalizzato come la situazione si fosse capovolta a suo favore, che Armin premette le labbra sulle sue.

Se lo shock di aver appena ricevuto un bacio da un Romano non fosse stato così forte, gli sarebbe venuto da ridere. Armin gli aveva fatto giurare di non dire a nessuno ciò che sarebbe successo in quella camera… ma anche se Jean lo avesse detto in giro, chi avrebbe mai potuto credere a una cosa del genere?! Era contro ogni legge! Follia pura!

Le loro labbra iniziarono a schiudersi mentre Armin tirava Jean verso il letto imbottito di piume di cigno, fino a che i due non si ritrovarono stesi sopra di esso e il membro dell’alpha in piena erezione andò a premere contro la pancia di Armin, facendolo ridacchiare.

Era bello aver giostrato bene la situazione per far cambiare opinione al membro di quel gladiatore. Si sentiva desiderato e per la prima volta in vita sua ne era felice.

«Aspetta...», sussurrò, allontanando appena le labbra di Jean dalle proprie. «Ho delle regole, se vuoi che tutto questo funzioni. Io non sono un omega o una donna beta; tu sei qui per il mio piacere: quindi non osare importi su di me con la forza o ti affronterò e dirò che mi stavi abusando». Armin aveva già nascosto un pugnale sotto il cuscino, da usare nel caso in cui Jean si fosse rivelato un violento. Non aveva intenzione di sottomettersi a un alpha, non era quella l’idea del rapporto che bramava. «Inoltre, sono io che cerco te, non il contrario, cosicché io mi possa preparare per accoglierti nel migliore dei modi. E ricorda sempre: io dovrò venire prima di te, e, ancora più importante, tu non puoi venirmi dentro».

Fin lì, Armin non richiedeva nulla di troppo complicato, anche se Jean sperò davvero di riuscire a trattenersi con lui, in modo da fargli sempre raggiungere l’apice del piacere per primo. Il Gallo non ragionava come un Romano: sarebbe stato un affronto alla propria virilità non riuscire a soddisfare il partner, a differenza del pensiero di quella Repubblica, dove il passivo era usato solo per soddisfare le voglie dell’attivo, il quale trascurava completamente il piacere dell’altro.

«Ultimo: potrai giacere solo con me, neppure le prostitute sono permesse», disse severo, stringendo forte un braccio di Jean.

Anche questo era facile per il gladiatore: le lupe costavano e Jean voleva tenere da parte i propri beni per la libertà di una vita, non per il sesso di una notte. Inoltre, non aveva nessuno nel cuore, quindi non sarebbe stato un problema continuare a farne a meno.

«Come desiderate, dominus», concordò Jean, ben sapendo che lui non avrebbe avuto voce in capitolo su eventuali accordi che avesse voluto proporne a proprio beneficio, ma andava bene così. Aveva le snelle cosce di un nobile Romano beta, nudo e tremante, che gli cingevano il bacino: si sentiva la persona più fortunata dell’universo.

I due ripresero a baciarsi con più passione di prima, mentre le dita di Jean raggiungevano l’apertura di Armin, trovandola già bagnata. Quindi era questo che intendeva Armin, quando gli aveva detto che avrebbe dovuto prepararsi per lui; questo avrebbe reso tutto più facile.

Jean infilò senza difficoltà un dito, e poi un secondo, iniziando a muoverli nella stretta apertura di Armin. Quella non era la prima volta per Jean – in Gallia aveva giaciuto sporadicamente con dei partner occasionali, allettati dal poter avere una possibilità con uno scapolo di ricca famiglia – e sapeva come fare a preparare il corpo di un beta, non aiutati da madre natura a riuscire a ricevere facilmente un membro alpha. Quando gli sembrò abbastanza tranquillo, Jean aggiunse anche una terza falange nell’orifizio dell’altro, facendolo lamentare basso.

Armin stava cercando di rilassarsi sotto l’attenta preparazione del gladiatore, ma quest’ultimo si accorse che sembrava scosso: aveva il respiro pesante e fremeva, mentre si aggrappava forte al cuscino.

Ammirava l’audacia di quel patrizio, ma non voleva nemmeno che si sentisse costretto solo perché erano arrivati a quel punto. «Possiamo smettere, se non volete più», gli disse Jean, continuando a muovere il polso.

Armin schiuse gli occhi su di lui, rincuorato e nel contempo offeso da quelle parole. «Voglio andare avanti, fino in fondo, chiaro?», disse, lasciandosi scappare un lamento dalle labbra non più serrate. «Ricorda solo che se mi farai del male...».

«È inevitabile», lo bloccò subito Jean. «Voi siete un beta, il vostro corpo non è fatto per unirvi a un alpha. Sarà doloroso all’inizio, ma se voi vi fiderete di me e resisterete, vi prometto che tutto il vostro dolore sparirà».

Il patrizio arrossì ancora, sentendosi coccolato dalle parole del gladiatore.

Mosse il capo in un cenno d’assenso e Jean fece scivolare le dita fuori dal suo caldo corpo. Le avvicinò appena al naso, cercando di captare qualche profumo, ma gli olii che sicuramente il suo padrone aveva usato non emanavano alcuna fragranza: erano asettici e impersonali, proprio come l’odore beta di Armin.

Posizionò per bene tra le gambe del dominus e mise un cuscino tra il materasso e la parte bassa della sua schiena, in modo che fosse comodo.

Tutte quelle attenzioni furono capaci di sciogliere ancora un po’ il ghiaccio entro il quale era racchiuso il cuore di Armin, il quale decise di rendere partecipe Jean di una cosa importante e che, ne era certo, gli avrebbe fatto piacere: «Aspetta… non ho mai giaciuto con un alpha prima, quindi... non essere troppo focoso, all’inizio», soffiò piano, girando il viso paonazzo agli affreschi nella parete accanto al letto.

Jean era veloce di comprendonio, e capì subito che, a quanto pareva, il suo dominus gli stava offrendo la propria verginità. Cosa mai aveva fatto per ingraziarsi l’intero pantheon degli dèi quel giorno?!

Non poteva sapere che Armin gli aveva donato anche la castità della propria bocca, presentandosi a lui come una sposa: in toga bianca, il nodo erculeo alla cintura di lana e nessun gioiello indosso. A differenza delle spose, però, che dovevano arrivare completamente illibate al matrimonio, lui aveva già provato i piaceri che poteva donargli una condizione da passivo, usando degli oggetti falliformi di fortuna, ma la loro grandezza non poteva essere paragonata alle enormi dimensioni di un alpha.

Per Armin, quella era come la prima notte di nozze, ma al contrario delle spose Romane, lui non aveva pregato alcuna divinità perché tutto funzionasse.

Non c’erano state acclamazioni a Prema o Subigo, perché Armin non voleva che queste divinità intercedessero per lui: non aveva bisogno che una potenza divina lo obbligasse a stendersi sotto l’alpha, né che un’altra lo aiutasse a non divincolarsi troppo durante il rapporto. Quello non sarebbe stato del sesso come gli altri: l’alpha non si sarebbe imposto sul proprio partner per consumare le nozze. Armin sognava da sempre di trovare qualcuno capace di non trattarlo come un buco nel quale scaricare il seme della propria virilità. Voleva essere pari al proprio amante, godere con lui.

Non voleva essere un giocattolo.

Jean gli diede un bacio sulla guancia a lui rivolta, gentile e leggero.

«Sarò delicato», gli promise, facendolo tremare.

Davanti a Jean non c’era più quel demone calcolatore che si era presentato dopo pranzo al ludus. C’era invece un ragazzino, un po’ spaventato ma determinato nel suo impegno, che voleva del piacere carnale proibito. In quel letto non esistevano più classi sociali, ma solo il voler condividere un segreto.

Jean afferrò la base del proprio membro, guidandolo verso l’apertura del dominus, il quale sobbalzò a quell’intrusione, senza però sottrarvisi.

«Tappatevi la bocca», gli sussurrò Jean, mentre posava la fronte su quella dell'altro, cercando di trattenersi dallo spingersi in lui con un unico colpo di reni. Armin era stretto e caldo, non era facile controllarsi, ma Jean non voleva che la prima volta di quel ragazzo fosse una disgustosa violenza, non importava che fosse un demone o un dio: nessuno avrebbe dovuto meritare quel tipo di trattamento.

Armin premette la mancina contro la propria bocca, ovattando i rumori prodotti a ogni centimetro dell’alpha che entrava in lui.

Con la preparazione che aveva avuto dall’amante, unita alla lubrificazione, quel connubio non era così doloroso, ma le sensazioni di Armin erano amplificate, così come l’emozione che stava provando in quel momento. Respirò forte con il naso, venendo inebriato dall’odore alpha di Jean, ancora più forte di prima grazie alla stimolazione data dal rapporto sessuale. Poteva farcela: non aveva paura.

Quando Jean fu del tutto dentro di lui, rimase fermo per qualche secondo, dando la possibilità ad Armin di abituarsi alla sua ingombrante intrusione.

L’intimità di Armin era fantastica, lo stringeva forte e pulsava dal desiderio; il lato alpha di Jean stava impazzendo, sembrava uno stallone che scalpitava nel proprio _carceres_ in attesa che si aprisse e potesse iniziare a correre per il Circo.

«Dominus?». Jean lo chiamò con un ringhio roco, cercando un segno di approvazione, mentre tremava per la fatica di trattenersi.

Armin annuì, tenendosi ancora la bocca tappata, e ciò bastò al gladiatore perché potesse iniziare. Con le mani che stringevano il lenzuolo del letto, mosse il bacino con movimenti potenti e ritmici, avanti e indietro dentro il corpo fremente del giovane dominus, sfamandosi di quella sua strettezza.

Armin gemette di piacere a quelle spinte, portando entrambe le mani alla bocca per il terrore che un urlo potesse richiamare l’intera villa. Quando aveva usato i suoi giocattolini sessuali non aveva mai goduto così tanto. Con quel gladiatore era tutto diverso: non solo per le dimensioni, ma anche perché lo aveva trattato con un rispetto e una devozione tale da emozionarlo nel profondo.

Non si sentiva usato, anzi. Era tutto così perfetto e paritario che gli venne quasi da piangere.

Non poteva aver fatto scelta migliore con Jean.

Ci vollero poche spinte prima che lo schiavo trovasse il punto di Armin più ricco di terminazioni nervose, capace di mandargli una scarica di piacere in tutto il corpo.

Il più piccolo arcuò la schiena, lasciando che un braccio di Jean gliela cingesse, tenendolo così stretto a lui e migliorando la penetrazione.

Il palmo della mano di Armin era pregno di saliva e non riusciva più a respirare abbastanza dal solo naso, così si liberò la bocca tra gli ansiti e abbracciò forte Jean per le spalle, seppellendo il viso contro il suo petto, cercando di affogare ogni grido prima che raggiungesse le labbra.

In quella posizione, più intima e confortevole, Armin iniziò a muovere il bacino a propria volta, andando così incontro ai movimenti di Jean, rendendo la penetrazione più veloce e profonda.

L’erezione del patrizio, intrappolata tra i loro ventri, strofinava tra i piccoli scalini di muscoli formati dagli addominali di Jean, offrendo al ragazzo una doppia stimolazione; questo, unito al fatto che Jean non avesse dei rapporti da diverso tempo e che entrambi fossero rapiti dalla passione, portò ambedue ad arrivare presto all’apice del piacere.

Come da accordi, e anche per un po’ di fortuna, il primo fu Armin. Ebbe appena la forza di modulare la voce in modo da gemere piano al gladiatore: «Sto per… venire...», ma Jean, nonostante l’avvertimento, non era preparato a sentire l’intimità di Armin venire scossa da spasmi così forti, mentre i loro ventri si macchiavano di bianco. Questo lo stimolò fino allo stremo: appena Armin si accasciò esausto e tremante nel letto sotto le ultime spinte dell’altro, quest’ultimo fu svelto a togliere il membro da dentro di lui e imprigionare nel proprio pugno la punta arrossata del sesso, riversandosi così nella mano, stando attento a non sporcare il proprio dominus. Avrebbe voluto davvero masturbarsi e poi spruzzare il proprio seme sul corpo supino dell’altro, o ancora meglio dentro di lui, ma aveva degli accordi da rispettare.

Spossato, l’alpha si lasciò cadere nella parte di letto vuota, accanto ad Armin. Entrambi guardavano il soffitto color ambra scuro della stanza, rifiatando.

Jean avrebbe voluto chiedere come era andata, ma il sorriso soddisfatto sulle labbra di Armin, illuminato dalle candele, fu una risposta più che esaudiente.

Era stato fantastico per entrambi.

«Parlami della Gallia». Le parole di Armin ruppero il silenzio che si era creato tra di loro.

Il gladiatore, preso in contropiede, fece un “Eh?!”, poco educato, facendo allargare il sorriso del giovane.

«Parlami della tua terra. Non ci sono mai stato», ripeté, avvicinando appena la mano a sfiorare le nocche di Jean con le proprie.

«Posso lavarmi, intanto?», domandò il gladiatore, rispondendo a quella flebile carezza.

Armin annuì, anche lui avrebbe dovuto darsi una sistemata, portando via le tracce del proprio seme dall’addome e l'odore di alpha dalla pelle.

I due si alzarono, lenti e pigri, spostandosi nella vasca interrata presente nel cubiculum e nessuno dei due fece alcuna allusione a ciò che era appena successo tra di loro a letto.

«Cosa volete sapere sulla Gallia?».

«Tutto».

«C’è tanto da dire...».

«Allora, me lo racconterai un po’ alla volta».

***

Erano passate circa due ore da quando Connie venne chiamato da Armin, affinché riaccompagnasse Jean al ludus.

Appena consegnato il gladiatore allo schiavo, Armin si buttò sul letto sfatto, nonostante i capelli ancora umidi. Sentiva uno sciocco sorriso continuare a dipingergli le labbra.

Lo aveva fatto davvero e non aveva nessun rimpianto, solo tante incertezze e ancora l’odore di quell’alpha a riempirgli le narici, mentre stringeva a sé il cuscino. Avrebbe dovuto mettere le lenzuola a lavare, ma sperò che per quella notte bastasse tenere la finestra aperta per cancellare l’odore di sesso dalla stanza.

Aveva dato inizio alla combustione di un fuoco molto pericoloso: d’ora in avanti le battaglie più feroci non si sarebbero svolte nell’arena durante i _munera_, sotto gli occhi di tutti, ma in segreto nel cuore di Armin. Avrebbe sofferto e sanguinato, ma si sarebbe sempre rialzato per combattere quella battaglia, incurante di quanto potesse essere stato forte l’avversario davanti a sé.

Perché ora aveva una ragione per battersi: difendere ciò che per natura era suo e gli apparteneva di diritto.

Il proprio compagno alpha.

Continua...  
XShade-Shinra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note**.  
Spero non abbiate storto il naso alla parola “sponsor”! Infatti essa non deriva dall’inglese, ma dal latino. Quindi l’ho utilizzata con cognizione di causa. XD  
  
A tutti i coraggiosi che sono arrivati fino a qui, un enorme grazie! ^^  
Ci sentiamo al prossimo aggiornamento!


	2. Capitulum II

**Omnia vincit amor **   
**Capitulum II **

Quella mattina, quando Jean aprì gli occhi, si sentì così bene che gli sembrò di aver dormito per un'intera settimana. Il sole era appena sorto, e colorava di luci rosate e aranciate la cella che condivideva con Marco, il quale ancora dormiva. Jean si stiracchiò piano, perdendosi nei ricordi di ciò che era accaduto la sera prima, chiedendosi se non si fosse trattato tutto di un sogno.

Non ricordava un rapporto così da quando era in Gallia, e non era nemmeno convinto di essere arrivato mai a quel livello di piacere. Il fatto che fosse stato protagonista di una relazione proibita sicuramente aveva influito.

Era stato a letto con un cittadino Romano – un patrizio per di più – e, soprattutto, aveva mantenuto il proprio status di alpha come parte attiva.

Sentì la propria erezione mattutina avere un leggero guizzo al ricordo della strettezza del suo nuovo dominus. Non si sarebbe di certo masturbato pensando a un Romano, ma doveva ammettere che la tentazione era forte.

Non c'era stata una sola cosa negativa, solo tanto iniziale stupore. Era stato sedotto da quel ragazzino curioso, che si era fatto baciare, toccare e possedere. Era stata una cosa molto intima. Soprattutto quei baci. Li chiamavano _savium_, erano i baci passionali, quelli che si scambiavano le coppie più focose. _O che si davano alle prostitute_, gli ricordò una vocina nella propria testa. Scacciò via quel pensiero, poiché nessuno di loro era stato trattato come tale dall'altro: il loro era un patto, dove ognuno dava e riceveva; non c’era uno che prendeva e basta.

Come prima volta non era andata affatto male, e a Jean non sarebbe dispiaciuto avere una seconda occasione il prima possibile.

Gli si focalizzò in mente il modo in cui quel ragazzo lo aveva abbracciato e lo aveva baciato, spegnendo ogni suo raziocinio; il suo corpo rispose ancora, facendolo sospirare.

Guardò la piccola collinetta che si era formata con le lenzuola sul proprio addome, e si disse che forse non avrebbe fatto nulla di male a toccarsi, se non pensava proprio a quel patrizio ma a un beta o un omega generico, no?

Stava scendendo con la mano sotto le coltri, che il rumore di un gladio sbattuto di piatto contro le sbarre della cella lo fece sobbalzare di colpo – e svegliò inevitabilmente Marco, che come colpa aveva solo quella di essere amico di Jean.

«Allora, faccia da cavallo! Ti brucia ancora il culo da ieri?!». La voce perculatoria di Eren rimbombò per la cella, e con essa le lamentele di tutti i gladiatori che si erano svegliati a causa sua.

«Eren! Ma che cazzo!», rispose Jean, alzandosi a sedere. I suoi dolci sogni… _puff_, spariti in una bolla di sapone fatta scoppiare da quello stupido Germano! «Ti sembra il modo?!».

Eren ridacchiò, per niente in colpa. «Ieri sei tornato tardi, non riuscivi più a camminare?».

Ormai l’alzabandiera di Jean si era afflosciato e il gladiatore non ebbe nessun problema nell’alzarsi, nonostante la propria nudità, per fronteggiare Eren.

A nulla valsero le lamentele biascicate di Marco che lo pregava di tornarsene a letto e ignorarlo, mentre cercava di coprirsi le orecchie con il proprio, logoro, cuscino. Sapeva come sarebbe andata a finire… era sempre così tra loro due, dannazione!

«Fatti i cazzi tuoi, imbecille suicida! Come vedi, cammino benissimo!», sbottò Jean.

«Oh, cos’è? Non gli si è alzato con la tua brutta faccia davanti? Avrebbe potuto metterti un sacco in testa!», ghignò Eren, che non voleva mollare la presa.

Marco si lamentò più forte: «Vi prego, basta! È prestissimo...». Sapeva che sarebbero state parole vane e al vento.

Jean aprì la porta della propria cella, pronto a fronteggiare il Germano.

Avrebbe voluto vomitargli in faccia tutto. Quanto ci avrebbe goduto nel vedere la sua espressione mentre gli diceva che la sera prima aveva scopato un cittadino Romano, patrizio e beta? Molto, tanto, troppo.

Ma non poteva: era parte dell’accordo, e non valeva la pena venirne meno per un motivo così futile.

Prese un profondo respiro, tentando di calmarsi. «Il mio culo non è stato toccato, bastardo. Dimmi, sei tanto preoccupato per la sua salute perché ci vuoi fare un giro tu, alpha pervertito?».

Eren fece una smorfia disgustata. «Nemmeno se ne andasse della mia vita, faccia da cavallo! Beh, cos’è? Ce l’aveva piccolo e non lo hai nemmeno sentito entrare? In effetti è un esserino così minuto...».

Jean contrasse appena la mascella e si morse la lingua per non dire qualcosa in difesa della virilità di Armin. Sapeva che Eren lo stava facendo solo per stuzzicarlo.

Certo, Armin non era un alpha, ma era carino e proporzionato: non avrebbe avuto problemi a soddisfare una beta.

«Ma che cazzo vuoi che ne sappia?! Ieri abbiamo solo parlato».

«Parlato?», la punta di sarcasmo in quell’unica parola era ben udibile.

«Sì, parlato», sostenne Jean.

Proprio in quel momento, li raggiunse una terza persona, e appena i due ne sentirono l’odore tremarono appena. «Parlato di cosa?», domandò Levi, mortalmente serio. Dall’espressione ancora più buia del solito, era a un passo dall’omicidio per essere stato svegliato così presto. E Jean ben sapeva che la notte precedente era andato a letto tardi: quando era tornato nel ludus lo aveva visto che si allenava ancora.

Jean ingoiò in maniera rumorosa prima di rispondere al loro capo: «Della Gallia. Era molto curioso della mia terra».

Gli occhi plumbei di Levi lo fissarono con severità, come se stesse cercando di capire se quella fosse o meno una bugia. Non seguì nessuna domanda. «Eren. Con me», disse l’omega al Germano, iniziando ad andare verso il bagno.

Eren ringhiò appena e fissò Jean in tralice, camminando dietro il loro capo come gli era stato ordinato.

Jean li stava seguendo con lo sguardo, quando Marco lo interruppe. «Jean? È tutto a posto?», domandò apprensivo. Capendo che ormai si erano svegliati tutti, si era alzato e si stava sistemando il subligaculum.

La sera prima, Marco aveva aspettato Jean come promesso e gli aveva chiesto com'era andata; il Gallo gli aveva detto la stessa cosa che aveva ripetuto a Eren quella mattina: “Abbiamo parlato della Gallia”. Che non era affatto una bugia, solo una parte di quello che era successo – omettendo anche il fatto che lo avessero fatto nella vasca da bagno del patrizio, dopo il sesso.

«Certo, va tutto bene, Marco», rispose Jean, distogliendo gli occhi da Eren.

«È da quando sei tornato che sei strano. Sembri più… tranquillo. Il fatto che tu non sia saltato alla gola di Eren mi inquieta».

Jean sapeva che Marco se ne sarebbe accorto, lo conosceva fin troppo bene. Cosa doveva dirgli? Che si era sfogato di tutta la frustrazione sessuale che aveva in corpo da mesi? Se solo il proprio dominus fosse stato un omega, si sarebbe fatto cullare dal suo dolce odore e nemmeno una rivolta cittadina avrebbe potuto smuoverlo. Nel suo villaggio, i capi portavano sempre i propri compagni alle riunioni, perché potessero sedare gli animi e permettere così una discussione pacifica.

«Uscire da questa gabbia per un po’ mi ha fatto bene, forse la prossima volta il mio dominus mi offrirà anche del vino, magari che non sembri il piscio che ci danni qui».

«La prossima volta?». Perché quella mattina tutti gli facevano da eco?

Jean annuì. «La Gallia è grande, e il mio dominus ha detto che gli farebbe piacere un altro incontro».

Marco lo guardò stranito. «E a te farà piacere? Tu odi i Romani».

«Anche tu sei un Romano, ma non ti odio», gli ricordò Jean, scarmigliandogli i capelli.

Marco gli stava per dire qualcosa, ma un urlo proveniente dal bagno lo fece zittire.

«Levi! Ti prego! Mi dispiace!». Era Eren e, a quanto pareva, stava passando un brutto momento.

«Avevo detto che avresti pulito la latrina con la lingua, moccioso! Ed è quello che farai!».

«Ti supplico! Pietà! Non succederà più!».

Jean ghignò, provando un senso di appagamento che quasi eguagliava quello della sera precedente.

Ah, la giustizia divina…

*

  
La mattinata nel Ludus trascorse come tutti gli altri giorni. Dopo la colazione, i gladiatori vennero seguiti dal _magister_ Shadis per gli allenamenti quotidiani – Eren non aveva una bella cera e venne messo a esercitarsi da solo.

Dopo alcune ore, Marco andò a fargli compagnia al palo, per potergli parlare a quattrocchi.

«Eren, potevi evitare di stuzzicare Jean stamane», disse in tono di rimprovero. «E se il suo dominus avesse davvero abusato di lui? Pensi davvero che prenderlo in giro lo aiuterebbe? Per voi alpha sarebbe più umiliante che per noi beta», domandò il Romano, usando la spada di legno da addestramento per dare dei mirati colpi al palo, copiando i gesti di Eren.

«Oh, ma taci!», sbottò l’altro, ancora con i nervi a fior di pelle. «Volevo solo vedere che fosse lo stesso di sempre, tutto qui!». Con queste parole, Eren stava ammettendo che, sotto sotto, anche lui era preoccupato per il suo fratello, nonostante non andassero d’accordo. «E visto che ha avuto la tempra di rispondermi, sono sicuro non sia capitato nulla come dice».

Marco rimase stupito dalle sue parole: non si aspettava che, a suo modo, Eren ci tenesse. «Dici?», ridacchiò, guardando in tralice Jean. «Qualcosa sarà pur successa: è molto più calmo e ha dei movimenti fluidi; non sono il solo ad averlo notato».

Anche gli occhi color giada di Eren andarono a vedere Jean, che pareva muoversi con meno furia e più tecnica durante l’allenamento con Oluo, uno dei gladiatori veterani. «È vero...», soffiò Eren, prendendosi una piccola pausa.

Jean era un ottimo gladiatore, ma non tra i migliori lì dentro. Era molto portato per la spada e la sua tecnica sarebbe stata eccelsa se non fosse stato sempre così scattoso, ma quel giorno i suoi movimenti parevano più controllati.

«Qualsiasi cosa sia successa, gli ha fatto bene. Sono contento», sorrise Marco, senza fermare i fendenti al palo, finché, qualche attimo dopo, non sentì Eren mormorare:

«Oh, ma guarda… _Lupus in fabula_...».

Marco seguì il suo sguardo, che si era alzato alla balconata che dava sul Ludus, e poté vedere il giovane dominus dai capelli biondi affacciato a guardarli.

Era vestito con una toga bianca bordata di porpora e teneva tra le mani una tazza fumante. Non fece nulla, se non osservarli e centellinare la propria bevanda. Poco dopo, accanto al patrizio sbucò un’altra figura del tutto identica a lui, se non fosse stato per i vestiti dal taglio femminile e i capelli un po’ più lunghi. Marco ed Eren capirono subito che quella doveva essere la nipote di Zeke, sorella di Armin.

Videro i due Romani parlare tra di loro, poi, Armin indicò Jean, e Historia annuì con un sorriso gentile in volto.

«Il dominus sta mostrando il suo nuovo cagnolino», ridacchiò Eren.

«Non essere antipatico, Eren», lo sgridò Marco con gentilezza, alzando poi la voce in direzione del compagno di cella: «Ehi, Jean! C’è il tuo dominus!».

Oluo e Jean interruppero subito il loro combattimento a quelle parole. Il Gallo alzò il capo, rimanendo inizialmente stupito che ci fossero “due Armin”, poi sbatté più volte le palpebre e incrociò gli occhi con il proprio dominus. I due si guardarono intensamente per qualche istante, poi Jean sollevò la spada da addestramento al cielo, rivolgendo un bel sorriso al patrizio. Armin, un po’ imbarazzato, fece appena in tempo a rendergli il saluto con un piccolo cenno della mano, che Shadis fece schioccare la propria frusta sulla sabbia, a pochi centimetri dai piedi di Jean.

«Se proprio devi interrompere l’allenamento, inchinati davanti al tuo dominus», gli disse severo il _magistrer_.

Prima che Jean potesse muoversi, Armin si mise in mezzo: «Non è necessario, non era mia intenzione disturbarvi. Proseguite pure come se io e mia sorella non ci fossimo».

Nel ludus, i gladiatori distratti ripresero ad allenarsi, seguendo le parole del patrizio; solo uno non riuscì a staccare gli occhi dalla balconata.

«Reiner, stai bene?», gli domandò Berthold, vedendo il compagno bloccato.

L’alpha fece dei bei respiri profondi, tentando di calmarsi. «Ma è bellissima! La sposerei!», esclamò, fissando Historia.

L’altro gladiatore beta corrugò le sopracciglia. «Torna ad allenarti...», borbottò di malumore.

Reiner, però, non lo ascoltò: «Ora il mio sogno proibito sarà quello di bombarmi entrambi i fratelli… devono essere gemelli! Guarda come si somigliano! Quanto li vorrei inginocchiati tra le mie gambe!».

«Reiner, mi dispiace deluderti, ma Armin non si inginocchierà mai davanti a te!», gli fece notare Gunther, con gli occhi a mezz’asta. «Dovresti saperlo anche tu, visto che sei Romano: i Romani maschi non offrono del sesso orale al partner, lo fanno solo le donne e gli omega».

«Non importa, sognare non impone limiti! Non sei d’accordo, Bert?». Quando Reiner si rivolse al fidanzato, lo vide che si stava allontanando. «No, Berth! Andiamo… Non cominciamo come ieri, va bene?».

«Vado ad allenarmi con Marco...».

«Berth!».

«Sei un’idiota, Reiner», lo apostrofò Jean, prendendo il posto di Berthold per fargli da avversario. Aveva sentito per bene le sue parole e lo avevano infastidito. Enormemente.

Reiner ringhiò piano. «Qui si fanno i processi ai sogni!», sbottò, iniziando a brandire l’arma da allenamento conto Jean. Le spade e gli scudi di legno producevano dei sordi rumori ogni volta che cozzavano l’una contro l’altro, ma ciò non disturbò la chiacchierata tra i due alpha.

«Berth è il tuo fidanzato, per Giove! Mostragli un po’ di fottuto rispetto!». Dentro di sé, Jean aveva avvertito qualcosa in subbuglio e i colpi che sferrava a Reiner palesavano quella sensazione di rabbia che provava. Aveva infatti usato delle belle parole come scudo, perché, in realtà, avrebbe tanto voluto dire a Reiner: “Non osare pensare di fare quelle cose con il _mio_ dominus!”. Questo non perché volesse in qualche modo difenderlo, ma perché era così egoista che lo faceva arrabbiare sapere che qualche alpha potesse fare certi pensieri su Armin.

Reiner sospirò forte. «Lo sa che non lo tradirei mai… e anche voi lo sapete».

«Davvero? Perché penso che Berth se ne sia dimenticato!».

Berthold era un gladiatore tanto forte quanto insicuro, su ogni cosa. Reiner lo guardò in tralice, vedendolo poco concentrato sull’allenamento con Marco, ma aveva scelto apposta di fare coppia con lui proprio perché sapeva che il beta Romano lo avrebbe capito e avrebbe evitato di approfittare della sua momentanea debolezza per dargli un colpo in faccia con il manico della spada.

Reiner si incupì, decidendo che avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa subito, per evitare che il malumore del fidanzato peggiorasse. Con un ringhio, buttò a terra lo scudo, liberandosi così una mano, con la quale afferrò Jean per il subligaculum dal fianco e lo buttò a terra, puntandogli poi la spada alla gola. «Allenamento finito», disse a Jean, che intanto tossicchiava per la sabbia che era andata a impastargli la bocca.

«Bastardo...», ringhiò il Gallo, per niente sorpreso del gioco sporco di Reiner, guardandolo tornare da Berthold.

Sentì l’imbarazzo tingerglisi sulle guance quando comprese che il suo nuovo dominus lo aveva di sicuro visto finire a gambe all’aria in una sola mossa di quell’orso di Reiner.

Gli occhi castani di Jean si alzarono alla balconata, credendo di vedere Armin con un’espressione delusa – forse ci avrebbe ripensato e avrebbe voluto un gladiatore più capace. Invece, il suo dominus stava continuando a chiacchierare in maniera tranquilla con la sorella, con gli occhi celesti che andavano alla deriva per il campo d’allenamento. Jean era certo di essere stato visto a terra, ma ad Armin non sembrava importare.

Si alzò, spolverandosi la sabbia di dosso, e andò a cercare Marlowe e Flock: con loro non avrebbe fatto brutta figura.

  
Il giorno prima, Historia aveva visto il Ludus solo di sfuggita. I combattimenti tra gladiatori le piacevano, ma non le importava di seguirne gli allenamenti. Durante il pranzo, però, Armin aveva espresso il desiderio di avere un gladiatore tutto per sé, e le aveva promesso che glielo avrebbe mostrato.

«E così è quello il tuo alpha… Non sembra il più forte tra tutti».

A quelle parole, Armin per poco non si strozzò con l’infuso che stava bevendo. Diede dei forti colpi di tosse, liberando le vie aeree, prima di rispondere: «Historia! Non è il mio alpha, è il mio gladiatore! Se dici così sembra tutt’altro». Armin si imbronciò, vedendo la sorella ridere divertita. Lo aveva fatto apposta, ne era certo.

«Non può sembrare _qualcos’altro_, sei un beta tanto quanto me», ridacchiò la ragazza, soffermandosi a guardare gli altri gladiatori. «Come mai proprio lui? Ha un’espressione truce… come quell’altro con gli occhi talmente verdi che glieli posso vedere da qui».

Armin prese un altro sorso, contemplando il ludus. Sapeva che glielo avrebbe chiesto, e già si era preparato la risposta. Per quanto fosse unito alla sorella, non le aveva mai rivelato la sua vera natura – non perché non si fidasse di lei, ma perché non voleva addossarle sulle spalle il peso di un segreto così grande. «Levi non potevo prenderlo e i due gladiatori Romani li avevo già scartati in precedenza: volevo fosse uno straniero. Inoltre, viene dalla Gallia, come Levi…».

«Volevi emulare nostro padre?», chiese lei con gentilezza.

«Una specie...».

«Come hai detto che si chiama?». Historia osservò come il gladiatore stava combattendo contro due suoi fratelli, quasi come un pavone che aprisse la coda per mostrare i suoi piumaggi, quell’alpha stava facendo qualcosa per far vedere ad Armin che non era così male come sarebbe potuto sembrare contro Reiner.

«Jean».

«E ci hai già parlato?».

«Sì! Ieri mi ha raccontato della Gallia!», rispose Armin, con gli occhi che quasi iniziarono a brillare di luce propria. «Sono stato sempre incuriosito dal popolo celtico, ma Levi mi faceva paura e non sono mai riuscito a chiedergli nulla».

«Lui, invece, è gentile con te?», chiese lei in un sussurro, senza voltare il capo verso Armin. Poteva anche non sapere esattamente cosa celasse davvero il gemello, ma non era mai stata cieca al modo in cui i suoi occhi avevano una preferenza su dove posare lo sguardo. Come i propri, del resto.

«Molto», annuì Armin, facendo sbocciare sul viso un sorriso dolce e caldo, nascosto in parte dalla tazza.

Historia fu contenta di vedere quell’espressione indosso al fratello. Era raro che lo facesse quando erano soli, voleva dire che era sincero. «Piuttosto, tu hai avuto qualche soffiata in confidenza con lo zio?».

Armin scosse il capo. «Nulla», esalò affranto. «Se siamo fortunati, siamo qui solo perché nostro padre pensa che l’aria di mare mi possa fare bene, dato che sono peggiorato dopo qualche mese dal ritorno dalla Grecia».

Nella giornata precedente, lo zio non aveva spiegato loro il motivo di quella riunione famigliare; voleva aspettare che arrivasse anche Erwin per parlare delle cose importanti. Qualunque cosa fosse stata, però, Zeke non ne sembrava impensierito, e di conseguenza non lo era nemmeno Armin.

Zeke ed Erwin avevano un cervello brillante, capace di elaborare piani sensazionali. Armin li aveva guardati con ammirazione da sempre: anche lui aveva ereditato quel tipo di pensiero logico – al contrario della sorella, più passionale –, ma si vedeva _milium_ e _milium_ lontano dai famigliari, che dalla loro parte avevano l’esperienza data dall’età e i molti anni passati sul campo di battaglia, a differenza sua.

Historia lo vide un po’ giù di corda e gli posò una mano sulla spalla. «Ehi, a nessuno dei due piace stare in gabbia, soprattutto a te, e immagino che anche al tuo gladiatore farebbe piacere fare un giretto fuori di qui. Perché non ci facciamo accompagnare in città, con la scusa di andare al mercato?», propose complice, facendogli l’occhiolino.

Armin la fissò, sorpreso da quella proposta. «Non credo che lo zio lo permetterebbe...», rimostrò appena, ma Historia negò con il capo.

«Non siamo prigionieri. Se abitassimo in una domus in città sarebbe più semplice, qui dobbiamo prendere la carrozza o il cavallo, ma è uguale».

Su quello aveva ragione. «Sì, ma… Jean?», domandò, osservandolo mentre esultava per aver mandato al tappeto entrambi i suoi avversari. «Zio Zeke ci darà di certo una guardia al seguito, non uno dei suoi gladiatori...».

Vedendolo distratto, Historia acchiappò Armin per le guance, girandogli il viso dalla propria parte. «È il tuo gladiatore, ora. Parlerò io con lo zio, vedrai che non ci dirà di no!», gli sorrise.

Armin non poté fare altro che annuire. A volte dimenticava quando Historia potesse essere persuasiva e decisa. Aveva la stoffa per essere un capo, peccato non fosse nata alpha. «E va bene...».

«Evviva!», saltellò lei contenta, tornando all’interno della villa e lasciando da solo Armin ancora sul balcone. «Vado a scegliere cosa indossare!».

«His-Historia! Per le ali del dio Mercurio! Un attimo!», si lamentò, sentendo poi il rumore di un tuono distante. Si rattristì alla vista di quelle cupe nuvole gravide di pioggia avvicinarsi. Seguì la sorella, non prima di aver scoccato un’ultima occhiata in direzione del proprio compagno alpha. «Aspetta! Historia!».

***

Nei due giorni seguenti, Jean pensava davvero di essersi sognato quella notte assieme ad Armin. Il suo dominus non lo aveva più chiamato in privato, anche se spesso lo ritrovava a guardarli dalla balconata, quando c’era qualche sprazzo di bel tempo tra una pioggia e l’altra.

L’uggioso autunno era sbocciato nel pieno dei suoi giorni sempre più corti e del tempo incerto. Metteva un po’ di malinconia rispetto alle luminose giornate estive, per non parlare del malumore creato dalle piogge.

Nel pomeriggio del terzo giorno, Jean stava finendo di pranzare quando una guardia gli si avvicinò. «Il tuo dominus vuole vederti, salterai gli allenamenti per scortare lui e sua sorella in città».

Jean sentì il proprio cuore diviso. La cosa positiva era che, anche se e il cielo non era plumbeo come i giorni precedenti, era abbastanza probabile uno scroscio temporalesco, quindi meglio stare in città, dove era possibile trovare riparo, rispetto all’allenarsi sotto la pioggia. Inoltre, era contento di poter rivedere il dominus, ma l’idea di accompagnarlo al mercato lo destabilizzava e nel contempo gli dispiaceva. Da quando era arrivato lì non era mai uscito dal ludus e non pensava fosse possibile fare un giro fuori anche per lui – l’unico che aveva questa possibilità era sempre stato solo Levi, il prediletto di Zeke. Non avevano paura che provasse a fuggire? Sarebbe bastato così poco… Ma, soprattutto, avrebbe voluto essere ricevuto tra le sue cosce, rispetto a doversi prendere la briga e la responsabilità di fargli da guardia del corpo. 

Con questo uragano nella testa, Jean si limitò ad annuire e a finire di tranguigiarsi la sbobba di farro e pasta.

Gli altri fratelli lo guardarono sorpresi e ammirati.

«Il dominus ti porta in giro a fare la passeggiata? Bravo cane...», lo stuzzicò Eren, seduto al tavolo vicino.

«Sei solo un geloso di merda, Eren. So bene quanto ti piacerebbe essere al mio posto», rispose Jean, senza battere ciglio. Eren avrebbe ucciso pur di uscire di lì, tutti lo sapevano, soprattutto dopo quello che era successo a pochi giorni dal suo arrivo.

Eren, colpito e affondato, fece una smorfia, proseguendo il proprio pasto in silenzio.

Marco sorrise solare a Jean. «Te lo avevo detto che avresti avuto dei privilegi!».

“_Molti più di quelli che immagini_”, pensò Jean, limitandosi a dargli una pacca sulla spalla, prima di lasciare il tavolo. «Scusate, ma il dovere mi chiama. Sudate anche per me», disse agli altri, che si lamentarono di non tirare troppo la corda.

Mentre andava verso il bagno, vide che anche Levi aveva mangiato avidamente il rancio e si era alzato, andando nella sua stessa direzione.

C’era una legge non scritta in quel ludus: Levi doveva essere sempre il primo a farsi il bagno, con l’acqua pulita che veniva cambiata giornalmente nella vasca del bagno.

Come era ovvio, Jean non si poteva presentare alla chiamata del proprio dominus sporco di sudore e sabbia, così voleva lavarsi. Aveva appena finito di slacciarsi il subligaculum, che anche Levi varcò la porta. 

«Non preoccuparti, non entro nella vasca. Mi lavo fuori», spiegò subito Jean, che non voleva incorrere nell’ira di Levi.

«Quello era scontato», rispose l’omega, per niente in imbarazzo davanti al corpo nudo di un suo fratello alpha. Non era di certo la prima volta che succedeva lì dentro, e aveva visto fin da piccolo persone senza vestiti indosso: chiunque si fosse trovato davanti, non gli sarebbe importato niente. «Stai molto attento, oggi», disse con voce perentoria. «Non prendere sottogamba questo compito».

Jean prese l’acqua dalla vasca con un secchio e se lo gettò addosso dall’alto, tremando un po’ per il freddo. «Lo so. Devo fargli da guardia del corpo», annuì Jean.

«Sapete che io ho già conosciuto i figli di Erwin, e Armin era il più curioso dei due, non stava un attimo fermo da piccolo. Se dovesse perdersi per le vie di Capua, o farsi male o, peggio ancora, se qualcuno dovesse _fargli_ del male sarai tu quello che verrà punito».

Anche se all’apparenza Levi poteva sembrare incurante verso gli altri, in realtà si preoccupava molto per i suoi fratelli e più di una volta aveva preso punizioni che spettavano a qualcun altro.

«Non accadrà», rispose Jean, ma quel tono di sufficienza non piacque a Levi.

«Può essere un test o una trappola, se ti va male», disse a quel punto il capo del gladiatori, bloccando Jean che si stava insaponando. «Credi che Zeke non mi abbia mai portato con sé solo per testare la mia fedeltà? Fai attenzione a ciò che fai lì fuori, Jean. Non ho ancora chiaro il perché sia stato scelto proprio tu, ma Armin è il figlio di Erwin, e so per certo che non è stato casuale. Inoltre, per quanto io possa porre piena fiducia in Erwin, non posso fare lo stesso per il tuo dominus».

«Che intendi?», domandò l’alpha, girandosi versi di lui.

«Armin ha ereditato il metodo di ragionamento pragmatico di Erwin, ma non è Erwin. Non so come potrebbe utilizzare quell’arma verso gli altri. Sei già diventato una pedina nella sua parte della scacchiera, sta’ attento che non voglia sacrificarti per permettere alle altre di avanzare». Con quelle parole dure, Levi si congedò, lasciando l’alpha da solo.

Jean serrò i pugni, guardando il pavimento umido sotto di sé. I dubbi continuavano ad amplificarsi e aumentare. 

*

Passarono pochi minuti e Jean venne condotto su per le scale dalle guardie, fino al tablinum. Lì lo attendevano i due nipoti di Zeke. Jean rimase di nuovo sorpreso nel vederli. I capelli avevano uno stile e una lunghezza un po’ differente, e da quella distanza poteva apprezzarne anche il diverso taglio degli occhi, ma la somiglianza rimaneva sconvolgente.

Armin gli sorrise e una guardia diede a Jean un colpo alla spalla.

Impacciato, il Gallo si inchinò per salutare i suoi padroni. «Dominus». Non era davvero abituato a inchinarsi.

«Potete lasciarci soli», disse Armin alle guardie, che si congedarono. I due patrizi si alzarono dal comodo triclinio rosso dove erano seduti, andando da Jean.

La nobile sorrise nel poterlo osservare così da vicino. «Alzati pure». Il tono della ragazza era gentile, anche se un po’ altisonante. Appena Jean obbedì, Historia lo guardò ammirata. «È alto…», disse subito. Non lo aveva notato dalla balconata. «Ti sono sempre piaciuti i tipi alti», ridacchiò, rivolta al fratello.

«Si chiama gelosia… Non che ci voglia molto a essere più alto di noi», borbottò Armin, guardando offeso la sorella, la quale, però, rise.

«Hai ragione, fratello. Dopotutto anche a me piacciono le persone più alte». Historia si guardò intorno, giusto per essere sicura che non ci fosse nessuno, nemmeno un domestico di passaggio e poi posò una mano sull’avambraccio destro di Jean, accarezzandoglielo.

Sia Armin che Jean trasalirono. «Historia! Che fai?», sussurrò piano il fratello, guardandosi intorno a propria volta.

«Ha bei muscoli...», notò piano la ragazza, facendo scorrere la mano sul bicipite, allenato e gonfio.

«Historia!», la richiamò nuovamente Armin, con un tono di voce appena più alto. «Non sei sposata, non puoi toccare così un alpha...».

Historia, come Armin, aveva sempre dovuto sottostare all’etichetta impostagli dalla loro casa. Sapeva perfettamente che non poteva, ma non per questo non lo avrebbe fatto. «Non rimarrò incinta per così poco, e voi non lo direte,» i suoi occhi chiari si spostarono sul Jean, fissandolo intensamente, «vero?».

Con un groppone alla gola, Jean riuscì a rispondere: «No, domina», disse, arrossendo appena. Era un po’ in difficoltà in quella situazione, gli sembrava quasi di essere tornato a qualche notte prima, in camera di Armin, solo che al suo posto c’era la sorella. Tutto quello lo imbarazzava molto, sia perché Historia era veramente carina, sia perché temeva cosa sarebbe potuto succedere dopo. Se Historia gli avesse fatto la stessa proposta indecente di Armin, come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi? Avrebbe dovuto chiedere il permesso al proprio dominus?

Armin rimase in silenzio, abbassando lo sguardo. Historia non aveva mai dovuto sudare per ottenere tutto ciò che voleva: era bella, intelligente e si mostrava simpatica e gentile con tutti. Il terrore che proprio lei potesse rubargli Jean gli fece venire un groppone alla gola che lo rese muto.

«È proprio un bell’alpha, Armin. Complimenti», disse al fratello, notando solo in quel momento la sua postura: la testa, inclinata verso il basso, era incassata nelle spalle, e le mani strette in un pugno tremavano appena. Lo sguardo era celato dalla frangetta, ma Historia capì che doveva aver fatto involontariamente soffrire il fratello con quel suo gesto.

Avevano sempre condiviso tutto, fin da quando erano piccoli, ma sembrava che Armin fosse geloso di quel suo regalo, molto più di quanto Historia aveva immaginato. Lei voleva solo sentire quanto era forte, nulla di più. Non aveva mai accarezzato nessun alpha che non fosse un parente.

Lenta e calma, allontanò la mano da Jean. «Sono più tranquilla, ora. Con questi muscolacci sono certa che ci difenderà meglio di una guardia», disse Historia. «Mi raccomando, qualsiasi cosa succeda sta’ vicino ad Armin», aggiunse, guardando Jean negli occhi per qualche secondo, per poi andare verso l’atrium. «Vado ad avvisare lo zio che siamo pronti».

Senza dare il tempo agli altri di fermarla, Historia si allontanò, lasciandoli soli.

Armin non si era mosso dalla sua posizione di chiusura e le spalle avevano iniziato a tremargli un poco.

«Dominus?», lo chiamò piano Jean, preoccupato nel vederlo così.

Armin ebbe bisogno di qualche secondo prima di rispondere. «Le carezze di mia sorella ti sono state gradite, vero?», chiese, modellando le labbra in un sorriso freddo. Jean pregò che si trattasse di una domanda retorica, ma il suo silenzio gli fu fatale. «Ovvio, non occorre che mi rispondi», sussurrò Armin. «Dopotutto, è una benedizione essere toccati da una dea».

Armin andò via, seguendo i passi della gemella, lasciando Jean con una strana sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco. Cos’era quell’atteggiamento che sapeva di gelosia?

Ne ebbe veramente paura. I nobili erano così possessivi dei propri averi? Forse avrebbe dovuto parlare con Armin, ma non avrebbe saputo cosa dirgli. Era ovvio che quelle attenzioni avessero fatto piacere al gladiatore, ma ne era anche imbarazzato perché temeva che Historia gli proponesse qualcosa, e lui non avrebbe comunque potuto rifiutare l’ordine di un Romano.

Se fossero stati solo loro due avrebbe potuto parlargli in carrozza, ma ci sarebbe stata anche Historia e quello era segreto tra dominus e schiavo – un segreto al quale Armin sembrava tenere parecchio.

C’era però dell’altro. Qualcosa che Jean non era riuscito a cogliere. Quell’astio nella sua voce a proposito che Historia fosse una dea gli sembrava strano, come un pizzicare di corde non all’unisono con il resto.

Era come se… «Dominus, aspettate». La figura di Armin, così esile avvolta nel mantello verde, si fermò vicino all’impluvium. Jean lo raggiunse con pochi passi e prese un profondo respiro. «Mi rincresce per aver palesato in quel modo il mio imbarazzo con vostra sorella. Posso tornare al ludus, se preferite».

Armin rimase stupito da quella proposta. «Lo dici molto alla leggera. Oggi è la tua occasione per fare un giro fuori… o per poter scappare», aggiunse in tono neutro. «Potrebbe non essercene un’altra in futuro».

Jean scosse il capo. «Non scapperò, non sono uno stupido. Non conosco la Repubblica e a Capua qualunque spettatore dei _numera_ ha visto il mio volto: mi riacciufferebbero in un batter d’occhio. Dunque non temete: comprerò la mia libertà combattendo nell’arena».

Armin rilassò la postura a quella risposta. Sentiva che Jean non gli stava mentendo. «Quindi accompagnarci è solo una seccatura per te. Ti sto facendo perdere preziose ore di allenamento». Il suo tono era pacato, ma non freddo quanto prima.

«Un po’ di riposo mi farà bene e poi è piacevole stare in vostra compagnia», aggiunse.

Se fosse stato più audace avrebbe sussurrato qualcosa di stuzzicante all’orecchio di Armin, ma la verità era che Jean non era particolarmente bravo quando si trattava della sfera sessuale. Con Armn, poi, gli sembrava di camminare sulle uova: non era chiaro cosa fossero, né come interagire sotto quel punto di vista. Armin aveva detto che sarebbe stato lui a chiamarlo, non il contrario, quindi Jean temeva che la prima mossa sarebbe dovuta essere sempre del patrizio, anche solo nel parlarne.

La compagnia di Armin era sì piacevole, ma rimaneva sempre un nobile Romano che lo aveva comprato. Non sarebbe mai stato un paritario rapporto di amicizia con benefici, quindi era ovvio che Jean preferisse vedersi con lui per prendere direttamente qualche premio in natura, piuttosto che delle chiacchierate nelle quali doveva sforzarsi di non dire qualcosa di cattivo sul popolo Romano.

Il sorriso di Armin raggiunse infine i suoi occhi. «Anche per me è piacevole stare in tua compagnia...», soffiò piano, spostando il viso verso la porta.

Jean c’aveva visto giusto. Armin era suscettibile ai complimenti. Probabilmente era cresciuto all’ombra della gemella, che doveva ricevere costantemente belle parole, poiché era una beta femmina molto carina, mentre lui, essendo un beta maschio minuto, doveva aver vissuto sentendosi dire i peggiori epiteti, che mettevano in mostra la sua poca virilità.

Jean era arrivato a quel ragionamento ripensando a tutto quello che avevano detto Eren e Reiner su di Armin. Sicuramente veniva deriso anche dai nobili Romani.

La conversazione, per fortuna già volta al termine, venne interrotta da dei passi che si avvicinarono loro. Zeke, accompagnato da una guardia e Historia, raggiunse i due. Questa volta, il gladiatore si inchinò subito, non volendo far innervosire l’uomo, che sembrò apprezzarlo.

«Pronti ad andare al mercato?», chiese il lanista. I baffi celavano in parte il suo sorriso, ma era visibilmente contento. «Armin, sei un po’ rosso in volto, non ti starai ammalando...».

Il patrizio scrollò il capo. «No, sto bene… deve essere il mantello, è fin troppo caldo». In realtà erano state le parole del suo compagno, così semplici e dolci, che lo avevano fatto arrossire. Sperava solo fosse vere.

«Andiamo, Jean?», chiese al gladiatore, senza girarsi a guardarlo. Jean seguì i Romani, senza capire che era stato lui il colpevole del colore più scuro sulle gote di Armin. Non sapeva quanto fosse importante per lui.

Quando arrivarono alla carrozza che già li attendeva davanti al portone principale della villa, Jean notò che aveva fatto male i calcoli: a quanto pareva, non sarebbe stato l’unico accompagnatore per i due patrizi, ma anche Zeke e la sua guardia in armatura avrebbero viaggiato con loro. Il Gallo sorrise amaro a quella realizzazione. Ecco perché quei nobili sembravano così tranquilli: non si sarebbero mai fidati a lasciare un gladiatore da solo, non dopo che Eren aveva tentato di scappare durante una festa. Tutta colpa di quel bastardo suicida!

Jean si disse comunque che non importava: era stato sincero con Armin sull’idea di non voler scappare. Alla fine il ludus era un ottimo posto dove stare, non c’era ragione di diventare un ricercato per una cosa che avrebbe comunque conquistato. Contando anche che adesso aveva l’intima compagnia del suo dominus… Davvero, chi glielo faceva fare di perdere tutti i privilegi?! Sarebbe stato un pazzo.

Salì sulla carrozza, avendo cura di sedere accanto ad Armin, in modo da non mettersi vicino a sua sorella, che sedeva dall’altra parte rispetto a lui.

La guardia prese posto davanti a Jean, senza dire una parola per tutto il viaggio, mentre Zeke spiegava ai due patrizi com’era fatta la città e cosa c’era da visitare.

Jean, per la maggior parte del tragitto, rimase immerso nei propri pensieri. Con lui ci sarebbe stata una guardia, ma di fatto la responsabilità dei dominus era anche sua. Doveva proteggere ben tre persone da scippi o incidenti, avendo un occhio di riguardo per Armin. Inoltre, era certo che avrebbero usato la sua prestanza fisica per fargli portare le loro compere. Sarebbe stato un pomeriggio stressante e noioso, ma sempre meglio di allenarsi al ludus, per una volta.

Guardò fuori dall’apertura nella carrozza, riempiendosi gli occhi della macchia mediterranea che inverdiva la zona costiera. Quella volta non sarebbe andato all’anfiteatro cittadino per un munera, ma a fare una passeggiata in città come qualsiasi persona normale. La sensazione che avvertì in corpo fu così gradevole che accompagnare i patrizi gli parve un minimo disturbo. Eren aveva ragione quando glorificava la libertà.

Armin girò appena lo sguardo, osservando il profilo della mascella di Jean che si induriva. Portarlo con loro era stato un azzardo, ma non sapeva ancora quanto la sua scelta, spalleggiata dalla sorella, sarebbe stata vincente.

... continua...  
XShade-Shinra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note**  
– Quando Levi parla di pedine e scacchiera, non si riferisce al gioco degli scacchi (nato in Persia verso il VI secolo d.C.), ma al [Latruncoli](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Latrunculi), gioco tipico Romano di cui, purtroppo, non è stato rinvenuto il regolamento completo; lo scopo era circondare le pedine avversarie con le proprie per “catturarle”.  
– A proposito del popolo celtico: “Galli era il nome con cui i Romani indicavano i Celti che abitavano la regione delle Gallie” (wiki). Essendo Levi e Jean entrambi “francesi” sarebbero “Celti”, ma poiché la fanfic è ambientata nell’Antica Roma vengono chiamati da tutti “Galli”.  
– Milium: antica unità di misura Romana (dalla quale deriva il miglio), corrispondente a mille passi. Da qui le pietre miliari (cippi iscritti, posti sul ciglio stradale, utilizzati per scandire le distanze lungo le vie pubbliche Romane (wiki)).
> 
> Poiché ho visto che la stesura dei capitoli mi porta via abbastanza tempo, purtroppo questa storia avrà aggiornamento mensile. Di meglio non posso proprio fare.  
Vi avevo promesso che più avanti i capitoli sarebbero diventati meno corposi, be' in parte mentivo: l'unico modo per farlo è stato quello di dividere l'aggiornamento in due parti (forse addirittura tre...). Difatti in questo capitolo non è successo niente di che, e me ne scuso, ma è lo scotto da pagare per le slow burn plot.  
La storia è molto lunga e ho notato che divento logorroica con le FF su SnK!
> 
> Grazie a tutti coloro che hanno messo la FF tra i preferiti/da ricordare/seguiti e anche a tutti coloro che hanno solo letto! ^^
> 
> P.S: Ho aggiunto un pezzo all'intro! ^^  



	3. Capitulum III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ATTENZIONE!** Da questo capitolo in avanti ci saranno delle scene di Non-con (ma non sulla coppia principale, né sulle secondarie).

**Omnia vincit amor**  
**Capitulum III **  


La carrozza si fermò sul selciato, proprio accanto alla fontana in marmo bianco vicino all’anfiteatro di Capua.

Il primo a scendere dal mezzo di trasporto fu Zeke, seguito dai nipoti. Gli occhi chiari dei gemelli si illuminarono, vedendo la città molto diversa da quella di qualche giorno prima, sotto la pioggia. Era viva e movimentata, come nei loro ricordi d’infanzia.

Un leggero vento di tramontana muoveva i loro morbidi capelli biondi e arieggiava le tuniche, portando ai loro nasi un arcobaleno di profumi. C’era un motivo per il quale Historia voleva assolutamente visitare il mercato di Capua; più precisamente _uno_ dei due fori: la Seplasia.

Le terre attorno alla città, benedette dagli dèi, erano talmente floride da permettere il raccolto anche due volte l’anno; ciò che veniva coltivato di più, però, non era un cibo ma un fiore: la rosa. Sterminati campi di rose – dalle quali si estraevano pregiati e preziosi profumi, olii e lozioni – abbracciavano il centro urbano, dando l’idea che fosse un’immensa _villa_.

Capua era la città rossa per eccellenza, macchiata dal sangue dell’arena e punteggiata dai petali delle rose.

«Vogliamo iniziare dal _macellum_?», propose Zeke, indicando con un gesto del capo la via che puntava a nord est rispetto all’anfiteatro.

«Zio, vorrei andare subito alla Seplasia!», disse invece Historia, avvicinandosi al parente con le mani congiunte. «Ti prego!».

«Ma siamo più vicini all’altro».

«Lo so, ma guarda...». La patrizia sollevò gli occhi, notando triste che gli sprazzi liberi dalle nuvole erano sempre meno. «Meglio visitare la Seplasia ora che il tempo tiene». Historia non aveva tutti i torti: il mercato dei profumi era all’aperto e sarebbe stato meglio visitarlo il prima possibile.

Zeke venne convinto. «Va bene, allora andremo prima lì; vi faccio strada».

Historia sorrise contenta e si mise al suo fianco, ringraziandolo per la gentilezza. Armin la guardò con un sorriso divertito in volto, sapendo che stava gonfiando appositamente le sue parole per farsi benvolere dal parente.

Jean si accostò ad Armin, proprio mentre questi si girava verso di lui.

«Andiamo?». Armin voleva camminare al suo fianco.

Jean annuì e i due seguirono Zeke per le vie di Capua, con la guardia che li scortava a chiudere la fila.

Dopo alcuni incroci, Historia voltò appena il viso per spiare il fratello, e sorrise nel vederlo assieme al gladiatore. Dato che non voleva farlo rattristare di nuovo, rimase a camminare accanto allo zio, come si confaceva a una nobile Romana non sposata – non sarebbe potuta andare in giro da sola, doveva sempre essere accompagnata da un uomo o da una alpha. Si sarebbe divertita di più gironzolando con Armin, ma voleva lasciare al gemello lo spazio che si meritava.

Jean camminò in silenzio, accanto al proprio dominus e, d’un tratto, lo sentì tirare appena su con il naso. Poco dopo, anche lui avvertì l’odore delle rose farsi più acceso.

«Sei mai stato in questa parte di Capua?», gli domandò piano Armin.

«No, ho girato solo in zona anfiteatro: è lì che ci esibiamo nei _munera_».

Armin annuì. «Spero che possa essere una giornata di svago anche per te». Fu un sussurro fioco, solo per Jean, il quale non seppe come rispondere a una frase così gentile.

Un semplice “grazie” appena balbettato fu il massimo che riuscì a dire, e bastò per far arricciare le labbra di Armin.

  
In pochi minuti, il quintetto arrivò nei pressi della Seplasia.

L’odore di rose, ormai, impregnava l’aria, tanto che Jean, che non era per niente abituato a quel profumo così forte, storse un po’ il naso. Anche Zeke, la guardia e Armin sentivano forte quelle miscele di essenze che stuzzicavano loro il naso, ma quella che ne era più entusiasta era senza dubbio Historia.

Presa da un’onda di eccitazione, la ragazza non riuscì ad attendere oltre e si mise a correre verso il mercato dei profumi.

Armin la pregò di non andare da sola, ma Historia seguì il richiamo di quelle essenze e terminò la propria corsa non appena varcata la mèta, ammirandola.

Come la maggior parte dei fori, la Seplasia era una piazza dalla forma quadrangolare, piena di botteghe, e banconi che esponevano la propria merce direttamente in strada.

Historia si guardò attorno con gli occhi spalancati e la bocca aperta in un sorriso radioso. Quel tipo di mercato esisteva solo a Capua, e finalmente aveva potuto vederlo con i propri occhi – e sentirlo con il proprio naso.

Gli altri la raggiunsero presto e Zeke fece per sgridarla – perché era inadatto che una ragazza si comportasse così per strada –, ma il suo sorriso spense ogni replica sul nascere.

«Qui è bellissimo, zio! Grazie!», disse contenta, afferrando il parente per il polso. «Vieni», gli disse, trascinandolo alla bancarella più vicina. Armin ridacchiò e li seguì, insieme agli altri due alpha. In quel negozietto vendevano delle bocce di vetro soffiato contenenti profumi locali e Historia rimase estasiata dal tripudio di fragranze fresche o ambrate a seconda dell’intensità. Il gemello, invece, rimaneva da parte, per nulla interessato.

«Questo è quello preferito da Annie», disse Zeke, indicando la boccetta alla rosa, mista a narciso, che stava annusando con interesse la nipote.

Historia sospirò affranta. «Allora non posso prenderla...», mormorò triste. Non avrebbe potuto fare uno sgarbo del genere alla cugina. Annie l’avrebbe odiata per sempre se avesse utilizzato il suo stesso profumo – visto che, essendo entrambe beta, non ne emanavano uno personale.

Vedendo la sorella un po’ triste, Armin le si avvicinò: «Perché non prendi degli olii? Così, anche se hanno una fragranza simile, Annie non si arrabbierà… forse», aggiunse, sollevando un folto sopracciglio. Certe volte aveva problemi a capire le femmine.

«È una buona idea», sorrise Historia.

Zeke annuì. «Vi scorterò dove vado a rifornirmi di solito. Sono ottimi venditori». Nessuno dei due gemelli capì esattamente a cosa si riferisse lo zio, che aveva ormai perso la moglie beta ormai diciotto anni prima. _Rifornire per chi? _

Quando lui fu un po’ lontano, fu Jean a togliere i dubbi ad Armin: «Per gli schiavi», disse a bassa voce.

«Come, scusa?», chiese educato Armin.

«Compra gli olii per gli schiavi, per profumarli per le feste che organizza… e per _prepararli_ per gli ospiti più importanti nel caso avessero bisogno di _rilassarsi_». Jean cercò di essere quanto più di tatto possibile nell’informare il proprio dominus, il quale colse al volo.

«Capisco...», disse, rabbuiandosi un po’. Dunque, durante le feste che organizzava lo zio, i più facoltosi potevano usare a proprio piacimento gli schiavi del padrone di casa. Suo padre non avrebbe mai permesso una cosa del genere.

Perso nei propri torbidi pensieri, non si accorse che, una volta entrati nella bottega, Jean osservava quelle boccettine profumate con le guance appena arrossate. Pensava a quegli olii utilizzati dal proprio dominus per la loro prima – unica e ultima – notte di passione. Erano sterili ma funzionali, mentre quelli venduti a Capua erano per la maggior parte profumatissimi e altrettanto efficienti. Jean era convinto che il suo dominus aveva fatto bene a scegliere qualcosa di discreto, anche se gli sarebbe piaciuto davvero poter sentire dell’essenza omega tra quelle cosce peccaminose.

Cercò di non pensarci, facendo attenzione a quella bottega dove non era mai stato prima.

Un’altra particolarità che era presente solo in quel mercato, era che tutti i _seplasiarius_ che gestivano le botteghe e producevano i profumi erano alpha, i quali delle volte si accompagnavano a degli omega. Il motivo era unicamente dato dalla selezione naturale: una beta non aveva un senso dell’olfatto così sviluppato da poter sentire tutte le sfumature di un prodotto, al contrario di un alpha o un omega. Quella branca di mercato era molto florido e, anche se erano solo venditori, tali alpha erano molto ricchi e avevano una condizione di prestigio all’interno della comunità cittadina.

Armin spostò gli occhi cerulei ai due venditori che gestiva quella bottega. Non sapeva se fossero una coppia, ma era felice di vedere che l’omega non sembrava maltrattato. Chissà se era tutta vetrina…

Tra il venditore e Zeke ci fu uno scambio di saluti e il lanista ne approfittò per presentargli i nipoti. Dopo i convenevoli, il _seplasiarius_ si rivolse direttamente al cliente per affari: «Siete qui per il nuovo olio di cui le ho parlato il mese scorso, Zeke?».

L’uomo scosse il capo. «Semplice visita di piacere per i miei nipoti. Tornerò prossimamente per quello». Alla sua risposta, l’omega rilassò appena la postura, cosa che non passò inosservata ad Armin. Dall’aiutante del venditore proveniva in maniera distinta odore di omega, nonostante fosse in parte coperto da quello degli estratti di rosa, ma... era possibile che quello lì fosse un beta con addosso un profumo da omega? Magari era usato per testare la bontà degli olii per una penetrazione... Armin sentì la testa girare a quel pensiero e provò a prendere lentamente fiato.

«Tutto bene?», mormorò Jean, accanto a lui, accortosi del repentino impallidimento del ragazzo.

«Sì, sì… troppo profumo», mentì Armin con un sorriso.

«Non dovrebbe darvi alla testa come a noi alpha e agli omega. Volete che vi accompagni fuori?».

«No, sto bene, davvero», disse Armin, cercando di concentrarsi sull’odore di mare che emanavano le ghiandole di Jean. Quello lo avrebbe aiutato meglio di una boccata d’aria fresca.

Historia, intanto, guardava affascinata le boccettine colorate e le piccole anforine in terracotta e bronzo. Optò, infine, per un’essenza alla rosa con speziate note di mirto, lasciandosi guidare nella scelta dall’alpha lì presente. Era un olio per beta, fresco e leggero, che steso sulla pelle pareva seta.

Molto soddisfatta, Zeke pagò per la nipote – volendo farle un regalo –, poi il gruppo uscì dal _seplasiarium_, tornando nella parte all’aperto del foro.

Come seguente bancarella, Historia volle vederne una che vendeva dei monili. Appena furono davanti alla merce esposta, la patrizia si rivolse al parente più anziano: «Zio, se tu hai da fare non è necessario che rimanga con noi», disse gentile. Ci aveva impiegato un po’ a scegliere l’olio e ci avrebbe impiegato almeno il quintuplo del tempo con quei preziosi.

«I miei impegni possono aspettare, Historia. Non vorrei che vi perdiate», rispose lui, porgendole un sorriso.

«Non ti preoccupare per noi: la Seplasia non è grande».

«Immagino tu stia insistendo perché è imbarazzante per dei giovani come voi stare assieme a vostro vecchio zio, vero? Ma è meglio così: in modo che tutti possano ricollegarvi a me. Sono abbastanza famoso qui in città». Uscire assieme era un ottimo modo affinché Zeke potesse iniziare a presentare i propri nipoti alle persone che avrebbero incontrato in giro, come già aveva iniziato a fare nella bottega. Sebbene i lanisti non venissero visti di buon occhio da tutti, soprattutto quelli più in alto nella scala sociale, Zeke era stato un ottimo uomo d’affari – portando a Capua quel sadico divertimento che tanto piaceva ai compaesani –, quindi aveva comunque il benestare della maggioranza della popolazione.

«In realtà lo chiedevo per l’esatto contrario, per far rimanere con me almeno la guardia: Armin ama lasciarmi da sola davanti alle bancarelle che non gli interessano, soprattutto quelle di gioielli». Historia sorrise al gemello, il quale si imbronciò.

«Non è vero...», negò Armin, che aveva sentito benissimo tutta la loro conversazione anche se stava poco più indietro.

Historia amava quelle frivolezze, lui invece ne stava alla larga. La verità, come sempre, stava nel mezzo: Armin non era esente al fascino dei monili – adorava le pietre colorate ed esotiche che vi erano incastonate sopra –, ma se voleva essere credibile nella sua farsa di apparire un beta, non poteva indossarli, quindi preferiva trovare il suo naturale rifugio nei libri. I maschi beta non portavano dei gingilli indosso che non fossero anelli, e lui evitava perfino quelli. Non voleva apparire più femminile di come le sue fattezze già gli imponessero. Anche i capelli così lunghi, per un ragazzo, non sarebbero andati bene; ne avrebbe volentieri fatto a meno, ma…

«Dominus?», lo chiamò piano Jean, risvegliandolo dai suoi pensieri proprio mentre si stava portando una mano alla nuca. «Se non siete interessato a certa roba da donne posso scortarvi io a fare un giro, lasciando la domina Historia con il dominus Zeke e la guardia», si offrì.

Historia fu più veloce di Armin a rispondere: «Che intendi con “certa roba da donne”? Si vede che sei un uomo che non ha mai conosciuto la gioia nel poter donare un presente alla propria signora», disse piccata, facendo sorridere i parenti.

Jean, colpito e affondato, sbuffò. Certe Romane gli ricordavano le guerriere celtiche della propria terra, con quel modo di fare plasmato dal fuoco. Peccato che i Romani maschi accanto a loro fossero sempre pronti a gettare una secchiata d’acqua gelida su quelle fiamme, spegnendo quello spirito che ruggiva per i propri diritti e la propria libertà.

«Non preoccuparti, Jean. So badare a me stesso». Armin tranquillizzò il gladiatore con un sorriso. «E poi, se nostro zio vuole che rimaniamo tutti insieme, sarà un onore seguire il suo desiderio».

Armin sapeva fin dal principio che lui e Historia non sarebbero mai potuti scendere in città con solo Jean come scorta: era ovvio che sarebbe venuto almeno anche lo zio. Gli andava bene. L’importante era stare un po’ di tempo abbastanza vicino al suo alpha compagno perché ne potesse annusare la piacevole essenza. Gli bastava quello e se ne dispiaceva che Jean non potesse sentire la sua.

Mentre Historia si faceva spiegare da dove provenissero un paio di orecchini d’oro lavorati a cesello e sbalzo, un odorino invitante stuzzicò il naso di Armin.

Era un profumo alpha, cuoiato tabaccato. Armin non ne aveva mai sentiti così.

La sua curiosità fu più forte di qualsiasi altra cosa e – notando che lo zio era intento ad aiutare Historia a scegliere quale gioiello le stesse meglio, mentre il commerciante esponeva cosa andasse più di moda quell’anno – decise che nessuno se ne sarebbe accorto se si fosse allontanato a dare una sbirciata. Solo qualche secondo, nulla di più.

Ci fu un rumore di tuono in lontananza, mentre il vento si alzava appena, mischiando e ingarbugliando le essenze nell’aria. Armin riuscì a svincolarsi dal gruppo senza che nessuno ci avesse fatto caso. Più il patrizio camminava, però, più si rendeva conto che quell’odore non proveniva dalla Seplasia, ma da un posto non lontano. Ci mise meno di cinque minuti ad avvicinarsi alla fonte di quell’aroma rude e forte, una volta uscito dall’area del mercato dei profumi; e lì riconobbe tante altre essenze. Fece appena in tempo a voltare l’angolo, che davanti a sé vide una piazza gremita di alpha, i quali guardavano interessati le fonti di odore omega: su una larga pedana mobile di legno, erano in fila dieci schiavi con pesanti catene alle caviglie e un cartello appeso al collo che ne descriveva le qualità.

Era il _venalicium_, il mercato degli schiavi.

Ad Armin era già capitato di vedere quei posti quando era a Roma, ma non per questo ne rimase meno turbato. Doveva immaginarlo che il mercato di schiavi vicino all’approdo nel fiume _Volturnum_ non fosse l’unico in zona. Capua era la città con più schiavi della Repubblica: era il nodo commerciale di merci e persone.

Armin fissò inorridito il venditore che afferrava una omega piangente per il braccio, portandola due passi avanti rispetto agli altri.

Lunghi capelli biondi, incarnato chiaro, seno abbondante. L’asta per quella fanciulla, strappata da terre lontane – come testimoniava il suo piede dipinto di bianco –, ebbe inizio e la parola _virgo_ scritta sul _titulus_, che ella portava appeso al collo, la fece partire subito da un valore molto alto.

Le mani dei molti alpha e dei pochi beta lì presenti si alzavano a far salire quella cifra, ma il venditore non sembrava soddisfatto e per stuzzicare ancora di più la folla afferrò un seno della omega, stringendolo forte per poter mostrare ai futuri acquirenti quanto era morbido e desiderabile.

Delle lamentele, però, si alzarono: quella donna piangeva troppo e l’odore delle sue lacrime quasi copriva quello della sua essenza omega.

Solitamente, gli alpha non apprezzavano le lacrime di dolore degli omega, anzi li infastidiva parecchio. Era il modo naturale degli omega per allontanarli, ma per tutte le cose c’erano le eccezioni o chi lo sopportava pur di avere una ricompensa più grande.

«Allora, la vuoi smettere di piangere, dolcezza? Le tue lacrime disturbano il pubblico», disse il venditore con un ghigno crudele in volto. La ragazza non capì, e ovviamente non accennò a smettere. «Va bene, allora vediamo di far sentire meglio quanto sei gustosa». Divertito, l’uomo le strappò il piccolo drappo legato alla vita, mettendola completamente a nudo davanti agli occhi famelici dei compratori, i quali, dal loro angolo ribassato rispetto al palco, videro la femminilità dell’omega, coperta appena da soffici riccioli dorati.

Il venditore le fece allargare le cosce, in modo che tutti potessero avere una visione migliore e portò due dita alla sua femminilità, iniziando a masturbarla.

La ragazza urlò qualcosa in una lingua straniera, piangendo ancora più forte, ma l’uomo la ignorò, strizzandole con due dita un capezzolo e torturandole il clitoride affinché si eccitasse forzatamente.

Il naso di Armin captò più forte l’essenza di quell’omega, e con lui tutti i presenti. Finalmente, le offerte iniziarono a salire abbastanza perché il venditore ne fosse compiaciuto.

La omega andò a un alpha maschio dopo poche altre puntate. Aveva speso una bella cifra per averla: un’omega vergine e non marchiata faceva veramente gola. 

L’uomo pagò quando dovuto al _venalicius_ e poi trascinò la schiava in lacrime giù dal palchetto. Purtroppo per lei, la sua umiliazione non sarebbe finita lì: Armin e molti altri videro quell’alpha che, senza pudore, si sollevò la toga e strappò la verginità a quella ragazza in un angolo della piazza, contro il muro, prendendola come fosse una bestia.

Nessuno arrivò al richiamo delle sue urla: era una proprietà del proprio dominus, ora, e lui ne poteva fare quello che più gli aggradava.

Armin trattenne il fiato e distolse lo sguardo, sentendo gli occhi inumidirsi a quello spettacolo rivoltante. Sarebbe potuto essere anche lui stesso tra quegli schiavi, lo sapeva bene. Se non fosse stato per la mente fina e il proprio intuito, sarebbe stato smascherato da molto tempo. E ora che si era sbilanciato e si era congiunto al proprio alpha, aveva ancora più paura di commettere qualche passo falso e finire dentro le sabbia mobili.

Intanto, lo schiavista presentò al pubblico un altro omega, molto diverso dalla precedente: sul collo presentava i segni di un morso e il suo ventre teso era chiaro segno di gravidanza. La sua asta partì da una cifra molto più bassa; lui era un rifiuto, uno scarto di cui disfarsi: mangiava il doppio ed era più delicato degli altri. Era meglio disfarsene ricavandovi solo delle briciole, piuttosto che nulla.

Moltissimi compratori la pensavano a quello stesso modo, quindi lo schiavista dovette stuzzicare un po’ la loro attenzione. «Un alpha sa qual è il posto di un bravo omega, ma è molto difficile trovare un omega che sappia stare al proprio posto», ghignò l’uomo e il ragazzo incinto, docile, si inginocchiò tra le sue gambe, poggiando una guancia contro la sua zona genitale.

Armin si ritrovò, se possibile, ancora più schifato di prima: un omega avrebbe fatto di tutto per proteggere il figlio avuto dal proprio alpha; di certo non era stato difficile costringerlo a ubbidirgli, sotto la minaccia di disfarsi della vita di quell’esserino, se non avesse fatto il _bravo omega_.

In poche alzate di mano, venne venduto a un alpha sulla quarantina dai capelli marroni, accompagnato da un beta. Pagate quelle poche monete che _valeva_, l’alpha portò via l’omega, lasciando che il beta lo tirasse per le funi che gli tenevano stretti i polsi.

Fu proprio quando si allontanarono che il padrone di quel nuovo schiavo passò vicino ad Armin, fermandosi ad osservarlo. «Tu… non sei di Capua», disse al ragazzo.

Armin trasalì. Si sentiva ancora lo stomaco in subbuglio per ciò a cui aveva assistito e non immaginava che qualcuno potesse rivolgergli la parola proprio lì.

Intanto che altre puntate per un nuovo schiavo facevano da sottofondo, Armin rispose, sperando che la voce non gli tremasse troppo: «No, vengo da Roma».

«Anche tu sei qui per comprare uno schiavo? Un bel ragazzino come te non dovrebbe girare tutto solo...», disse con uno spregevole ghigno sul volto. «… qualcuno potrebbe comprare te», aggiunse, leccandosi appena l’angolo delle labbra.

Per sua fortuna, Armin era abituato a portare sempre una maschera davanti agli altri, altrimenti sarebbe stato impossibile fermare quell’’espressione disgustata che gli stava nascendo da dentro. Un altro tuono, più vicino, rombò nel cielo illuminato dal fulmine. «Mio padre, Erwin Reiss è fratello del lanista Zeke. Temo che non ne sarebbero compiaciuti». Armin sapeva di non valere nulla, se doveva farsi rispettare c’era solo un modo: far valere il proprio cognome.

I Reiss erano un’importantissima famiglia di Roma, ed era certo che quell’alpha conoscesse molto bene suo zio – gli dava proprio l’impressione di essere un alpha sempre in prima linea a guardare le fiere che uccidevano i condannati a morte e gli schiavi che combattevano tra di loro.

L’alpha, in effetti, trasalì a sentire quel cognome e a comprendere che quel ragazzino minuto era un relativo di Zeke. «Sai come far stare le persone al proprio posto», ghignò, perdendo in parte la propria baldanza.

«Non la conosco nemmeno e già fa insinuazioni aberranti su di me», commentò caustico Armin, cercando di nascondere la mano destra che gli tremava appena.

«Il mio era solo un complimento, oltre che un consiglio», si difese l’altro. Lo sguardo di entrambi salì al cielo, sentendo delle leggere gocce bagnare i loro visi. «Sei un fanciullo beta di rara bellezza: fai attenzione, figlio dei Reiss». Dette quelle parole che sapevano di minaccia, l’uomo se ne andò lungo la propria strada, lasciando Armin da solo, con la pioggia che aumentava.

Il respiro del patrizio era irregolare, e gli tremavano le gambe. Non era la prima volta che capitava in situazioni del genere, ma l’aver assistito alle compravendite del _venalicium_ lo aveva turbato e reso più vulnerabile alle parole di quell’alpha.

Era stato protetto solo dal suo cognome.

Più volte si era detto che aveva solo imparato a usarlo al momento giusto, il resto era opera di ciò che aveva fatto per la Repubblica la famiglia adottiva di suo padre Erwin.

Lui era solo un buono a nulla.

Era così tanto triste che ringraziò le gocce di pioggia che gli nascondevano le lacrime agli angoli degli occhi. Stringendosi nel suo grosso mantello di lana verde, tornò indietro verso la Seplasia, sicuro che gli altri dovevano essersi accorti della sua assenza. Al _venalicium_ c’era un piccolo portico che gli avrebbe dato riparo dalla pioggia, ma non voleva rimanere in quel luogo un secondo di più.

La vista del mercato lo aveva turbato così tanto che aveva dimenticato di essere giunto lì seguendo quello strano odore cuoiato, e ormai la pioggia aveva annacquato troppo l’aria per poterlo seguire ancora.

Come se qualcuno avesse squarciato il cielo, aveva iniziato a piovere come da una ferita aperta sgorghi inarrestabile il sangue. Armin sganciò la _fibulae_ che teneva chiuso il mantello e lo sollevò a coprirsi la testa, anche se ormai i suoi capelli erano grondanti.

  
Una volta tornato alla Seplasia, immaginava di trovare i parenti e gli altri due alpha al riparo nella bottega di olii che avevano visitato prima – era abbastanza certo che lo avrebbero aspettato –, ma, invece, una figura al centro della piazza, rivolta verso l’entrata principale della Seplasia, catturò la sua attenzione.

«Jean...», esalò appena, allungando il passo senza curarsi di evitare le pozzanghere che gli facevano bagnare i piedi avvolti nei sandali marroni. «Jean!», lo chiamò forte, facendolo girare.

Il cielo scuro venne illuminato a giorno da un altro fulmine che rese il mondo in bianco e nero per alcuni istanti, proprio mentre i due si incontravano a metà strada e si udiva un tuono fin troppo vicino.

Il gladiatore lo afferrò per le spalle, come a volersi sincerare che fosse lui in carne e ossa. «Dove eravate?! Ero preoccupato… Eravamo tutti preoccupati!», disse forte, scuotendolo. Armin sollevò il viso, e Jean poté vedere ancora la tristezza nei suoi occhi chiari. «Cos’è successo?», domandò l’alpha con un filo di voce, sentendosi una strana sensazione nelle viscere.

«Nulla...», mormorò il patrizio.

«Non è vero!», insistette l’altro. «Ve lo si legge in faccia che è successo qualcosa. Vi è stato fatto del male?!». Era da quando Armin era sparito che le parole di Levi gli risuonarono in testa – “_Se dovesse perdersi per le vie di Capua, o farsi male o, peggio ancora, se qualcuno dovesse _fargli_ del male sarai tu quello che verrà punito_” – e lui, da buon egoista, si stava preoccupando più per sé stesso che per Armin.

«No, niente del genere…». Le parole del Romano lo quietarono. «Ho trovato il mercato degli schiavi e… è tutto così sbagliato, Jean...».

Il gladiatore lo guardò sorpreso. Un nobile Romano non poteva dire una frase del genere! I Romani erano tutti a favore di quelle cose!

Cercò i suoi occhi cerulei, per capire se fosse sincero, trovandoli però abbassati e bui.

«Ohi!», lo chiamò con impeto, scuotendolo ancora. «Avanti, non voglio rimanere ancora sotto la pioggia. Andiamo al _macellum_».

«Ma… ma gli altri?», chiese Armin, senza sollevare lo sguardo. Voleva stringersi a Jean, ma non poteva farlo lì, in mezzo alla strada, come non avrebbe potuto al mercato coperto. Un posto valeva l’altro in quel frangente.

«La guardia vi sta cercando non so dove. Abbiamo appuntamento al _macellum_, nel caso vi avessi trovato prima io. Il dominus Zeke e la domina Historia sono dovuti andare a casa».

«Qualche problema?». Solo un possibile guaio a sua sorella riuscì a fargli alzare il viso.

«La domina è caduta e si è fatta male a un piede, oltre che sporcata la veste. Quando ha iniziato a piovigginare ha dato di matto perché il dominus voleva rimanere ancora, ma alla fine sono andati a prendere una carrozza».

Ad Armin quella spiegazione non convinse del tutto: Historia non poteva essere caduta così facilmente – era lui quello goffo tra i due. Jean non aveva motivo di mentirgli, ma quello che era accaduto era quantomeno strano, a cominciare dal “dare di matto”, riferito a Historia. Lei non era la classica Romana che piangeva se si sporcava, anche se per lei era molto importante essere graziosa.

«Va bene, andiamo al mercato coperto. Ho bisogno di attimo prima di tornare alla villa», asserì Armin, passandosi una mano sulla faccia per scacciare i rivoli lasciati dalla pioggia. 

Jean annuì e i due percorsero in meno di dieci minuti il tragitto inverso, fino a tornare alla zona dell’anfiteatro, proseguendo poi verso nord, raggiungendo così il foro principale.

*

Dall’ultima volta che Armin era stato al _macellum_, aveva notato che era stato ampliato: aveva molte più botteghe e un assortimento più vario di alimenti e prodotti di uso quotidiano. Armin e Jean non sapevano quanto tempo avrebbe impiegato la guardia a tornare, allora decisero di passeggiare per il mercato, senza perdere d’occhio la fontana al centro della struttura, luogo dell’appuntamento.

I loro mantelli erano fradici, ma erano pur sempre un riparo dal vento che si era alzato e che si incanalava ancora di più sotto quel porticato. 

Jean aveva notato che Armin sembrava essersi ripreso un poco, ma non abbastanza. Se la guardia lo avesse trovato in quelle condizioni, se la sarebbe presa di certo con lui.

«Ci state ancora pensando?», chiese, cercando di non apparire troppo scocciato.

Armin annuì piano. L’incessante pensiero di poter finire anche lui su quel <strike>palco</strike> patibolo lo faceva sentire piccolo e debole – e lui odiava quella sensazione. Lì sotto al _macellum_, almeno, il profumo di Jean si sentiva più forte e lo stava aiutando a stare un po’ meglio. «Se potessi me lo caverei via dalla testa, ma non è così facile».

«Magari i vostri dèi possono aiutarvi?», provò a suggerire il gladiatore, indicando l’area sacra con le statue di alcune divinità, pensando potesse essere di conforto per Armin.

Il patrizio, però, scosse il capo. «Ho provato a rivolgermi a loro, ma non mi hanno mai risposto», mormorò piano. «A volte penso che nemmeno a loro importi degli omega».

Mentre parlavano, continuarono a passeggiare arrivando al lato Nord della struttura – più fresco e per questo adibito alla vendita di generi alimentari delicati –, e lo sguardo di Armin si soffermò sulla merce esposta sui vari banconi: lì c’era un’ampia parte dedicata a carne e pesce, ma anche frutta e verdura esotica.

«Perché dite così, dominus?».

«Perché se agli dèi importasse davvero avrebbero già fatto qualcosa per gli omega, visto che nessun altro nella Repubblica riesce a cambiare la loro situazione».

Il tono era incolore, eppure Jean era certo che Armin non era indifferente a tutto ciò, altrimenti non ne sarebbe stato così turbato. Approfittò così per continuare sull’argomento. «A voi piacerebbe cambiarla, dominus?». Glielo chiese sottovoce, come uno sporco segreto tra le lenzuola.

Armin non rispose. Si fermò nei pressi di un bancone che vendeva spezie, bacche, radici e foglie: sembrava perfetto per le sue tisane. Lo guardò intensamente, soffermandosi su un ricamo all’angolo del tessuto che spioveva appena dalla tavola della bancarella. Era in greco, e lui conosceva molto bene quella parola. Prese delle monete dalla _saccula_ che teneva legata alla cintura, porgendole a Jean. «Compra una _libra_ di _garum_; è per mio zio… dovrò farmi scusare in qualche modo per il disagio che gli ho creato. Ci incontriamo di nuovo lì fuori», aggiunse, indicando un _Thermopolia_ lì vicino.

Jean sembrò un po’ impensierito, mentre prendeva il denaro. «Non sparirete di nuovo, vero?».

«No, sta’ tranquillo», disse con un sorriso gentile.

Jean lo seguì con lo sguardo finché non lo vide davanti al bancone della bottega di spezie, che parlava con i proprietari. Era gestita da due beta: un uomo anziano e la sua consorte: una matrona più larga che alta.

Fidandosi delle sue parole, il gladiatore andò al bancone del pesce poco lontano, aspettando il proprio turno per comprare la salsa ricavata dalla fermentazione delle interiora di pesce; aveva un odore nauseabondo, ma i Romani ne erano ghiotti. Ogni tanto Jean lanciava occhiate verso Armin, il quale era intento a comperare diverse cose, ma gli bastò distrarsi un attimo quando arrivò il proprio turno che, appena ebbe la sua anfora contenente il garum richiesto in mano, non vide più il dominus.

Preoccupato, guardò davanti alla tavola calda, punto di ritrovo, non trovandolo nemmeno lì. Si avvicinò comunque, sperando che Armin lo raggiungesse, ma non fece in tempo a preoccuparsi oltre che il dominus uscì proprio dal Thermopolia, reggendo in mano due pagnottine calde con del miele colato sopra. Alla vista di quel prelibato cibo, Jean avertì un languorino, ma rimase in silenzio. Quel tipo di cibo non era per i gladiatori.

«Tieni», gli disse però Armin, porgendogli il pane.

Jean non faceva di certo la fame lì al ludus, ma la cucina non gli forniva quelle prelibatezze. «Grazie», mormorò piano, accettando quanto offerto.

Armin sorrise contento e i due rimasero accanto alla tavola calda, sbocconcellando il cibo.

Jean si sentiva quasi coccolato; un altro dominus avrebbe pensato solo a sé stesso, lui invece lo aveva fatto sentire speciale.

«Sai,» iniziò Armin, rompendo il confortevole silenzio tra loro, «io vorrei davvero poter fare qualcosa per gli omega», disse a bassa voce, rispondendo alla domanda di Jean rimasta in sospeso da prima.

«E come pensate di fare?», domandò Jean piano – non lo prendeva in giro, era genuinamente curioso di sapere cosa passava in quella testolina bionda, troppo spesso stretta tra le esili spalle.

Armin aspettò che un gruppetto di Romani li superasse, poi rispose: «In futuro vorrei aiutare gli omega ad avere la giustizia che meritano, non solo loro ma anche le donne beta, che non hanno diritti e devono sottostare al potere del padre e poi a quello del marito». Jean sorrise appena. Era una bella idea, ma non era di certo così facile da mettere in pratica. «Ho osservato i migliori avvocati del foro di Roma e ho intenzione di continuare su questa strada, studiando ancora presso di loro. Voglio intraprendere la carriera forense e diventare un prestigioso _orator_…». Armin notò che Jean lo stava guardando smarrito. Nonostante il suo latino impeccabile, era pur sempre un Gallo, quindi era ovvio non conoscesse qualche parola specifica. «L'_orator_ è un tipo di avvocato che aiuta il cliente, offrendogli le proprie doti oratorie e la conoscenze delle leggi in aula, per difendere la sua posizione. Aiuterei finalmente i deboli a ottenere giustizia».

Jean rimase con un boccone di pane dolce a mezz’aria, incantato da quelle parole.

Erano davvero uscite dalla bocca di un Romano?!

Armin si girò verso di lui, sorridendo al suo stupore. «Cosa c’è?», chiese piano.

«Esistono gli avvocati per gli omega?», chiese, non aspettandosi che anche loro potessero essere affiancati da qualcuno capace di difenderli.

«Gli avvocati possono difendere qualsiasi cliente che venga a chiedere aiuto. Non è un lavoro remunerativo, al massimo si possono accettare delle piccole offerte e basta, ma in sostanza si lavora gratis… o meglio, si _dovrebbe_. Ovviamente gli avvocati preferiscono difendere i potenti, persone con i quali stringere accordi importanti… gli omega non hanno nulla da offrire, se non il proprio corpo e… per quanto potrebbe essere una forte moneta di scambio, alla fine non è mai conveniente far valere i diritti di chi non è nemmeno considerato cittadino di Roma, ma solo uno schiavo. Le donne beta vengono subito sopra di loro, ma più o meno il discorso non cambia». Armin parlò a lungo, a voce bassa, osservando il modo in cui Jean lo ascoltava attento. «Il problema è che… e qui mi ripeto, gli schiavi non sono cittadini Romani: non hanno diritti, se non minimi, e non possono di certo lasciare la casa dei loro padroni per andare da un avvocato. Per il momento sto solo studiando, ma presto vorrei fare in modo che qualcosa cambi in meglio, che anche i più sottomessi possano avere giustizia. Siamo tutti esseri umani».

Jean era attonito: più stava con Armin e più rimaneva affascinato dalla sua testolina. Era piccolo, ma pensava in grande.

«Ci vorrebbero più Romani come voi, dominus», gli disse, avvicinando le dita al suo viso per dargli una carezza. La mano, però, si fermò a metà strada con un leggero scatto all’indietro. Per fortuna, Jean si era accorto del proprio gesto in tempo e si era fermato. Che cavolo gli stava prendendo?! Una cosa del genere a un Romano, nonché proprio dominus, nel mercato principale di Capua?! Ritirò la mano, imbarazzato, e notò un lieve rossore anche sulle guance di Armin, che si era accorto di quello che Jean voleva fare.

«Grazie», disse il patrizio in un soffio. Per lui era molto importante condividere queste cose con il proprio compagno: il divario sociale tra di loro era immenso e non voleva fare parte del fascio di Romani che Jean di certo odiava. Non poteva rivelargli la sua vera natura, ma almeno poteva fargli capire che lui non era come tutti gli altri. Dopotutto nel ludus già c’erano dei gladitori che erano ex-cittadini di Roma e sapeva che Jean non li odiava.

«Perché eravate andato al mercato degli schiavi?». La domanda di Jean lo colse impreparato. «C’entrava con i vostri studi di avvocatura?».

Armin abbassò il capo, scuotendolo piano. «No, io… l’ho trovato per caso…». Era una mezza verità: non voleva citare l’essenza forte e selvatica che aveva seguito.

Cos’era?

Una volta arrivato lì, l’orrore del mercato degli omega lo aveva fatta passare in secondo piano. Non poteva dirlo a Jean: era abbastanza certo che solo un alpha o un omega avrebbero potuto sentirlo in mezzo alle essenze di rosa della Seplasia.

«Allora perché vi siete allontanato?», insistette Jean. Non voleva essere impiccione, ma ci teneva a capire cosa fosse successo quando si erano divisi.

«Io...». Prima che una qualsiasi balla credibile venisse fuori dalle labbra di Armin, la guardia che li aveva accompagnati quella mattina si presentò vicino alla _tholos_. Era zuppo da capo a piedi e, dall’espressione, di pessimo umore. «Andiamo, o quel disgraziato si buscherà un raffreddore. Hai preso il _garum_?», domandò a Jean, mettendosi poi in bocca l’ultimo pezzo di pane.

Jean annuì, mostrandogli l’anfora che lo conteneva. «Vi devo rendere alcune monete», disse, facendo per prendere la _saccula_ che portava anche lui alla cintura, ma l’altro lo fermò.

«Tienile da parte. Magari potrà succedere che mi debba fare delle altre commissioni, prima o poi». Non voleva fargli la carità: voleva solo che le tenesse.

Jean annuì e finì anche lui il proprio pane, seguendo poi Armin che già camminava verso la guardia dello zio.

Il gladiatore sentì come se stare con Armin gli offrisse un dolce e caldo abbraccio protettivo. Non sapeva quasi nulla su quel ragazzino, ma era certo di essere speciale per lui, in qualche modo che ancora non riusciva bene a spiegarsi. Dopo la loro chiacchierata gli sembrava di essersi avvicinati reciprocamente: non riusciva a vedere qualcosa di cattivo nelle sue intenzioni, eppure le parole di Levi sui pericoli che avrebbe potuto correre con Armin non gli davano pace.

C’erano troppe cose che ancora Jean non sapeva di Armin, soprattutto il grosso segreto che egli teneva celato. Sperava solo che quel nobile Romano, semplicemente, non fosse come tutti gli altri.

E da quel punto di vista non era affatto lontano dalla verità.

... continua...  
XShade-Shinra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – L’alpha che ha comprato l’omega incinto è il tipo che in canon ha molestato Armin quando quest’ultimo era travestito da Historia.  
– Unità di misura: 1 libra = 327,168 g.  
– Per non confondere: _venalicium_ = mercato degli schiavi; _venalicius_ = schiavista.
> 
> Questo capitolo sarà diviso in tre parti. Perdonatemi! XD Piano piano riuscirò a terminarlo!
> 
> Grazie a tutti coloro che hanno lasciato dei kudos e a quelli che hanno anche solo letto! ^^


	4. Capitulum IV

Quando Armin, Jean e la guardia tornarono alla villa di Zeke, sembravano appena usciti da una nuotata nel fiume con indosso ancora i vestiti – zuppi d’acqua e ormai gelidi, tanto che stavano tutti tremando, chi più chi meno.

Ad accoglierli, però, non vi fu il padrone di casa, ma Historia, la quale arrivò un po’ zoppicante dal fratello.

«Armin! Oh, gloria agli dèi! Eccoti!», esclamò, sollevata nel rivederlo. Posò le mani sulle sue spalle per abbracciarlo, ma Armin la fermò per la vita.

«Sono fradicio», si scusò, sorridendo alla gemella.

«E sembri una foglia scossa dal maestrale», aggiunse lei, notando i brividi.

La guardia si accomiatò, avendo svolto il proprio compito, mentre il gladiatore rimase al fianco del proprio dominus, attendendo un suo ordine.

«Come stai? Ho saputo che sei caduta...».

«Petra si sta già occupando di lavare il mio bel vestito; il piede non fa poi così male», disse, mostrando una leggera fasciatura. «Perché ti sei allontanato, Armin? Lo zio Zeke aveva appena finito di dire di stare assieme».

Armin sospirò; non poteva dirle la verità. Era un dolore mentirle, ogni volta che rischiava di portare alla luce il proprio segreto. «Speravo solo di trovare qualche bancarella di libri… sono uscito un attimo dalla Seplasia, ma poi mi sono perso. Sono stato uno sciocco».

Jean non commentò, rimanendo in silenzio.

«Ci hai fatto preoccupare», disse lei, mettendo le braccia conserte.

«Mi dispiace. Non accadrà più».

«Vorrei ben vedere. La prossima volta andremo prima dai tuoi amati libri, così, arrivati alle bancarelle _noiose_, potrai leggere per passare il tempo». Historia era mortalmente seria a riguardo. Fissò il gladiatore per un attimo, cercando di carpire qualcosa dalla sua espressione, senza risultato.

«Dov’è nostro zio?», chiese Armin, che già si era preparato a ricevere una sfuriata epica.

«La mia caduta è stata un auspicio, Armin». Non poteva certo dire che aveva pilotato il tutto, cadendo apposta in una pozzanghera, per far sì che lui e il suo gladiatore potessero rimanere un po’ da soli. Meglio far pensare che fosse stata tutta colpa degli dèi. «Al nostro ritorno alla villa, abbiamo trovato due messaggeri in attesa dello zio Zeke: ci hanno informato che Annie stava tornando a Capua, ma la carrozza sulla quale viaggiava è stata colta dalla pioggia ed è rimasta impantanata lungo la via di campagna che stavano percorrendo come scorciatoia. Nostro zio è andato con quei due e qualche schiavo ad aiutarli».

«È uscito da molto?».

«Non vi siete incrociati che per un soffio».

La notizia fece sorridere Armin: dunque erano soli, e per un po’ di tempo.

Un fulmine, seguito da un vicino tuono fece tremare le finestre della casa.

«È meglio se vai nelle tue stanze, fratello. Ti ho fatto preparare un bagno per quando saresti tornato: è ancora caldo».

«Grazie», disse commosso Armin. Sua sorella si preoccupava sempre per lui. Stava per aggiungere qualcosa, che Jean starnutì forte, accanto a loro. «_Salus_, Jean», gli augurò Armin.

«Scusate», mormorò il Gallo, passandosi il dorso della mano sotto il naso. Anche lui stava surgelando. «Se non c’è altro, io tornerei al ludus, dominus».

Armin, però, scosse il capo. «Non credo che i tuoi fratelli abbiano avuto le stesse accortezze della mia cara sorella. Vieni su in camera mia: mi aiuterai a lavarmi, e potrai usufruire della mia stessa vasca». Il tono deciso non ammetteva repliche.

Jean, però, si ritrovò a disagio per la proposta. Dove si era mai visto un dominus che faceva il bagno nella stessa vasca di uno schiavo? Loro due lo avevano già fatto, durante la loro notte insieme, ma non gli sembrava qualcosa da poter sventolare ai quattro venti. «Dominus, mi pare di essere inopportuno. Uno schiavo non potrebbe godere di un’offerta così prestigiosa».

«Forse hai ragione, Jean, ma tu non sei uno schiavo qualunque: sei il _mio_ gladiatore, e io mi prendo cura di ciò che mi appartiene».

Le gote di Jean si tinsero appena di rosato. _Prendersi cura_. Erano parole dolci e profonde allo stesso tempo. «Dominus», asserì il Gallo, facendogli una riverenza.

Armin, compiaciuto che non ci fossero ricalcitanze, si rivolse alla sorella: «Ti portiamo di sopra? Le scale potrebbero affaticarti».

Historia, però, zoppicava solo per mera pantomima e scosse il capo. «Rimarrò qui nel _tablinum_ ad attendere nostro zio. Manderò uno schiavo a chiamarti quando lui e nostra cugina saranno di ritorno».

Armin giurò di leggere uno sguardo d’intesa negli occhi cerulei della gemella, e arrossì appena. «Grazie. Ora riposa». Le diede un bacio sulla fronte, prima di salire di sopra con Jean, non senza prima averla guardata con la coda dell’occhio un’ultima volta.

Forse Historia aveva intuito qualcosa, o forse era solo Armin che aveva la coda di paglia.

*

  
L’acqua della vasca era ancora calda, proprio come aveva detto loro Historia, tanto che il vapore si sollevava in opalescenti volute, che sembravano pallidi spettri alla luce del candelabro che Armin aveva dovuto accendere a causa dell’oscurità del cielo pomeridiano coperto dalle nubi.

I due giovani stavano seduti l’uno accanto all’altro al centro della vasca – la parte più profonda –, dove l’acqua arrivava a ricoprirli fino alle spalle. Il loro confortevole silenzio era rotto solo dal leggero sciabordio dell’acqua dato da qualche loro movimento, e dai sospiri prodotti dal naso, mentre si gustavano quel piacevole tepore.

Fu Jean il primo a far esplodere gentilmente quella bolla di stasi.

«Grazie, per avermi invitato da voi», mormorò, scendendo con la testa all’indietro a bagnarsi i capelli.

«Mi hai aspettato sotto la pioggia senza scappare. Mi pare il minimo», rispose Armin con un sorriso.

«Non sarei mai scappato. Vi avevo dato la mia parola e non sono un idiota. E poi ero preoccupato per voi, che eravate sparito. Solo nel caso che voi foste stato rapito non sarei più potuto tornare al ludus».

Armin si sorprese. «Perché mai? Avrebbero imputato a te la colpa? Ma c’era anche una guardia con noi».

«Non il dominus Zeke, ma Levi. A quanto pare, tiene molto a voi e alla domina. Mi avrebbe scuoiato vivo».

Armin sorrise caldo, perdendosi nei ricordi di quando era bambino. «Levi è molto legato al mio sommo padre, credo sia un fatto di lealtà nei suoi confronti, più che altro. Sai, è stato il suo primo dominus. Rammento che, quando io e Historia eravamo piccoli, ci guardava sempre con occhi taglienti e credevo ci odiasse, ma in realtà Levi odia tutti quelli che non si chiamano Erwin Reiss!»

«Lo pensiamo anche noi. È il nostro capo e ci ha sempre trattato duramente, ma non è mai stato crudele nei nostri confronti, anche se è molto più forte di noi; è solo un omega, ma potrebbe ucciderci tutti, se solo volesse».

«Lo rispetti», capì Armin.

«Lo rispettiamo tutti», confermò l’altro. «E voi siete in qualche modo affezionato a lui? Vi conoscete da tanto». Era mera curiosità ciò che lo spinse a porgergli quel quesito, nulla di più.

«È rimasto poco alle dipendenze di mio padre, poi è venuto qui a Capua ed è ormai da anni che non ci incontravamo. Anche mio padre sarà contento di poterlo rivedere».

Il sorriso che si pitturò sulle labbra di Armin rapì lo sguardo di Jean. Erano così rare le volte in cui gliel’aveva visto. Gli venne voglia di posargli una mano sul lato del viso, accarezzargli le labbra con il pollice e depositarvi sopra un tenero bacio senza pretese. Quei pensieri lo misero a disagio.

«Jean?». Sentendosi chiamare, il gladiatore si riscosse dai propri sensi di colpa. «Posso lavarti la schiena?», domandò Armin.

Il gladiatore trasalì appena. Gliel’aveva chiesto davvero? «Va bene, se è di vostro piacere». Non vedeva nessun motivo per poter dire di no, se Armin era il primo a volerlo; e non temeva nemmeno che fosse un gioco di sottomissione nel quale Armin gli avrebbe riso in faccia, dicendo che lo stava prendendo in giro con quelle offerte.

Il ragazzo più minuto sorrise e prese una pietra pomice da bordo vasca, posizionandosi poi dietro a Jean e iniziando a passarla sulle sue forti spalle. Così da vicino, finalmente Armin poté vedere bene quel segno sul collo di Jean. Era lo stesso che avevano tutti gli schiavi della casa di Zeke: le due mezzelune del suo morso. Mentre era intento a portare via lo sporco e la pelle morta da Jean, con la mano libera andò a passare la punta delle dita su quel segno leggermente in rilievo. Gli alpha avevano una capacità di guarigione maggiore ai beta, ecco perché quel segno non era così evidente come sul resto della servitù beta. Però c’era, e faceva male vederlo.

«Non avete mai visto un alpha marchiato?», chiese Jean in tono calmo, come se non si stesse parlando di lui.

«Purtroppo sì, e ho sempre pensato fosse una turpe pratica di sottomissione», sussurrò Armin, intiepidendo il cuore del gladiatore.

«È solo un morso, non c’è stato alcun rituale di accoppiamento. Mi dispiace molto di più per gli schiavi omega: hanno perso la possibilità di farsi marchiare dal proprio compagno alpha».

Per poco Armin non si lasciò sfuggire la pietra pomice di mano.

Aveva sentito bene? 

«Compagno?», chiese piano, volendo chiarificare quella parola, sapere se Jean conosceva bene il termine che stava utilizzando. 

«Non sapete cos’è un compagno?», domandò il gladiatore di rimando.

«Sì, cioè… è… è una leggenda...». Balbettare era una pessima idea, ma non riusciva a calmarsi.

«Non è una leggenda: in Gallia è pieno di coppie alpha e omega compagni. Siete voi Romani che non permettete a un omega di unirsi con il proprio alpha, e li usate solo come oggetti di piacere. Voi non riconoscete il potere di questo legame». Fece una pausa, necessitando di un attimo per calmarsi e non dare in escandescenza. «Si dice che ogni alpha sia destinato a un solo omega e viceversa, perché in realtà sono una stessa anima in due corpi diversi. Riunendosi si trovano felici e… completi». Il silenzio da parte dell’altro ragazzo lo invitò a continuare. «I miei genitori sono compagni, così come molti miei amici. Perfino il mio fratello gladiatore Reiner, pur essendo Romano di nascita, ha capito che questa “storiella” dei compagni è vera: anche se, ormai, Marcel è morto, si erano trovati».

Armin sapeva di Reiner, che era finito lì per poter saldare i debiti che aveva accumulato per poter comprare Marcel dal suo dominus, per poi vederselo morire tra le braccia.

«Qui nella Repubblica la spacciano per una bugia inventata dai barbari», spiegò Armin. «In Grecia, invece, è diverso».

«La Grecia?», domandò Jean.

«Sono stato in Grecia con mio nonno per diverso tempo, e lì esiste la cultura del compagno tra alpha e omega. Di tutte le cose che la nostra cultura ha copiato dal mondo greco, proprio questa che avrebbe permesso agli omega di essere tutelati è stata rifiutata».

«Quindi, anche voi avete visto con i vostri occhi che non mento. Non è una leggenda».

«Infatti non ho detto che è una bugia. Solo che… non lo so, mi sembra così strano… così poco logico trovare una persona con la quale sei sicuro di passare tutto il resto della tua vita in felicità...».

«Anche per me è un concetto strano da capire, essendo un alpha io non ho la possibilità di trovare a odore il mio compagno: devo aspettare che sia lui a venire da me. Probabilmente per voi è anche più difficile perché siete un beta; tra di voi le cose funzionano un po’ diversamente».

«Nessun omega è mai venuto da te a reclamarti?», chiese Armin.

Jean scosse il capo. «Non l’ho mai trovato in tutti i territori dei Galli. Ho anche pensato che, magari, c’è stato un motivo per il quale sono finito qui a Capua; magari il mio omega è qui da qualche parte, come schiavo chissà dove».

Armin ingollò a vuoto e la pietra pomice cadde in acqua con un plug pulito e senza schizzi. «Ti piacerebbe trovarlo?».

«Non è una mia priorità, ma se ci incontrassimo non lo rifiuterei mai».

Armin sentiva il cuore battergli veloce nel petto. «Nemmeno se… se fosse storpio e malato?».

«Nemmeno in quel caso».

_Nemmeno se fosse uno di quei patrizi che tanti odi?_ La domanda morì sulle labbra di Armin, assieme a una lacrima silente che gli solcò il viso, commosso da tutta quella devozione. Come a rendere muto per sempre quel quesito che aveva l’agrodolce sapore della speranza, Armin si sporse appena in avanti, baciando la cicatrice sulla nuca di Jean. Il gladiatore avvertì un piccolo brivido lungo la colonna vertebrale e girò il viso verso Armin, volendo capire il perché di un gesto così intimo e delicato.

«Dominus?», lo chiamò incerto.

«Mi dispiace davvero tanto, Jean...». Armin non si riferiva né alla cicatrice, né al fatto che lui non avesse ancora trovato il suo omega compagno. Gli dispiaceva non potergli dire la verità su di sé; Armin non riusciva a esporsi in quel modo con una persona che aveva appena conosciuto, nonostante fosse il proprio alpha compagno. Lui era una persona logica, che non aveva mai ragionato con il cuore.

«Non preoccupatevene così tanto: il mio omega potrebbe anche non vedere mai la mia schiena, dopotutto l’omega non può mai stare dietro durante il sesso», sorrise Jean, non volendo vedere Armin con gli occhi lucidi.

«Ma se mai dovessi combattere per difenderlo, vedrebbe quel marchio, assieme alle altre cicatrici sulla tua schiena. E sono certo che sarebbe fiero di vedere quanto sei disposto a sopportare, affinché lui stia al sicuro».

Il gladiatore guardò il ragazzo, avvicinando il viso al suo, attratto da quell’espressione affranta. Le loro labbra si incontrarono, prima che Jean potesse capire quello che aveva appena fatto.

L’intimità della stanza con le luci soffuse, i loro corpi nudi che si riscaldavano in acqua e quella sensazione di legame che vibrava nell’aria l’aveva fatto cedere a una dolce carezza che sentiva abbisognata da entrambi.

Armin si sciolse in un mugolio, capace solo di chiudere gli occhi per assaporare meglio quel bacio delicato che durò solo qualche secondo, prima che Jean si separasse di botto. «Dominus, scusate! Non so che mi sia preso!», esclamò, arretrando appena. Non trovò, però, segni di fastidio o rabbia nell’espressione tenera di Armin.

Il nobile gli si avvicinò, posando entrambe le mani sulle sue spalle. «Sei un bravo alpha, Jean…», sussurrò. «È bello sentire un alpha con un certo tipo di pensieri sugli omega. Qui a Roma è impossibile».

«Anche voi avete un modo di pensare diverso dai Romani, dominus...».

«Chiamami Armin, quando siamo soli...», sussurrò sulle sue labbra, congiungendole in un altro bacio.

I due rimasero a scambiarsi dei teneri baci per un po’, lasciando che le braccia cingessero il corpo dell’altro – dalle spalle o dalla vita.

Jean si rese conto che stava aspettando quel momento da prima, quando erano al _macellum_, e non riusciva a trovarci qualcosa di sbagliato, ripetendosi che Armin non era un Romano qualunque.

La stanza si riempì dei loro baci intervallati da schiocchi bagnati e dai loro bassi sospiri dal fondo della gola, e quando si separarono aprirono gli occhi, specchiandosi in quelli l’uno dell’altro.

Armin sorrise, e Jean lo fece di rimando.

«Jean, secondo te, che sei un alpha così diverso da quelli di Roma, qual è _il posto giusto per un omega_?», chiese Armin, facendo scivolare le mani e le iridi al suo petto. I ricordi del mercato degli schiavi non se ne erano mai realmente andati dalla sua mente, ricordava ancora il _venalicius_ che poneva lo stesso quesito alla folla, prima di far inginocchiare quell’omega incinto davanti a sé.

Il gladiatore non rimase a pensare né alla risposta, né al perché di quella domanda. «È facile… direi proprio qui, tra le mie braccia», disse, stringendovi appena Armin e facendolo arrossire in maniera repentina. «Non voglio dire che tu sia un omega! È solo che se avessi un omega questo sarebbe il posto giusto per lui!», si affrettò ad aggiungere, non volendo che l’altro lo prendesse come un insulto.

«Perché?», domandò piano Armin.

«Perché posso tenerlo stretto a me, baciarlo, coccolarlo, guardarlo in viso, giacere con lui, tenerlo vicino mentre dormiamo…», elencò affabile, senza sciogliere la presa su Armin, il quale aveva un leggero rossore nel padiglione auricolare. 

«È bello. Un Romano non avrebbe risposto così», sorrise, tornando a scambiarsi un altro lungo e profondo bacio con lui.

Ogni volta che passava del tempo con Jean, sentiva una voce fuori dal coro rispetto alla maggior parte degli alpha, ed era un po’ come prendere una boccata d’aria fresca. 

Voleva premiare Jean per il suo cuore onesto, e non solo con un bagno caldo.

Lo spinse gentilmente all’indietro, fino al bordo della vasca. «Siediti», gli disse.

Il gladiatore obbedì, accomodandosi proprio sul ciglio del freddo bordo in marmo, e solo quando Armin si accucciò tra le sue cosce aperte, decise che era giunto il momento di chiedere spiegazioni.

«Dominus, cosa...».

«Armin», gli ricordò l’altro.

«Armin, cosa vuoi fare?».

«Darti un premio per la tua lealtà, come abbiamo accordato», disse lui, portandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio in modo che non gli cadesse sul viso.

Jean trattenne il fiato quando vide il patrizio afferrargli il membro a ciondoloni tra le sue gambe e portarselo alla bocca. Armin fece appena in tempo a leccarne la punta, che Jean tornò indietro con il busto, trattenendo il fiato per la fredda superficie su cui si era andato a poggiare. «Aspetta», disse con un groppone in gola.

Armin sollevò lo sguardo, calmo. «Non ti piace?».

«Tu… tu non puoi farlo. La tua bocca sarà sporcata e le tue parole diverranno bugiarde», disse Jean, ricordando cosa gli avevano detto i suoi amici Romani, Marco e Reiner, sull’argomento. «Vuoi diventare un _orator_, vuoi difendere le persone. Come potrai intraprendere la carriera di avvocato se non potrai più dire la verità?».

Tutto quello che poté fare Armin fu di sorridergli. Si stava davvero preoccupando per lui e per il suo progetto? «Non ti angustiare, Jean. Sono certo che non mi accadrà nulla di tutto questo. Dalle tue parti non si usa questo tipo di piacere?».

«Sì che si fa…», borbottò imbronciato. «È solo qui che non è permesso a quelli come te».

«Le mie parole non verranno macchiate, Jean. Te lo posso assicurare», soffiò Armin. La sua stessa vita era basata su una menzogna, quello che stava per fare non avrebbe potuto peggiorarla. Non credeva che fare una fellatio potesse inficiare sulla bontà di quanto poi avrebbe detto. «Fermami solo se non ti piace, d’accordo? Non so valutare la mia bravura in qualcosa che non ho mai provato». 

Jean capì alla perfezione ciò che Armin intendeva e sospirò entusiasta quando la sua lingua tornò a leccargli il sesso. Stava prendendo di nuovo la verginità del suo dominus, anche se da un’altra parte.

Il nobile Romano iniziò con piccole lappate, come a volerlo studiare, e divenne tronfio di sé quando sentì il sesso di Jean inturgidirglisi in mano.

Ci sono cose che gli uomini non possono nascondere, men che meno gli alpha.

Sentendosi più sicuro delle proprie capacità, Armin iniziò a far scivolare la punta del membro alpha tra le labbra.

Jean respirava profondo, aggrappandosi con le mani al bordo della vasca, fissando il proprio dominus intento a esplorare il suo corpo. Quando Armin gli aveva detto che avrebbe avuto delle ricompense ben oltre la sua immaginazione non scherzava.

Il patrizio si riempì la bocca il più possibile, non osando spingersi oltre un certo tanto per paura di rovinare tutto, rimettendo il buonissimo pane dolce mangiato poco prima. I centimetri che non riuscì ad accogliere li avvolse nel pugno, in modo da offrire calore e strettezza a tutta la lunghezza dell’alpha.

Con una partenza così lenta da far tremare Jean di aspettativa e desiderio, Armin iniziò finalmente a muovere la testa, simulando così l’atto sessuale. Stava attento a non ferire Jean con i denti, offrendogli le labbra morbide e bagnate. Il Gallo strinse la mascella, mentre si lasciava andare in un sospiro appagato che non sarebbe dovuto uscire così forte.

La testa di Armin era ipnotizzante, così come i rumori umidi che produceva la sua bocca, unita al leggero sciabordio dell’acqua, che nascondeva il buona parte il corpo del patrizio e il fatto che anche quest’ultimo fosse molto eccitato. Anche il suo sesso era duro e svettante, mentre l’orifizio palpitava, desideroso di profonde attenzioni. Per fortuna, l’acqua lavava via ogni traccia degli umori che lo lubrificavano, facendo sentire Armin davvero sporco per eccitarsi in quel modo per del sesso orale.

Gli venne in mente che avrebbe potuto mettersi in una posizione diversa: non seduto, ma messo a carponi, in modo che Jean potesse vedere le curve dei suoi piccoli glutei accarezzate dal pelo dell’acqua – e a questo pensiero sentì distintamente un’altra piccola contrazione –, ma appena sollevò gli occhi cerulei a quelli castani di Jean, li trovò solo per un attimo.

Armin provò un piacere fisico e irruento – una sensazione di potere – nel fissare il volto arrossato di Jean, il quale non aveva la forza di sostenere il suo sguardo, ma stava con gli occhi serrati e la faccia rivolta al soffitto color sabbia della stanza.

Era eccitante sentirsi così forti, anche se inchinati davanti a un alpha, tanto che il patrizio portò la mano libera al proprio sesso, masturbandosi al ritmo del collo, sperando in cuor suo che Jean non lo vedesse. Un po’ si vergognava che gli stesse piacendo così tanto. Se li avesse portati con sé, avrebbe volentieri usato i suoi giocattolini fallici, ma li aveva volutamente lasciati a Roma; si sarebbe penetrato con uno di essi, cercando di mantenere un ritmo armonico con la testa, o, ancora meglio, sarebbe stato fantastico se un altro Jean si fosse materializzato dietro di lui e lo avesse preso con la stessa passione della loro prima notte insieme.

Mentre era intento a darsi da fare tra fantasia e piacere, Armin sentì un retrogusto afrodisiaco sulla lingua. Sorpreso, fermò i propri movimenti e si allontanò per controllare.

«Tutto bene?», chiese Jean con voce roca.

«Sì… Stavo solo...», disse piano, notando la fessura di Jean bagnata non solo dalla saliva, ma anche da una sostanza perlacea. Appena capì che si trattava del suo liquido prostatico, Armin si eccitò ancora di più. Il sapore di Jean era davvero osceno e delizioso allo stesso tempo. Se solo quell’antipasto riusciva ad accenderlo così, cosa avrebbe fatto con un’intera sorsata?

Jean fece appena in tempo a vedere le pupille di Armin dilatarsi, che il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi, calandosi sul suo membro con molta più foga rispetto a prima, aiutandosi a dargli piacere anche con la mano, tenendo lo stesso ritmo con entrambi i polsi. 

Eccitato a propria volta da tutto quell’impeto, Jean tuffò la mano tra i suoi capelli biondi, in modo da poterne seguire le movenze. Non c’era forzatura, solo il desiderio di guidarlo in quell’impresa.

Armin si lasciò andare a un sospiro al contatto con quella mano che sembrava lo stesse coccolando, proseguendo a dare piacere al gladiatore, sentendo quel sapore sulla propria lingua sempre più forte, finché non udì Jean ringhiare: «Io non… non ce la faccio più… spostati...». La mano, ancora tra i suoi capelli bagnati, però, tradiva i suoi veri desideri. Se Armin avesse voluto, gli sarebbe bastato allontanarsi, ma non era assolutamente di quell’avviso.

Continuò a pompare veloce con le mani entrambi i sessi, suggendo forte la punta di quello di Jean, finché non sentì un ringhiò di quest’ultimo, talmente basso e graffiante da fargli venire la pelle d’oca, e il suo seme gli si riversò nella bocca, facendogli impazzire le papille gustative.

L’idea di aver fatto raggiungere un orgasmo a un alpha – al _suo_ alpha – solo con la bocca, alla prima esperienza, fu abbastanza perché anche lui stesso arrivasse all’orgasmo, stringendo gli occhi e facendo attenzione a non serrare i denti attorno al membro dell’altro.

Biancastri schizzi di sperma si dissolsero in bianche nuvolette nell’acqua, mentre le sue intime pareti si stringevano sul niente, vogliose di ciò che Armin teneva ancora tra le labbra.

Quando il Romano sollevò la testa e ingoiò il seme di Jean, leccandosi il labbro a causa di una gocciolina che gli stava sfuggendo, schiuse finalmente gli occhi su quelli di Jean: vide le sue pupille perfettamente verticali, ridotte a uno spillo. Il suo volto dalle gote in fiamme guardava Armin con espressione sconcertata, ma ciò che fece preoccupare di più il nobile fu che Jean allontanò la mano, rompendo così qualsiasi contatto con lui.

Armin pensò che forse aveva esagerato. Forse ora Jean lo considerava alla stregua di una meretrice per ciò che aveva fatto; dopotutto non era affatto comune che un cittadino Romano, maschio o femmina che fosse, si sottomettesse in quel modo, con uno schiavo per di più. Era quasi peggio che farci sesso da passivo.

Il patrizio, ferito, si allontanò a propria volta, tornando indietro verso la parte più profonda della vasca e volgendo le spalle a Jean. «Puoi tornare al ludus, ora», disse piatto, senza guardarlo.

«Armin?», esalò Jean, mente rifiatava, cercando di riprendersi da quel forte orgasmo. Il gladiatore era completamente stremato ed esterrefatto: non solo era venuto nella bocca di Armin, ma questi aveva ingoiato tutto, facendo sparire ogni traccia e rendendo tutta l’esperienza ancora più mistica.

«Ho detto di andare. Lasciami solo».

La risposta dell’altro, però, fin troppo fredda, fece preoccupare Jean. «Armin… ho… ho sbagliato qualcosa?», chiese, mentre il petto gli si sollevava in maniera disarmonica.

«No», rispose l’altro, stringendosi le mani alle spalle. All’improvviso aveva freddo e voglia di piangere, ma non riuscì a sfogarsi, ché Jean lo raggiunse, racchiudendolo in un saldo abbraccio.

«Armin, parlami», disse Jean, e la sua preoccupazione si acrebbe quando Armin lo guardò con occhi tristi e lucidi dalla vergogna. «Armin...». Il gladiatore lo fece girare del tutto, stringendolo contorto il proprio petto.

_Consolare_.

«Per Giove, Armin! Non dovevi farlo! Se avessi saputo che non lo avresti sopportato ti avrei fermato subito», soffiò lui, mettendogli la testa gentilmente premuta contro il petto. 

Jean pensava che Armin si fosse sentito umiliato dal proprio gesto, non capendo che era stato il suo “allontanamento” a ferirlo.

«Tu pensi che io sia una puttana, vero?». La voce di Armin era poco più che un tremulo cinguettio a un passo dal pianto. «Ho visto come mi hai guardato… Come hai retratto la mano da me...»

«No, no, no, no… Assolutamente. Armin, calmati ora, va bene?», chiese, carezzandogli i capelli umidi. «Io penso solo che tu sia un ragazzo molto curioso e... non mi aspettavo un finale così intimo. Il nostro patto non prevedeva che io potessi venirti _dentro_», spiegò, sperando che si calmasse.

«Davvero?», chiese Armin, cercando rassicurazioni.

«Sì, davvero. Giuro sugli dèi che non era nemmeno mia intenzione allontanarmi da te. Solo che… in realtà, nessuno mai mi aveva fatto...», Jean non specificò oltre, a disagio, sperando che l’altro capisse. Quella era stata la prima volta per entrambi.

I timori di Armin sembrarono abbandonare il suo viso dopo quella confidenza, ma Jean voleva davvero fargli capire che ai suoi occhi non era una _lupa_, non l’aveva mai pensato.

«Non è nel mio stile giudicare a ritroso chi mi fa godere. Non in negativo, almeno». Glielo disse con un bel sorriso, sperando bastasse fargli capire che non pensava nulla di male su di lui, anzi il contrario. «E poi non dovrebbe importarti della mia opinione: sono solo uno schiavo».

«Per me è importante, invece», sussurrò Armin, stringendo il gladiatore di rimando. _È la più importante_.

Jean sospirò piano, onorato, e rimase con Armin tra le braccia, a coccolarlo. «Se ti rendessi il favore in qualche modo, potresti stare meglio?», gli domandò.

Armin, però, scosse il capo. «No, io… vorrei rimanere così. Sto già meglio».

Jean gli diede un bacio sulla guancia, mentre con una mano gli carezzava i capelli con una gentilezza tale da disarmare il patrizio. Come potevano quelle mani, così abituate a combattere, essere così gentili su di lui?

Il gladiatore non insistette oltre e si sedette di nuovo sul fondo della vasca, portando con sé Armin, in modo che tornassero a scaldarsi nell’acqua che si andava a intiepidire. Un suo gluteo cozzò qualcosa di estremamente ruvido e quando lo prese capì che si trattava della pietra pomice che Armin stava usando prima si di lui.

Con fare gentile, Jean iniziò a passarla sulla schiena dell’altro, per lavarlo.

_Prendersi cura._

«Grazie...», mugolò il ragazzo più piccolo, lasciandosi viziare da quelle carezze. Sollevò finalmente il viso a quello dell’altro, mostrando dei lineamente morbidi e occhi placidi.

Jean si tranquillizzò nel vedere che si era rasserenato. Non rispose, posandogli un altro bacio sulla guancia, capace di farlo tremare appena.

_Proteggere. _

_C’erano davvero un sacco di cose che si potevano fare con un omega tra le braccia._

Quel pensiero fece bloccare il respiro a Jean.

Armin era un beta ai suoi sensi, eppure si incastrava così bene nel suo abbraccio, ad ascoltare la pioggia che batteva sui vetri con meno irruenza rispetto a prima. 

  
Quando Jean e il suo dominus si separarono, l’acqua era ormai fredda e i loro polpastrelli completamente raggrinziti. Nessuno schiavo si era presentato alla loro porta, ma erano rimasti fin troppo in ammollo abbracciati.

Si asciugarono con un telo, continuando a guardarsi con la coda dell’occhio, poi Jean indossò il subligaculum e la cintura da gladiatore che aveva lasciato ad asciugare vicino al candelabro, mentre Armin vestì una tunica pulita, dai candidi colori.

«Desideri la mia presenza all’arrivo del dominus Zeke?», chiese Jean, mentre constatava tristemente che il proprio mantello era ancora fradicio – ci avrebbe impiegato tutta la notte per asciugarsi.

«No, puoi tornare al ludus, fatti scortare da Connie». Armin finì di sistemarsi la cintola sulla veste, calzando poi i sandali.

Jean annuì e rimase a fissarlo, indeciso. «Ora stai meglio?», chiese, sapendo che, altrimenti, non sarebbe riuscito a pensare ad altro se non a quegli occhi smarriti e feriti per tutta la notte. Gli aveva fatto male vederli.

«Sì, grazie. Scusa per aver rovinato l’atmosfera, prima».

«E tu scusami se ti ho fatto sentire umiliato, quando era l’esatto contrario», disse lui. «Ora è meglio che vada».

«Un attimo», lo fermò Armin, poco prima che scostasse il pesante tendaggio da davanti alla porta traforata.

Jean si girò e Armin lo raggiunse, mettendosi in punta di piedi per far congiungere le loro labbra in un ultimo e casto bacio. «Grazie per essere rimasto al mio fianco in questa giornata, mio gladiatore».

«È stato un onore, dominus», rispose Jean, prendendo un profondo respiro. «È meglio se mangiate qualcosa, prima di scendere da vostro zio, quando arriverà», suggerì, arrossendo un po’ e sentendo il proprio membro risvegliarsi.

«Perché mai?», domandò Armin, non capendo il consiglio.

«Perché il naso degli alpha e degli omega è particolarmente sviluppato e sarebbe una pessima cosa se scoprissero il nostro accordo dal vostro fiato». Non c’era un modo più elegante per far capire ad Armin che Armin aveva ancora in bocca l’odore del seme di Jean.

Dopo un altro attimo di perplessità, il patrizio arrossì, sgranando gli occhi. «Grazie, lo farò! Di’ a Connie di portarmi della frutta in camera».

«Dominus». Jean si congedò, lasciando Armin all’ingrato compito di darsi dell’idiota, non avendo minimamente pensato che il gusto che sentiva ancora in bocca poteva essere odorato dagli altri.

*

  
Appena Jean giunse al ludus, non fu sorpreso di vedere che il primo ad avvicinarglisi fu Levi.

Gli allenamenti erano terminati da un po’ e i gladiatori si stavano lavando nei bagni; Levi, come al solito, aveva usufruito per primo della vasca e quindi era l’unico a essere già pronto per la cena che sarebbe stata servita di lì a poco.

«È andato tutto bene», disse subito Jean, sollevando le mani in segno non bellicoso. «Il dominus e la domina sono vivi e vegeti».

«La domina è caduta e il tuo dominus era scomparso». Il commento freddo di Levi lo colpì come se fosse stato una daga allo stomaco.

Jean non si stupì che le notizie di quel pomeriggio fossero arrivate alle sue orecchie. «Sì, va bene… Ammetto che ci sono stati degli intoppi, ma nessuno ha incolpato me. Eravamo con una guardia quando è successo».

Levi era molto informato su cosa dicevano gli schiavi di casa, ma non sapeva proprio tutto: non era al corrente del fatto che Jean fosse già rientrato da circa un’ora e credeva che la ricerca di Armin fosse durata tutto quel tempo. Il capo dei gladiatori voleva sapere dove fosse stato Jean e lo fissò con occhi plumbei resi ancora più cupi dal riverbero scuro del cielo, soffermandosi sul sorrisino post-orgasmo che non era riuscito a togliersi dal viso. Anche la postura lo tradiva, dando evidenti segni di rilassamento.

All’improvviso, l’ovvio gli fu chiaro.

Levi lo guardò con una nota di rimprovero. «Hai scopato». Non era né un’insinuazione, né una domanda. A Levi non gliene poteva “fregar di meno” della vita sessuale di Jean, ma non credeva fosse un comportamento degno: era certo che mentre cercava Armin, Jean fosse passato dal postribolo o magari avesse incontrato qualcuno che lo aveva riconosciuto come gladiatore e lo avesse invitato a _rilassarsi_ con lui. Comportamento strano da parte di uno che non sprecava nemmeno mezzo sesterzio per una _lupa_ quando le facevano entrare nel ludos, ma mai dire mai nella vita.

Peccato che Jean avesse intuito diversamente le sue parole, credendo che si riferissero a quell’oretta passata all’interno della villa. «Come puoi dire una cosa simile?», ringhiò, accalorandosi ma cercando di fare buon viso a cattivo gioco, nonostante l’effetto sorpresa.

Levi non era mai stato qualcuno che le mandava a dire e rispose senza pietà: «Dal sorrisino da coglione che hai stampato in faccia».

«Armin è un fottuto Romano, non ci troverei alcun gusto a scoparlo!», mentì, mostrando i denti in un muto ringhio.

L’omega spalancò gli occhi. Alcuni gladiatori stavano uscendo dal bagno proprio in quel momento, allora smise di parlare in latino, utilizzando il celtico, lingua madre di entrambi. «Perché hai tirato in ballo proprio il ragazzo?», chiese, con un brutto presentimento nelle viscere. Jean era andato troppo sulla difensiva, con parole e atteggiamenti.

Il Gallo più giovane impallidì, capendo che si era dato la zappa sui piedi da solo. Forse con altre bugie se la sarebbe scampata, ma tentò di recuperare di straforo.

«Quando siano tornati, un’ora fa, mi ha invitato nelle sue stanze perché mi facessi un bagno caldo o mi sarei preso il raffreddore. Eravamo fradici», spiegò. «Credevo ti riferissi a questo».

«No, non ne ero al corrente. Comunque il fatto che ti sia divertito è lampante e in quanto alpha è ovvio che non ti aggraderebbe una posizione da passivo. Spero per te che non vi siate scaldati con altro, se non con l’acqua della vasca», disse severo.

Jean a quel punto si arrabbiò, nonostante il rispetto che provava per il suo capo. «Ora basta», disse, approfondendo la voce. «Non so che idea ti sia fatto di Armin o di me. Non hai le prove di ciò che dici. Ti dà fastidio il pensiero che io possa accoppiarmi con lui perché è il figlio di Erwin e speravi che scegliesse te?». Non avrebbe dovuto nominare il dominus di Levi, lo sapeva, ma non sopportava quel tono a proposito di Armin.

Jean si ritrovò a terra tra la sabbia fangosa senza nemmeno capire come, con un lancinante dolore alla spalla.

Levi lo guardava severo, le labbra tremanti di rabbia. «Tu non hai idea dei rischi che corri se metti le mani su un Romano. Tieniti il tuo dominus, ma non dire che non ti avevo avvisato. Non so che cazzo abbiate in mente, ma non affezionartici troppo: i nobili non aggiustano i loro giocattoli dopo averli rotti, li buttano via e ne prendono di nuovi, senza curarsi più di loro», disse solenne, per poi allontanarsi. Le parole di Levi erano intrise di sofferenza e di fiducia ormai soffocata dalle ardenti ceneri del Vesuvio.

Jean lo guardò dal basso verso l’alto, senza nessuna voglia o forza di alzarsi. Sapeva che non sarebbe andato a fare la spia a nessuno, e che l’unica prova che aveva si basava solo sull’intuizione, ma se era così tanto palese, forse era meglio non avvicinarsi agli altri fino all’ora di cena. Doveva trovare un limone da mangiare.

***

  
L’orologio ad acqua posto nel _tablinum_ segnava ormai che era passata un’ora dal tramonto, che la carrozza di Zeke fece ritorno alla villa assieme a una seconda e due cavalcature sciolte.

Il temporale aveva terminato la sua ira da poco, lasciando enormi pozzanghere lungo la strada, che i cavalieri e i cocchieri evitarono con cura. Sulle scale dell’abitazione del ricco lanista, mezza dozzina di schiavi attendevano il ritorno del loro padrone con gli ospiti, mentre Armin e Historia si sollevarono dai triclini solo quando Zeke varcò la soglia di casa, andandogli incontro.

«Zio, eccoti», esclamò Historia, camminando piano.

Armin venne colpito in pieno da uno sguardo sprezzante da parte dell’uomo. Durò solo un attimo, ma il giovane patrizio fu sicuro di averlo visto. Doveva essere ancora molto arrabbiato per la sua sparizione alla Seplasia. «Armin, grazie agli dèi sei a casa. Ero terribilmente preoccupato», disse l’uomo, mentre i servi rincasavano, seguiti da cinque persone strette nei loro mantelli dalle fogge più differenti. «Historia, come va la caviglia?».

«Meglio, zio», lo rassicurò lei.

Una figura con un mantello celeste si avvicinò loro, rimanendo poco dietro rispetto al lanista. Profumava delle rose della Seplasia. «È da tanto che non ci vediamo, Armin, Historia», disse una voce femminile, prima che la sua identità venisse estrinsecata.

I due gemelli rimasero a bocca aperta davanti a quei capelli biondi, acconciati in uno chignon dalle punte lasciate libere, e agli occhi chiari che facevano da vessillo alla loro famiglia. Annie era cresciuta in altezza giusto il tanto di superare la cugina di circa un _palmus_, ma era comunque rimasta più bassa di Armin. La cosa più stupefacente che era cambiata in Annie, però, era l’aspetto: anche lei era una giovane adulta come loro, ormai, ed era bellissima con quell’incarnato chiaro e i vestiti celesti: pareva una dama dei monti innevati. L’unica cosa che stonava in tutta quella bellezza, era il naso aquilino che aveva da sempre reso più severi i lineamenti del suo volto, arido da qualsiasi sorriso.

«Annie?», chiese Armin, strabuzzando gli occhi.

La ragazza rispose con un breve cenno del capo, mentre Zeke ridacchiava, contento della loro reazione. «Mia figlia si è fatta grande, ormai».

«Zeke! Ecco i tuoi nipoti!». Un’altra voce femminile arrivò loro, e i due fratelli passarono dall’ammirazione al puro sgomento.

Quello che all’inizio entrambi avevano pensato fosse un uomo, si rivelò essere una donna: una femmina alpha alta più di due metri. I corti capelli dal taglio a scodella erano biondi come i loro, ma gli occhi erano scuri e a palla.

Nessuno dei gemelli riuscì a spiccicar parola davanti a quella visione; fu Zeke a portare avanti le presentazioni: «Sì, Yelena. Questi sono Armin e Historia. Nipoti miei, lei è Yelena: la tutrice di Annie». I due fratelli guardarono curiosi dalla donna alpha a Annie e viceversa, cercando di capirci un nesso. «Yelena possiede l’unica scuola per gladiatrici di tutta Capua, oltre a essere la più prestigiosa di tutta la Repubblica, a mio parere».

La donna sorrise compiaciuta, mostrando con un gesto di mano le tre figure dietro di loro che si toglievano i mantelli umidi.

Erano due giovani alpha femmina che dovevano avere all’incirca la loro età e un uomo dalla pelle scura, omega. 

«Mikasa e Ymir, le mie punte di diamante», disse la donna, sorridendo mesta alla sorpresa dei due: la ragazza dai capelli castani e il volto disseminato di lentiggini si chiamava come la loro defunta zia, la madre di Annie. Una coincidenza strana, per un nome così insolito.

Tra i due, era Historia quella che pareva più sconcertata, tanto da non riuscire a staccare gli occhi di dosso all’omonima della parente.

Mikasa, l’altra ragazza, aveva velati tratti orientali e il suo fisico asciutto e possente si intravedeva dai lineamenti dei muscoli; anche lei, come Annie, era seria e silenziosa.

«Lui invece è Onyankopon, il mio schiavo personale», spiegò lei, mentre l’uomo faceva una riverenza. Sembrava orgoglioso del suo titolo.

Zeke, a quel punto, riprese la parola: «Yelena e le sue gladiatrici rimarranno qui da noi per un paio di giorni: domani ci sarà la festa in onore dei miei nipoti».

Armin fermò a stento un sospiro. _Sì, la famosa festa_…

«Solita camera, Zeke?», chiese l’alta donna alpha.

«Certo», annuì lui. «Meglio che ora vi facciate tutte un bagno, ci incrontriamo a cena».

Annie fece un passo in avanti, affiancando il genitore. «È da tanto che desidero del _garum_».

Armin ne approfittò per cogliere la palla al balzo: «L’ho comprato proprio oggi al _macellum_ per donarlo allo zio, possiamo mangiarlo insieme».

Zeke sembrò perdere tutto il suo cattivo umore. «Hai avuto una splendida idea, Armin. Che garum sia, allora. Avviso gli schiavi in cucina, poi vado a fare un bagno anche io».

Armin, però, lo fermò: «Non preoccuparti, zio. Ci penso io. Tu vai a riposare. È stata una giornata lunga e faticosa per tutti, specialmente per te, a cui si sono aggiunti un sacco di contrattempi».

Zeke apprezzò molto la proposta di Armin e si congedò nelle sue stanze al pian terreno, dopo averlo ringraziato. Gli altri, invece, salirono al piano di sopra, scortati da alcuni schiavi.

Armin fu proprio contento di aver approfittato dell’assenza dello zio per avere un’oretta di intimità con Jean: con tutte quelle persone in giro nel primo piano non ci sarebbe più stata la possibilità finché non fossero andati via.

Fece per parlare con la sorella, ma la trovò che ancora fissava la gladiatrice di nome Ymir. «Historia, tutto bene?».

«Uhm… Non lo so…», sussurrò lei, spalancando un po’ gli occhi. Scosse poi il capo e sorrise ad Armin. «Andiamo, vengo con te in cucina, così inizio a vedere in cosa consiste il menù di domani sera!», disse, prendendo a braccetto il fratello per poter continuare la sua parte da malata immaginaria.

Si guardò indietro, scambiandosi così un’impercettibile sguardo con Ymir, chiedendosi mentalmente chi fosse quella alpha con un odore così buono.

... continua...  
XShade-Shinra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – I Romani erano soliti prevedere il futuro tramite gli auspici. Gli _Auspicia ex Diris_ si leggevano attraverso eventi sfavorevoli o rari accaduti a una persona (come appunto una scivolata).  
– Il “salute” che si dice a chi starnutisce è un augurio nato proprio nell’antica Roma (a quei tempi “Salus”).  
– Benvenuti a _zozzonia_. Ebbene, gli antichi Romani, nonostante avessero un’assidua cura del corpo, per certe cose facevano schifo (l’esempio più lampante è l’uso dell’urina per l’igiene orale – pratica che farò finta di ignorare in questa fanfiction, preferendo l’utilizzo di impasti a base di bicarbonato). Qui vi informo solo che i Romani non usavano il sapone, ma la pietra pomice o una mistura di creta o, ancora, olii profumati.   
– Come ho più volte detto nelle mie FF, Isayama in un’intervista ha dichiarato che Jean e Armin all’inizio erano un solo personaggio, poi ha deciso di scinderli in due personaggi diversi. Tutto ciò ha aperto ancora di più il mio cuore al Soulmate e ai legami alpha/omega tra di loro.  
– Le parole di Armin: “_Di tutte le cose che la nostra cultura ha copiato dal mondo greco, proprio questa che avrebbe permesso agli omega di essere tutelati è stata rifiutata_” non hanno una valenza storica, non essendo esistiti gli omega, ma l’esempio storico più calzante può essere quello relativo alla pederastia greca. Essa, da rituale sociale in Grecia (dove c’era un forte rispetto tra i due e la componente sessuale non era tra l’altro sempre praticata), è passata a essere una mera prevaricazione sociale nella Repubblica Romana (dove, invece, gli schiavi bambini o adolescenti non avevano una protezione legale e potevano essere oggetto dei peggiori soprusi). Gli esempi di cose _copiate male_ dalla Grecia, comunque, si sprecano.  
Giusto per non farvi preoccupare, preciso che in questa FF l’argomento sulla pederastia non verrà mai sfiorato, nemmeno da personaggi secondari. Ho citato questa pratica solo come esempio.  
– 1 palmo/_palmus_ = 7,41 cm.  
– Le gladiatrici nell’antica Roma erano molto poche e non frequentavano un ludus, ma avevano un loro tutore che le istruiva alla lotta. Ciò che lega Annie (una nobile Romana) alla scuola di gladiatrici di Yelena verrà spiegato prossimamente.  
  
  
Grazie a chi è giunto fino a qui! ^^  
Ci sentiamo a Gennaio con il quinto capitolo (che sarà in una o due parti, poi vedrò se sarà il caso di tagliarlo o meno).  
  
Tanti auguri di buon 2020 a tutti!!! *^*  



	5. Capitulum V

Quella mattina, Armin Reiss rimase abbozzolato tra le coperte fino a che il sole non fu alto nel cielo, preferendo vegetare a letto che andare a fare colazione e intraprendere un qualche tipo di rapporto umano. Gli eventi del pomeriggio prima con Jean gli vorticavano ancora in testa, regalandogli una tiepida carezza, ma se ripensava alla cena – inutile come i discorsi dei filosofi al Foro durante le giornate di intemperie –, gli veniva una forte sensazione di disagio. 

Annie era stanca dall’avventura sotto la pioggia e aveva risposto a monosillabi, mentre Historia aveva la testa chissà dove e non era stata affatto partecipe. La conversazione fu tenuta in pratica solo da Yelena e Zeke, che sembravano intendersela parecchio. Armin venne introdotto quasi a forza nel loro ciarlare, il quale, a parte le solite frivolezze, trattava della politica di Capua e di Napoli, la città dalla quale proveniva Yelena. Un argomento senz’altro interessante, se Armin non ne fosse stato sovrasaturo. Gli sarebbe piaciuto parlare della natura, di posti esotici e lontani, di nuove scoperte e, soprattutto, di quanto erano ingiuste le leggi di Roma sugli omega – ma a nessuno pareva davvero importare.

Sperava tanto che durante il pranzo non si ripetesse quella scena o peggio durante il festino di quella sera.

Armin sospirò e si avviluppò meglio nelle coperte, ma si sentì sopraffatto da un moderato peso sulla schiena.

«Fratello dormiglione! In piedi, forza! Hai già saltato la prima colazione, non vorrai saltare anche il _prandium_», fece Historia, seduta comodamente sulla schiena del gemello.

«Historia… non è questo il modo di svegliare una persona», si lamentò Armin, espirando pesante. Per fortuna la sorella era molto leggera: se a sedersi sopra di lui fosse stata Mikasa, la gladiatrice orientale, lo avrebbe spiaccicato.

«Eri già sveglio. Ti ho visto», disse lei, rimanendo comoda. «Se non mangi poi non cresci».

«È tardi per quello, Historia», ridacchiò lui.

«Be’, devi comunque mangiare. Ci sono un’ottima zuppa di legumi e delle uova. Purtroppo i resti della cena ce li siamo già finiti stamattina con Annie».

A sentire il nome della cugina, Armin sospirò. «Oggi ha parlato almeno un po’?».

«Perché?».

«Ieri ha detto tante parole quante sono le dita di un monco».

Lei fece spallucce. «Abbiamo chiacchierato un po’, ma non ti sei perso nulla: roba da donne, sulla Seplasia… Probabilmente saresti scappato dalla finestra pur di non sentirci». La vena di sarcasmo in quelle ultime parole fu palpabile.

«Historia… ce l’hai ancora con me?», si lagnò il patrizio.

«Ti ricordo che sono una donna, Armin: posso covare rancore per tutta la vita».

Un suono di pura frustrazione uscì dalle labbra di Armin. Le donne beta erano veramente terribili.

La patrizia ridacchiò e si lasciò cadere accanto al fratello con un morbido tonfo.

C’era una domanda che le frullava in testa dalla sera prima, e avrebbe voluto sapere il parere di Armin in proposito. Era una sciocchezza, ma ci teneva davvero. Solo che il fratello, in quello stato, non l’avrebbe presa seriamente. Forse era meglio rimandare, magari dopo aver studiato un po’ con lui, entrambi con lo stomaco pieno. «Se ti faccio portare il pranzo qui, in cambio mi insegni un altro po’ di fisica? L’altro giorno ci siamo fermati a un argomento interessante...».

L’idea era molto allettante alle orecchie di Armin. Forse, se fosse stato bravo, sarebbe riuscito a evitare i parenti fino al pomeriggio. L’idea di chiudersi in camera direttamente fino alla sera lo allettava – quel _cubiculum_ era abbastanza confortevole per stare lì non solo per dormire –, ma voleva sbirciare cosa stesse facendo Jean. Gli mancava già moltissimo.

«Mi pare un patto onesto», annuì Armin, alzandosi a sedere. I capelli biondi erano una cresta leonina indomabile che fece ridacchiare Historia.

«Renditi presentabile, signor precettore. Tornerò presto con del buon cibo per il corpo, in cambio di cibo per la mente!».

«E una tazza d’acqua bollente, per favore. Voglio la mia tisana calda o non mi sveglierò mai».

«Allora è il caso che ti faccia portare prima quella. A dopo!», esclamò lei, alzandosi di colpo e dirigendosi verso la porta.

«Historia?».

«Sì?», chiese lei, girandosi.

«Grazie per prenderti sempre cura di me».

La ragazza sorrise, con occhi grandi e luminosi. «Ci siamo sempre presi cura l’uno dell’altro; è il minimo, per sopravvivere qui», disse lei, prima andare verso il pian terreno.

Per quanto Erwin avesse sempre voluto che Historia continuasse gli studi, gli altri patrizi non vedevano mai di buon grado una donna istruita, ecco perché era stato solo Armin in famiglia a ricevere gli insegnamenti di un _praeceptor_, dopo il raggiungimento dell’undicesimo anno di età. Questo favoritismo non piacque affatto ad Armin, il quale decise di infondere le conoscenze apprese alla sorella, facendole lui stesso da tutore. Historia non era un’alunna brillante come lo era Armin, ma si applicava molto, volendo rimanere al passo con gli insegnamenti del fratello – studiati apposta per non essere troppo pesanti per lei. Nel suo piccolo, Historia era sempre stata molto diligente, perché sapeva bene quale enorme regalo fosse quello per lei ed era sempre molto attenta e felice di quelle lezioni.

Era un loro piccolo segreto – come ne avevano tanti altri –, anche se era certa che il padre ne fosse a conoscenza; era un modo per migliorarsi e per stare con Armin, nonostante tutte le loro diversità.

Mentre Connie aveva dato una riassettata al letto, Armin si era reso presentabile per ricevere la sorella. Lo stomaco brontolava un po’, ma era certo che la sua bevanda calda lo avrebbe messo a tacere il tanto che bastava perché Sasha portasse loro il pranzo – sempre che non lo mangiasse lungostrada.

Aveva già messo in infusione alcune parti di piante che aveva comperato qualche giorno prima al mercato, volendo provarle prima che quelle portate da Roma terminassero. La stanza aveva l’odore del mentastro e della liquirizia.

Una volta rimasto solo, Armin aprì la finestra, prese la tazza e iniziò a centellinare la tisana, guardando il mare placido che si estendeva fino all’orizzonte. Nella sua mente turbinavano agrodolci pensieri su Jean e preoccupazioni per i giorni che sarebbero seguiti lì nella villa di Zeke. Presto, anche il suo sommo padre sarebbe venuto in visita. Armin era abbastanza certo che sarebbe passato molto tempo prima che fosse riuscito a rivedere il gladiatore in tranquillità.

Pensò che avrebbe potuto scendere lui stesso nel ludus, anche solo per parlargli attraverso la grata – sarebbe stato quasi meglio che vedersi al primo piano, con il rischio che qualcuno li spiasse.

Tossicchiò, sentendo la gola un po’ costretta, e buttò giù una copiosa sorsata, ma il problema non diminuì, anzi, Armin sentì come una mano alla gola che gli bloccava il respiro.

Nel giro di un attimo, avvertì un formicolio in bocca diffondersi ed estendersi dalla punta delle dita alle membra, il fiato corto, il cuore che batteva più veloce. La tazza gli sfuggì di mano, infrangendosi e bagnando il pavimento. Delicati fiori violetti, foglioline smeraldo e fini radici legnose si sparsero accanto ai cocci, mentre il corpo di Armin si ritrovava a strisciare carpone verso il proprio baule, vedendolo sempre più sfocato.

Gli era successo, di nuovo.

«Mi chiedo come tu faccia a mangiare così tanto e a rimanere magra, Sasha…», mormorò Historia, mentre camminava accanto alla propria schiava, la quale portava un ricco vassoio su per le scale.

«Lavoro molto, domina». Il sorriso imbarazzato sul volto della schiava rendeva la sua espressione ancora più divertente.

«Non lo metto in dubbio, ma mangi come un maschio alpha in età dello sviluppo…».

Sasha non seppe come rispondere e preferì tacere, rubando direttamente con bocca un paninetto caldo dal piccolo mucchietto.

Historia la vide e la guardò in tralice, senza commentare. In quei giorni aveva avuto modo di vedere più volte Sasha prendere del cibo extra, ma qualsiasi suo ammonimento non era servito a niente.

Appena le due entrarono nella camera di Armin, sbiancarono nel vedere il ragazzo riverso a terra in una pozza di vomito biancastro.

«Armin!», gridò forte Historia, precipitandosi a controllare come stesse il fratello. «Armin! Armin! Rispondimi!», urlò, girandolo supino. Il patrizio respirava a fatica ed era gelido, ma schiuse gli occhi sulla sorella, leggendone tutta la sua preoccupazione.

«Armin dove ce l'hai?», chiese lei, scuotendolo appena perché non perdesse i sensi.

Il ragazzo, però, sentì ovattato, come se qualcuno gli avesse spinto la testa sott'acqua; pur non avendo più sensibilità agli arti, sollevò la mano, indicandole la cassapanca.

Lei avrebbe capito. Non era la prima volta che lo trovava in quelle condizioni.

Sasha, posato il vassoio sul letto, fu accanto a Historia e la aiutò a tenere il capo di Armin sollevato, mentre la patrizia andava a frugare nel mobile.

Sapeva cosa cercare. Erano piccole bacche gonfie, rotonde e nere, come le pupille di un omega.

«Domina, sarebbe meglio chiamare il _medicus_…».

«Ora come ora non potrebbe comunque fare nulla che io stessa non sappia già fare». Historia aprì un sacchetto di juta, trovando subito ciò che cercava. «Sasha, aprigli la bocca e tienigli la lingua sollevata».

La schiava temeva che questo avrebbe reso ancora più onerosa la respirazione di Armin, ma la domina sembrava sapere il fatto suo. Di certo non era la prima volta che interveniva a causa di un malessere del fratello.

Aiutata dalla schiava, Historia spremette il contenuto di alcune di quelle bacche sotto la lingua del fratello. «Non ingoiare, Armin… Tienilo in bocca… lo puoi fare, lo hai già fatto. Ti prego, non mi lasciare…», mormorò piano. Gli occhi di lei erano gonfi di lacrime, ma nemmeno una cadde. Doveva essere forte. Gli abbassò la lingua, tenendogliela giù, ignorando la bava e il suo flebile annaspare. Historia si rilassò appena solo quando, dopo poco, il respiro di Armin sembrò migliorare. «Va’ a chiamare il _medicus_», ordinò infine a Sasha, tenendo il fratello lei stessa.

La schiava annuì e si precipitò giù per le scale, quasi impaurita da tutta quella freddezza di spirito.

*

In tarda mattinata, Annie aveva deciso di scendere giù al ludus, lasciando gli alpha e lo schiavo di Yelena in giardino, mentre questa e Zeke istruivano le due gladiatrici per lo spettacolo che si sarebbe svolto quella sera.

I gladiatori avevano finito gli allenamenti del mattino; alcuni erano a lavarsi, mentre altri stavano già pranzando. Quando Annie varcò l’inferriata, due gladiatori lasciarono perdere la loro zuppa di cereali e le andarono incontro. «Annie! Sei tornata!», esclamò Reiner, sorridendole.

Per la prima volta da quando era tornata a casa, sul viso della giovane si dipinse un sorriso; era piccolo e composto, elegante.

«Berthold, Reiner. Non sono mancata che meno di una luna», disse lei, rimanendo con le mani raccolte nel grembo.

«Ci è parso molto di più», sorrise a disagio il gladiatore più alto dei due, inchinandosi appena.

Annie, però, lo fermò. «Berth, non devi», gli ricordò, bloccandolo per una spalla.

«Scu-Scusa, Annie», balbettò lui, rimettendosi dritto.

Ogni volta che la ragazza si allontanava, Berthold aveva paura che tornasse diversa, che dimenticasse l'amicizia che li aveva uniti fin da quando erano bambini. Temeva che un giorno non potessero più chiamarla per nome o, peggio, rivolgersi a lei. Per quanto la gente la reputasse un cristallo di ghiaccio – freddo e inscalfibile –, loro sapevano bene che la realtà era ben diversa: Annie era una cara amica, ed era solo grazie a lei che non erano finiti in prigione. O uccisi.

Reiner, invece, aveva smesso di preoccuparsi da tempo. Annie era sì cambiata negli anni, ma alla fine rimaneva sempre la loro cara amica, alla quale dovevano la vita e la possibilità di stare ancora insieme.

«Annie, raccontaci. Hai avuto modo di vedere Porco, Pieck e i bambini? Come stanno?».

«Sono in salute e verranno tutti alla festa organizzata da mio padre».

«Già quella di stasera?», domandò Berthold.

«No, quella in onore di mio zio Erwin, appena arriverà. Quella di oggi sarà solo per pochi intimi».

Annie stava per chiedere loro come se la stessero cavando con i cugini, ma proprio in quel momento Mina Carolina, la sua schiava, entrò nel ludus e le andò incontro con passo affrettato.

«Domina?», la chiamò e, una volta avvicinata abbastanza, si abbassò al suo orecchio, bisbigliandole qualcosa che le fece allargare gli occhi cerulei.

«Devo tornare di sopra. Avremo modo di vederci durante il banchetto, se avrà luogo», disse la figlia del padrone di casa, facendo per seguire Mina.

«È successo qualcosa?», domandò Berthold, preoccupato.

«Nulla che vi debba preoccupare. Mio cugino è cagionevole di salute», rispose lei, prima di andare.

I due gladiatori si scambiarono uno sguardo. Non si annullava una festa per un lieve malore…

«Dovremmo dirlglielo? È il suo dominus…».

Reiner scrollò le spalle. «Bah... Per me non ha senso avvisare Jean...».

«Avvisarlo di cosa?», domandò Levi alle loro spalle, facendolo trasalire. Il Gallo aveva sempre avuto l'udito fino, soprattutto quando vedeva del movimento non consono all'interno del ludus: Annie vi scendeva molto spesso, ma non Mina. Se la giovane omega era andata a richiamare la domina nella _villa_, allora era accaduto qualcosa.

«Non è nulla. Armin sta male», rispose Reiner con noncuranza.

Levi assottigliò lo sguardo. Jean si trovava ancora nei bagni; non ci sarebbe stato motivo per andarlo a disturbare subito e nemmeno che lo venisse a sapere, in realtà. A meno che la notizia non importasse a Levi stesso.

«Abbastanza male da far interrompere la vostra chiacchierata con la domina», notò l’omega.

«È un maschio beta della nobiltà! Quelli lì si lamentano per un nonnulla», rise Reiner.

«Sarà, ma voglio vederci chiaro».

Prima che i due potessero rispondergli, Levi andò verso i bagni a chiamare Jean.

«Dunque, fammi riassumere: il tuo dominus non è poi così male come pensavi. È gentile, intelligente, ti tratta come una persona e non come un oggetto... Gli dèi ti sono favorevoli!». Marco, ancora nella vasca, teneva il conto con le dita dei pregi di Armin, sorridendo contento verso Jean, il quale si stava finendo di asciugare.

«Esatto», asserì il Gallo.

«Eppure il nostro capo continua a metterti in guardia sul fatto che “non è tutto oro quel che luccica”, come si dice da queste parti».

«Avrà le sue ragioni e lo comprendo, ma Armin è davvero diverso dagli altri nobili pomposi». Jean, quella mattina, aveva sentito il bisogno di raccontare qualcosa a Marco sul proprio dominus. Il gladiatore Romano non aveva fatto domande nemmeno la sera prima, ma lo leggeva dagli occhi di Jean che c’era qualcosa di nuovo e bello. Il giovane Gallo non raccontò nulla sulla propria relazione con Armin o sui futuri progetti di quest’ultimo, ma voleva almeno che Marco sapesse che il giovane dominus era una brava persona. Il beta lo aveva rassicurato, dicendogli che non era l’unico a parlare bene di Armin: anche Connie aveva avuto solo buone parole per il patrizio che gli era stato affidato. Non poteva essere solo un’impressione.

«Sono contento, Jean. Ti meriti qualcuno che ti tratti bene; di questi tempi è cosa rara». Marco gli sorrise e tutto gli sembrò ancora più luminoso. «Se mai avessi bisogno di confidarti, anche per cose indiscrete, sai che sono muto come una tomba».

«Grazie, fratello», sorrise Jean, dandogli le spalle per non fargli vedere il proprio disagio sull’argomento. «Per ora ti ho già disturbato abbastanza. Avevo solo bisogno di sentirmi dire che non mi sto immaginando tutto», aggiunse, mentre vestiva il _subligaculum_.

Marco rise e fece per dire qualcosa, ma in quel momento entrò Levi, che chiamò Jean, facendogli cenno con il capo di uscire. Il giovane sbuffò e si affrettò a lasciare i locali del bagno. Immaginava che Levi volesse fargli un’altra ramanzina per la storia della sera prima, invece, una volta in disparte, capì che si sbagliava.

«Armin sta male». Levi andò dritto al punto, non avendo né il piacere, né il tempo per i convenevoli. Gli occhi di Jean si allargarono appena, sorpreso e inquietato di ricevere quella notizia. «È possibile che sia solo febbre a causa della pioggia che vi siete beccati ieri, oppure qualcosa di peggio».

«Perché me lo stai dicendo?», domandò Jean, sempre sulla difensiva. Il suo sesto senso gli suggeriva che qualcosa non tornava: prima Levi lo metteva in guardia e poi lo stuzzicava con quelle notizie? Ciò che gli faceva più paura, però, era una sensazione nelle viscere che gli diceva di andare subito da Armin, per controllare cosa gli fosse successo. Come se qualcuno gli avesse appena detto che delle truppe erano in avvicinamento al suo villaggio natio e che i suoi cari fossero proprio lì.

«È il figlio di Erwin, quindi sono personalmente interessato al suo stato di salute, e tu sei l’unico che può avere facile accesso alle sue stanze».

«Puoi chiedere a Connie...».

«Connie è un bravo ragazzo, ma pecca di accume», disse Levi, lapidario.

Jean abbassò lo sguardo, in pena. «Se gli altri chiedono, devi dire che è un tuo ordine».

Levi annuì. Glielo leggeva negli occhi: Jean scalpitava per vedere cosa fosse successo e tentava di mantenerlo celato solo perché la sera precedente avevano avuto un diverbio proprio su Armin. L’omega era dispiaciuto di doverlo usare per i propri scopi, ma grazie a questo inconveniente aveva avuto risposta a una sua grave preoccupazione: qualsiasi cosa stesse succedendo tra i due, Jean si stava lasciando coinvolgere troppo. Levi avrebbe dovuto proteggerlo, non mandarlo nella fossa dei leoni, ma si ripromise che sarebbe stata l’ultima volta. «Chiamo le guardie, così informeranno Zeke che vuoi vedere suo nipot—».

«Chiedetelo direttamente alla domina Historia».

Levi rimase sorpreso dal suggerimento dell’altro, non sapendo che la ragazza era stata testimone e protettrice della serata nella vasca di Armin e Jean – di cui nessuno schiavo aveva saputo, come se tutto si fosse svolto di nascosto, come un peccato.

«Se pensi sia meglio...».

«Lei acconsentirà di certo». Jean aveva notato che c’era stato qualcosa di strano la sera prima, come se tra lei e il fratello ci fosse una sorta di alleanza non scritta, basata sull’onore e il rispetto.

Levi non si volle porre altre domande. Si fidò di Jean e andò a chiamare le guardie per chiedere un incontro.

*

  
Quando Jean si presentò nelle camere di Armin, trovò il proprio dominus disteso sul letto, al caldo sotto diversi strati di coperte, e Historia seduta su una sedia lì accanto, che dava le spalle alla porta e copriva la visuale del gladiatore al viso del patrizio.

«All’inizio non volevo farti salire con Armin in queste condizioni». La voce gentile della domina, che ancora fissava il fratello, fece trasalire il Gallo, che non aveva fatto nemmeno in tempo ad annunciarsi. «Poi mi sono detta che se hai chiesto di mio fratello, vuol dire che eri davvero preoccupato».

«È così, domina», confermò Jean, avvicinandosi al giaciglio di Armin. Il ragazzo era molto pallido – quasi cianotico – e dormiva un sonno agitato e sofferente, con un respiro irregolare. Il naso di Jean pizzicò appena: anche se il pavimento era stato pulito, c’era un lontano odore di succhi gastrici. «Posso chiedere cos’è successo?». Il gladiatore rimase in piedi, accanto alla ragazza. Era così preoccupato che strinse appena la presa sul gambo del mazzo di fiori che aveva portato con sé in dono. Ormai era abbastanza certo che l’ipotesi dell’infreddatura formulata da Levi fosse da scartare. 

«Come mai quei fiori?», domandò invece Historia, lo sguardo stanco e addolorato. Era sorpresa di quel gesto – umile quanto quei fiori di campagna, ma caldo come i colori dei loro petali.

«Un dono, per una pronta guarigione…», spiegò Jean, un po’ imbarazzato. Gli era sembrato un atto gentile, ma si sentì stupido davanti alla sontuosità delle vesti della domina e di quel suo odore di rose dato dagli olii comprati alla Seplasia il giorno precedente. Avrebbero potuto permettersi bouquet molto più belli che non una manciata di crochi selvatici presi dalla scogliera.

«Cercherò un vaso per loro», disse lei, sfiladoglieli gentile dalla mano. «Armin non ti ha detto che è debole di costituzione?».

«No, domina».

«Ora lo sai… Quando era molto piccolo si ammalava spesso, ma non era mai stato preoccupante. Poi, di ritorno dalla Grecia, le cose sono precipitate… Però, era da diverso tempo che non gli accadeva più un attacco come questo. Speravo che gli dèi avessero ascoltato le mie preghiere e che Armin fosse guarito da questo _morbo sacro_. Prima ho avuto quasi paura che non avesse più con sé le sue bacche medicamentose...». Le ultime parole di Historia erano appena incrinate, segno che si stava trattenendo dal piangere. Prese un profondo respiro, cercando di calmarsi.

Jean ripensò a quanto Armin gli aveva detto al _macellum_: _Ho provato a rivolgermi agli dèi, ma non mi hanno mai risposto_. Che si stesse riferendo anche alla sua malattia?

«Si riprenderà?». La domanda del Gallo giunse dal cuore. Sentiva come se qualche divinità gli avesse rivoltato le viscere e, sadica, si stesse divertendo ad attorcigliargliele.

«È fuori pericolo, ma ci vorrà qualche giorno prima che possa essere di nuovo nel pieno delle forze», rispose lei, calma.

«Gloria agli dèi...», esalò Jean, rilassando la postura. Il patema che sentiva dentro pareva essersi sedato come per magia da quelle semplici tre parole iniziali.

Historia sospirò stanca e proprio in quel momento entrò Sasha, chiamandola con fare nervoso.

«Domina, dobbiamo iniziare a prepararla per il banchetto.

La patrizia scosse il capo. «Era in onore mio e del mio caro fratello. Non ha senso che abbiano luogo dei festeggiamenti, se uno di noi due sarà assente», rispose paziente, certa che la schiava doveva essersi confusa.

«Il dominus dice che il banchetto si terrà ugualmente», insistette lei, a disagio.

«Come?». Historia si alzò dalla sedia, incredula.

«Il dominus Zeke ha deciso che ormai è troppo tardi per annullare la festa, quindi sarà fatta lo stesso», spiegò Sasha, indietreggiando di un passo.

Historia la guardò a bocca aperta. «No. Assolutamente no. Ora ci parlo io con mio zio», disse risoluta. Fece per allontanarsi dal talamo di Armin, ma non se la sentiva di andare via, mentre il fratello era in quelle condizioni. Il forte profumo alpha di Jean, però, le ricordò che non sarebbe rimasto da solo. «Bada ad Armin. Se per caso dovesse peggiorare di nuovo, urla il mio nome. Arriverò il prima possibile», ordinò al Gallo, il quale fece un breve inchino, sentendosi appagato del fatto che la domina avesse chiesto proprio a lui di rimanere con il patrizio e non a Sasha.

Appena le due ragazze lasciarono il _cubiculum_ di Armin, portandosi appresso i fiori gialli e violetti, Jean prese il posto a sedere della patrizia e tornò a guardare il proprio dominus.

Rispetto a quando era appena entrato, il sonno di Armin sembrava aver trovato pace: il respiro era più calmo e regolare, e il viso non aveva più alcuna smorfia.

Tranquillizzato, Jean si chiese perché Armin non gli avesse detto di quel suo male, ma la risposta gli venne subito in mente: per non apparire più debole di quanto già non sembrasse, ovvio. Jean si tenne la testa tra le mani; troppe domande e paure affollavano la sua mente: cosa sarebbe successo se si fosse sentito male mentre era al mercato degli schiavi? O mentre erano da soli loro due? Sarebbe stato auspicabile che, una volta ripreso, Armin gli avesse fatto sapere come comportarsi nel caso in cui fosse stato colpito nuovamente dal suo _morbo sacro_ – e, se non avesse voluto collaborare, Jean era pronto a chiederlo direttamente alla domina. Era il suo gladiatore, dopotutto. _Doveva proteggerlo_.

Sospirando, Jean gli posò una mano sulla fronte, sentendola ustionante. Avrebbe voluto essere in Gallia: lì avevano un druido molto saggio e capace, di sicuro avrebbe trovato un rimedio per far stare Armin meglio.

Si voltò verso la porta, controllando che non vi fosse nessuno della servitù, e insinuò una mano tra le coperte, andando a stringere quella fredda di Armin. Voleva stargli quanto più vicino possibile, pur sapendo che la sua sola presenza non avrebbe potuto fare nulla. «Cerca di riprenderti, Armin...», sussurrò piano, accarezzandogli il dorso della mano con il pollice.

Passarono diversi minuti, prima che Historia fosse di ritorno insieme a Sasha, la quale portava un vaso di terracotta istoriato dentro il quale erano stati riposti i fiori. La patrizia non notò subito l’avambraccio di Jean nascosto dalle coperte, capì che era lì solo quando il gladiatore lo allontanò con un gesto repentino, come se si fosse bruciato. Lei gli sorrise, nonostante gli occhi fossero tristi. «Jean, devo andare a prepararmi per il banchetto: così ha deciso mio zio», spiegò lei, mentre la schiava posava il vaso vicino al letto, su un supporto a treppiede. «So che è una richiesta egoistica, poiché anche tu hai i tuoi preparativi da portare avanti, ma dovrai stare con Armin, finché non avrò finito».

Jean aveva ancora un’espressione di disagio in volto per essere stato beccato in comportamenti un po’ troppo intimi con Armin, e ringraziò mentalmente la patrizia per non aver fatto alcun riferimento alla cosa. «È un onore, domina».

«Chiamami, non appena si sveglia. Cercherò di non metterci molto». Con quelle ultime parole, le due beta si allontanarono di nuovo.

Se prima Historia aveva solo dei velati dubbi sul fatto che tra il fratello e il gladiatore ci fosse qualcosa, ora ne aveva la certezza. Quando Armin si fosse ripreso, avrebbe investigato un po’, evitando di chiedergli direttamente qualcosa in merito, vista la delicatezza della questione; da come si comportava Jean, non sembrava che il patrizio avesse fatto valere il proprio status sociale per costringerlo in qualcosa che anche il gladiatore non avesse voluto.

  
Jean, dal canto suo, sapeva che sarebbe stato il caso di colloquiare con Armin, per sapere se avesse parlato di _loro_ con la sorella, ma tutto quello poteva attendere: l’importante era che Armin si riprendesse.

Tornò a sedersi e a riprendergli la mano, guardando la luce fuori dalla finestra diminuire di minuto in minuto, segno che l’ennesimo temporale stava per riversarsi su Capua.

*

La pioggia bagnava ormai la città da più di due ore. Era un dolce scroscio d’acqua, senza tuoni, né lampi. Jean era rimasto a vegliare il sonno di Armin, placido come la pioggia, coccolandogli piano la mano e sentendogli ogni tanto la temperatura sulla fronte.

Nella penombra della stanza, illuminata dal candelabro che Jean aveva acceso poco prima, sentì la flebile voce di Armin: «Al-Alpha...».

Il gladiatore ebbe un brivido lungo la schiena nel sentire il proprio dominus pronunciare quella parola, in quel modo così fragile. Armin teneva ancora gli occhi chiusi, ma doveva essere in dormiveglia, da come aveva stretto leggermente la mano dell’altro. «Armin?», lo chiamò il Gallo, facendogli una lieve carezza tra i capelli. Il patrizio fece una piccola smorfia, mentre si ridestava del tutto. «Armin, sono Jean. Come ti senti?».

«Mh… Sono stato meglio», rispose, schiudendo gli occhi chiari e lucidi, dalle pupille dilatate a rendere quei topazi del quarzo fumé nero. «Cosa è successo?», chiese con voce un po’ roca. Non si era nemmeno accorto di aver chiamato Jean “Alpha”, esattamente come avrebbe fatto un omega con il proprio compagno.

«La domina Historia ha detto che ti sei sentito male…», spiegò Jean, che non ne sapeva molto di più.

Armin espirò piano, il viso rivolto al soffitto. Iniziava a ricordare. «Perché sei qua?», chiese, un po’ troppo brusco.

«Ero preoccupato, tanto quanto la domina».

«Il nostro accordo non prevede che tu possa presentarti da me senza invito». Per quanto dure fossero le sue parole, come se volesse respingerlo, la ferrea presa che aveva sulla mano di Jean tradiva i suoi veri desideri.

L’altro lo capì e sorrise, rendendogli la stretta. «La mia visita non aveva altro scopo che assicurarmi di persona del tuo stato di salute; se ritieni comunque opportuno punirmi, lo capisco».

Armin distolse lo sguardo, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Le parole del proprio alpha sapevano sempre emozionarlo. «Sono impresentabile...».

«Sei vivo, ed è questo che conta», sorrise Jean, sporgendosi verso di lui e posandogli un bacio sulla fronte che fece arrossire l’altro. «La febbre è scesa del tutto, ormai; vedrai che entro domani sarai come nuovo».

Armin annuì piano e respirò profondamente. A ogni boccata d’aria con Jean vicino sentiva come se qualcuno gli stesse spalmando un balsamo divino sul corpo.

«Vado ad avvisare la domina». Jean gli lasciò andare la mano, ma Armin lo afferrò forte per il polso.

«No, aspetta!», esclamò a voce leggermente più alta.

«Ma la domina ha chiesto di essere avvisata, non appena ti fossi sveglia—».

«Aspetta. Ti prego». Quell’aggiunta riuscì a inchiodare i piedi di Jean al pavimento. Da quando un dominus _pregava_ il proprio schiavo? «Rimani ancora un poco qui con me. Solo tu».

Non appena fosse arrivata Historia, avrebbe dovuto rispondere alle ovvie domande che gli avrebbe porto e di sicuro lo avrebbe sgridato, e, in cima a tutto, Jean sarebbe stato mandato via. Armin si sentiva mancare il fiato al solo pensiero.

«Va bene». Jean si risedette, sentendosi il cuore battere un po’ più veloce.

Armin gli sorrise grato e si fece aiutare a mettersi seduto sul letto, così da stare più comodo. Aveva anche lui delle domande che gli frullavano nella testa, ma le avrebbe chieste a Historia non appena si fosse sentito pronto per farla andare a chiamare.

Mentre beveva dell’acqua che gli aveva offerto l’altro ragazzo, girò il capo verso la propria destra, e vide che, accanto a Jean, vicino al muro, c’era un vaso con dei fiori. «E quelli?», chiese con una nota di rammarico.

Jean arrossì un po’. Dei fiori così umili in un vaso così raffinato erano un pugno in un occhio. «Sono per te, da parte mia». Armin lo guardò un po’ confuso, e lui continuò: «Per propiziare la tua guarigione».

Il patrizio sbuffò una risata dal naso, non sapendo bene come spiegare il problema all’altro. «Jean, noi Romani quei fiori li adagiamo sulle tombe dei defunti, come simbolo di speranza per la vita ultraterrena».

Un silenzio imbarazzante seguì quella frase.

Jean sentì la vergogna tingergli le guance. «Li butto via!».

Armin, però, gli posò una mano sul ginocchio. «No, Jean. Quei fiori sono splendidi», disse con voce gentile. «Sono certo che mi hanno fatto bene. Saranno buttati solo quando appassiranno».

«Sono dei semplici fiori raccolti nel ludus...».

«Il loro significato va ben oltre questo». Le guance di Armin si colorarono appena, e Jean fu certo che non fosse per la febbre. Il patrizio fece per parlare, ma rimase silente a fissare il volto del gladiatore illuminato dalla tremula luce aranciata delle candele.

Ogni giorno che passava, Jean diventava sempre più bello ai suoi occhi.

L’avrebbe voluto baciare, ma sentiva ancora la bocca impastata dal vomito ed era certo di avere l’aspetto di un cencio.

Jean non meritava un bacio del genere.

«È meglio che tu vada a chiamare mia sorella, adesso». Armin spostò la mano dal ginocchio del gladiatore e questi si alzò.

Vedere Armin così bisognoso di attenzioni, e sentirsi chiamare “Alpha” proprio da lui, gli aveva fatto venire di nuovo voglia di far congiungere le loro labbra; era dunque più opportuno allontanarsi, prima di cadere in tentazione. 

Non passarono nemmeno due minuti, che la ragazza, seguita dal gladiatore, fu subito al fianco di Armin, scandalizzata nel trovarlo in piedi.

«Fratello! Non dovresti alzarti nella tua condizione!», disse allarmata. Indossava una veste di fortuna, e i suoi biondi e lunghi capelli non erano stati ancora finiti di acconciare. Una signorina della nobiltà Romana non avrebbe mai potuto lasciare le proprie stanze con quel poco decoro, ma Armin aveva la precedenza.

Il gemello, il quale camminava per il _cubiculum_ a sgranchirsi le gambe, scosse il capo. «Sto bene, credimi. Jean, puoi andare ora. Graz—».

«Jean resta», disse decisa la ragazza. 

«Perché?».

«Perché se vuoi ancora lui come gladiatore, è meglio che io non sia l’unica persona istruita sul come prestarti soccorso, nel caso ricapiti».

Jean gioì interiormente. A quanto pareva, non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto chiedere per raggiungere il proprio obiettivo.

«Non ricapiterà...», mormorò il patrizio.

«ARMIN!». Jean non aveva mai sentito la domina urlare, e trovò che la sua voce fosse molto decisa, non stridula come era di solito quella delle femmine beta. Aveva un tono da Legatus – da capo dell’esercito. «Non è la prima volta che sento questa frase: lo dici solo per farmi stare tranquilla, ma non ci credi nemmeno tu stesso. Ti è capitato più volte al tuo ritorno dalla Grecia e poi per un lungo periodo sei stato abbastanza bene, fino ad ora, ma nessuno può sapere quando questo _morbo sacro_ potrà colpirti di nuovo!».

«Non c’entrano gli dèi. I _morbi sacri_ non esistono, ci sono solo _medicus_ inesperti che, non sapendo curare un male o capirne l’origine, ne attribuiscono la colpa agli dèi stessi!».

«Se non è degli dèi, di chi è la colpa?».

Armin si morse il labbro per non risponderle. La colpa dell’accaduto era unicamente da attribuire a sé stesso e a nessun altro. «Da quanto tempo sono svenuto?», domandò, volendo cambiare argomento. «Ormai è sera tarda...».

«È colpa delle nubi che oscurano il sole. È appena pomeriggio», spiegò Historia.

«Cosa?».

«Capisci perché dovresti stare a letto? Sono passate solo poche ore da quando ti abbiamo trovato a terra, in una pozza di vomito, tremante e incapace quasi di respirare. Non è mai capitato che ti riprendessi così presto dopo un attacco di tale entità».

Armin si portò una mano al mento, soppesando le parole di Historia. L’ultima volta che gli avevano prestato soccorso in una situazione del genere era dovuto stare a letto due giorni interi con la febbre. Era miracoloso che fosse già in grado di alzarsi.

Non volle cercare risposta nella grazia degli dèi, anzi, non voleva proprio sentir parlare di loro.

«La festa?», domandò Armin.

«Lo zio ha deciso che avrà comunque luogo».

«Va bene. Allora sarà il caso che io mi prepari». Historia fece per dire qualcosa, ma l’altro la fermò. «Sto bene, credimi. Vedrai che non succederà nulla. Non mi è mai venuta una ricaduta, una volta guarito». Historia lo fulminò con uno sguardo che avrebbe potuto uccidere. «Va bene, è capitato, ma è stato tanto tempo fa. Poi sono stati solo dei leggeri casi isolati».

«L’esatto contrario di questo! Stavi per morire, Armin! Lo vuoi capire?!». Historia sentiva gli occhi pizzicarle di lacrime. Possibile che il fratello fosse così cocciuto da non capire che ne andava di mezzo la sua stessa vita?!

Armin guardò verso il basso, ferito. Historia aveva ragione. Sapeva bene che avrebbe potuto incontrare il dio Plutone, ma era un rischio che doveva correre. A volte, la morte non era la cosa peggiore.

«Perdonami, sorella mia. Ti assicuro che mi sento davvero bene e che se dovessi sentirmi stanco abbandonerei il banchetto. Non voglio mancare di rispetto a nostro zio evitando di presentarmi, se posso presenziare».

«E va bene!», si arrese lei. Si rivolse quindi a Jean, che era rimasto lì in silenzio ad ascoltare il loro diverbio. «Vieni, ti mostro cosa devi fare, nel caso Armin si senta di nuovo male».

L’alpha annuì e seguì la domina, che gli mostrò il sacchetto contenente le bacche nere, istruendolo sul come farle assumere ad Armin in caso fosse stato incosciente.

Esattamente quello che Jean sperava di sapere.

Al patrizio sembrò un eccesso di zelo da parte della sorella, ma non la fermò. Forse non era una scelta tanto sbagliata che lo sapesse anche Jean, nel remoto caso che ricapitasse.

Avrebbe comunque fatto in modo che non riaccadesse, finché erano lì.

Avrebbe fatto più attenzione.

***

  
Era ormai l’undicesima ora dall’alba, quando tre invitati arrivarono alla villa di Zeke, pronti a prendere parte alla festa in onore dei suoi nipoti.

La pioggia non aveva arrecato loro alcun disturbo, essendo giunti con le carrozze e, in seguito, scortati all’interno dell’abitazione da degli schiavi che avevano il compito di ripararli tramite dei teli, in modo che i loro eleganti e morbidi abiti di lino, e soprattutto le acconciature, non si sciupassero con l’acqua. Per non far bagnare le scarpe c’era stato poco da fare, ma ogni invitato aveva portato con sé dei sandali morbidi e leggeri da indossare una volta che i servi li ebbero accolti lavando loro mani e piedi con un catino. L’_atrium_ era stato decorato con delle enormi fioriere, contenenti per lo più mazzi di rose, e l’aria odorava di pulito e floreale, grazie anche ai bruciaprofumi posti agli angoli più ventilati della sala – in modo che i forti odori provenienti dalla cucina fossero smorzati. Per la serata così cupa, Zeke aveva dato ordine che si accendessero candelabri, e lampade a olio disposte sul soffitto o sui treppiedi. Non potevano mancare, inoltre, degli schiavi addetti a creare la giusta atmosfera con della musica di sottofondo.

La tavola era già stata imbandita con il _gustatio_, in modo che, dopo i convenevoli, gli invitati potessero già iniziare a prendere posto sui tre triclini, posizionati a ferro di cavallo attorno a un tavolo quadrato, e servirsi dell’antipasto.

Historia amava i banchetti. Quando il padre ne organizzava qualcuno, lei era ben felice di poter dare uno stacco a quella tediosa monotonia che viveva tra le mura domestiche. Armin, invece, ne avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno, ma sapeva bene che quelle feste erano la migliore occasione per intavolare argomenti e stringere dei legami con persone nuove e importanti.

«Sorella, non mi lasciare seduto lontano da te», disse Armin in tono quasi di supplica, guardando da lontano il trio di invitati. 

«Ti starò attaccata come una zecca, Armin». Il tono di Historia era di pura minaccia. «E non ti abbuffare, anche se oggi non hai praticamente toccato cibo. Il _medicus_ Hange ti ha anche sconsigliato di bere troppo vino, quindi non ti attardare con la _Commissatio_, alla fine della cena».

Armin annuì. Normalmente nessuno dei due mangiava tanto, ma durante i banchetti non mancavano i piatti prelibati e a volte esageravano un po’, terminando le feste con il mal di pancia per il troppo cibo ingurgitato; essere molto minuti aveva, tra i tanti difetti, anche quello di non poter mangiare quanto gli alpha.

I due fratelli si avvicinarono ad Annie, la quale aveva appena finito di colloquiare con un uomo beta tozzo e basso con due baffi scuri che avevano l’arduo compito di nascondere l’enorme naso tondo.

«Sei bellissima, Annie», sorrise Historia, osservando l’ampio abito chiaro che indossava. Anche se i suoi capelli erano più corti di quelli della cugina, Annie sfoggiava uno chignon elaborato e l’acconciatura era impreziosita da perle e gioielli d’oro.

«Grazie, cugina. Anche tu», disse l’altra con voce cortese, sistemandole un boccolo dietro allo spillone per capelli, insieme alle altre ciocche.

Erano entrambe meravigliose e profumavano di rose.

Annie guardò Armin e gli occhi le si addolcirono. «Sono felice di sapere che stai meglio. Ci hai fatto prendere un bello spavento».

Il patrizio abbassò il capo. «Chiedo venia per il trambusto che ho creato. Sono certo che si sia trattato di un caso isolato».

Historia lo fulminò con lo sguardo, senza dire una parola.

«Meglio così. Speravo che l’aria di mare di questi giorni ti avesse fatto bene...».

«Non credo dipenda da questo, ma sono certo che mi abbia aiutato a farmi sentire meglio prima del solito», sorrise Armin, cambiando poi drasticamente argomento. «Dove siederai al banchetto?».

«Nel triclinio riservato ai padroni di casa, ovviamente. So che tu, invece, avrai il _locus consularis_: mio padre ti vuole al posto d’onore. Comunque ci sarà un servo addetto a indicare il posto assegnato, non preoccuparti».

Armin strabuzzò gli occhi. «E Historia?».

«Credo accanto a te».

«Però, anche lei è un’ospite speciale...».

«È una donna, Armin», disse Annie. «Tu la precedi».

Il patrizio si intristì davanti all’ovvio. Non potevano avere entrambi il posto d’onore, ma non gli andava che fosse stato dato a lui, senza sentire il parere di entrambi.

Historia sorrise mesta, facendo spallucce. «Non importa, Armin. Ci sono abituata».

L’espressione della patrizia, però, cambiò in maniera repentina quando l’uomo con cui stava parlando Annie passò dietro di lei. Sbarrò gli occhi, sorpresi e a disagio, e tese il corpo, prima di girarsi verso il beta.

«Ops! Mi è scivolata la mano», disse l’uomo con un ghigno.

Armin, che di solito era di lingua veloce, non riuscì nemmeno a sgridare quel beta per aver palesemente palpeggiato un gluteo della sorella, perché Annie fece un balzo in avanti e afferrò l’uomo per il polso, portandoglielo dietro la schiena in modo da forzargli l’articolazione della spalla.

L’uomo si lasciò sfuggire un lamento, ma Annie non si fece impietosire. «Gross, schifoso maiale. Scusati come si conviene con mia cugina». La sua voce era affilata come una lama di ghiaccio.

Oltre a loro, solo qualche schiavo fece caso alla scena, ma quelli erano affari da nobili, quindi non intervenne nessuno – gli altri due invitati stavano amabilmente conversando con Zeke e Yelena. Gross pensò bene di non chiedere aiuto o di lamentarsi a voce troppo alta, non volendo attirare l’attenzione per far vedere che una donna lo aveva messo in quella condizione.

«Scusami, ragazza», disse lui con un ringhio basso pregno di dolore. «Starò più attento».

Annie lo fissò schifata, lasciandolo andare solo dopo averci pensato intensamente.

Gross si massaggiò il polso, guardandola male, ma non osò proferire parola, preferendo raggiungere i suoi amici.

Historia sorrise commossa verso Annie. «Grazie… sei stata grande!». Nè lei, né suo fratello avrebbero saputo eseguire una manovra del genere, e Annie – molto più piccola ed esile perfino rispetto a loro – c’era riuscita in un guizzo fluido.

«Non sopporto gli uomini arroganti, che credono che il corpo degli altri sia loro», disse lapidaria, tornando ancora più seria.

In quel momento, i due gemelli videro la gladiatrice dai tratti orientali avvicinarsi ad Annie. «Domina, è accaduto qualcosa con quel beta?», disse, mostrando evidente preoccupazione. Poiché parlava molto bene il latino e non aveva accenti d’oltremare, Armin dedusse che doveva essere nata da una coppia mista locale o portata nella Repubblica quando era molto piccola. «Mina Carolina mi ha avvisat––»

«Tutto bene, Mikasa. Non preoccuparti. Gross non importunerà più nessuna di noi, almeno per stasera».

«Vi ha fatto del male, domina?».

«No, ha solo offeso Historia, ma ha reputato più conveniente scusarsi».

La gladiatrice annuì determinata, guardando Annie come se aspettasse un ordine, che però non giunse mai.

Al suo posto, arrivò Zeke, che passò un braccio attorno alle spalle di Armin. «Ed ecco qui il nostro _gigante_. Sapevo che ti saresti rimesso in forma!», esclamò.

Historia scoccò la seconda occhiataccia della serata, stringendo i pugni. Quella pantomima si sarebbe potuta evitare, se solo lui si fosse convinto a cancellare il banchetto, dato che Armin stava per lasciarci le penne solo qualche ora prima!

«Andiamo a sistemarci». Zeke non lasciò andare Armin, scortandolo con sé al tavolo. Le due ragazze beta li seguirono subito dopo che Annie ebbe salutato Mikasa, la quale si diresse verso i piani superiori.

Armin si sdraiò nel posto a sinistra del triclinio centrale, Zeke gli si sistemò accanto, ma nella lettiga di sinistra.

Annie si sedette di fianco al padre e venne presto raggiunta da Yelena, che completò i tre posti del lectus imus. Armin capì che doveva essere veramente molto amica di Zeke, per aver preso un posto così intimo. Uno schiavo fece sedere Historia accanto al fratello, facendo sospirare di sollievo i due gemelli. Vicino a lei, a completare il lectus medius, si sistemò un bell’alpha dai lunghi capelli biondi.

Gross si sdraiò nel posto a destra del _lectus summus_; alla sua sinistra sedette l’invitata beta.

«Non aspettavamo anche un tuo amico, Gross?», chiese Zeke, accennando all’ultimo posto ancora vuoto della lettiga per gli ospiti di rango inferiore, accanto alla sorella dell’alpha biondo.

Durante i banchetti non era raro che gli stessi ospiti invitassero qualcuno, era un’usanza comunemente accettata; l’importante, era che i commensali fossero in totale non più di nove – come le Muse.

«Sono certo che arriverà a momenti». Appena Gross pronunciò quelle parole, dal portone d’ingresso fece capolino un alpha. «Che vi avevo detto? Eccolo. Benvenuto, Kruger!».

Armin trasalì ancor prima di vedere chi fosse quell’uomo appena giunto.

Non importava quanto l’aria pregna di profumo camuffasse gli odori di alpha nella sala: il patrizio riconobbe subito quell’essenza cuoiata, la stessa che lo aveva condotto al mercato degli schiavi. Il suo naso non poteva sbagliarsi.

Guardò di soppiatto l’alpha: era alto e dal bel portamento. Sicuramente faceva o aveva fatto parte di una centuria.

L’uomo si fece accudire da uno schiavo per lavarsi mani e piedi, calzò le _soleae_ e si avvicinò ai presenti, salutandoli.

Il _nomenclator_ lo scortò ai triclini, annunciandolo e facendolo sedere accanto alla sorella dell’alpha biondo.

Durante i banchetti, le donne beta dovevano stare in posizione seduta; solo agli uomini e alle donne alpha era permesso sdraiarsi, a meno che non fossero anche loro degli ospiti _umbrae_ come Kruger.

«Salute a voi. Perdonate il ritardo, ma la strada per giungere qui è in parte allagata», spiegò, accomodandosi.

Mentre gli adulti passavano alla parte dei convenevoli, Armin si soffermò al viso rugoso e scarno di Kruger, dagli occhi infossati e cerchiati da pesanti borse. Cercava di non fissarlo, ma era inevitabile. Cosa c’entrava con il mercato? C’era così tanta gente che non ricordava nemmeno se lo aveva visto lì tra i compratori. Ma, soprattutto, come poteva aver sprigionato un’essenza così forte?

Kruger, sentendosi osservato, si girò verso Armin, guardandolo con placidi occhi del colore del ferro. «Quindi sei tu l’ospite d’onore», disse, capendolo subito dal posto che teneva occupato.

Il patrizio annuì. «Sì, Sono Armin Reiss, figlio di Erwin Reiss e Nifa Reiss. Lei è la mia preziosa sorella,» disse, presentando Historia con un ampio gesto del braccio, «Historia Reiss».

La ragazza gli fu grata di non averla messa da parte in alcun modo – non che avesse dubbi.

«È un piacere fare la tua conoscenza, Armin,» disse Kruger, continuando a guardarlo con intensità, spostando solo dopo lo sguardo alla ragazza, «e Historia».

Armin sentì uno strano brivido lungo la schiena, ma cercò di non darlo a vedere.

Chi era davvero quel tipo?!

Finalmente il banchetto cominciò e, mentre i commensali si deliziavano con gli antipasti a base di uova sode, verdure, ortaggi e ostriche, accompagnati da del buon vino rosso dolcificato con il miele, si passò alle altre presentazioni: Gross era un politico di Napoli, nonché amico di vecchia data con Zeke; Willy e sua sorella facevano parte della prestigiosa famiglia dei Tybur, imparentata alla lontana con i Reiss. Kruger, invece, pareva essere un semplice centurione che era tornato pochi giorni prima dalla sua ultima battaglia – le rughe sul suo viso lo facevano apparire molto più vecchio.

Una volta finiti i gustatio, le stoviglie vennero portate via dai servi e la tovaglia quadrata sopra di esso fu pulita dalle macchie tramite un panno di lana grezzo.

Per dare il tempo di imbandire con la prima portata e non far annoiare gli ospiti, Zeke aveva pianificato dei piccoli intrattenimenti, come era solito fare durante quelle cene in compagnia.

«Amici e amiche», disse con un’enfasi teatrale. «Come lanista, non posso esimermi dal presentarvi i miei gladiatori da vicino, in modo che tutti li possiate ammirare. Che entrino!».

Al suo comando, i gladiatori cominciarono a entrare nella sala, varcando la porta che conduceva alla cantina, in comunicazione con il ludus.

Si disposero ordinati in riga, a qualche metro dal tavolo, in modo che gli ospiti potessero vederli e giudicarli come fossero i pesci appena pescati del mercato, pronti per essere scelti dal pubblico che li guardava interessato.

Armin trovò subito Jean con lo sguardo e gli sorrise appena, quando questi si girò verso di lui. Era bello sapere che c’era anche il suo alpha.

Prima di fare la loro apparizione al banchetto, i gladiatori avevano avuto il ben preciso ordine di lavarsi e cospargere i propri corpi statuari con degli olii profumati – in modo che gli alpha non mettessero troppo in risalto il loro odore, per non mancare di rispetto alla virilità degli ospiti dello stesso sesso, ma anche per mettere ancora più in risalto il loro fisico temprato dagli allenamenti nel ludus. Alcuni avevano avuto anche un _tonsor_, chiamato per l’occasione, che aggiustasse il loro taglio di capelli. Avevano già mangiato la loro zuppa di cereali – ben sapendo che non avrebbero potuto assaggiare nulla –, e avevano indossato il semplice _subligaculum_ e degli ornamenti in cuoio, null’altro.

Solo Eren aveva un “accessorio” in più.

«Zeke, come mai quel gladiatore ha un ceppo che gli blocca le mani dietro la schiena?», domandò divertito Willy, indicando Eren.

Il padrone di casa ridacchiò. «È solo un animale selvatico che ha ancora bisogno del guinzaglio», disse, facendo ridere anche Yelena.

Qualche banchetto prima, Eren aveva avuto l’assurda idea di approfittare di quel momento lontano dal ludus per tentare di scappare, ma gli era andata male e da quel giorno ogni qual volta usciva doveva essere legato. Quella situazione lo umiliava tantissimo. Odiava essere oggetto dello scrutinio di quei maiali Romani, e ancora di più non avere nemmeno la libertà di muoversi.

A sentire i Romani parlare male di lui, il Germano rugghiò, ma a Levi, che gli stava vicino, bastò un’occhiataccia per rimetterlo in riga. Ogni volta che Eren si comportava male durante le feste, le guardie lo punivano con mano pesante da parte di Zeke, ma a quanto pareva non gli bastava per perdere il mordente.

Il lanista continuò a tessere le lodi dei gladiatori. «Ammirateli, non sono stupendi? Solo lottatori di prima qualità in questo mio ludus! Ben sapete le loro gesta nell’arena, soprattutto di Levi, l’unico gladiatore omega del mio ludus e uno dei pochi in tutta la Repubblica».

Levi fece un passo in avanti, come se non sapessero chi fosse, e gli invitati lo guardarono con tanto d’occhi. Era una rara perla nera di forza e bellezza.

«Chissà come si devono divertire i gladiatori alpha con lui!», ghignò Gross. «Non si può avere una prestazione?».

L’omega non batté ciglio davanti a quel modo cafone. Non era la prima volta che il suo sesso primario creava delle malevoci.

«Mi dispiace, ma non è possibile. Levi mi è stato donato dal mio caro fratello Erwin, a patto che il suo onore di guerriero non venisse lordato da un alpha o da un beta», spiegò Zeke, calmo.

«È un gran peccato».

«Lo so, farei molti soldi cedendolo a chi me lo chiede».

Willy sembrava molto interessato. «E come fa durante il calore?».

«Glielo faccio tenere sotto controllo con dei farmaci, in modo che non diventi una puttana pregante e mandi in casino l’intero ludus!», rise Zeke, strappando dei biechi ghigni anche a Willy e Gross. Kruger rimase stranamente in silenzio a fissare Levi che tornava al proprio posto.

Yelena si rischiarò la gola con dei colpetti di tosse fin troppo rumorosi, calmando così i risolini dei tre. «Devo presentare anche io le mie guerriere», disse. «Che entrino le mie gladiatrici!».

Per qualche secondo, nulla incrinò la stasi di quella stanza – rotta solo dagli schiavi che si occupavano della tavola e dalla musica di sottofondo –, poi un'ombra venne proiettata sul soffitto. I commensali e la maggior parte dei gladiatori sollevò il volto, vedendo Ymir che ghignava compiaciuta. Agile e veloce, la gladiatrice dette sfoggio di tutta la propria atleticità e potenza, aggrappandosi a una colonna e rimanendo lì sospesa.

Come un _petauristae_ di decennale esperienza, la giovane alpha si diede lo slancio e, dopo una piroetta, cadde nell’_impluvium_, sollevando pochissime gocce d’acqua. Ad attenderla dall’altra parte della vasca, senza che nessuno si fosse accorto della sua entrata in scena, c’era Mikasa, con due gladi in mano.

Versi di stupore ed esultanza riempirono l’aria. Solo Levi si era accorto che la ragazza dai tratti orientali non era apparsa lì per magia, ma sfruttando la distrazione del pubblico nel seguire i movimenti della compagna di spettacolo. Strategia scaltra, tipica di Yelena e Zeke.

La lanista sorrise soddisfatta mentre Mikasa lanciava l’arma verso Ymir, che la prese al volo, potendo dare così inizio a un duello. I loro passi erano appesantiti dall’acqua, e ciò creò un effetto scenografico non indifferente, grazie agli spruzzi che sollevavano ad ogni movimento della battaglia simulata – stando attente a non bagnare il pubblico o il tavolino che pian piano stava ricevendo i cibi della prima portata.

Le due ragazze avevano indosso un _subligaculum_, e uno _strophium_ a tenere fasciato il seno per una maggiore mobilità. Yelena aveva deciso che le sue gladiatrici non avrebbero combattuto mezzonude come era prassi nell’arena: dovevano catturare il pubblico per le loro abilità, non per i loro corpi.

C’erano, però, degli occhi celesti che non si erano mai staccati da Ymir, fin dalla sua prima acrobazia. Historia era rimasta completamente catturata da quella ragazza dal volto costellato di lentiggini, fin da quando aveva messo piede nella villa di Zeke. Tutto era partito dal suo odore, poi, quella sera, aveva avuto modo di rimirarla al massimo della forma: era bella, atletica e interessante. Avrebbe voluto parlare dalla mattina con Armin dello “strano” odore di Ymir, ma, a causa del _morbo sacro_, la cosa era passata in secondo piano. Nei suoi occhi chiari si riflesse la battaglia delle due ragazze fino alla fine, interrotta solo da veloci battiti di ciglia. Fu proprio Ymir a vincere, quella volta, dopo aver disarmato Mikasa e puntato il gladio alla sua gola. Historia fu la prima ad applaudire per quello spettacolo, rivolgendo un dolce sorriso alla vincitrice.

Dopo di lei, anche tutti gli altri la imitarono, ma i piccoli occhi castani di Ymir erano stati ormai calamitati su di lei.

Yelena fece un cenno di apprezzamento alle sue ragazze e le due raggiunsero la controparte maschile, mettendosi accanto a Levi.

Poiché il _cilliba_ era di nuovo carico di bontà, i commensali iniziarono spizzicare con le dita il cibo lì presente. Accanto a ogni nobile vi era un _puer ad pedes_, uno schiavo personale addetto a riempire il bicchiere e ad accudire il proprio dominus durante la cena. Rispetto al vino consumato durante gli antipasti, questo non era dolce, ma solo filtrato e mescolato ad acqua tiepida.

Armin non riuscì a evitare di guardare Jean, e questi faceva altrettanto.

«Ti guarda spesso...», mormorò Marco, sorridendo gentile a Jean.

Il Gallo si imbronciò. «Sì, me ne sono accorto...». Cercò di parere un po’ scocciato dal tono, ma non ci riuscì bene come avrebbe voluto.

«C’è del tenero tra di voi?», lo stuzzicò un altro po’ il gladiatore Romano.

Fu però Eren, in riga accanto a Jean, a rispondere: «Sì, il suo cazzo», disse caustico, accennando a Jean.

«Eren, non essere sempre così cattivo», lo sgridò bonariamente Marco. «Capisco che proprio stasera tu abbia il dente avvelenato, ma non c’è motivo di prendersela con Jean».

«Mi fa stare meglio», sbottò il Germano, tornando a guardare in cagnesco davanti a sé.

Levi, accanto a lui, sospirò. «Eren, sei senza speranze. Ti farai punire anche stasera...».

«Magari così eviteranno di farmi salire ancora qua a guardare questi porci che si ingozzano fino a sprecare il cibo e parlano di cazzate per dare aria alla bocca per poterla pulire dal tanfo di vomito». Eren ringhiò quelle parole tutte di fila, senza fare nemmeno una pausa per respirare. Era di pessimo umore e sperava solo che lo lasciassero in pace.

Intanto, al tavolo, Historia si chinò verso Armin, in modo da sussurrargli all’orecchio: «Jean ti sta guardando...».

Le gote di Armin si tinsero di un delicato rosa. «Sì, sarà preoccupato che io possa stare male di nuovo...».

Historia sorrise sibillina. L’indomani avrebbe fatto il terzo grado al fratello. La ragazza sporse il bicchiere in argento verso Sasha, affinché glielo riempisse, ma la schiava versò l’acqua in maniera maldestra e il liquido cadde anche al di fuori della coppa, bagnando la mano e parte della della _vestis coenatoria_ di Historia.

«Sasha! Stai più attenta», la sgridò lei, ringraziando per la prima volta in vita propria che le donne non potessero bere vino, o le avrebbe sporcato tutto il vestito.

«Mi dispiace, domina!», esclamò lei, adoperandosi con uno straccio asciutto per pulirla. Zeke sapeva che quella schiava era goffa, ma non poteva stare in cucina o sarebbe finito sul lastrico.

«È meglio se vai a pulire le celle nel ludus», disse il lanista, severo.

La schiava, con le lacrime agli occhi per la paura, annuì. Sapeva bene che più tardi sarebbe stata punita per ciò che aveva fatto.

Appena fu andata via, Zeke non fece nemmeno in tempo a mandare il proprio puer ad pedes a cercare un sostituto, che Ymir ruppe le fila. «Con il permesso della mia domina», disse, richiamando l’attenzione dei presenti su di sé. «Potrei prendere io il posto di Sasha, in modo da non privare la cucina della manodopera».

Armin fu colpito dalle parole della alpha: in primo luogo, aveva usato il nome della schiava – segno che, in un certo qual modo, le due erano in confidenza – e, in secundis, si era proposta per fare qualcosa che l’avvicinava di più a una schiava che a una lottatrice. Il patrizio avrebbe voluto, infatti, proporre Jean per servire la sorella, ma non voleva trattarlo come uno schiavo di casa, davanti a tutti. Loro erano come dèi nell’arena, e avrebbero meritato di esserlo anche all’interno di quelle mura.

Yelena e Zeke furono d’accordo e Ymir si mise vicino a Historia, approfittando subito per lavarle le mani con fare servile.

La patrizia arrossì appena, potendo finalmente odorare il buon profumo di Ymir da vicino, e l’altra ragazza ghignò di rimando.

Chissà perché, ma Armin ebbe la sensazione che quella gladiatrice si fosse proposta solo per profitto personale, ma finché non mancava di rispetto alla sorella non c’era motivo di allarmarsi. La gemella era una beta molto bella, era quasi scontato che potesse piacere a una alpha.

Fu durante il pasto che Armin trovò qualcosa per allarmarsi.

Mentre i servi portavano il bis di vari arrosti di carni di volatile – tra cui gabbiano, pavone e corvo –, Gross notò una omega molto carina tra la schiavitù. Era molto minuta, e aveva gli occhi del colore del miele e i capelli castani dalle sfumature aranciate.

«Oh, ma guarda, com’è carina questa omega», disse il beta, bloccandola per il polso.

Petra inorridì a quelle parole, ben sapendo a che cosa avrebbero portato. Non era la prima volta, soprattutto durante quelle feste.

«Oh, sì. Lei è proprio una delle mie schiave più belle, nonostante non sia giovane come le altre», disse Zeke.

«È da prima vorrei vedere una dimostrazione, perché non usiamo lei?».

Armin e Historia si scambiarono un’occhiata, tra il disagio e la sorpresa. Il loro padre non permetteva che gli schiavi venissero usati in quel modo durante i banchetti. Erwin utilizzava quelle feste per ospitare giochi, spettacoli, danze e cultura, non volgari orge.

Zeke, però, trattava i propri schiavi come oggetti, quindi non gli importava di loro più di tanto, purché non fossero stati feriti al punto da non poter più lavorare. «Mi sembra un’ottima idea», disse il padrone di casa, rivolgendosi poi ad Armin. «Perché non proviamo a vedere quanto è capace il gladiatore che ti ho regalato, nipote mio?».

Quella domanda fece impallidire Armin. Solo l’idea di poter assistere a Jean che si accoppiava con un altro omega gli serrò la gola, rendendolo incapace di parlare per un breve attimo, che parve lunghissimo.

No, Jean era solo suo.

Il gladiatore trattenne il fiato, sapendo che non si sarebbe potuto ribellare a un ordine, nonostante fosse così cupido.

«Mi dispiace, ma questo non è possibile», rispose infine Armin, rimanendo sdraiato per mostrarsi tranquillo. I presenti furono molto stupiti da quel diniego, soprattutto Zeke, che lo aveva proposto per fare un favore al nipote. «C’è un motivo, a mio parere valido. Vorrei testare se, dopo un periodo di astinenza, gli alpha possono confluire questa loro frustrazione sessuale in una maggior ferocia durante il combattimento. Con Levi, che è un omega, funziona, no?». Armin non sapeva delle attività sessuali del gladiatore del padre, si era solo agganciato alle poche parole dette in precedenza a Willy, sperando di aver colto nel segno. Era l’unica cosa che gli fosse venuta in mente, con un minimo di senso.

Jean fissò il proprio dominus. Era una bugia. Era una bugia che aveva detto per proteggerlo dagli occhi annoiati e viziosi degli altri Romani… Forse addirittura per non mancare di rispetto a quella ragazza… o magari erano parole imbibite di gelosia.

Dal loro accordo, Jean avrebbe potuto fare sesso solo con Armin, e nessun altro.

Il giovane Gallo non sapeva come prenderla, ma si sentiva come protetto da Armin – come gli era già capitato.

«Capisco», disse Zeke, cercando con gli occhi un altro gladiatore che assolvesse al compito.

«Zio, inoltre credo sia inopportuno che delle giovani non sposate assistano a questo tipo di spettacolo».

Il primo che si convinse fu Tybur. «Avete ragione, sono stato indelicato con la mia dolce sorella. Meglio aspettare la _Commissatio_, cosicché ci siano solo uomini qui». Uno sguardo torvo di Yelena lo fece correggere: «Cosicché ci siano solo alpha e uomini beta».

Zeke e Gross annuirono, ma sembravano un po’ irritati, mentre Kruger si permise un unico accenno con il capo e null’altro.

Petra sorrise al giovane dominus, ringraziandolo con un caldo sorriso, prima di svincolarsi dalla presa del beta e tornare in cucina. Armin aveva solo permesso che quello spettacolo umiliante venisse ritardato, ma almeno non si sarebbe ripresentato due volte.

Marco guardò Jean, curioso, trovando un piccolo sorriso dipinto sulle sue labbra.

Dal primo giorno in cui era arrivato Armin, aveva notato che l’amico sembrava diverso, migliore. Non sapeva esattamente cosa stesse succedendo tra loro, ma appena Jean avesse avuto bisogno di qualcuno con il quale confidarsi o una spalla sulla quale piangere, Marco ci sarebbe sempre stato per lui.

Levi, invece, guardò Armin con discrezione. Se i suoi forti sospetti su lui e Jean erano veri, avrebbe dovuto stare ancora più in guardia. Petra era una sua cara amica, quindi avrebbe dovuto ringraziarlo per ciò che aveva fatto, ma quanto c’era stato di nobile nel suo gesto? Armin aveva davvero ereditato il cervello di suo padre.

Il banchetto andò avanti senza particolari incidenti. Zeke, la sorella di Tybur e Gross vomitarono per poter fare spazio nello stomaco e fare il bis di mammelle di scrofa con ricci di mare e quei buonissimi ghiri ingrassati e serviti ripieni di carne di maiale e noci. Era prassi molto comune autoindursi il vomito per poter ricominciare a mangiare, e in quell’occasione si avvicinava un servo che teneva un’anfora sulla schiena, in modo che i nobili potessero riversare i propri rigurgiti lì, senza sporcare in giro.

Dopo la carne, furono serviti, come seconda portata, dei dolci e della frutta, e lì furono Annie, Tybur e Yelena a rimettere, troppo pieni per poter mangiare dell’altro senza prima liberarsi.

Armin e Historia a fine pasto erano terribilmente sazi, ma non ancora in condizioni pietose come gli altri. Solo Kruger si era limitato a mangiare il giusto, beandosi di tutte quelle bontà che sul campo di battaglia gli erano negate. La sorella di Tybur si era perfino addormentata in posizione seduta, da tanto era sazia.

Gli _structor_ ritirarono l’argenteria usata, mentre altri schiavi portarono al tavolo dei cibi particolarmente speziati. Altri ancora avvicinavano del vino o riempivano le _urnae_ d’acqua.

Era arrivato il fatidico momento della _Commissatio_.

Alcuni ballerini e acrobati – chiamati per l’occasione – cominciarono a disporsi nella sala.

Historia ben sapeva che quel momento della festa era particolare: l’atmosfera poteva variare dal miglior circolo letterario a quello dei peggiori lupanare. Ormai lei e suo fratello avevano l’età per poter rimanere, ma la ragazza aveva un pessimo presentimento: qualcosa le diceva che suo zio amasse far divertire gli altri commensali con qualcosa di volgare; ecco perché Tybur era sicuro che le donne si sarebbero ritirate. Lo stesso presentimento aveva Armin. Il patrizio avrebbe voluto rimanere per vegliare sul proprio gladiatore, ma aveva già messo le cose in chiaro su di lui. Inoltre, non avrebbe saputo come rifiutarsi se ci fosse stata una schiava personale a far _rilassare_ i commensali. Lui non voleva nessuno che lo toccasse, a parte Jean, men che meno avere il ruolo da attivo.

I due gemelli si scambiarono uno sguardo, ma ancora prima che potessero parlare, un’altra voce li anticipò.

«Zeke, avrei un favore da chiedervi», disse Kruger.

Il centurione aveva parlato pochissimo durante la festa e i presenti rimasero piuttosto sorpresi di sentirlo.

«Dimmi pure, Kruger».

«È dall’inizio del banchetto che ci sono due occhi che ci fissano ardenti, e odio davvero gli schiavi così ribelli, mi viene voglia di metterli in riga io stesso. Posso occuparmi privatamente di quel gladiatore? So come raddrizzare le bestie come lui».

Armin trattenne il fiato, prima di vedere l’indice del centurione puntare su Eren.

Il Germano digrignò i denti, guardando con puro odio quel pallone gonfiato di un Romano.

Gli altri fratelli gladiatori fissarono Eren preoccupati, sapendo che avrebbe fatto qualche sciocchezza.

«Scusati con lui, Eren», gli sussurrò Levi con voce ferma.

«Col cazzo! Questa volta non ho fatto proprio nulla!», ringhiò lui, stringendo i pugni.

«Eren!», sibilò Levi, sperando che quel cretino lo ascoltasse, per una volta tanto.

Kruger si alzò, mettendosi davanti a Eren. Lo sovrastava per altezza, come se volesse fargli pesare anche quello, non solo la classe sociale che li divideva.

Eren era a un passo dallo sputargli in faccia, che si sentì venire afferrato da due guardie.

Zeke aveva fatto loro un cenno e aveva sorriso interessato verso il centurione. «Ti lascio Eren per qualche minuto, allora. Ti aspettiamo per iniziare con gli spettacoli, Kruger», ghignò soddisfatto il dominus, dando a uno schiavo il compito di accompagnarli in uno dei _cubiculum_ al piano di sopra.

Historia guardò orripilata la scena, sentendosi male per quel gladiatore. Sapeva che lo avrebbe umiliato nel suo lato da alpha, facendogli capire chi fosse sopra di lui.

Armin guardò Jean in ansia, vedendo la preoccupazione anche negli occhi di questi, come in quelli di tutti gli altri gladiatori.

I due gemelli aspettarono che Kruger, Eren e le due guardie lasciassero il _tablinum_, poi Historia si alzò dal proprio triclino, tenendo lo sguardo basso. «Zio, direi che è arrivato il momento per me e mio fratello di ritirarci».

Zeke annuì, capendo la situazione. «È un peccato che tu ci voglia lasciare, Armin; avresti potuto fare il _magister bibendi_».

Il patrizio si alzò e porse un sorriso stanco al parente. «Mi dispiace, non mi va di dirigere il ritmo delle bevute. Sono veramente molto stanco».

«Non rimani nemmeno per leggerci qualcosa, mentre aspettiamo Kruger?».

Il ragazzo si ritrovò a dover annuire. Lo zio stava insistendo, quindi era il caso di accontentarlo, almeno per questa piccola cosa. Inoltre, non voleva salire di sopra e sentire le grida del gladiatore che Kruger stava punendo. «Posso leggervi qualcosa in greco, magari?», propose.

Gross però si lagnò – un verso del tutto simile al grugnito di un cinghiale morente. «Non conosco il greco».

Armin gli rivolse un sorriso di cortesia. «E latino sia», acconsentì, chiedendo a un servo di portargli qualcosa di adatto.

Nel frattempo, in una camera per gli ospiti, le guardie avevano buttato a forza Eren sul letto. Kruger si rivolse a loro. «Potete uscire. Vi chiamo se questo cane bastardo mi dovesse dare problemi. Se sentite urlare lui non intervenite», disse serio, facendo ghignare gli altri due alpha.

Appena Kruger ed Eren rimasero soli, il centurione si avvicinò al letto, passo dopo passo.

Eren poteva sentire la vergogna bruciargli negli occhi.

I soldati lo avevano strappato dalla sua terra, dopo aver raso al suolo il villaggio dove abitava. Un semplice, piccolo villaggio vicino al Reno. Pieno di guerrieri valorosi, gente onesta. C’erano figli, nipoti, nonni, zii, fratelli, sorelle, madri e padri. Come i suoi genitori, che non aveva più rivisto da quando quei maiali lo avevano portato a Capua.

Lo avevano rinchiuso in un ludus, ai desideri di un dominus perverso e venale, che trattava i propri schiavi come oggetti.

Anche lui aveva il marchio dei denti di Zeke dietro il collo. Come tutti.

Aveva già dovuto soffrire l’umiliazione di essere stato marchiato come un omega; non aveva intenzione di ricoprire quel ruolo anche a letto. Piuttosto sarebbe morto di un’ingloriosa morte lontano dall’arena.

Nonostante avesse avuto ancora le mani bloccate dietro la schiena, era già pronto a scagliarsi contro il nobile, quando questi si fermò a pochi passi dal letto e si lasciò cadere la parte superiore della tunica, che rimase a penzoloni alla cintura, rivelando un corpo allenato e screziato da diverse cicatrici, di cui una catturò l’attenzione di Eren: sul pettorale sinistro aveva una forma a croce fin troppo regolare.

«Urla», gli sussurrò deciso, anche se la voce era solo un soffio.

«Com—». Eren non fece in tempo a chiedere spiegazioni che Kruger lo afferrò per la coscia, premendo il pollice contro il nervo sciatico e facendolo così urlare. Lo liberò subito continuando, però, a tenere la mano su quel punto.

«Non abbiamo molto tempo», disse piano, avvicinandosi all’orecchio del ragazzo più giovane. «Ho dovuto portare qui te perché Levi è inavvicinabile». Kruger parlava veloce, sapendo che ogni istante poteva essere prezioso.

Eren rimase in silenzio, trovandosi completamente spaesato. Cosa stava succedendo?!

«Devi riferirgli un messaggio: a lui e solo a lui. Sarò presente anche alla festa per Erwin: lì dovrai riferirmi la sua risposta», spiegò, facendo di nuovo male a Eren per farlo lamentare. «Suo zio Kenny è in città. Ha bisogno di parlargli. Deve farmi sapere quando può lasciare il ludus per incontrarlo».

«Perché non viene lui a trovarlo?!», ringhiò Eren con voce flebile, urlando poi di sua spontanea volontà per non dover sentire ancora quell’insopportabile dolore.

«Kenny non dovrebbe essere vivo. Né lui, né il suo compagno», spiegò in parte.

Eren ancora aveva difficoltà a capire cosa stesse succedendo o chi fosse quell’uomo, ma si stava esponendo facendogli sapere quelle cose. Parlare con Levi doveva essere prioritario.

«Chi sei tu?», gli chiese a quel punto.

«Mi chiamano il _bubo_, sono un informatore».

«Come farà Levi a trovarvi?». Si era parlato di quando, ma non di dove.

«Se lo voglio, gli omega possono trovarmi con facilità anche a notevole distanza, non temere».

«Io non capisco...».

«Per ora attieniti a consegnare il mio messaggio, e forse presto scoprirai l’odore della libertà».

... continua...  
XShade-Shinra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
Note  
– _Prandium_: Pranzo (o per meglio dire “seconda colazione” Hobbit) dei Romani.  
– “Ti ricordo che sono una donna, Armin: posso covare rancore per tutta la vita”: frase tratta dal film dei Simpson.  
– Historia fa assumere ad Armin la cura di emergenza per via sublinguale. In questo modo il farmaco bypassa la stomaco e, oltre a non venire attaccato dai succhi gastrici, va in circolo più velocemente. A questo proposito, il _morbo sacro_ è il nome con il quale Greci e Romani chiamavano l’epilessia. In questa fanfiction, però, il termine è stato ampliato per tutte le malattie che pareva cogliessero all’improvviso e a cui i medici non trovavano soluzione. Armin non ha l’epilessia, ma il suo malore è da ricercarsi in ben altro. Nel capitolo 6 ciò sarà chiarito, nel frattempo vi lascio fare la parte di Sherlock Holmes.  
– Croco: Come dice Armin, i Romani “usavano porre questi fiori sulle tombe dei propri cari nella speranza di una vita ultraterrena” ([fonte](https://www.ilgiardinodegliilluminati.it/significato-dei-fiori/croco/)). Il suo significato è di Amore Passionale. Si possono trovare di diversi colori, tra cui viola, bianco, giallo e rosso o anche variegati e striati. [Foto](https://bulbishop.it/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Bulbi-Crocus-Mix-02.jpg).   
– Tybur: Non potevo esimermi dal fare un riferimento ai Tybur, visto che il loro nome pare derivi da Tiberio (un nome usatissimo nell’Antica Roma).  
– Acconciature: Anche i maschi Romani si acconciavano i capelli, soprattutto per nascondere stempiature e calvizie. In un contesto come l’Antica Roma, però, i capelli di Willy non sarebbero andati bene, essendo davvero troppo lunghi, ma mi sembrava di fargli una violenza tagliandoglieli. Chiudete un occhio, per favore.  
– _Bubo_: in latino significa Gufo.  
  
  
Scusate per l'attesa, ma ho preferito pubblicare il capitolo 5 tutto insieme. Spero vi siano piaciuti i colpi di scena. ^^  
Ci sentiamo appena possibile con il capitolo 6 (spero di pubblicare anche quello tutto insieme!).  
P.S. Non vi preoccupate se mi vedete pubblicare anche altre storie in sezione, in questo periodo. Sto comunque lavorando anche alla long. In queste settimane c'è un'iniziativa, il COW-T #10, e il capitolo di  
questa storia partecipa appunto alla "Settimana 2, Missione 2" con il prompt "Historical!AU".  
  
Grazie a tutti! ^^  



	6. Capitulum VI

**Omnia vincit amor **   
**Capitulum VI **

Non era ancora l'alba quando Armin aprì piano gli occhi.

A causa degli schiamazzi della _Commissatio_, era riuscito a prendere sonno solo in piena notte e le poche ore che aveva dormito erano state agitate da incubi che lo avevano fatto destare diverse volte.

Essendo comune uso tra i Romani di dormire con la toga utilizzata durante il giorno, Armin sgusciò fuori dal letto in silenzio e si diede una sistemata ai capelli davanti allo specchio, aiutandosi con una candela, avendo come obiettivo il lasciare le proprie stanze il più presto possibile. Voleva vedere Jean, sapere cosa era successo durante la parte finale della festa. 

Non sarebbe riuscito a fare nulla, se prima non avesse chiesto al proprio gladiatore se stesse bene.

Il suo sguardo buio si posò prima sui fiori regalatigli da Jean, poi sulla nuova tazza in terracotta che gli aveva portato Historia. Non appena fosse tornato dal _ludus_, vi avrebbe messo le infusioni del giorno prima, anche se in quantitativo minore. Erano tre, le stesse da anni: mentastro, liquirizia e aconito. Le prime due erano solo un vezzo, che serviva a nascondere il sapore pungente e aspro, quasi amaro, dell’ultimo.

Quando era in Grecia, gli avevano spiegato che l’aconito teneva lontano perfino ciò che nella Repubblica Romana chiamavano _lupus hominarius_ – il lupo che si comporta come un uomo – cioè, alpha talmente ferali da sembrare più bestie che uomini. L’aconito era un veleno mortale per qualsiasi essere umano, ma ciò dipendeva dalla concentrazione: per gli alpha era una pianta maledetta già a minuscole dosi; gli omega, invece, avevano una resistenza maggiore a chiunque altro, anche se, come aveva più volte sperimentato Armin, non ne erano immuni.

Ogni volta che provava delle piante di aconito che erano cresciute in delle zone nuove, aveva sempre avuto dei problemi dati dall’avvelenamento con quella pianta, a causa della diversa conformazione del terreno e dal magnetismo di certi luoghi, che ne alteravano le proprietà.

L’unico antidoto sul quale poteva contare erano le bacche di Atropa Belladonna, capace di rilassare i muscoli dal potere paralizzante dell’aconito – talmente forte da riuscire a fermare i polmoni e il cuore.

L’aconito era l’unico modo che aveva perché il profumo omega prodotto dalle proprie ghiandole venisse soppresso, e nessuno potesse odorarlo come tale.

Si avvelenava pian piano ogni giorno per preservare il proprio segreto: preferiva sfidare la morte piuttosto che diventare uno schiavo omega alle dipendenze di qualche nobile alpha che lo avrebbe trattato come un oggetto. Perdere la vita sarebbe stata cosa ben più dolce, a confronto di un destino del genere.

Appena aprì la porta, anche Connie, che dormiva nel corridoio accanto all'uscio, si svegliò. «Buongiorno…», mormorò, stropicciandosi un occhio.

«Buongiorno», rispose Armin spiccio.

Connie, però, si riscosse, avendo bene in mente gli ordini che la domina gli aveva impartito la sera prima. Si alzò e andò da Historia, bussando alla sua porta.

«Che fai?», chiese scocciato Armin.

«La domina mi ha detto di svegliarla, se foste uscito dalla camera prima di lei», spiegò.

Armin fece roteare gli occhi. Da quando lo teneva sotto controllo in quel modo? «Sasha dov’è?», domandò, chiedendosi perché non ci pensasse lei.

Connie abbassò gli occhi. «Lei non… non ha fatto ritorno da ieri sera». Armin lo guardò spaventato, ma lo schiavo scosse il capo. «Fa sempre così, dopo che la puniscono. Le bestie ferite si allontanano dal branco per guarire», disse triste. «Sarà in cucina con Niccolò». Connie abbozzò un sorriso, ma il dolore sul suo volto parlava per lui.

Armin non poteva credere che Zeke avesse inferto una punizione severa a Sasha, solo per aver bagnato con dell'acqua la veste della sorella.

Historia, nel frattempo, si affacciò e ringraziò sottovoce Connie, mandandolo a dormire con gli altri schiavi, e raggiunse poi il fratello.

«Cosa c'è?», chiese Armin, sulle spine.

«Ti aiuto. Stai andando al _ludus_, no?». Il sussurro di Historia prese alla sprovvista il fratello, il quale fece un passo indietro, sconvolto. Era così palese?! Historia rise per gli occhi sgranati del gemello. «Ho una scusa che non farà pensare che sei sceso giù solo per vedere come sta il tuo gladiatore», gli disse, camminando verso le scale. Armin la seguì, in parte turbato, in parte grato.

  
Appena i due giunsero al _ludus_, una guardia li fece entrare, nonostante non ci fosse nessuno dei gladiatori già sveglio.

«Conducetemi alla voliera», disse Historia all’alpha Romano, girandosi poi verso il fratello con un sorriso. «Ci penso io a prendere il piccione, Armin».

Ci fu uno sguardo d’intesa e il gemello annuì, lasciando che Historia venisse scortata solo dalla guardia; nel frattempo, si diresse alle celle dei gladiatori.

Non sapeva quale fosse quella di Jean, si lasciò guidare dal proprio fiuto finché non la raggiunse: guardò all’interno e vide il proprio gladiatore e Marco che dormivano. Si sentiva un mostro a svegliarlo, ma non riuscì a resistere.

«Jean?», lo chiamò piano. Non vedendolo muoversi, disse il suo nome appena più forte e, solo a quel punto, il Gallo alzò il capo, guardando verso di lui.

«Armin?», fece, riconoscendolo. Era molto sorpreso di vederlo lì. Si alzò e nel farlo mostrò al giovane la sua completa nudità, nella penombra dell’alba che stava sorgendo.

La figura di Armin era in controluce, e Jean non vide i suoi occhi allargarsi alla vista della sua erezione mattutina.

L’alpha prese la coperta del letto e se la legò in vita. «È successo qualcosa?», domandò, avvicinandosi al patrizio.

«No, non riuscivo più a dormire», mormorò lui. «Tu, piuttosto, come… come stai?».

Jean rilassò i lineamenti del viso. «Sto bene», annuì.

«Durante la Commissatio ti hanno fatto qualcosa?», chiese diretto.

«No, tutto a posto. Ho dovuto duellare contro Reiner e ho perso, come al solito. Comunque usavamo le spade da allenamento, ho qualche livido, ma niente di che».

«Solo questo?».

«Solo questo. Non mi è stato ordinato di fare nient’altro e ho potuto mantenere fede alla nostra promessa», spiegò Jean con un sorriso. Il dominus era così preoccupato per lui da essere sceso di primo mattino nel _ludus_?

Armin sospirò, sentendosi finalmente meglio. «Sono contento», disse arricciando le labbra per un attimo. «Eren e gli altri tuoi fratelli?».

«Eren è sconvolto, non ha più fiatato da ieri sera. Gli altri sono abituati ad essere al centro dell’attenzione dei nobili. Non è piacevole quando ci costringono a fare certe cose con gli schiavi di questa casa».

Armin annuì, piegando appena il capo. «Quell’omega. La ragazza con i capelli pel di carota… Lei...».

«Auruo, uno dei gladiatori veterani, è stato gentile con lei», disse Jean, guardando altrove.

«Capisco...». Era una bugia. Non capiva e non voleva capirlo. Come potevano costringere gli schiavi a fare certe cose?

«Grazie, Armin», soffiò Jean, posando le mani sulle sbarre che lo separavano da lui. Il patrizio trasalì, fissandolo negli occhi. «Non mi aspettavo venissi fin qui. Pensavo che, magari, avresti chiesto al dominus Zeke».

Il patrizio si guardò intorno con la coda dell’occhio e posò una mano su quella di Jean, in un intimo gesto pregno di complicità. «Non mi fido dei ricordi lavati dal vino, né della bocca di chi lo ha bevuto», sussurrò, carezzandogli le nocche.

Jean capì fin troppo da quelle parole, ma non aggiunse nulla.

«Sarebbe di tuo gradimento se dopo la vostra _coena_ io scendessi qui nel _ludus_ per parlare un po’ della Gallia con te? Non so quando sarà possibile vederci nelle mie stanze», disse piano Armin. «Sarebbe solo per parlare un po’».

Jean si trovò dapprima un po’ in difficoltà a quella proposta, ma venne tranquillizzato dall’aggiunta del ragazzo. «Mi farebbe molto piacere», rispose di cuore, intrecciando le dita con quelle dell’altro.

Armin sorrise imbarazzato. «Ottimo. Allora a stasera», mormorò, rimanendo a crogiolarsi in quel dolce contatto.

L’ameno attimo venne rotto da Historia, che chiamò il fratello da poco lontano.

«Devo andare, ora», sussurrò il patrizio, facendo scivolare le dita da quelle di Jean.

«Certo. A stasera», lo salutò l’altro, guardandolo andare via. Non si accorse nemmeno di essersi lasciato scappare un sospiro.

Quella visita era stata tanto inaspettata quanto piacevole. Era sempre bello vedere come il proprio dominus fosse attento a lui, anche con quei piccoli gesti così lontani dal pugno di ferro della maggior parte dei nobili Romani.

La voce divertita di Marco, dalla semioscurità della cella, lo fece tornare alla realtà. «Lo chiami per nome, eh?».

«Eri sveglio?», chiese Jean, girandosi di scatto, stringendo forte le mani alle sbarre.

«Non è mai facile dormire quando la sera prima sei stato trattato non come un combattente, ma come un inutile ammasso di carne atta solo a divertire un pubblico di maiali». Le parole di Marco erano dure, ma erano molto più delicate di come un altro gladiatore avrebbe espresso lo stesso concetto.

«Hai sentito tutto?».

«Tutto...».

«Cazzo».

«Jean, tranquillo. La mia bocca è cucita».

«Marco, me lo devi promettere», disse Jean. Se qualcuno avesse saputo di quanto erano entrati in confidenza, sarebbe stato un problema sia per Armin che per lui stesso.

«Te lo giuro sul dio Giove, Jean...».

«Io non credo nei vostri dèi», gli ricordò il Gallo con voce dura.

«Te lo giuro sulla mia vita!», esclamò Marco, alzandosi a sedere. Jean parve un po’ più tranquillo, ma non abbastanza. «Jean, siamo amici. Dubitando di me, mi offendi».

L’alpha sospirò. Marco aveva ragione. Sia nell’arena che all’esterno si erano sempre guardati le spalle a vicenda. «Va bene, ti credo. Ma non farmi domande, va bene?».

«Sì, non c’è problema. Quando lo vorrai, verrai tu da me», sorrise felice. «Già sospettavo qualcosa, e quando ieri gli hai portato i fiori...».

«I fiori!», esclamò Jean, ricordandosene solo in quel momento. Si staccò dalle sbarre, marciando verso Marco. «Tu, maledetto! Perché né tu, né Reiner mi avete detto che voi Romani del cazzo portate que fiori ai morti?!», chiese in un ringhio.

«Sei tu che non hai chiesto nulla, Jean. Stavi confabulando con Levi e credevo che sapeste quello che facevate! L’ho saputo solo la sera, che avevi portato dei crochi a un malato!», si difese subito il beta, alzandosi dal letto in fretta e furia per sperare in una via di fuga dalla rabbia dell’amico.

Intanto, Armin aveva raggiunto la sorella.

Avevano camminato entrambi nel campo d’allenamento dei gladiatori, fino ad arrivare al lato a strapiombo sulla scogliera.

La ragazza teneva tra le braccia un grosso piccione viaggiatore, con un bigliettino legato alla zampa.

«Per chi è?», domandò Armin, non capendo perché Historia avesse urgenza di recapitare un messaggio.

«Per nostro padre», disse lei.

Armin rimase stupito dalla notizia. «Cosa devi comunicargli?».

«Che sei stato male. Di nuovo», disse seria. «Nella speranza che arrivi prima a trovarci. Avrei voluto mandarlo già da ieri sera, ma pioveva e non sarebbe stato sicuro per il piccione», spiegò, facendo una carezzina al pennuto. 

Armin incrociò le braccia al petto. Se avesse tentato di prendere il bigliettino, Historia avrebbe semplicemente lasciato andare il volatile e non avrebbe risolto nulla. Stava diventando furba…

«Ora che siamo lontani da orecchie indiscrete, vorrei parlarti, fratello». Historia aprì le braccia e fece volare via il piccione, girandosi poi verso Armin.

Anche i muri avevano orecchie in quella _villa_, era decisamente meglio un campo aperto e vuoto, a piena visuale, per parlare di certi argomenti.

Historia sapeva che il fratello, come lei, era bravo a mentire, ma lo conosceva abbastanza per poter riuscire ad avere le informazioni che voleva. Una cosa che aveva imparato, era che condividere le proprie incertezze era il modo migliore per poter carpire anche quelle degli altri.

«Di cosa vuoi parlarmi, Historia? C’è qualche problema?», domandò vago, preparandosi a ricevere delle domande indiscrete su lui e Jean, ma la gemella parlò di tutt’altro.

«Hai presente Ymir? La gladiatrice che si chiama come la nostra defunta zia?».

«Certo. Il suo spettacolo con Mikasa, ieri, è stato davvero di grande effetto scenico, e mi pare ti abbia servita bene quando Sasha è stata allontanata».

«Mi piace il suo odore». Historia lo disse con voce bassa e melodiosa, con un piccolo sorriso a rendere ancora più grazioso il suo volto dagli occhi sognanti. «Sai che ho sempre avuto un olfatto molto sensibile, per essere una beta. Cosa ne pensi?».

Armin sorrise a propria volta. «È sicuramente una cosa positiva, anche se non sei una omega».

«Non mi piace solo il suo odore. Mi piace anche lei», aggiunse la nobile. Le sue guance si tinsero di un leggero rosato, messo in risalto dall’incarnato chiaro. «È ancora una cosa positiva per te?».

Armin non si aspettava davvero una confessione così intima da parte di Historia. «Tu sei comunque una beta, sorella. È normale che oltre ai beta maschi ti possano piacere anche gli alpha, di entrambi i sessi…».

«Tu sai che preferisco le ragazze, vero?». Historia aveva capito da tempo che, per quanto discreto fosse Armin, lui di certo lo sapeva.

Il gemello si arrese, avendo chiaro dove volesse andare a parare l’altra. «Come a me piacciono i maschi, vero?».

«Sì, i maschi _alpha_...», sottolineò lei.

«_De gustibus non disputandum est_», sorrise Armin, un po’ a disagio. «Quindi… tu preferisci le femmine alpha?».

«Io preferisco Ymir», disse lei con voce decisa ma cordiale.

Armin rimase molto toccato da quelle parole. I propri occhi, ingordi, spesso erano andati a soffermarsi sul corpo dei maschi alpha, ma i suoi pensieri non avevano mai divagato su di loro. Da quando aveva incontrato Jean, però, non aveva occhi – e fantasie – che per lui. Voleva Jean e basta.

Non disse nulla alla sorella riguardo al fatto che Ymir fosse una schiava, poiché si macchiava delle stesse colpe con Jean.

Historia cambiò argomento in maniera drastica. «Se nostro padre ci proponesse di tornare a casa con lui, tu che faresti, Armin?».

Il patrizio non aveva preso in considerazione un’opportunità del genere. «Rimarrei qui fino alla data che avevamo pattuito», rispose subito.

«Io non lo so. Ymir presto tornerà a Napoli e mio zio mi disgusta. Temo non sarei forte a sufficienza per resistere a un colpo di fortuna del genere: tornerei a Roma anche la sera stessa».

«Anche a me nostro zio non sta molto simpatico, ma...». Gli occhi azzurri di Armin si spostarono alle celle, dalle quali iniziavano a uscire i gladiatori.

«Ma vuoi restare qui per Jean?», concluse lei per il gemello, gentile. Armin non poté fare altro che annuire, imbarazzato. «Lo capisco. Rimarrei anche io, se ci fosse Ymir», disse lei, avvicinandosi d’un passo e stringendogli la mano. «E rimarrei anche se fossi tu a chiedermelo».

Armin si commosse per il sacrificio che la sorella avrebbe compiuto per lui. «Grazie, ma non potrei mai chiederti una cosa del genere».

«La mia parola è ancora valida, nel caso cambiassi idea», disse lei. Il ragazzo le strinse la mano di rimando, grato. «Intanto… tu vuoi dirmi qualcosa che ti rende pesante il cuore, Armin?».

Ci sarebbero state tante cose da dire, ma il patrizio scosse il capo. «No, va bene così».

«Allora, vorrei proporti un affare che non potrai rifiutare!», ghignò lei.

Armin quasi tremò. «Di che genere?».

«Guardiamoci le spalle a vicenda, come abbiamo sempre fatto. Se so che sei dalla mia parte, mi sento più forte».

«Davvero?». Armin fu parecchio sorpreso di quella frase. Non si era mai sentito uno capace di trasmettere forza alle persone.

Historia annuì, senza perdere il proprio sorriso. «Certe volte i problemi paiono insormontabili, quando li si affronta da soli. Non stupirti di queste cose, Armin: tu non hai molta fiducia in te stesso, ma ti assicuro che sei capace di grandi cose e che io mi sento protetta quando ci sei tu. Possiedi un lucido intelletto e sai risolvere questioni degne dei più prestigiosi Forensi Romani! Finché sarai con me, sono certa che ci sarà sempre una soluzione».

Armin arrossì, abbassando lo sguardo. Historia non gli aveva mai detto faccia a faccia tutte quelle cose. Sapeva che gli voleva bene, ma era strano comprendere quanto davvero lui contasse per lei. Dopotutto, Historia era sempre stata brava a fare il complimento giusto alla persona giusta per farsela amica, ma quelle parole venivano dal cuore, non da sporchi comodi. «Grazie», disse piano, stringendosi nelle spalle, senza riuscire a fermare quel timido sorriso che gli era sbocciato sulle labbra. «Sarebbe grandioso se ci aiutassimo...».

Historia piegò le labbra a propria volta. «Ottimo! Ti prometto assoluta discrezione e nessuna domanda inopportuna, tipo… Sai che ieri pomeriggio, mentre dormivi, Jean ti teneva la mano?».

Armin divenne rubicondo. «Davvero?».

Historia capì dalla sua espressione che se lo avesse preso in giro lo avrebbe pugnalato a morte. Non aveva senso mentirgli. «Sì, ma non dire che te l’ho detto: era abbastanza in imbarazzo quando l’ho beccato!», rise lei. «Di certo tiene a te».

L’altro annuì. Sì, lo aveva pensato anche lui, ma sentirselo dire anche da un’altra persona rendeva il tutto più reale. «Anche io a lui».

«Lo avevo immaginato», disse lei, per poi ghignare. «Avete fatto sesso, due sere fa, al ritorno dal giro in città?».

Ad Armin per poco non venne una sincope. «Historia!», esclamò forte, guardandosi intorno preoccupato, mentre lei rideva. «Avevi detto niente domande indiscrete!».

«Sì, tranquillo! Non devi rispondermi!», rise lei, tenendosi la pancia con una mano. L’espressione del gemello era stata impagabile.

«Sei terribile!», sbuffò lui.

Appena Historia si ricompose, riuscì a parlare di nuovo. «Va bene, ti lascerò un po’ di riserbo sulla tua vita _intima_. Mi aspetto lo stesso da te, d’accordo?».

Armin la guardò allarmato. «Historia, non fare sciocchezze. Ricordati che hai una dote da salvaguardare».

La gemella, a quel punto, gli porse un sorriso un po’ triste. «Chi mai vorrebbe una come me, Armin? E poi a me va bene così, visto che gli uomini non sono proprio il mio tipo».

Quelle parole furono peggio di un pugno allo stomaco per Armin. «Non dire così…». Sapeva del problema della sorella, ma era certo che una donna gentile e carina come lei non avrebbe comunque faticato a trovare un consorte.

La ragazza scosse il capo, come a scacciare quei cattivi pensieri dalla testa. «Non pensiamo ai nostri problemi, ora, ma alle nostre soluzioni!», disse lei, sorridendo incoraggiante.

Anche se nessuno era a portata di orecchie, un paio di occhi celesti spiavano i due da dietro la finestra aperta di un cubiculum del piano superiore.

Annie guardava i parenti, cercando di intelleggere la loro conversazione, senza molto successo. Aveva solo visto che avevano inviato un piccione viaggiatore e basta.

«Che ne pensi di loro due, Mikasa?», domandò la domina alla gladiatrice, la quale si stava spogliando dal subligaculum.

«Sembrano molto uniti e l’altra sera Armin ha difeso Petra», rispose la ragazza orientale.

«Non so ancora perché mio padre li abbia invitati qui, con il rischio di avere un morto in casa», disse seria l’altra. «E mio padre mi ha anche chiesto di passare un po’ più di tempo con loro...».

«Sei tu la matrona, visto che tuo padre non si è risposato. È un tuo compito».

«Se potessi, starei a Napoli con voi per sempre, abbandonando questo posto», sbuffò Annie.

Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, Mikasa entrò nella vasca, sedendosi fino a immergere i seni nudi sotto il pelo dell’acqua. «Vieni a farti il bagno?».

Annie annuì, spogliandosi a propria volta, dopo aver lanciato un ultimo sguardo vuoto all’arena.

Nel frattempo, nelle cucine, Sasha era riuscita a dormire solo grazie alle erbe medicamentose che Niccolò, il capocuoco, teneva da parte per quando il dominus faceva picchiare con troppa violenza i propri servi.

La ragazza aveva trovato ristoro tra i sacchi di farina, tenendo le mani offese a ciondolare all’esterno.

Dopo che aveva aiutato a riassettare le celle dei gladiatori, Zeke l’aveva fatta punire con delle frustate sul dorso delle mani. Forse aveva qualche osso incrinato, ma solo Hange avrebbe saputo dire quanto fossero gravi le ferite sotto le bende rossastre. Sasha si vergognava che delle mani così brutte fossero al servizio di una domina così bella e gentile – non voleva certo sporcarle di sangue i candidi abiti.

Aveva chiesto che qualcuno prendesse il suo posto, finché le ferite non le si fossero rimarginate, e Petra aveva avuto un’idea.

Eren fu uno dei primi gladiatori a lasciare la propria cella condivisa, andando in quella singola di Levi – essere il migliore sul campo aveva dei privilegi.

La sera, dopo la _Commissatio_, le guardie li avevano rinchiusi nelle loro celle, impedendogli così di recapitare subito il messaggio che il Gufo gli aveva dato per Levi.

«Non hai chiuso occhio», mormorò l’omega, mentre si metteva a sedere.

«Già...». Lo sguardo stanco dell’alpha non mentiva. «Devo parlarti. È una faccenda privata, ma sarò veloce», borbottò, sedendosi vicino a lui per minimizzare la distanza tra loro.

Levi rimase ad ascoltare le parole del fratello gladiatore e, quando nominò suo zio, gli occhi gli si allargarono.

Conosceva Kenny e, qualunque cosa fosse, non doveva essere niente di buono.

***

Le giornate trascorsero assolate e calme al _ludus_ di Zeke.

Armin, ogni sera, scendeva nel _ludus_ e si metteva a un tavolo con Jean: i due parlavano della Gallia e anche di qualche ricordo personale da parte di entrambi. Armin aveva anche chiesto al Gallo di insegnargli pian piano la sua lingua, e Jean scoprì che Armin era davvero portato per l’apprendimento.

Più volte Historia aveva proposto al fratello di trovare un modo perché portasse Jean nei suoi alloggi, ma Armin aveva sempre rifiutato; non per pudore, ma per paura che qualcosa andasse male. C’erano davvero troppe persone lì per poter rischiare. Dopotutto, gli bastava essere vicino a Jean – ad assaporare il suo odore – per essere felice.

Armin, invece, onorò la parola data a Historia e cercò di passare diversi pomeriggi con la cugina Annie, in modo che Ymir, affidatale come schiava personale al posto di Sasha, fosse libera di stare con lei da sola in stanza. Armin non ficcò mai il naso negli affari della sorella, limitandosi ad aiutarla con discrezione.

Gli bastava vederla sorridente per essere sicuro che tutto stesse procedendo per il meglio.

  
Fu durante il pomeriggio del terzo giorno che un messaggero di Zeke fece irruzione nella _villa_: Erwin Reiss era in arrivo a Capua.

Historia, che in quel momento era nel tablinum con lo zio e la cugina, andò subito a chiamare Armin, che si trovava nella propria camera, con la testa china su un libro. Yelena e le sue gladiatrici erano andate via il giorno prima, e la vita era tornata a essere fredda e noiosa per Historia. L’arrivo del padre era stato di un tempismo provetto.

«Armin!».

Il patrizio, sentendosi chiamare, si girò verso la sorella, abbandonando le proprie letture. «Che accade, Historia?», domandò con un sorriso di cortesia.

«Sta tornando nostro padre!», esclamò lei con gioia.

«Quando?».

«Tra poco sarà qua!».

Il sorriso del ragazzo vacillò appena. «Facciamoci trovare giù!», disse, fingendo un po’ di entusiasmo.

«Qualche problema?», domandò la sorella.

«Sono sicuro che mi sgriderà… Non riesco mai a renderlo veramente fiero di me...».

Historia guardò verso il cielo e lo afferrò per il polso, trascinandolo verso le scale. «Smettila di dire così! Andiamo!». 

Armin non sapeva come dirglielo, ma aveva uno strano presentimento nelle viscere.

  
Erwin Reiss, uno dei due _Praetor_ di Roma, fece un ingresso trionfale nel giardino di Zeke a cavallo del proprio destriero bianco. La sua figura, solida e fiera, apriva un minuscolo plotone di soli due soldati Romani alpha, i suoi uomini fidati che lo accompagnavano quando doveva lasciare Roma per questioni personali: Nile e Mike.

Le guardie di Zeke li fecero entrare e li scortarono subito all’ingresso, dove lo attendeva trepidante la sua famiglia.

«Padre, siete arrivato!». La prima che gli corse incontro fu Historia.

L’uomo le sorrise e la accolse in un caloroso abbraccio, posandole un bacio su ciascuna guancia.

«Sono qui, figlia mia. Ho ricevuto il tuo messaggio e sono giunto più in fretta che ho potuto», disse l’uomo, guardando poi il proprio figlio, allargando le braccia verso di lui.

Armin era rimasto in uno stato d’angoscia fino a poco prima, ma, rassicurato che il padre fosse felice di vederlo, lo raggiunse a passi discreti, lasciandosi infine abbracciare e salutare allo stesso modo di Historia. «Ave, padre», disse piano, sentendosi il cuore caldo al pensiero che il genitore si era precipitato lì per lui.

«Come stai, Armin?».

«Bene, padre».

«Lode a Esculapio», rispose lui, sospirando. Erwin si era sempre preoccupato per il suo stato di salute “precario”, cercando di non fargli pesare gli ovvi problemi che gli creava a livello sociale.

Il Pretore salutò poi il fratello e per ultima Annie. Gli occhi color ghiaccio della ragazza parevano ancora più freddi da quando Mikasa e le altre avevano fatto ritorno a Napoli.

«Sarai stanco, fratello. Ti va di riposare?», gli propose Zeke, ma l’uomo rifiutò.

«Vedere mio figlio in salute ha già fingrancato le mie forze. Aspetterò fino all’ora di coena senza nessun problema», rispose, girandosi poi dai suoi cari amici. «Voi è meglio se andate in camera, sarete stanchi. Io vorrei discutere degli affari urgenti con la mia famiglia riunita, già che siamo qui».

Mike e Nile annuirono e i servi li portarono ai relativi _cubiculum_.

«Vuoi già parlargliene?», domandò Zeke, ricevendo un cenno con il capo da parte del fratello maggiore.

«Sì, mi sentirei in colpa se li facessi rimanere ancora nell’oblio del perché i miei figli sono qui». Nessuno poteva saperlo, ma il messaggio che Historia aveva inviato al padre non si fermava solo allo stato di salute del gemello, ma era anche un invito a rivelare il vero motivo di quella prolungata visita a Capua. 

«Va bene. Andiamo nel _tablinum_».

«Allora, con il vostro permesso...», iniziò Annie, ben lieta di lasciare quei discorsi che non la riguardavano, ma con enorme sorpresa dei giovani presenti, suo padre la trattenne.

«Annie, devi restare. Dobbiamo discutere di cose importanti per tutti, anche per te».

La ragazza si ritrovò a annuire e seguì i parenti, prendendo posto a sedere su un triclinio, accanto ad Armin, mentre gli adulti si accomodavano di fronte a loro, su un’altra lettiga.

Zeke sembrava molto tranquillo, mentre Erwin aveva un’espressione imperscrutabile.

«Allora, che succede?», domandò Historia, preoccupata.

Zeke si schiarì la voce. «Come sapete, anche se io ed Erwin non ci vediamo spesso, ci teniamo sempre in contatto tramite missiva e a volte esce da Roma con i suoi permessi speciali per venire a trovarmi. In effetti non avremmo dovuto far passare così tanto tempo dall’ultima volta in cui vi abbiamo fatto incontrare, in modo che aveste potuto legare, ma sono certo che avrete modo di recuperare il tempo perduto».

A quel punto, Erwin continuò: «Nella nostra famiglia non è tutto oro ciò che luccica. Direi di mettere sul tavolo tutti i problemi dei nostri figli».

Armin sentì un brivido freddo scorrergli lungo la spina dorsale. Non stava parlando del fatto che lui non era un beta, giusto? Da quando Armin aveva avuto il suo primo calore – e da lì aveva saputo di essere un omega – era stato sempre molto attento a non fare passi falsi e a calcolare ogni mossa. Il suo lato più razionale del cervello pensò a Jean, che magari aveva intuito qualcosa e lo aveva riferito a Zeke, ma non era possibile… non poteva essere! Jean era il suo alpha, non lo avrebbe mai potuto tradire così!

Mentre Armin si faceva i teatri mentali, lo zio prese la parola: «Annie, figlia mia, tu sai a cosa si riferisce tuo zio, vero?».

La ragazza serrò la sua posizione di chiusura, sollevando le spalle e accavallando le gambe, e non fece altro se non annuire. A qualunque cosa si stessero riferendo, era palese che Annie non avrebbe parlato in proposito.

«Va bene, lo dirò io», sbuffò il padre.

«Perché glielo devi dire? Che senso ha?», domandò lei con gli occhi brucianti di vergogna.

«I panni sporchi si lavano in casa, Annie. Non c’è altra scelta», disse Zeke, rivolgendosi poi ai due gemelli, gli unici lì presenti che erano all’oscuro del segreto che i parenti avevano nascosto per anni. «Annie non è più illibata». Le parole, così semplici ma dolorose, colpirono duramente i due fratelli, che spostarono lo sguardo alla cugina, la quale guardava verso terra, mortificata. «Qualche anno fa, un alpha l’ha violentata».

«Come è stato possibile?», chiese Historia in un filo di voce. Zeke era molto famoso a Capua: nessuno avrebbe mai potuto torcere un capello alla figlia.

«Era da sola ed è stata vittima di un ubriaco. Ho sempre ringraziato Yelena e le sue gladiatrici che la hanno aiutata, anche se ancora non ci conoscevamo: se non fosse stato per loro, questa storia avrebbe potuto avere un finale ancora più tragico».

«Annie, mi dispiace...», sussurrò Historia alla cugina.

Lei, però, la fissò con occhi vuoti. «Non voglio la tua commiserazione, né quella di nessun altro», disse dura. «Non mi dovete trattare diversamente solo perché sapete cosa mi è successo. Non è poi una cosa così rara, da queste parti...».

Historia ammutolì, stringendo insieme le labbra. Non voleva dire qualcosa di indelicato, viste le decise richieste della parente, ma si vedeva che la notizia l’aveva turbata.

Armin ripensò alla donna omega che era stata comprata al mercato di schiavi e violentata davanti a tutti dal suo padrone. Si sentì lo stomaco ritorcersi al ricordo. Cercò dunque di focalizzare la propria attenzione su altro e iniziò pian piano a capire delle cose che all’inizio gli erano parse strane.

«Ecco perché frequenti la scuola di gladiatrici, pur essendo una beta di nobili origini: per imparare a difenderti, e hai scelto proprio il _ludus_ di Yelena perché ti fidi di lei». Armin disse quelle parole in maniera calma e soppesata.

Annie vacillò un solo attimo, prima di rispondere: «Esatto». La ragazza aveva le guardie del _ludus_ del padre che avrebbero sempre potuto difenderla, ma se mai si fosse ritrovata di nuovo da sola e in pericolo, quella volta avrebbe potuto combattere, fino alla morte.

Armin capì anche che doveva allenarsi da anni presso Yelena, vista la forza e soprattutto la tecnica che aveva dimostrato quando Gross aveva importunato Historia. Inoltre, nonostante fosse fredda e schiva, Annie aveva, appunto, difeso la cugina dalle mani inopportune di quell’uomo: non poteva essere cattiva.

Zeke si pulì la gola con un colpo di tosse. «Capite anche voi che una nobile non è molto appetibile in queste condizioni e non è certo una cosa che si può nascondere a un futuro marito. Nessuno l’accetterebbe facilmente. Ed è qui che entri in gioco tu, Armin».

Il ragazzo trasalì, allargando gli occhi nel sentirsi chiamare. Cosa intendeva?!

Volle essere direttamente Erwin a dare le dovute spiegazioni al figlio. «Armin, tu sei dotato di una spiccata intelligenza, racchiusa in un corpo fin troppo fragile. Sono veramente dispiaciuto che ti sia venuto un altro dei tuoi malori, proprio mentre eri qui, vicino alla benefica aria marina. Armin, so che sei un giovane improntato al sacrificio e alla famiglia, lo vedo nel modo in cui ogni giorno ti prendi cura di tua sorella Historia».

«Padre, andate al punto», intervenne a quel punto il giovane. Sperava tanto che non fosse ciò che pensava. Aveva sempre amato l’_ars dicendi_ del padre, ma in quel momento non aveva bisogno dei suoi discorsi fatti per incoraggiare o in modo da rendere meno amaro il boccone.

Dopo un lungo sospiro, Erwin esaudì la richiesta del figlio: «Dovrai sposare Annie».

I due ragazzi si guardarono con gli occhi sbarrati. Era ovvio che Annie non ne sapesse niente.

«Cosa?», chiese Armin con un filo di voce.

«Tu e Annie vi sposerete, il prima possibile», chiarì Erwin.

«Padre...», mormorò sconvolta Historia.

Erwin non aveva mai fatto discorsi del genere, anzi non aveva mai nemmeno citato un possibile matrimonio, per cui la notizia arrivò addosso ai figli come una secchiata d’acqua fredda.

«Perché?», chiese Armin, cercando di non far caso alla _villa_ che iniziava a vorticargli intorno.

Erwin gli posò una mano sulla spalla, come a volergli dare un sostegno fisico, capendo il suo smarrimento. «Annie non può trovare facilmente marito nelle sue condizioni e deve mantenerle quanto più segrete possibili. Tu sei il partito ideale per lei: è abbastanza minuta da non farti sfigurare al tuo fianco, e così facendo erediterai il _ludus_ di tuo zio. Mi pare equo».

«E… il mio posto al Foro di Roma?», domandò Armin. Sentiva come se le fondamenta di tutto ciò che aveva duramente costruito – su cui aveva duramente lavorato – avessero iniziato a sgretolarsi.

«Diventerai un _orator_ qui a Capua e aiuterai la tua futura moglie nella gestione del _ludus_», rispose Erwin. In cuor suo, sapeva già che per il figlio sarebbe stato uno shock, ma era convinto che sarebbe stata una scelta che avrebbe portato dei vantaggi per tutti, anche se alcuni di essi non erano così facili da vedere al momento.

«Esatto!», disse compiaciuto Zeke. «Annie sa come gestire un _ludus_, tu dovrai offrire solo una facciata e lei lavorerà nell’ombra. Giusto, figlia mia?».

Annie non rispose, continuando a fissare i propri sandali con espressione vacua. Armin non era l’unico a essere rimasto turbato dalla notizia. Il suo destino era dunque quello di diventare una moglie-trofeo, con una corposa dote, che avrebbe dato prestigio al nome del marito con un lavoro svolto in segreto, di cui non avrebbe mai ricevuto un solo merito. Sapeva che, in quanto donna, non avrebbe mai potuto aspirare a niente, ma tutto quello le sembrò ingiusto per una colpa che il padre imputava a lei, ma che in verità era stata di uno schifoso alpha incrociato nei vicoli di Capua nel momento in cui lei era più vulnerabile – sola e spaventata.

«Padre, io pensavo che sarei diventato un _orator_ a Roma, avere una posizione prestigiosa...», “_poter fare tanto per gli omega_”. Le ultime parole non riuscirono a uscire dalla bocca di Armin, tanto era scosso.

Erwin sospirò ancora, incrociando le braccia. «Sì, inizialmente così doveva essere, ma con tuo zio abbiamo convenuto che questo matrimonio salvasse tutto. Non puoi lasciare tua cugina con questa vergogna sulle spalle».

Armin fece per parlare, ma Historia si intromise, alzandosi e mettendosi tra il genitore e il gemello. «Padre, Armin deve essere libero di decidere con chi convolare a nozze, ed è comunque troppo giovane per prendere moglie!».

Erwin fissò la figlia, così coraggiosa, sempre pronta a difendere il fratello quando era in difficoltà. «Hai ragione, Historia. Noi uomini ci sposiamo molto più tardi, rispetto a voi donne, ma sia tu sia Annie, ormai, siete in età giusta».

Historia si congelò sul posto. «Cosa volete dire?», chiese.

Per tutti e tre i giovani, le seguenti parole di Erwin furono scontate, a quel punto. «Ti sposerai anche tu», le disse.

«Ma io non posso sposarmi, lo sapete che io...».

«Sì, ma tuo zio mi ha aiutato a trovare una soluzione al tuo problema».

«Che problema?», domandò Annie, senza muoversi. 

«Amenorrea», intervenne Zeke.

Historia trasalì, sentendosi in gabbia.

«Non hai ciclo mestruale?», chiese Annie, fissando la cugina, sembrava come se si fosse risvegliata dal proprio torpore.

A Historia non restò che cedere e raccontare alla parente il proprio segreto. «Non ho mai avuto il menarca».

«Ma hai diciotto anni...», fece l’altra, fissandola preoccupata.

«Già. A questo punto, non credo che potrò mai avere dei figli», ammise lei, portandosi le mani al grembo.

Annie abbassò gli occhi, senza aggiungere altro.

«Appunto per questo ho trovato una soluzione ragionevole», disse Zeke con voce allegra, completamente in contrapposizione con il clima teso e brumoso che vi era. «Sposerai Willy Tybur. Ti ricordi di lui? Il nobile alpha seduto accanto a te alla festa di qualche giorno fa».

Armin capì subito a che cosa era servito quel banchetto: non tanto come festa in loro onore, ma a fare in modo che Willy vedesse Historia.

«Gli sei piaciuta molto, e lui ha già parecchi bambini nella sua famiglia, oltre che un erede, dunque non ha bisogno di altri figli, ma solo di una moglie».

La ragazza si allontanò d’un passo dal padre e, dopo aver fissato lo zio, scappò via con gli occhi gonfi di lacrime, diretta verso le scale.

Annie aveva sentito abbastanza e non aveva la men che minima intenzione di rimanere lì. Suo padre non le aveva mai accennato nulla dei matrimoni combinati che aveva programmato con la complicità di Erwin, e questo la feriva.

«Vado da lei», mormorò laconica, seguendo la cugina.

Armin rimase da solo a dover fronteggiare i due uomini. «Perché tutto questo? Perché non ci avete mai detto nulla a riguardo, prima di adesso?», chiese, sentendosi tradito dal proprio padre.

«Non sarebbe stato comunque possibile informare Historia: Willy doveva vederla, prima di poter dare la propria approvazione», rispose subito Zeke, ma Armin lo ignorò. Era un comportamento ovvio: era l’uomo a scegliere la propria sposa. Era orribile che Willy non avesse quasi parlato con Historia durante quel banchetto: gli era bastato solo vedere quanto fosse carina per accettarla. Si vedeva che era un alpha al quale non interessava altro che vantarsi di _possedere_ una bella moglie.

«Ma come avete potuto permettere che Historia diventasse merce? Padre, voi non ci avete mai trattato così!». I pugni di Armin iniziarono a tremare, senza che potesse fare nulla per impedirlo.

«Siete cresciuti, Armin. È giunta l’ora che vi prendiate le vostre responsabilità per portare avanti il buon nome della famiglia, e quindi di riflesso il mio». La voce di Erwin era calma ma decisa. «Una ragazza bella come Historia, senza marito, sta già attirando le maldicenze di molti e io non posso permetterlo».

«E io, allora?», chiese Armin, sentendosi gli occhi inumidirsi. I pochi secondi che Erwin si prese per non sbagliare le parole da dire gli si ritorsero contro, perché diedero ad Armin la possibilità di parlare di nuovo. «Già… anche solo la mia presenza non è fonte di onore per voi», disse a denti stretti. Lui, al contrario della sorella, non sarebbe scappato, ma sarebbe rimasto lì a fronteggiare il padre e quelle ingiuste decisioni prese alle loro spalle.

«Non dire questo, Armin», cercò di rabbonirlo Erwin, che conosceva la tempra del figlio.

«Ma è vero. Avete speso un sacco di soldi per pagare la tassa sul fatto che non ho prestato servizio presso le centurie, perché non sarei durato mezza giornata come soldato, secondo voi. E in cambio mi avete dato la possibilità di frequentare il Foro e di studiare… Per cosa, però? Per togliermi tutto e destinarmi a un matrimonio combinato, relegandomi qua a Capua?». Il pensiero che, stando a Capua, sarebbe rimasto insieme a Jean non sfiorò nemmeno la mente di Armin: il suo onore ferito e la ricerca della propria indipendenza erano più forti di qualunque altra cosa.

«Non discutere, così è stato deciso», disse Erwin inasprendo la voce.

«Ma non è stato deciso da _me_!».

Il capofamiglia assottigliò lo sguardo, avvicinando le folte sopracciglia. «Tu sei mio figlio e mi appartieni, Armin!». Furono parole dure, che riflettevano niente di meno che le leggi di Roma. Armin sapeva che il padre poteva fare di lui e Historia ciò che voleva, ma non credeva davvero potesse mai farlo, senza prima discuterne con loro, senza imposizioni.

Il ragazzo abbassò il capo. «Sì, padre», disse, chiudendosi poi in un forzato mutismo. Si sentì così debole nel desiderare l’abbraccio di Jean in quel momento, ma lo sentiva davvero come l’unico luogo sicuro per lui.

Erwin decise che per il momento la discussione era terminata e propose a Zeke di essere condotto a fare una passeggiata nel _ludus_, per placare il proprio nervosismo. Sapeva che i figli e la nipote non avrebbero preso bene quegli ordini, ma quei matrimoni avrebbero aiutato tutti e tre.

Armin rimase seduto sul triclinio, nonostante fosse rimasto da solo nella stanza; tirava su con il naso, sforzandosi di non piangere.

Come avrebbe mai potuto sposare una beta, proprio lui che era un omega?!

Prima di conoscere Jean, aveva pensato che sarebbe stato da solo tutta la vita – chi lo avrebbe mai voluto sposare con quel corpo gracile? –, e a lui sarebbe andata bene così.

Ora che aveva trovato il proprio compagno, desiderava solo poter stare con lui, senza nessuno in mezzo.

Non poteva, però, opporsi agli ordini del proprio padre e non vide nessuna via di fuga, né per sé, né per la sorella.

Aveva bisogno di tempo per digerire quel boccone più velenoso dell’aconito, e trovare la soluzione che gli facesse meno male.

Erwin, come sua richiesta, fu accompagnato al _ludus_ dal fratello minore.

Era da tempo che non entrava lì, ma aveva il bisogno fisico di vedere una persona.

Appena la porta inferriata fu aperta, l’alpha avanzò fiero, guardando i vari gladiatori che si allenavano. Uno di loro aveva già smesso di brandire il proprio gladio contro il fantoccio da quando Erwin aveva iniziato a scendere le scale, avendone sentito il profumo. Aveva un’espressione seria, ma i suoi occhi di piombo parevano risplendere, come se prima di allora non fossero stati in vita.

Il gladiatore omega si avvicinò a Erwin con passo deciso, fino ad arrivare davanti a lui.

Tutti gli altri suoi fratelli, vedendolo avanzare, si fermarono per guardarlo. Ogni volta sembrava una cerimonia solenne.

«Dominus», lo salutò Levi, inchinandosi dinanzi all’unica persona che avesse mai riconosciuto come vero e proprio dominus. Non era un piegarsi appena come quando si rivolgeva a Zeke. Davanti a Erwin, Levi si prostrava, come se lui non fosse un semplice alpha, ma una divinità.

«Levi, da quanto tempo...». Erwin espirò a fondo quell’essenza omega, sentendosi subito meglio. Avrebbe dovuto scendere nell’arena come prima cosa, per essere ancora più calmo durante il colloquio con i parenti, ma durante le lune di lontananza cercava di dimenticare che anche lui aveva un segreto, celato nel cuore.

... continua...  
XShade-Shinra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – Nell'Antica Roma non era poi così strano sposarsi tra parenti  
stretti.  
– Ho scelto proprio l'aconito come pianta che annullasse l'essenza omega perché è la pianta per eccellenza che allontana i lupi mannari (e dopotutto l'omegaverse è nato proprio dai licantropi! XD). Uno dei pochi antidoti di emergenza per l'avvelenemanto da aconito è proprio la belladonna.
> 
> Ho una domanda per voi: vi piacerebbe leggere una parte Eruri a rating rosso? Non sarebbe molto lunga, ma se può essere di vostro gradimento fatemi sapere! ^^__
> 
> __Spero che questo capitolo abbia fatto chiarezza in alcuni punti e che il risvolto via sia piaciuto! ^^  
Grazie mille per il sostegno che continuate a infondermi! *^*
> 
> Questo capitolo partecipa al COW-T#10, Settimana 6, Missione 4 con i prompt #7+#7.  



	7. Capitulum VII

**Omnia vincit amor **   
**Capitulum VII **

  
  


L’acqua del piccolo _impluvium_ della camera degli ospiti era calda e confortevole, non c’era paragone con il vascone giù al _ludus_. Il gladiatore era in ammollo lì da diversi minuti, con gli occhi chiusi e la nuca posata sullo spigolo del pavimento, in modo da stare comodo. Ci voleva quel relax in un posto pulito, dopo ore e ore tra la sabbia.

«Sei ancora sveglio o l’allenamento del mattino ti ha fiaccato così tanto?».

La voce cantilenante di Erwin fece schiudere gli occhi di Levi. Il loro taglio stretto rendeva il suo sguardo ancora più severo. «Tsk, sei tu il vecchio tra noi due, Erwin», gli rispose asciutto.

Il Pretore non batté ciglio né per essere stato chiamato per nome da uno schiavo, né per le sue parole piccate. Se c’era una persona in tutta la Repubblica che poteva permettersi un tal grado di confidenza con Erwin, quello era solo e soltanto Levi.

Non c’era bisogno di rispondergli, ben presto Erwin avrebbe dimostrato a Levi che non aveva perso il proprio smalto dall’ultima volta che si erano incontrati, qualche mese prima.

«È bello poterti vedere prima del solito», sorrise l’alpha, rimanendo seduto sul proprio giaciglio.

Levi abbassò lo sguardo al proprio riflesso sulla superficie dell’acqua, che si increspava appena a ogni suo lento respiro.

Poteva sentire dall’odore neutro ma fresco di creta: Erwin lo aveva atteso già lavato, con indosso una tunica pulita – diversa da quella che aveva poco prima, quando era andato a trovarlo nel _ludus_. L’alpha era sempre stato molto attento a ricevere Levi in un _cubiculum_ ordinato, a fargli trovare l’acqua della vasca tiepida e limpida, e solo dopo accoglierlo dentro a delle lenzuola fresche che profumavano di liscivia – quando non le avevano già impregnate con il loro odore.

Era come un rito.

Non importava quanto tempo fosse passato dall’ultima volta: Erwin non toccava mai Levi, se aveva anche solo il minimo sentore che potesse dargli fastidio. Sapeva quanto quelle piccole accortezze fossero importanti per lui e ci teneva che tutte le tappe fossero rispettate.

Levi gli era grato per questo. Da quando era nato, aveva trascorso buona parte della propria vita in mezzo allo sporco come un ratto, ma da quando aveva incontrato Erwin le cose erano cambiate.

In meglio, certo, ma anche in peggio.

L’omega non aveva intenzione di perdersi dietro a ricordi ormai lontani. Il tempo con Erwin era prezioso, poiché, a causa dei suoi doveri da Pretore, poteva lasciare Roma solo per una decina di giorni alla volta e Levi non sapeva quanto si sarebbe trattenuto, essendo una visita straordinaria, rispetto al solito. Il Gallo si mise in piedi con un forte rumore di sciabordio, lasciando che le gocce d’acqua scorressero sul proprio corpo, lambendogli il contorno di ogni muscolo, esattamente come fecero gli occhi chiari di Erwin.

Non vi fu nessun commento né alla bellezza dell’omega, né al fatto che il suo sesso fosse già in parte eccitato. Bastò l’espressione di Erwin per fargli capire quanto fosse contento di tutto quello. Non era il solito sguardo bramoso che Levi subiva ogni volta davanti a degli alpha, gli occhi di Erwin era come se lo accarezzassero e lo venerassero.

Levi aveva sempre odiato quello stupida espressione, perché gli ricordava che anche lui – l’imbattibile gladiatore omega del _ludus_ di Zeke – aveva una debolezza.

«Che hai da guardare con quella faccia da cavolo?», sbuffò Levi, mentre si passava un panno sul corpo per asciugarsi.

Il commento non fece che rendere ancora più impertinente il sorriso dell’altro. «È dal tuo ultimo calore che non ti vedo. Sono certo che non ti consumerai se ti fisso un po’».

Levi assottigliò lo sguardo e raggiunse l’alpha, lasciando delle orme bagnate sul pavimento. Non rimase davanti a lui a farsi rimirare: posò un ginocchio sul letto, accanto alla coscia di Erwin, e lo afferrò per il colletto della tunica, tirandolo verso di sé e annullando così la distanza tra le loro bocche.

Gli era mancato da morire anche a lui, ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso a parole: era certo che bastassero i propri gesti perché Erwin capisse tutto. Come sempre.

Non c’era mai stato bisogno di troppo dialogo tra di loro. E Levi, al contrario dell’alpha, non era un grande oratore: lui era una persona pratica.

Lo baciò quasi con violenza, in maniera disperata.

Sembrava fossero passate una dozzina di lune dall’ultima volta, invece non erano state che a stento quattro, ma la lontananza gli corrodeva il cuore, straziandolo come una lenta tortura.

Levi respirò con il naso a pieni polmoni la fragranza alpha di Erwin, sentendosi inebriato. Quello era l’unico odore capace di frantumare ogni sua barriera, mettergli a nudo sentimenti che mai aveva saputo di possedere, prima di incontrare quell’alpha.

Si baciarono a lungo, in maniera caotica e sensuale. Le mani di Erwin non avevano aspettato molto per avere finalmente un contatto con il corpo dell’omega: la mancina andò al suo capo, per approfondire quel bacio, e l’altra mano al fianco, come ad assicurarsi che non scappasse.

Non c’era bramosia in quelle mani, né volgarità. Voleva solo una prova ancora più tangibile che fossero finalmente insieme.

Erwin si lasciò scappare un ansito sorpreso, quando l’omega spostò le mani alle sue spalle e lo fece ritrovare sdraiato sul letto. Piegato sopra di lui come fosse una fiera, Levi non si separò mai dalle sue labbra, e anzi cercò ancora più contatto con lui fregando insieme i loro bacini, nonostante l’altro indossasse la tunica. Inaccettabile.

Come di comune accordo, Erwin iniziò a snodare la propria cintura, mentre Levi, impaziente,

gli iniziava a tirare la veste per mettere a nudo il suo corpo, tonico e temprato dalle battaglie che aveva affrontato per difendere la propria patria.

Gli occhi plumbei dell’omega si soffermarono sul grosso sesso alpha dell’altro, prima di farlo scontrare di nuovo con il proprio. Senza vestiti era molto meglio.

Le mani di entrambi andarono in esplorazione del corpo l’uno dell’altro, seguendo un percorso che conoscevano a memoria – solo Erwin delle volte trovava una nuova cicatrice o il segno di un graffio, ma negli anni non era mai cambiato nulla.

Finalmente, i palmi dell’alpha raggiunsero i glutei nudi di Levi, rubando a entrambi gli amanti un gemito.

«Erwin… sbrigati, cazzo». La voce dell’omega era profonda e arrochita dal piacere. Stava desiderando quell’unione con tutto il proprio essere, ed era certo che anche l’altro se ne fosse accorto, dal liquido viscoso che gli stillava dall’orifizio, fino a colare sulle cosce di Erwin.

«Con piacere», disse l’alpha, rovesciando le loro posizioni, in modo da imprigionare Levi tra il letto e il proprio peso.

Se nell’arena l’omega odiava essere placcato in quel modo che sublimava una sottomissione sessuale, tra le lenzuola, al contrario, amava sentirsi intrappolato così da Erwin – con il suo peso addosso che lo riscaldava e fungeva da barriera tra lui e quel mondo di merda che c’era lì fuori.

Non vi fu bisogno di preparazione: Levi era un omega adulto e quella non era la prima volta in cui condivideva il letto con Erwin. Il membro dell’alpha venne spinto tra le intime pareti del gladiatore, il quale mosse il bacino contro di lui, facendolo entrare ancora più veloce e strappando un ruggito dal fondo della gola di Erwin, mentre lui ansimava soddisfatto.

«Levi, fa’ piano, per amor di Venere...». Il tono di Erwin era più una preghiera che un ordine.

«È la prima volta che ti sento dire una cosa del genere», lo sbeffeggiò il Gallo, con un sorriso tirato in volto e l’espressione divertita.

«Ci sono i miei figli qui, stavolta», gli ricordò.

Per loro non era mai stato un problema che qualcuno li sentisse durante i loro incontri. Ciò che facevano era perfettamente legale: Erwin era un alpha dell’alta società e Levi uno schiavo omega. Anche se qualcuno li avesse mai sentiti – ed era certo che la servitù di quella casa ne fosse pienamente informata – a loro non importava: non era un segreto. Levi sapeva che Erwin non aveva mai detto nulla di loro due ai propri figli perché non lo prendessero come una mancanza di rispetto verso Nifa, la moglie ormai deceduta di Erwin, e se voleva continuare a tacere sull’argomento, era suo dovere aiutarlo – anche se era abbastanza certo che quella volta lo avrebbero saputo, o dalle loro orecchie o per colpa di qualcuno dalla lingua lunga. Lasciò dunque che fosse Erwin a decidere il ritmo delle spinte.

L’alpha iniziò a muoversi dentro quello stretto e umido antro subito con forza, lasciando Levi senza fiato. Meno male che era stato lui stesso a dirgli di andarci piano!

Non c’era alcuna fretta, ma a entrambi era mancato troppo tutto quello.

Il Pretore teneva abbracciato Levi a sé, contento di sentire le mani di questi aggrappate alle proprie spalle, mentre i due trovavano presto un’armonia per i loro movimenti.

Levi aveva quasi scordato quanto potesse essere focoso Erwin, e quest’ultimo non rimembrava che il gladiatore fosse così caldo e stretto. Ogni volta che si rivedevano, il loro approccio iniziale era solo una sveltina, perché bruciavano d’urgenza di far rivivere quei ricordi corrosi dalla lontananza.

Erwin fu il primo a raggiungere l’orgasmo; si strinse ancora più forte a Levi, ringhiando piano il suo nome e continuando a muoversi dentro di lui, per intensificare il piacere. L’omega, sentendo gli schizzi caldi dell’alpha dentro di sé, non riuscì più a contenersi e gemette forte bagnando i loro ventri di seme e secernendo ancora di più il proprio fluido omega.

Esausti ma appagati, i due uomini rimasero ancora a crogiolarsi in quell’abbraccio.

«Solo Giove sa quanto ho sognato questo momento, Levi», mormorò piano il Pretore, respirando a fondo quell’essenza omega. «Mi mancavi».

Per fortuna del gladiatore, il cuore gli batteva già abbastanza veloce o non sarebbe riuscito a nascondere la propria emozione, con il petto contro quello dell’altro.

«Siamo abituati a peggio», gli ricordò Levi, con voce bassa e garbata.

«Infatti sono felice di aver potuto anticipare il mio arrivo di qualche luna».

L’omega poggiò la guancia contro quella di Erwin, rimanendo silente per alcuni minuti. L’odore del Romano sapeva far sparire tutto intorno a loro. Era come se pian piano Levi si stesse ricaricando di energia lì. L’unica preoccupazione che aveva in quel momento era Erwin stesso: «Perché sei venuto qui prima del mio calore?», chiese, rompendo il sacro silenzio che si era andato a creare.

«Affari di famiglia». L’alpha uscì piano dal corpo muscoloso del gladiatore, lasciando che i loro liquidi viscosi uniti insieme andassero a macchiare il letto. Non gli interessava che le lenzuola in cotone o le piume di cigno si impregnassero dell’odore di sesso ancor più di quanto già non fossero: avrebbe dormito lì per i prossimi giorni e gli piaceva l’idea di sentire l’essenza di Levi anche se questi non era presente.

La criptica risposta di prima, però, non piacque al Gallo. Era più forte di lui. Sapeva di non far parte della famiglia di Erwin – e mai ne avrebbe fatto –, ma quando veniva completamente tagliato fuori, tra l’altro in maniera così criptica e con parole superficiali, non poteva starci che male.

Erwin si accorse dall’espressione nei suoi occhi che quella frase l’aveva ferito e rimediò subito: «Hai voglia di ascoltarmi?», aggiunse con un sorriso, mettendosi disteso di lato accanto a lui.

Levi si tranquillizzò e annuì, mentre si sistemava a specchio nella sua identica posizione, tranne per il braccio di Erwin che gli cingeva ancora la vita.

«Sono venuto qui perché io e mio fratello stiamo combinando i matrimoni dei nostri figli», iniziò a spiegare il Pretore.

Levi non avrebbe dovuto stupirsi di una cosa del genere: Erwin era un giocatore d’azzardo e uno stratega. L’idea di un matrimonio di interesse – come era stato quello con Nifa Reiss, anni prima – era proprio da lui. Però, un pensiero gli andò a Jean e Armin, e al fatto che molto probabilmente avessero copulato la sera prima del banchetto.

«E i ragazzi ne erano a conoscenza?», chiese Levi.

«Assolutamente no e non sospettavano nulla del genere. Glielo abbiamo riferito solo oggi».

Il gladiatore annuì, facendogli cenno di procedere.

«Sarei venuto anche io da subito con i miei figli, ma avevo degli impegni improrogabili a Roma che mi hanno tenuto relegato lì più a lungo del previsto. Intanto, li ho mandati qui perché potessero riagganciare i rapporti con la cugina e lo zio, e che Historia potesse conoscere l’uomo di cui Zeke mi aveva parlato tempo fa. Ricordi che mia figlia non ha mai avuto il menarca, no? Purtroppo il mio medico ha detto che, data la sua età, è praticamente impossibile che abbia dei bambini. Ha già diciotto anni e una ragazza di quell’età non sposata sta creando voci sconvenienti. Più volte mi sono dovuto trattenere dal picchiare qualcuno in Senato. Purtroppo una donna che non può partorire è vista come una donna a metà, e sarebbe molto difficile trovarle marito. Così Zeke ne ha parlato con un nostro lontano parente, Willy Tybur».

«L’alpha che era al banchetto qualche sera fa?», chiese per sicurezza Levi. Historia non sapeva che quell’uomo – che si era mostrato abbastanza a modo – durante la _Commissatio_ aveva dato sfogo alle sue voglie più basse con uno schiavo che aveva avuto problemi a sedersi per i due giorni successivi.

«Esatto, proprio lui. Non sarà il miglior partito del mondo, ma ha già un erede e se si sapesse chi è la madre potrebbe nascere un putiferio».

«S’è scopato una serva?».

«Sua sorella». Levi inasprì la propria espressione, ma non commentò le parole di Erwin. «Zeke è venuto a saperlo una sera che Willy era troppo ubriaco per capire la gravità delle sue parole. I Tybur dicono di averlo adottato, quindi Willy vuole sposarsi, ma deve essere qualcuno di cui si possa fidare e che non voglia altri figli». Erwin era molto serio nella sua spiegazione. «È un matrimonio di interesse in cui io avrei gran parte del potere: Tybur non torcerà un capello a Historia, se vuole che io e Zeke continuiamo a tenere chiusa la bocca. Stiamo praticamente stipulando un’alleanza, piuttosto che un matrimonio».

Levi annuì. Era un buon piano. Dopotutto tra la nobiltà c’erano ben pochi alpha maschi che non amassero sottomettere la propria moglie. Con l'attenuante di un segreto così grande, tenere Willy per i coglioni sarebbe stato facile. «E Armin?», chiese, pensando che, a quel punto, lui dovesse sposarsi con la sorella di Willy, anche se era più grande di lui.

«Armin sposerà Annie», rispose Erwin.

Levi sbatté più volte le palpebre. «Come mai una scelta del genere?».

Erwin ci pensò su e gli baciò le labbra, raccontandogli poi della disgrazia che aveva dovuto superare Annie – poteva fidarsi di Levi: tutto quello non sarebbe mai uscito dalla sua bocca. «Mio figlio ha un animo nobile e non era nei suoi piani avere una moglie, per cui il matrimonio sarà solo una formalità per lui. Annie è più bassa di lui, per cui nessuno lo deriderà per avere una moglie alta e sarà per lui anche un ottimo aiuto per mandare avanti il _ludus_ di Zeke. Mio fratello mi ha detto che Annie riuscirebbe a gestirlo anche da sola, ma è solo una donna beta: nessuno le darebbe retta. Ha dunque bisogno di un uomo che filtri i suoi consigli trasformandoli in ordini».

Tutto filava e aveva un senso. I due fratelli si erano aiutati a vicenda usando i loro figli. Degno di due menti ingegnose come le loro. Solo una cosa non tornava a Levi. «Mi avevi detto che tuo figlio avrebbe avuto una carriera nel Foro di Roma, voleva fare... l’avvocato?», domandò per conferma.

«Sì. Io glielo avevo permesso perché era una mente brillante, ma l’ambiente del Foro è pericoloso, Levi. È meglio che stia lontano da Roma, appunto perché è troppo bravo».

«Cosa intendi?».

«Armin si è rivelato molto più capace di quanto io stesso avessi previsto e la sua mente sopraffina attirerà senza ombra di dubbio l’invidia di molti. Sono sicuro che sia meglio per lui iniziare la sua carriera da _orator_ in un posto più piccolo, come Capua, piuttosto che attirare le occhiate a Roma fin da subito. Inoltre, è importante per me che si sposi con una beta».

«Ancora non capisco perché», disse sincero Levi.

«Come per mia figlia Historia, anche per Armin hanno cominciato da tempo a sciogliersi i nodi alle malelingue. Lo hai visto anche tu com’è: ha tutte le caratteristiche fisiche per essere un omega. Io stesso, per anni, ho temuto che lo potesse essere. È meglio togliere ogni dubbio alla gente e dimostrargli che può avere una beta accanto senza alcun problema. Appena avranno un bambino, tutto sarà davvero risolto e....».

«… e in Senato la smetteranno di dire cose poco edificanti sul figlio del _Praetor_ Erwin Reiss», terminò Levi. «Lo stai facendo per lui, ma anche per te stesso».

«Ovviamente», sorrise Erwin. «Ora è molto arrabbiato per la sua carriera sfumata al Foro di Roma e immagino che non mi vorrà rivolgere la parola per qualche giorno, ma appena si tranquillizzerà gli parlerò a tu per tu, in modo da spiegargli meglio cosa sta succedendo a Roma». Erwin sospirò ancora. «Scusa, ti ho riempito di chiacchiere di cui non ti importa molto», disse, facendo una carezza alla schiena di Levi.

«Mi piace ascoltarti».

«Avrei anche un favore da chiederti, in realtà», aggiunse allora il Romano. «Potresti badare ai miei figli, quando io tornerò a Roma?».

«Non sono una balia omega», precisò Levi con un ringhio.

«Lo so. Ti assicuro che non hanno bisogno né che li imbocchi, né che pulisca il loro sedere dalla cacca. Vorrei solo che li tenessi d’occhio e che mi informassi, se dovessi notare qualcosa di strano».

Di nuovo, il pensiero di Levi andò ad Armin e a Jean. Forse avrebbe fatto meglio a parlare ancora con il conterraneo. Per il momento le sue erano solo supposizioni senza prove, non c’era motivo di informare Erwin e angosciarlo per niente. Dopotutto, doveva ancora capire bene cosa aveva in mente Armin e negli ultimi giorni lo aveva visto spesso al _ludus_ a chiacchierare con Jean, seduti ai tavoli, dopo la _coena_. Null’altro. Per un ragazzo di natura curiosa come Armin, quello non era affatto strano. «Conta su di me», gli disse, sporgendosi appena contro di lui per rubargli un bacio – al quale seguì un sospiro. Fu un breve contatto, poi Levi si alzò, diretto nuovamente alla vasca. Aveva le cosce zuppe e sentirsi così appiccicoso iniziava a infastidirlo.

Mentre camminava, Erwin gli guardò la nuca e il suo sguardo si incupì. Vedergli quella cicatrice dietro il collo era sempre un pugno allo stomaco che gli faceva sentire in bocca il sapore amaro della bile.

Come gladiatore di Zeke, anche Levi era stato marchiato da quest’ultimo, proprio nella sua ghiandola omega.

Era una cosa che Erwin non aveva mai accettato – non era sempre d’accordo con le decisioni del fratello, soprattutto quelle più drastiche, e sapeva che quella, in cuor suo, non gliel’avrebbe mai perdonata.

«Levi, alla fine non hai ancora trovato il tuo compagno?».

«Che domanda del cazzo è, ogni volta?». Non era una novità per Levi: Erwin glielo chiedeva fin troppo spesso.

«La solita di sempre», rispose lui. «Magari in tanti anni la risposta cambierà».

Levi si sedette dentro la vasca, mugolando felice al contatto con l’acqua ancora tiepida. «La risposta è ancora la stessa», disse, senza guardarlo.

Il Romano chiuse gli occhi bui, girandosi riverso al soffitto. «Ci rivediamo stanotte?».

«Non ti interessa più che i tuoi figli possano sentirci?», rispose l’altro, mentre si lavava le gambe.

«È un ordine».

«Ci sarò».

L’atmosfera era sempre un po’ tesa, dopo che Erwin gli chiedeva del suo compagno. Quella era una ferita aperta per entrambi.

Erwin non aveva mai creduto al _mito_ dei compagni, finché non aveva incontrato Levi, tanti anni prima. Quell’omega gli aveva fatto battere il cuore come mai gli era successo prima e gli aveva fatto scoprire un’essenza più buona di qualsiasi cibo o fiore. Erwin non sapeva come spiegarlo, ma con Levi si era sentito completo come non gli era mai capitato in vita propria – non si era sentito in quel modo nemmeno quando si era sposato o quando aveva avuto dei bambini.

In cuor proprio, aveva sempre sperato e temuto che la risposta di Levi cambiasse e che il Gallo gli dicesse di essere lui il proprio compagno.

Ma quelle parole non sarebbero mai uscite dalla bocca di Levi. Lui aveva rinunciato a tutto, pur di incatenare quel segreto che avrebbe portato nella tomba. Per un alpha patrizio con una carica politica così alta come quella di Erwin, avere per compagno uno schiavo omega sarebbe stato pericoloso. Levi aveva rinunciato alla propria felicità per offrire a Erwin un futuro e non mandare all’aria gli anni di sacrifici che aveva fatto per diventare quello che era.

Sapeva, però, che non sarebbe riuscito a rimanere con lui senza che il loro legame venisse fuori, così aveva deciso di sua spontanea volontà di allontanarsi, per poter cadere in tentazione il meno possibile. Aveva detto a Erwin che sarebbe andato da suo fratello Zeke e avrebbe lavorato per poter far diventare grande e prestigioso il suo _ludus_ – oltre che a poterlo così tenere d’occhio da vicino. Gli sarebbe andato bene anche non rivedere mai più Erwin, ma non aveva considerato che il cuore dell’alpha, ormai, batteva in segreto solo per lui. 

Da quel giorno, Erwin lasciava Roma per “faccende private”, andando in visita dal fratello e passando giornate di sesso infuocato con il _proprio_ omega in calore – anche se non sapeva che Levi gli apparteneva, aveva sempre sentito qualcosa di forte che lo legava a lui.

Erwin, però, era un egoista e aveva chiesto al fratello, in maniera esplicita, di non lasciare Levi a nessun altro. Lo voleva solo per sé, e il sapere che l’unico paio di mani che Levi non trovava ripugnanti fossero proprio le sue, lo faceva sentire un dio.

L’alpha girò di nuovo lo sguardo a Levi, osservandolo mentre si lavava, e decise che ciò che avevano fatto non gli sarebbe stato sufficiente per arrivare a quella sera.

Una sveltina e basta non era abbastanza per placare la fame che provava, inoltre si sentiva un po’ in colpa per aver trattato Levi alla stregua di una _lupa_ di lusso – nonostante il gladiatore non se ne fosse lamentato.

Silenzioso, si avvicinò a Levi, anche se questi lo sentì pur dandogli la schiena. «Non ho ancora finito». Odiava quando Erwin entrava nella vasca mentre si stava sciacquando dopo il sesso. Ci teneva a utilizzare dell’acqua pulita per togliere ogni traccia dal corpo, anche se gli sarebbe piaciuto tenere l’essenza del proprio alpha addosso; tutti i suoi fratelli gladiatori sapevano benissimo chi si occupasse di lui durante il calore, ma nessuno osava farne riferimento davanti a lui, e Levi non ci teneva a diventare il centro dei pettegolezzi della _villa_, inoltre, non aveva di certo bisogno di girare con indosso un profumo alpha che tenesse lontano possibili spasimanti: nessuno lo avrebbe mai sfiorato nel _ludus_, perché era rispettato – e temuto – da tutti.

«Lo vedo», rispose Erwin, abbracciandolo nonostante avesse ancora l’addome appiccicoso di seme. «Ma non occorre che ti pulisca. Non ti lascerò tornare al _ludus_ così facilmente».

«Non sono in calore», disse asettico Levi.

Con quel tono, qualsiasi persona sana di mente sarebbe scappata a gambe levate, ma non Erwin. Ormai aveva imparato che se il gladiatore non era arrabbiato, allora andava bene tutto. A volte si nascondeva solo dietro uno scudo insapore per non ammettere che quelle attenzioni gli facessero piacere, ma Erwin era sempre stato molto ricettivo per le sue sfumature.

Il Pretore iniziò a baciargli piano i capelli ancora umidi dal bagno, procedendo poi verso il basso, bacio dopo bacio, a tracciare un percorso sul suo collo. Come passò le labbra sulla sua ghiandola omega deturpata dal marchio, sentì la pelle di Levi incresparsi in mille brividi, in preda al piacere.

Era solo grazie all’istinto se Erwin era riuscito a frenare i propri denti dall’affondare di nuovo in quel punto: un omega già stato fatto proprio da un alpha stimolava molto meno i sensi di un altro alpha sul marchiarlo, anche se Erwin sentiva sempre un desiderio chiamarlo, come a volersi riprendere ciò che gli apparteneva. Quando Levi era ancora ospite presso la sua domus a Roma, gli avambracci e le mani di Erwin erano spesso abrasi in alcuni punti, segno dei propri morsi durante l’accoppiamento con Levi, quando il desiderio era così insopportabile, che il dover mordere qualcosa – qualunque cosa, a quel punto – diventava vitale. Anche se era un alpha Romano dell’alta società, Erwin sapeva della sacra unione tra compagni, e non avrebbe mai potuto privare un omega del marchio del proprio partner di vita. Dal proprio punto di vista etico, era come privarlo della propria libertà e sarebbe dovuto essere condannato come crimine.

Erwin succhiò piano quella cicatrice sulla collottola di Levi, attento a non lasciargli qualche bollino rossastro addosso - quello sì che lo avrebbe fatto incazzare.

«Smettila di giocare, Erwin!», si lamentò Levi con voce roca, tremando ancora. Nonostante il marchio, per lui quello era rimasto un punto erogeno molto potente. Odiava e amava nel contempo farsi vedere così debole e vizioso tra le braccia di Erwin.

Il suo odore, la sua voce, le sue mani. Tutto di lui lo mandava in estasi.

Aveva un onore da difendere come gladiatore, ma quando si trovava nell’intimità di una camera con Erwin, il clangore dei gladi gli arrivava ovattato e distante. Il vero campo di battaglia diventava il letto, il tavolo, la vasca o una qualsiasi superficie pronta ad accogliere la loro unione. E Levi non faceva prigionieri.

Lasciò che la bocca di Erwin si spostasse alla sua spalla, continuando quell’umido errare, e portò indietro il bacino, strusciando i glutei contro la sua coscia, in modo che l’alpha sentisse stillare ancora quel liquido viscoso.

Un giorno o l’altro, Levi lo avrebbe portato alla pazzia.

Come se stesse accarezzando una statua in oro di un dio, Erwin sfiorò il ventre tonico di Levi, scendendo verso il basso a prendersi cura della sua erezione risvegliata; la mano libera, invece, salì al mento aguzzo dell’omega, in modo da fargli girare la testa verso la propria. Le loro labbra si congiunsero di nuovo in un bacio dolce e appassionato, che non aveva più tutto il bisogno e il tormento di quello di prima.

Mugolarono piano, quasi facendo le fusa, e Erwin interruppe quel bacio solo quando Levi, con una mossa furtiva, fece scivolare la mancina dietro la propria schiena, afferrando il membro gonfio dell’amante in modo da offrire piacere anche a lui, nell’attesa.

Entrambi eccitati, lasciarono di nuovo che il furore li travolgesse.

Erwin si sedette sul bordo della vasca, lasciando che Levi gli andasse sopra a cavalcioni.

Al gladiatore piaceva di più la posizione scelta prima, in modo da poter sentire ogni più piccola fibra di Erwin addosso a sé, ma l’alpha ci sapeva fare a letto e, in realtà, in qualunque modo gli sarebbe andato sempre bene.

Si tenne ben stretto alle larghe spalle di Erwin, mentre questi si afferrava il proprio membro e lo posizionava con un’angolazione adatta a penetrare Levi.

Il corpo ancora bagnato del Gallo fremeva sia d’aspettativa che un po’ dal freddo, ma sapeva che Erwin lo avrebbe scaldato per bene. Si lasciò andare con una manovra studiata e iniziò a penetrarsi con la punta del sesso di Erwin, guardandolo con un ghigno soddisfatto in volto.

Gli piaceva l’espressione languida e desiderosa in quegli occhi celesti.

«Se non scendi tu, salgo io», disse Erwin, in un ringhio quasi minaccioso, che palesava quanto si stesse frenando.

«Tranquillo, conosco i tuoi limiti», ripose Levi, prima di lasciar cadere il bacino, così da farsi penetrare dall’alpha in un solo colpo.

Quella volta, non aspettò nemmeno che il loro lamento si quietasse: iniziò subito a muoversi facendo leva con le gambe e le braccia artigliate alle spalle del Romano, offrendogli movimenti veloci e regolari, con un’armonia tale da stregarlo subito.

Le nerborute mani dell’alpha si aggrapparono ai fianchi del gladiatore, avendo solo la pretesa di accompagnarlo, senza imporgli alcun ritmo diverso da quello che già seguiva, permettendosi solo di accarezzargli la schiena. Era tutto perfetto, come sempre.

Il Pretore ringhiò basso il nome dell’altro, facendolo gemere contro il trapezio destro, dove Levi teneva poggiata la radice del naso, respirando pesante contro la sua pelle.

Il piacere dell’accoppiamento era amplificato da quelle mani che lo allettavano, dal suo respiro contro i capelli e dalla vicinanza tra i loro ventri, dove strusciava l’erezione gocciolante di Levi.

«Reggiti», mormorò Erwin. Non voleva stare lì a non fare nulla, voleva avere una parte un po’ più attiva alle danze.

Il Gallo fece appena in tempo ad arpionarsi alle spalle del Pretore, che lui lo prese per le cosce e si sollevò, portandoselo appresso. Così in piedi, poteva trovare delle altre inclinazioni per dargli piacere.

Levi incrociò le caviglie dietro la base della sua schiena, e continuò a scuotere i fianchi, cercando di non perdere il ritmo di prima, che anzi venne aumentato dai movimenti congiunti di Erwin, che lo guidava verso la migliore angolazione possibile per entrambi.

Il leggero sbattacchiare dell’acqua contro le gambe di Erwin si mesceva con il rumore umido del loro rapporto e dei loro caldi sospiri.

Anche quella volta, Erwin fu il primo a venire: lasciò che il proprio seme riempisse la calda e stretta intimità dell’omega, continuando a muovere i bacino e a non cedere alle gambe molli per far sì che anche l’altro arrivasse al piacere. Il proprio onore non gli avrebbe mai permesso di lasciare Levi insoddisfatto: non era mai accaduto, nemmeno una volta, e avrebbe fatto di tutto perché non accadesse mai.

Il gladiatore sospirò il nome dell’altro con un rantolo, prima di raggiungere a propria volta l‘orgasmo, macchiando di nuovo i loro ventri e lubrificando ancora di più la penetrazione.

Stremato e appagato, l’alpha si risiedette con poca grazie dentro la vasca, schizzando il pavimento attorno a loro.

Fronte contro fronte – come a voler scambiare tutti i pensieri che sciamavano nelle loro teste –, labbra contro labbra – a inspirare il respiro l’uno dell’altro – e cuore contro cuore – a battere all’unisono, come fossero un’anima sola.

Ed era proprio in quei momenti che l’amore reciproco che provavano ormai da anni, senza mai averlo detto all’altro a parole, si esplicava con uno sguardo pigro e compiaciuto.

I due si baciarono torpidi, lasciandosi ancora cullare da quell’abbraccio.

«L’acqua è sporca, ora», borbottò Levi, senza alcuna nota di fastidio.

«Farò portare alla servitù un catino limpido tutto per te», sorrise Erwin, sfiorandogli il lato del volto con le nocche.

Levi inasprì appena la propria espressione, come se fosse un “sarà meglio per te”, e si allontanò appena, in modo che il Pretore potesse alzarsi.

Mentre questi andava verso la porta, Levi lo chiamò, ricordandosi in quel momento di una cosa importante.

«Erwin? Ho bisogno di andare in un posto. Da solo. Mi serve che tu mi copra».

Il Romano rimase di stucco a una richiesta come quella. In tanti anni non era mai capitato che Levi sgattaiolasse fuori dal _ludus_. «Che devi fare?», domandò, girandosi verso di lui.

«Affari di famiglia», rispose, imitando la sibillina risposta dell’altro di poco prima.

*

«Annie?».

Sentendosi chiamare, la ragazza si girò, vedendo il cugino venirle incontro.

In realtà non era mai andata a consolare Historia – come aveva detto prima, quando si era accomiatata dalla riunione di famiglia –, ma era scappata a cercare conforto tra il verde lussureggiante del giardino. Purtroppo per lei, utilizzava un profumo alle rose così forte che era molto facile per un omega come Armin riuscire a seguirne le tracce, nonostante i fiori del giardino la coprissero in parte.

Armin si sedette sulla sua stessa panchina di pietra, rimanendo però a distanza. «Vorrei parlarti».

«Io no», rispose lei, letale.

«Allora parlerò da solo e spero che tu mi ascolti», disse l’altro in tono gentile. Si era appena ripreso dalla rabbia che lo aveva portato a un passo dal pianto e non aveva trovato nessuna soluzione, ma non poteva concedersi il lusso di lasciarsi perdere d’animo. «Credo che tu non mi voglia sposare, e lo capisco». La cugina gli lanciò una stilettata di ghiaccio con lo sguardo. Bastò quello come conferma. «Nemmeno io voglio sposarmi, e tu, Annie, sei il partito peggiore per me: perché devi rimanere qui a Capua per gestire il _ludus_, mentre io voglio stare a Roma».

«È davvero solo questo il tuo problema con me?», chiese Annie, spietata.

«Il principale», ammise Armin. «Io ho una carriera che mi sto spianando da anni, tra mille difficoltà».

«E il secondario?».

«Se proprio avessi voluto prendere moglie, avrei voluto che fosse per amore», rispose Armin, stringendo appena i pugni. «Capisco che questo matrimonio sarebbe salvifico per ambo le parti, ma non era quello che volevo, e ci si può sposare una volta sola».

Annie si aspettava che Armin non la volesse perché non era più vergine, ma il ragazzo non sembrava interessato alla questione. «Questo vale anche per me, cosa credi?», chiese l’altra, retorica e glaciale. «Il mio cuore appartiene già a una persona, come il suo appartiene a me. Questo matrimonio con te non cambierà i miei sentimenti».

Armin allargò gli occhi, sorpreso. Nei giorni che avevano trascorso assieme, Annie non gli aveva mai parlato di qualcuno nella propria vita dal punto di vista sentimentale. «Mi dispiace… Non lo sapevo...», mormorò piano.

«E come avresti potuto? Comunque non è un dramma: non mi sarai mai potuta sposare con quella persona, e non è nemmeno di Capua».

Armin attese qualche secondo, sperando invano che continuasse. Forse era una persona già sposata? O era qualcuno che il padre non avrebbe mai accettato in famiglia? Riprese la parola, tenendosi per sé quelle domande alle quali sapeva che Annie non avrebbe mai risposto. «Credi che potremmo parlare con i nostri genitori per convincerli a ripensarci?».

«A quanto pare mio padre ha bisogno di un maschio per gestire questo posto e non si fida di nessuno. Lo escludo».

«E per quanto riguarda mia sorella?».

«È ingiusto, ma non possiamo farci nulla. Le leggi di Roma fanno schifo: noi apparteniamo al _pater familias_, che può fare dei figli ciò che vuole. Io sono solo merce agli occhi di mio padre: merce di seconda mano».

Armin ci rimase male a quelle parole così dure. Lui sarebbe stato considerato come merce difettosa di cui disfarsi, se suo padre avesse scoperto la verità che celava.

«Annie, continuo a dire che non voglio sposarmi».

«Nessuno di noi due lo vuole, ma non possiamo accordarci in merito».

«Né voglio rimanere qui».

«E io non verrei mai a Roma con te: Capua mi è molto più comoda».

Il patrizio sospirò pesante. I toni di Annie erano chiari: pur stando dalla stessa parte, non volevano venirsi incontro a vicenda.

«Quindi possiamo solo fare quello che ci viene imposto, per il bene superiore?».

«Esatto». Quella fu l’ultima parola di Annie sull’argomento.

«Perché sei così cocciuta, Annie?», chiese Armin, scocciato.

La cugina rimase in silenzio a fissare la flora del giardino e Armin se ne andò, scontento ed esasperato. Era andato lì per parlarle, per cercare di allearsi a vicenda per rendere il tutto meno orribile, e aveva sbattuto contro un ghiacciaio.

La ragazza lo seguì con lo sguardo pregno di ribrezzo. Lei aveva già una persona con la quale si amava, e un matrimonio non avrebbe certo cambiato le cose, ma l’idea che un uomo le mettesse le mani addosso la disgustava. Non poteva parlarne così liberamente con il suo futuro marito, ma lei non aveva la benché minima intenzione di giacere con lui, né la prima notte, né in una di quelle a venire.

Inoltre, anche Annie aveva un segreto che solo in pochi conoscevano, e suo padre non era uno di questi.

... continua...  
XShade-Shinra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note**  
– Liscivia: Detergente ricavato dalla cenere.
> 
> Ho mentito. La parte Eruri doveva essere corta, ma mi ha preso la mano e hanno fatto addirittura due round! XD Spero che sia stata di vostro gradimento, anche se a causa loro la trama non è andata molto avanti.  
Sto già lavorando sul capitolo successivo. Non so se riuscirò a pubblicarlo entro Aprile, ma farò del mio meglio! ^^/
> 
> Ancora grazie per le bellissime recensioni che mi lasciate! *^* Mi scaldano sempre il cuore!
> 
> Auguro, a chiunque la festeggi, una buona Pasqua. Spero possiate passare una giornata piacevole, nonostante il periodo cupo che stiamo attraversando.


	8. Capitulum VIII

**Omnia vincit amor **

**Capitulum VIII **

  
Armin aveva bisogno di staccarsi la testa dal collo e smettere di pensare.

Non ne poteva più di trovare muri ovunque si girasse: prima suo zio e suo padre, poi Annie e infine Historia, che lo aveva scacciato dal _cubiculum_ dove si era rintanata a piangere in preda a una crisi isterica. Ovviamente capiva quanto stesse soffrendo, ma lui voleva solo parlare con la sorella per cercare di analizzare quanto accaduto, non sentirsi urlare contro che cercava scappatoie impossibili.

Non sapendo dove andare, e non volendo incontrare il proprio padre con il quale era ancora deluso e arrabbiato, il patrizio si recò nell’unico posto dove potesse trovare dell’agrodolce conforto: il _ludus_.

I gladiatori stavano ormai ultimando l’allenamento serale e lui si era seduto al solito tavolo che occupava con Jean quando la sera chiacchieravano insieme della Gallia e della lingua Celtica.

Si stava giusto chiedendo che fine avesse fatto Levi, che un gladiatore gli si avvicinò, quasi di soppiatto.

«Dominus, oggi siete in anticipo per la vostra lezione». Era Marco e, come sempre, sul suo volto era pitturato un inscalfibile sorriso. «È successo qualcosa con Jean? Lo stavate guardando con aria truce».

Armin scosse il capo. «No, affatto. Ho molti pensieri per la testa, ma non sono legati in alcun modo a voi».

«Meno male, allora vado a chiamarvelo. Non vorrei mai che prolungasse l’allenamento per paura di affrontarvi». Marco rise, ma Armin lo sentì tremendamente serio nelle sue parole.

«No, non voglio disturbarlo. È importante che si alleni».

«Siamo a fine giornata e manca poco alla _coena_. Sono certo che una pausa non potrà fargli che piacere», insistette Marco, che, senza lasciare ad Armin il tempo per rispondere, andò ad avvisare l’amico.

Il patrizio sbuffò, rimanendo seduto a guardare il gladiatore Romano che parlava con Jean, dandogli poi il cambio nel suo combattimento contro Eren.

Dopo essersi fermato a bere, Jean si avvicinò al proprio dominus. «Armin, come mai già qui?», chiese sottovoce. Erano soli in quella parte coperta del _ludus_, quindi si sentì tranquillo nel chiamarlo per nome.

L’omega annusò forte l’essenza alpha di Jean, acuita dal sudore. Avrebbe tanto voluto abbracciarlo e baciarlo, e il non poterlo fare non migliorava il proprio umore. «Mio padre è giunto a Capua e si è finalmente degnato di spiegarci perché siamo dovuti venire qui». Aveva pensato di non dire nulla a Jean, come se lo sposalizio avesse potuto bloccare qualcosa tra loro, ma intanto non era ancora né ufficialmente fidanzato, né tantomeno sposato. Inoltre le parole di Annie gli avevano aperto gli occhi: entrambi avevano qualcuno già nel proprio cuore e quel matrimonio combinato non avrebbe cambiato nulla. Era meglio se era lui stesso a informare il proprio compagno alpha di quelle nozze in vista, piuttosto che lo venisse a sapere da qualcuno della servitù troppo chiacchierone o dalla stessa Annie – che da quanto le aveva detto giorni prima, aveva due amici gladiatori lì nel _ludus_.

Armin iniziò a sfogarsi, raccontando a Jean le decisioni del padre prese alle sue spalle, della sua carriera sfumata e di come anche Annie facesse ostruzionismo per un’alleanza.

«È tutto un casino, e io non so più cosa fare...», concluse, ponendo le braccia conserte sul tavolo e posandoci la testa sopra. Aveva il cervello completamente cotto, ancora un po’ e gli sarebbe colato dal naso.

Jean lo aveva ascoltato in silenzio, permettendogli di sfogarsi come meglio credeva, nonostante avesse moltissime domande in testa. Si attardò un attimo a porgergli la prima, perché i suoi occhi castani si posarono sulla nuca di Armin, lasciata esposta dai capelli che in quella posizione la incorniciavano ai lati. Jean sentì un languore, confermato da un leggero aumento della saliva in bocca.

_Mordilo_.

Trasalì a quel suo stesso pensiero e guardò da un’altra parte. Che cazzo gli stava prendendo?! Non gli era mai successo di fare certi pensieri, su di un beta, poi! Doveva essere stanco a causa dell’allenamento.

«Armin, mi dispiace che tu e la domina Annie sarete forzati in un matrimonio, ma ci sono anche dei lati positivi», disse, osservando Marco che le prendeva da Eren.

Armin non sollevò nemmeno la testa. «Che intendi?».

«Pensa a Levi, ad esempio. È un gladiatore eccezionale ed è qui a Capua, eppure il suo nome è conosciuto fino a Roma e in molti lo vorrebbero. Tempo fa un ricco lanista di Roma è venuto qui a una _Commissatio_ e voleva comprarlo, ma Zeke ha rifiutato. Era una somma da capogiro, Armin. Penso che avrebbe potuto comprare la libertà di tre di noi, con tutti quei sesterzi».

«E con ciò?», borbottò l’altro.

«So del tuo progetto di aiutare le persone più in difficoltà e so quanto ci tieni. Capua potrebbe rivelarsi il posto giusto».

Armin, finalmente, rialzò il capo e fissò Jean, curioso di sapere dove volesse andare a parare.

«Capua è la città con più schiavi della Repubblica. Qui avresti davvero un mucchio di lavoro da fare. Saresti lontano dallo scrutinio degli occhi di tuo padre e potresti muoverti meglio. Immagino, inoltre, che non ci sarebbe la concorrenza spietata dei forensi Romani: potresti vincere facilmente, farti un nome e poi puntare a Roma. Puoi arrivare al tuo obiettivo, Armin: ci metterai sicuramente più tempo, ma se saprai giocare bene le tue carte, potresti avere degli alleati per la tua causa. Ciò che vuoi fare è grande e le guerre non si combattono da soli: ci vuole un esercito».

Armin ascoltò Jean con il fiato sospeso. Le sue parole erano riuscite a togliergli, con una facilità quasi terrificante, il macigno che gli stava schiacciando il cuore. Aveva tutto un senso e si convinse che, in realtà, quella era la situazione più favorevole che potesse capitargli.

«Inoltre,» continuò Jean, sorridendo con fare spavaldo, «cosa pensavi di fare con me? Sono il tuo gladiatore. Volevi lasciarmi qui mentre te ne tornavi per sempre a Roma?». In realtà Jean non aveva mai pensato a cosa avrebbero fatto lui e Armin una volta finite le due lune che i gemelli avevano in programma di trascorrere dallo zio. Era una domanda che aveva fatto solo per cercare di alleggerire la conversazione.

«Ti avrei chiesto di seguirmi». La risposta di Armin arrivò fioca, mentre le guance gli si imporporavano appena.

«Cosa?», domandò sorpreso Jean.

«Era mia intenzione chiederti se avessi voluto accompagnarmi a Roma e stare lì con me per un po’, giusto il tempo di trovare i soldi per pagare per la tua libertà, lasciando poi questo posto e l’arena per sempre. Una volta svincolato dal giogo di mio zio, avrei proceduto al _Manumissio_, rendendoti un _liberto_».

Jean non si aspettava quel risvolto. Levi gli aveva detto che i nobili buttavano i giocattoli vecchi, e Jean pensava di avere una scadenza di due mesi che gli pendeva sulla testa – come la spada di Damocle – e, invece, quel dominus aveva piani più grandi per lui. Voleva farlo affrancare dalla sua condizione di schiavitù e renderlo un uomo libero. Certo non avrebbe potuto avere tutti i diritti di un cittadino Romano nato come tale, ma sarebbe stato comunque qualcosa.

«Non so cosa dire», mormorò Jean, emozionato.

«Non dire nulla. Ora non sarà più possibile una cosa del genere a breve termine, giacché mi dovrò trasferire qui».

Anche Jean, come Armin, avrebbe dovuto aspettare, prima che il proprio sogno potesse venir realizzato. «Aspetteremo insieme l’occasione più propizia», annuì il Gallo.

Armin sorrise per la prima volta da quando aveva avuto la riunione di famiglia. «Grazie, Jean… Se ci sei tu al mio fianco, tutto sembra meno complicato e nero… È bello avere vicino una persona che ti aiuta a calmarti e a ragionare, mostrandoti cose che ti erano sfuggite». Armin si morse appena il labbro inferiore, mentre guardava quello di Jean. Avrebbe tanto voluto baciarlo.

Anche Jean indugiò sulle labbra dell’altro, ma non si mosse. «Una volta sposato, che ne sarà del nostro accordo?», domandò. Sapeva bene che la sua relazione con Armin era illegale, ma per propria morale non gli sembrava comunque giusto andare a letto con un uomo sposato. Era strano e sbagliato.

«Io non avrei problemi a continuare», rispose Armin, come si aspettava l’altro, aggiungendo però qualcosa in più: «Temo, inoltre, che Annie potrebbe rimanere molto delusa da me a letto».

Jean sollevò un fine sopracciglio, di nuovo sorpreso. «Impossibile», affermò, arrossendo poi di botto.

Armin lo guardò con un sorriso divertito e nel contempo imbarazzato. «Era un complimento, Jean? Mi fa piacere», lo punzecchiò appena, avvicinandosi a lui, in modo da potergli sussurrare piano: «Sai, è da giorni che ti desidero… Se potessi, ti ordinerei di portarmi nella tua cella, spingermi contro il letto e scoparmi così forte da farmi dimenticare come mi chiamo».

Jean arrossì ancora di più. Lo avrebbe voluto anche lui. «È reciproco», disse solo, cercando di mantenere un tono.

Armin sorrise ancora, felice. «Stasera vedo di organizzare un appuntamento da me, ma dovremo essere molto discreti». Dopotutto, la sorella doveva farsi scusare per avergli quasi lanciato addosso un sandalo; era certo che lo avrebbe aiutato.

Jean annuì. Per il momento Armin non era ancora sposato, quindi il proprio onore non si sentiva macchiato; per il futuro ci avrebbe pensato quando sarebbe stato il momento.

Il patrizio cambiò argomento, non volendo che i fratelli di Jean notassero il loro imbarazzo e il loro rossore diffuso. «Perché non mi insegni a combattere?», gli chiese, tornando a osservare Marco ed Eren.

Il Gallo rimase immobile per un momento, cercando di capire se avesse sentito bene. «Come mai questa richiesta? Ti facevo più un uomo di cultura».

Armin avrebbe voluto dirgli che lui conosceva le tecniche, ma non avendo mai fatto la leva obbligatoria, grazie a suo padre che aveva pagato una grossa tassa per evitargliela – perché, secondo lui, suo figlio non sarebbe resistito un giorno al campo militare –, era un po’ disonorevole e glissò quella parte della propria vita. «Annie viene addestrata alla difesa personale da Yelena e le sue gladiatrici. Non potrei mai permettere che la mia futura moglie sia più brava di me con la spada». Quella non era l’unica motivazione: da tempo, ormai, pensava che se mai si fosse ritrovato in una situazione dove combattere sarebbe stata per lui questione di vita o di morte, avrebbe fatto prima a suicidarsi.

Jean parve convinto dal discorso. «Sì, ma non me la sento di insegnartelo io».

«Come mai?».

«Non sono il più forte qui dentro e non sono dotato di pazienza nell’insegnamento. Potresti chiedere a Levi quando ritorna».

«Dov’è andato, a proposito?».

«Tuo padre ha dato ordine di portarlo di sopra, prima».

Armin annuì, sorvolando sulla questione, ai suoi occhi non importante. «Comunque è meglio di no. Levi è davvero troppo severo… E poi non volevo un insegnante molto più grande di me, come i gladiatori veterani. Mi farebbe sentire a disagio».

«Reiner?».

«È troppo grosso… Gli basterebbe ammiccare per buttarmi a terra...»

«Marco?».

«Troppo gentile».

«Eren, allora?», propose a quel punto Jean. «Lui non si farebbe problemi a prendere a spadate un nobile Romano, anzi...».

«Ma è bravo a insegnare?».

«Non lo so, ma, per quanto mi scoccia ammetterlo, dopo Reiner e Berthold è lui il migliore».

La cosa che sconvolse di più Armin fu sentir nominare Berthold. «Ma… lui è un beta… Non pensavo che fosse forte quanto voi». Solo dopo, il patrizio pensò di aver detto una cosa stupida: dopotutto, il capo di quei gladiatori era un omega! Non si sarebbe dovuto sorprendere che anche un beta potesse essere forte come un alpha, per quanto la situazione fosse rara.

«Visto il suo carattere, è una cosa che all’inizio ha stupito anche noi, ma Berth, come Reiner, ha fatto parte dell’esercito prima di finire qui. Aveva un ottimo addestramento di base, e poi Reiner lo aiuta davvero tantissimo. Di noi giovani, i migliori sono loro due, a scalare Eren, poi io e Marco, e infine gli altri novizi». Jean fece una breve pausa, sorridendo tra sé e sé. «Se ci fossero state ancora Ymir e Mikasa ti avrei mandato a occhi chiusi da quest’ultima».

«Come mai?».

«Mikasa è un prodigio, tutti noi crediamo che la sua forza sia paragonabile a quella di Levi. È lei a occuparsi degli allenamenti privati di Annie. Hai notato la sua cicatrice sullo zigomo destro?». All’annuire di Armin, il gladiatore proseguì: «Stava combattendo contro Eren e si è fatta ferire apposta per poi sconfiggerlo. Siamo rimasti tutti senza parole nel vederla combattere».

«È triste che gladiatrici così forti non possano combattere contro i gladiatori maschi nell’arena. Sarebbero dei bei combattimenti», commentò il nobile.

«Nessun lanista vorrebbe mai vedere un proprio gladiatore maschio venir sconfitto da una donna, neanche se alpha, ecco perché le gladiatrici combattono solo tra di loro nell’arena. Tutt’al più possono avere come avversari dei nani, visto che a malapena vengono considerati persone».

Armin sospirò. Sarebbe stato uno spettacolo grandioso e, invece, per colpa del machismo tipico dei Romani, era vietato. «Eren sia», rispose infine. Non voleva di certo farsi insegnare qualcosa da chi avrebbe potuto scoprire le sue lacune fin troppo presto. Inoltre aveva osservato lo stile di combattimento del Germano ed era certo che fosse un Trace, perché alcuni allenamenti li praticava con una spada particolare, la quale aveva la parte terminale della lama piegata di lato: la _sica_, un’arma che poteva essere fatale in un solo colpo, anche per avversari muniti di elmo.

Si avvicinarono ai due gladiatori, e Jean prese la parola. «Eren, il mio dominus desidera che gli vengano impartiti i rudimenti della spada. Pensi di esserne in grado o mi rivolgo a qualcun altro?».

Il gladiatore Germano interruppe il proprio addestramento con Marco, sghignazzando. «Tu non ce la fai, faccia da cavallo?».

«Colpire il mio dominus va contro i miei principi, mentre tu sei abbastanza selvaggio da non darci peso», rispose Jean, guardandolo male.

Eren ci impiegò un breve, brevissimo attimo a rispondere. «Va bene». Solo l’idea di poter colpire un Romano lo faceva andare su di giri. Armin era sempre stato una figura enigmatica per lui e, anche se non aveva mai fatto niente di male o di disdicevole, rimaneva comunque un nobile Romano che, agli occhi verdi di Eren, non faceva niente per gli schiavi. «Marco, lasciagli la tua spada di legno».

Il gladiatore Romano consegnò al patrizio la propria arma da allenamento e si scambiò di posto con lui, mettendosi al fianco di Jean, mentre Armin si posizionava davanti a Eren.

«Volete un giro di prova o devo già correggere la vostra impostazione del corpo, dominus?». Il Germano aveva quasi pietà verso di lui: a partire dai piedi, fino alle mani, passando per le spalle, era tutto sbagliato. Sperava davvero che Armin fosse più bravo a maneggiare il proprio uccello che una spada.

«Sarebbe iniquo se io partissi già in netto svantaggio», rispose Armin. Immaginava che sarebbe stato Eren a spiegargli come posizionarsi, ma Jean fu più veloce.

«Ci penso io», mormorò. Con mano ferma ma delicata, il Gallo aggiustò la presa di Armin sull’impugnatura in legno, poi gli sistemò le spalle, affinché avesse una posizione più stabile. «I piedi sono molto importanti, dovete spostare anche questi. Metteteli contro i miei».

Armin abbassò lo sguardo e fece congiungere la punta dei sandali di Jean con i propri, mentre cercava di non far caso a quanto fosse stato bello il breve contatto con le sue mani.

Come ultimo tocco, il Gallo pose una mano in pieno petto ad Armin e lo accompagnò all’indietro. «Schiena più dritta, così».

Eren sghignazzò, divertito da come quel nobile era in evidente difficoltà mentre Jean lo correggeva. Pensava che fosse perché era vergognoso che uno schiavo aiutasse un Romano, ma non sapeva che, invece, l’imbarazzo era dato dall’essere toccato dopo tempo dalle mani di Jean. Marco, invece, fece un sorriso caldo: per chi, come lui, sapeva che quei due non erano semplici dominus e schiavo, poteva vedere molta dolcezza in quella scena; Jean avrebbe potuto negarlo fino alla morte, ma tra lui e Armin c’era qualcosa di speciale.

Da lontano, anche i severi occhi ambrati del _magister_ Shadis guardavano la scena, ma si tenne a distanza, senza intervenire, osservando l’allenamento dei gladiatori veterani. Dopotutto, se era un Romano a chiedere l’ebbrezza di tenere in mano un’arma finta per confrontarsi contro un gladiatore, chi era lui per impedirlo? Era certo che Eren, nonostante la tempra, avrebbe fatto finta di perdere o, perlomeno, avrebbe disarmato l’avversario e basta – uno schiavo non poteva essere così tanto stupido da ferire un dominus.

Una volta completata l’impostazione di Armin, Jean si allontanò di nuovo, lasciandolo a Eren.

Il Germano impugnò l’arma, e assunse la sua tipica guardia da _Trace_ – non aveva né il proprio scudo, né i parabraccia con sé, ma era certo che contro quel Romano avrebbe vinto anche a mani nude e cieco come un gladiatore Andabata.

Appena Marco diede il via, Eren scattò in avanti, dando ad Armin solo il tempo di parare il colpo con la propria arma. Il Germano non aspettò che un battito di ciglia per colpire con violenza la spada di Armin, destabilizzandogli il baricentro, poi, con un movimento fluido del polso – nato da mesi e mesi di allenamento a far roteare la _sica_ per trovare l’angolazione giusta a finire il nemico –, infilò l’arma tra le braccia del patrizio, dando un altro colpo al suo gladio dall’allenamento facendolo roteare via.

Non aveva calcolato, però, la grinta di Armin, che cercò di afferrare la spada prendendola dalla lama di legno – cosa che non avrebbe mai potuto fare con una vera e propria. Riuscì nell’impresa, ma gli costò ricevere una botta al muso dall’elsa della stessa.

Il resto accadde in una manciata di secondi.

Armin cadde a terra portandosi la mano libera alla bocca dolorante, sentendosi il metallico sapore del sangue in bocca. Non fece in tempo a compiacersi di non aver perso il gladio, che sentì un ringhio animalesco e qualcuno finire a terra poco lontano da lui.

«EREN!». La voce di Jean era un ruggito, come quello delle fiere a cui venivano fatti sbranare i prigionieri nell’arena.

Armin sbarrò gli occhi alla scena di Jean che aveva sormontato Eren dopo esserglisi scagliato contro, e che gli dava un pugno in faccia. Marco accorse per separare i due, ma quando provò a placcare Jean per sotto le ascelle, lui lo scacciò con una forza che nessuno pensava che possedesse.

Eren approfittò di quel momento, dove Jean si era distratto per un attimo cambiando bersaglio, e ribaltò le loro posizioni, cercando la supremazia in quella lotta. L’altro, però, infilò un ginocchio tra di loro e con una leva lo fece volare via di qualche metro. Vedendo quel tale casino, il _magister_ Shadis li richiamò all’ordine con un colpo di frusta a terra, ma per Jean era come se nulla fosse accaduto. Si mosse di nuovo contro Eren, cercando di dargli un altro pugno, mentre questi lo parava come gli era possibile.

«Brutta testa di cazzo! Che ti è preso?!», gridò Eren, sorpreso da quella reazione. Tra lui e Jean non c’era mai stato un buon rapporto – e spesso finivano alle mani –, ma quella violenza da parte sua non era normale, e nemmeno le sue pupille diventate strette e verticali.

«Jean, amico. Calmati o il _magister_ farà passare dei guai a tutti!». Marco, senza perdersi d’animo, era ritornato dal Gallo, rimanendo a debita distanza, ma anche le sue parole furono inutili.

A quel punto, Armin fece cenno da lontano al _magister_ Shadis che andava tutto bene – in modo che non si avvicinasse –, poi raggiunse i due faziosi, passandosi il dorso della mano a pulirsi il labbro dal sangue, che gli fuoriusciva da un lato spaccato a causa della botta presa contro i denti. I pugni che Armin aveva ricevuto dai bulletti dell’alta società quando era piccolo avevano fatto molto più male.

«Jean?», lo chiamò piano.

Solo allora il Gallo smise di agitarsi per riuscire a colpire Eren, limitandosi a bloccargli le braccia a terra.

Rincuorato da quella reazione, Armin si avvicinò ancora. Marco voleva fermarlo, sapendo che era molto pericoloso per qualcuno accostarsi a un alpha ferale, ma qualcosa gli disse di continuare a osservare la scena per capire meglio.

«Jean, è stata colpa mia: Eren non c’entra nulla. MI sono fatto male da solo». Armin parlò piano e lento. Non si era mai ritrovato in una situazione del genere, ma la sua natura omega sapeva come fare e quali frequenze della voce usare. Se le sue ghiandole non fossero state intorpidite dall’infuso all’aconito, anche l’essenza omega avrebbe aiutato Jean a calmarsi.

Gli omega difficilmente venivano attaccati da un alpha ferale e, nel caso specifico di Armin, lui non sarebbe mai potuto essere attaccato dal proprio compagno.

«Sto bene, Jean. Lascialo», sussurrò Armin, accovacciandosi vicino a lui ed Eren, come a dimostrare al proprio alpha che non temeva l’avversario.

Il Gallo alzò gli occhi ad Armin, guardandolo preoccupato, alla ricerca di conferme. «Lascialo», ripeté piano, annuendo.

I polsi di Eren vennero liberati, ma il Germano non si mosse dalla sua posizione, osservando invece Jean che portava una mano alla guancia di Armin e gli passava il pollice vicino alla ferita, senza toccarla, come a volerla solo vedere per capirne lui stesso la gravità – aveva la stessa espressione di una neo-sposa alla quale il marito avesse rotto la bambola snodabile che lei aveva conservato in segreto. Eren era certo che il Gallo volesse addirittura leccargli via il sangue, ma, prima che qualsiasi cosa potesse accadere, Marco si avvicinò loro, bloccando i movimenti del Gallo.

«Jean, è tutto a posto?», chiese, senza toccare nessuno dei due e rimanendo un po’ a distanza. Essendo un beta, quindi inodore, era più semplice per lui avvicinarsi a un alpha in quelle condizioni, ma non era immune alla sua furia.

Eren, ancora tra la sabbia, sbuffò. «Sono io che ho ricevuto un pugno».

«Taci, Eren. Se non avessi ferito il suo dominus non sarebbe successo nulla», borbottò il gladiatore Romano.

«Guarda che si è _davvero_ fatto male da solo! Non c’entro nulla, io!».

Marco lo ignorò, tornando a guardare Jean.

Il Gallo fece scivolare via la mano dalla gota di Armin, annuendo piano. «Sì, io… Sì, sto bene», mormorò. Aveva il fiatone, ma era tutto a posto. Poche volte nella sua vita gli era capitato di diventare ferale, una di queste fu durante la battaglia che lo aveva strappato via dalla Gallia, quando i suoi genitori erano stati feriti. Quella volta si era rotto una mano e slogato una spalla, e solo quando si era ripreso da quello stato di semicoscienza capace di anestetizzargli il corpo ne aveva sentito tutto il dolore.

Nell’arena non succedeva quasi mai che gli alpha diventassero ferali, dovendo offrire uno spettacolo e avendo delle tecniche da rispettare – non di certo colpendo con ira cieca.

«Dominus, voi come state? Eren vi ha colpito troppo forte...», chiese Marco, guardando Armin preoccupato. Già immaginava che Eren sarebbe stato punito senza pietà per quell’affronto, anche se non era stata del tutto colpa sua – ma avrebbe potuto andarci più piano. La sua repulsione per i Romani doveva trovare un limite!

«Sto bene. Non sono stato abbastanza attento ed è accaduto questo… È stata colpa mia».

«Quindi, non verrà preso alcun provvedimento?», chiese stupito Marco. Anche il Germano alzò la testa per ascoltare meglio.

«Eren non ha avuto problemi a combattere contro di me ed era esattamente ciò che volevo: una lotta vera, non una simulazione per farmi vincere solo perché sono un nobile Romano», disse Armin, alzandosi. La sua tunica bianca era sporca e piena di rena, ma scuotendola si sarebbe pulita quasi del tutto. Si passò di nuovo la mano sul labbro, sentendosi altro dolciastro in bocca, e guardò Jean, vedendolo ancora turbato dall’accaduto.

«Dominus, è meglio se chiamo il _medicus_ perché controlli la vostra ferita. Andrebbe lavata», insistette Marco.

Armin annuì. «Non preoccuparti, andrò da Hange al più presto. Jean?». Il Gallo si riprese dai propri pensieri, dando attenzione al patrizio. «Grazie per avermi difeso. Sei davvero il miglior gladiatore che avessi potuto scegliere», sussurrò Armin con un sorriso, prima di andare a parlare con il _magister_ per tranquillizzarlo.

Jean non ebbe la forza per rispondergli. Lo guardò andare via, sentendosi la testa scoppiare.

«Ehi! Stronzo!». Eren, di certo, non aveva tempo di aspettare che si riprendesse. Si era alzato e si stava avvicinando a Jean con fare incattivito. «Che ti è preso prima? Ti pare normale diventare così aggressivo solo perché il tuo cazzo di dominus si è fatto la bua?».

Marco incrociò le braccia al petto con la delusione negli occhi. «Eren, non avresti dovuto. Hai rischiato di essere punito per quello che è successo al dominus Armin».

«Non me ne frega niente di lui. Anzi, è stato molto più onesto di qualsiasi altro Romano del cazzo, ammettendo che è stata colpa sua se si è ferito», sbottò Eren, guardando entrambi con espressione scocciata.

«Hai rischiato grosso!», sbuffò Marco, cercando di fargli capire che gli era andata fin troppo bene e che il pugno di Jean, per quanto forte, sarebbe stato niente davanti alla punizione di un dominus. «E guai a te se farai parola a Levi dell’accaduto per quanto riguarda lo stadio ferale di Jean».

Eren ringhiò. «Perché non dovrei? Questa non era una scazzottata normale. Levi deve saperlo, è il nostro capo».

Marco gli fece un sorriso enigmatico. Avvisare il loro capo di quella cosa avrebbe fatto suonare un campanello d’allarme sulla relazione tra Jean e Armin; e Marco, da buon amico, non aveva alcuna intenzione che qualcun altro si mettesse in mezzo a un rapporto già di per sé molto complicato come il loro. «Diglielo, e io calcherò la mano sul fatto che è stata colpa tua se Armin, ovvero il figlio di Erwin Reiss, si è fatto male per colpa tua. Vuoi davvero che Levi lo scopra?».

Il colorito di Eren virò da paonazzo di rabbia a verdognolo di disgusto. Aveva ancora in bocca il saporaccio della latrina che l’omega gli aveva fatto pulire giorni prima. Non osava immaginare come lo avrebbe punito per un affronto del genere. «Che cagacazzo che sei, Marco! E va bene, starò zitto, ma che non accada mai più una cosa del genere!».

Il Romano ghignò soddisfatto, dando una pacca sulla spalla di Eren, che ancora continuò a lamentarsi per quel ricatto.

Jean, intanto, era rimasto completamente estraneato a quella discussione: tutte quelle chiacchiere non gli interessavano.

Era ancora confuso e quasi impaurito da quello che gli era accaduto.

Aveva un ricordo fin troppo limpido di qual era stato il motivo della sua furia selvaggia: l’odore del sangue di Armin. C’era qualcosa in quella fragranza che lo aveva fatto scattare in difesa del proprio dominus. Non sapeva come spiegarsi tutto quello, non aveva nessun senso. Armin non era la sua famiglia, eppure si era mosso a difenderlo come se lo fosse.

Il suo cuore batté più forte, mentre si portava le mani alla testa e stringeva gli occhi. Era inutile mentire a se stesso, quando l’istinto era così evidente: provava qualcosa per Armin, qualcosa che andava oltre le opportunità offerte dal loro patto.

«Cazzo...».

_“Mordilo”_.

*

Come Armin gli aveva promesso, Jean venne convocato nelle sue stanze dopo la _coena_.

Mentre saliva le scale con Connie, il gladiatore aveva un sacco di domande che gli frullavano per la testa. Prima di lasciare il _ludus_, Levi gli aveva fatto pure l’ennesima ramanzina nascosta da “_se_” e da “_ma_”, il cui succo era “_se_ ti chiede qualcosa di illegale, fagli notare che, _se_ venisse scoperto, non ci perderebbe la faccia solo lui, _ma_ anche il padre”. Ovviamente, Jean non si sarebbe potuto rifiutare in nessun modo a un ordine del proprio dominus e Levi ben lo sapeva: infatti gli stava solo chiedendo di far leva sul buon nome del _Preator_ Erwin Reiss perché non venissero commesse sciocchezze.

Jean ancora ringraziava gli dèi che Levi non fosse stato presente quando era divenuto ferale, altrimenti tutto gli sarebbe stato lampante, trovando fondamenta alle proprie supposizioni che vedevano entrambi i ragazzi consenzienti e compiaciuti. Jean si stava lasciando trascinare da quell’acqua cheta che era Armin, all’apparenza tranquilla, ma che nascondeva dei gorghi e dei mostri marini impossibili da circumnavigare.

Quella sera era ovvio che non lo aveva mandato a chiamare per una piacevole conversazione. Da quel “_dovremo essere molto discreti_”, che gli aveva detto Armin poche ore prima, si immaginava una sveltina e niente di più.

Magari avrebbe trovato Armin che guardava il mare come la prima volta che si erano incontrati in camera sua. Già lo immaginava: illuminato dal plenilunio, si appoggiava al muretto della finestra aperta e si scostava la tunica, mostrandogli i suoi glutei tondi e le cosce snelle. “_Jean, sbrigati… non resisto più. Mi sei mancato troppo..._”.

«Jean?». Sentire la voce di Connie che lo chiamava, riportò il Gallo alla realtà. «Ci sei o ci fai?».

«Scusa, cosa dicevi?».

Connie lo guardò di sbieco, mentre finivano i gradini per accedere al piano superiore. «Mi lamentavo del continuo via vai di gente che ci sarà in questo periodo qui alla _villa_… Secondo te anche la _sponsalia_ della domina Historia si svolgerà qui? O la faranno dai Tybur?». La notizia dei due matrimoni aveva viaggiato di bocca in bocca per tutta la servitù, a iniziare da Mina Carolina, e in men che non si dica tutti ne erano stati informati.

Con il senno di poi, Jean era contento di aver ricevuto la notizia proprio da uno dei diretti interessati.

«Credo che la celebrazione di fidanzamento si farà dai Tybur, a casa dello sposo: la loro _domus_ è molto grande e il meteo in questi giorni incerto: non credo che il nostro giardino sarà utile all’atmosfera». Non che a Jean importasse, ma Connie sembrava un po’ irrequieto.

«Meno male… abbiamo già parecchio da fare con la sponsalia dei dominus Armin e Annie, in più c’è la _Commissatio_ in onore del dominus Erwin, domani sera».

“_Per Toutatis! Un altro?!_”. Jean aveva dimenticato che dopo la festa in onore dei nipoti, ci sarebbe stato un altro banchetto, seguito da una _Commissatio_ più grande. Sembrava che in quel periodo Zeke cacasse sesterzi! «Avrete molto da fare...», notò il Gallo.

«Temiamo più che altro le ripercussioni se qualcosa andasse storto. Le ferite di Sasha stanno iniziando solo ora a guarire. Per fortuna che la domina Historia le dà solo semplici lavori da svolgere...».

«È di certo un modo per scusarsi per averla fatta punire. Historia non sapeva che Zeke avrebbe reagito così».

«E come fai a saperlo?».

«Me lo ha detto il dominus Armin», spiegò Jean. Avevano parlato anche di quello, durante i loro incontri. «A quanto pare il _Preator_ Erwin non è così severo con la schiavitù. Si limitano ai rimproveri e tutto fila liscio».

«Magari potessi essere al suo servizio...», sospirò Connie, passandosi una mano dietro il collo, sentendo la pelle increspata della cicatrice.

«Vedrai che quando Armin sarà il dominus di questa _villa_ la solfa cambierà».

«Dici?».

«Sì, lui è in linea con la condotta del padre, da quel punto di vista».

«Meno male», sorrise Connie, fermandosi davanti alla porta traforata della camera di Armin. «Ti lascio. Vieni a chiamarmi quando sarà l’ora di riportarti al _ludus_». Per fortuna, Connie era abbastanza tonto da non aver mai visto qualcosa di male in quegli incontri o al fatto che i due passassero molto tempo assieme.

«Grazie, Connie».

Salutato l’amico, Jean bussò alla porta. Attendendo il permesso per entrare.

Armin era sdraiato sul letto a leggere una delle sue pergamene con l’ausilio della luce dei candelabri, e appena il gladiatore richiuse la porta, avendo cura di tirare le tende per offrire il massimo della privacy, Armin si alzò, correndo ad abbracciarlo con un sorriso splendente in volto.

La stretta del Romano fu capace di smorzare il fiato a Jean, nonostante le sue braccia esili. 

Anche se ciò che aveva immaginato prima era molto erotico, quel gesto, così intimo e sentito, mostrava molto di più.

Il gladiatore, dopo qualche secondo di sorpresa, lo cinse a propria volta tra le braccia, portando una mano ad accarezzargli i capelli biondi.

«Mi sei mancato...», mormorò ovattato Armin, respirando a pieni polmoni l’essenza di Jean.

«Anche tu», rispose l’altro, sorridendo.

Si godettero un po’ il calore reciproco, felici di potersi finalmente abbracciare, dopo i giorni passati vicini senza potersi sfiorare.

«Come va il labbro?», domandò subito Jean, volendo sincerarsi dello stato di salute dell’altro.

«Non mi ero fatto niente, Jean. Va tutto bene, non ha sanguinato nemmeno durante la cena», rispose l’altro, emozionato dalle attenzioni del gladiatore nei suoi confronti.

Jean annuì, rincuorato. Si sentiva così bene che quasi gli venne da fare le fusa. «Scusa ancora per la scena a cui hai dovuto assistere. Ti assicuro che io non sono il tipo di alpha da diventare ferale all’improvviso...».

«Lo hai fatto per difendermi, Jean. Non ti preoccupare. Stasera il tempo è troppo tiranno per sprecarlo con problemi che non sono mai stati tali», aggiunse con una nota di melanconia.

«Quanto tempo abbiamo?».

«Non credo molto. Historia durante la cena ha proposto di andare fuori in giardino per ammirare la fantastica luna piena di stanotte. Con questo clima fresco ma sereno, è l’ideale stare all’aperto in mezzo al verde. Tutti hanno accettato più o meno di buon grado, e io ne ho approfittato per svincolarmi».

«Tuo padre crederà al fatto che tu sia ancora così offeso con lui da non voler rimanere fuori a guardare il cielo notturno?», ridacchiò Jean.

Armin mosse appena il capo, gustandosi la frizione sulla mano dell’altro. «Non ho alcuna necessità di mostrarmi molto più indignato di quanto in realtà non sia, mi è bastato dire che non mi sentivo molto bene e che preferivo stare in camera mia. Nessuno si sarebbe azzardato a insistere perché rimanessi a fare loro compagnia, soprattutto dopo aver visto le mie condizioni di qualche giorno fa», spiegò Armin.

Jean annuì. I piani di Armin erano sempre ben congeniati. «Allora è meglio approfittarne, prima che qualcuno venga a controllare come stai», propose.

Il Romano annuì contro il suo petto e sollevò il capo, alla ricerca della sua bocca.

Ogni giorno erano maledetti a fissare l’uno le labbra dell’altro, provando a non rimanere imbrigliati nei ricordi dei loro baci.

Quel semplice tocco di labbra fece scoppiettare una piccola scintilla, che scese a irradiare la spina dorsale di entrambi. Fu una sensazione strana ma piacevole, che li pervase di gioia.

Fu solo un incontro casto, quanto bastava per quietare qualche minuto la fiamma che ardeva dentro di loro.

«Prima vorrei chiederti una cosa, in modo da poterla mettere in atto adesso», sussurrò Armin, sorridendogli in maniera complice. «Pensavo che fino a ora ho sempre detto io cosa fare e come farlo… ma c’è qualcosa che desideri, Jean? Qualcosa che posso darti durante i nostri incontri nella mia alcova? Nulla che violi i nostri vincoli di contratto, ovvio».

Ogni volta che le parole fluivano dalla bocca di Armin, il Gallo ne rimaneva incantato. Non solo gli stava offrendo una scelta, ma anche di accontentarlo in qualcosa di peccaminoso. Gli venne da ridere. Gli aveva già fatto una fellatio, cosa poteva desiderare di più?!

«Mi cogli un po’ impreparato», ammise. «Se me lo avessi detto questo pomeriggio avrei avuto più tempo per pensare».

«Puoi tenerti la risposta per la nostra prossima volta», disse Armin, posando il lato del viso contro di lui. «Ci deve pur essere qualcosa da alpha che ti piace».

In quel momento, Jean si ricordò un evento accaduto in quella stessa stanza, quando il patrizio si era sentito male. «A dire la verità, ci sarebbe una cosa… ma devi promettermi di non arrabbiarti».

«Non credo ci sia qualcosa capace di sconvolgermi. In Grecia ne ho viste davvero di tutti i colori e...».

«Vorrei che tu mi chiamassi “Alpha”, durante i nostri incontri carnali».

Armin assottigliò lo sguardo. Solo gli omega si appellavano ai loro compagni in quel modo, o in segno estremo di sottomissione, e per un beta non era edificante rivolgersi così a un alpha. «Perché mai dovrei? Vuoi far sentire la tua superiorità su di me?», chiese infatti Armin, un po’ sulla difensiva, ma senza staccarsi dal gladiatore.

«No, non potrei mai chiederti una cosa meschina. In realtà mi hai già chiamato così».

Armin strabuzzò gli occhi, non ricordando un evento del genere. «E quando sarebbe accaduto?».

«Quando sei stato male e ti stavi risvegliando mi hai chiamato “Alpha”», raccontò Jean. Aveva tremato quando aveva udito l’armonia di quella parola detta dal Romano. «Magari era solo un delirio della febbre o stavi ancora sognando e non ce l’avevi proprio con me, ma è successo e mi piacerebbe che riaccadesse ancora».

Armin approfittò dell’estrema vicinanza con Jean per nascondere il volto paonazzo contro di lui. Doveva essere stata una combo tra il sonno e la febbre che gli aveva cotto il cervello, se era accaduta una cosa del genere e nemmeno lo ricordava. Di sicuro aveva respirato l’odore del proprio compagno e l’aveva invocato. Si diede da solo dello stupido.

«D’accordo».

Jean sorrise a quel suono appena bofonchiato. «Se ti fa sentire umiliato non c’è problema, troverò qualcos’altro», gli disse subito, ma l’altro scosse il capo con enfasi.

«No, va bene. Fingerò di essere un omega, se è questo che desideri».

Il Gallo rimase imbambolato con le mani posate sui fianchi del Romano. Non era quello che intendeva: in questo modo Armin gli stava offrendo un gioco che valeva molto di più – ed era molto pericoloso per il cuore, già provato da quell’inaccettabile sentimento che Jean provava a soffocare. «Aspetta, va bene solo che mi chiami Alpha, nient’altro!», disse, sentendo come se una mano gli stesse impedendo di respirare.

«Mi hai già detto che il tuo popolo tratta bene gli omega. Non ho da temere, corretto?». Armin stava davvero tentando di calmarsi, ma tremava appena, emozionato. Non si sarebbe lasciato sfuggire un’occasione come quella – per quanto stesse giocando con il fuoco. Avrebbe potuto essere ancora più intimo con Jean in quel modo, sentirsi più se stesso.

«Sì, è… è vero, ma...».

«Se dovesse essere troppo da sopportare, per me o per te, allora possiamo smettere quando vogliamo. Non ti pare,» Armin continuò a tentarlo, cercando di quietare il nugolo di farfalle che gli svolazzavano nello stomaco, «Alpha?».

Jean rabbrividì nel sentirsi chiamare di nuovo così da Armin. Era diverso da quando lo diceva normalmente per parlare di un alpha qualsiasi – andava a pizzicare alcune note come se fosse stato un maestro di _lira_, esattamente come aveva fatto per calmarlo poche ore prima.

«Va bene», annuì lui, sapendo che non si sarebbe mai ripresentata un’occasione tanto succulenta.

Armin ghignò, compiaciuto di ciò che aveva guadagnato.

Quando aveva proposto a Jean di scegliere, aveva immaginato di poter scoprire la sua posizione preferita o qualche suo vezzo, invece ne aveva ricavato ancor di meglio. Da quel momento in poi, non si sarebbe mai dovuto preoccupare che gli scappasse quel nome in un momento di passione.

«Dunque, purtroppo dobbiamo fare una cosa veloce ed è meglio che il tuo odore non vada sul mio talamo proprio stasera… Vuoi proporre qualcosa? Magari contro il muro?», lo stuzzicò l’omega, facendo scendere la mano al suo subligaculum e trovando già il suo sesso risvegliato. Compiaciuto, iniziò a masturbarlo da sopra la stoffa grezza e spessa.

Jean ci mise qualche secondo prima di decidere. Quale occasione migliore di mettere a frutto le fantasie che aveva partorito poco prima? «Perché non appoggiati al davanzale della finestra, visto che il letto è inutilizzabile a causa di forza maggiore?».

Armin spostò lo sguardo verso la porzione visibile di cielo notturno e strinse più forte l’erezione di Jean, mentre ne massaggiava la punta. «Vuoi prendermi da dietro come se fossi un omega in calore da marchiare?», sussurrò, guardandolo accattivato.

Jean trattenne il fiato, rifiutandosi di ammettere che la propria fantasia di poco prima avesse significato proprio quel suo desiderio nascosto. «Così puoi vedere il mare, avevi detto che ti piace», rispose l’altro, carezzandogli una guancia.

Armin gli sorrise, incantato da come cercava di rigirare la frittata in modo da non sembrare troppo volgare, ma anzi quasi romantico. Adorava quel lato di Jean, così lontano dai modi di fare dei Romani. «Mi hai convinto».

Il gladiatore avvicinò le labbra a quelle dell’altro, ma Armin gli mordicchiò appena quello inferiore. «Un attimo, non essere impaziente», rise il nobile, allentando il subligaculum del gladiatore, in modo da poter far fare capolino al suo sesso. «È da un po’ che me lo neghi».

Jean stava per difendersi, facendogli notare che non era colpa sua, ma Armin si inginocchiò davanti a lui, con le labbra arricciate in un ghigno pieno di malizia.

Il Gallo rovesciò la testa all’indietro e strinse i denti per non fare rumore quando Armin iniziò a succhiargli a punta tumida del sesso.

L’ultima volta che lo avevano fatto, alla fine Armin aveva avuto dei dubbi, ma Jean apprezzava il coraggio del patrizio e la fiducia che riponeva in lui nel voler riprovare un’altra volta. Oltre che sentirsi eccitato da quel gesto tabù, si sentiva anche importante.

Armin fece scorrere le labbra lungo l’erezione dell’alpha e iniziò a muovere la testa avanti e indietro, aiutandosi con la lingua per dare ancora più piacere al gladiatore. Purtroppo per quest’ultimo, il servizietto di Armin non durò che un minuto scarso.

Si scostò da lui con lo stesso sorriso intrigante in volto di quando aveva cominciato, godendo del respiro spezzato di Jean, e si leccò le labbra, come una bestia che avesse gradito il proprio pasto. Senza dire una parola, si allontanò da lui, verso la finestra aperta, appoggiando poi i gomiti al parapetto. Si sentiva già bagnato e pronto ad accoppiarsi con Jean, ma voleva stuzzicarlo ancora un poco.

Da quando era arrivato alla _villa_ dello zio era passato del tempo, e questo aveva permesso ai due di conoscersi meglio: Armin era molto più a suo agio, nonostante ciò che aveva appena fatto. Tutta la vergogna che aveva provato la prima volta era stata dissolta nell’etere.

«Alpha?», lo chiamò, iniziando a sollevare la tunica con fare lento e provocante. «Vuoi accoppiarti con me? Ti desidero tanto. Tantissimo», Armin spiò l’espressione di Jean mentre metteva a nudo le cosce, lasciando che vedesse che un po’ di umori omega – che lui credeva fossero olii – erano colati tra di esse, tanto era eccitato. «Ti prego, Alpha… Solo tu puoi saziarmi con il tuo grosso cazzo». Armin lasciò che quelle parole sporche insozzassero le proprie labbra. Gli omega, specialmente se in calore e soprattutto senza soppressori, erano spesso sboccati facendo i complimenti o supplicando, e questo piaceva agli alpha.

Jean si avvicinò al dominus con passo lento. «Un linguaggio pesante, per delle labbra così deliziose», disse, senza riuscire a nascondere un sorriso. Sperava che Armin si calasse ancora di più nella parte e che si presentasse a lui scostandosi le natiche con le mani e mostrando senza pudore il proprio orifizio. Sapeva di desiderare una cosa molto intima e, appunto per questo, non ci sperava.

«Ti è di disturbo, Alpha?».

«Se a te piace, non oserei mai fermarti», sorrise Jean, posando le grandi mani ai suoi fianchi.

Armin ridacchiò, cercando di stemperare la tensione, e afferrò forte il bordo del parapetto, preparandosi all’unione che ne sarebbe seguita. Per lui sarebbe stata la seconda volta, dopo parecchio tempo dalla prima, e sperava di non provare troppo dolore, così da godere fin da subito assieme all’altro. Sentì Jean afferrargli i glutei e muoversi appena dietro di lui, ma rimase sbalordito quando non sentì niente spingere contro di sé, ma anzi qualcosa di umido e morbido deliziare il proprio orifizio, lambendolo.

Girò appena il capo, guardando oltre la spalla, e vide il gladiatore genuflesso dietro di lui, con la testa contro il suo sedere. «Jean!», lo chiamò in un soffio, incredulo.

Il Gallo rispose con un verso gutturale, iniziando a lapparlo con più forza, come se prima avesse solo tastato il terreno.

«Jean, che fai? Non… non dovresti...». Era inutile fare finta di niente: era ovvio che ad Armin piacesse quel trattamento, ma era l’ennesima cosa vietata da Roma. Sebbene Jean stesse praticando la parte del passivo nel sesso orale, un anilingus era molto diverso da una fellatio: Armin, pur ricoprendo la parte dell’attivo, non avrebbe dovuto provare godimento in un atto praticato in quella zona.

«Perché?», chiese Jean, allontanando un po’ il capo e carezzando con il pollice il contorno irregolare del suo ano reso luccicante dagli “olii” e dalla saliva. Esso palpitò voglioso, quasi implorando di avere qualcosa contro il quale stringersi.

«Perché qui a Roma gli schiavi non fanno cose del genere ai propri dominus», rispose, cercando di non fremere nel sentire il respiro di Jean così vicino.

«A noi alpha piace farlo agli omega, siete voi Romani che non capite», rispose Jean, cercando di non dare loro degli stupidi in maniera troppo diretta.

«Sì, lo so...».

«Io non lo dirò a nessuno, Armin. Puoi fidarti di me».

Il patrizio si strinse appena nelle spalle. «D’accordo, ma non voglio venire così… Io sono un beta, ho un solo colpo in canna, a differenza di un omega… Voglio divertirmi anche dopo».

Gli alpha e gli omega erano ben conosciuti per riuscire ad avere orgasmi multipli o comunque molto ravvicinati, al contrario dei beta maschi che avevano bisogno di un periodo refrattario. Armin doveva ancora fingere, perché la sua sceneggiata fosse credibile.

Jean fu d’accordo con lui. «Va bene. Avvisami quando vuoi che io smetta». L’alpha riprese dunque a leccare l’orifizio dell’altro, sentendolo gemere e tendersi.

Al gladiatore piaceva far scorrere la lingua in quella parte corrugata, e si divertì molto di più quando iniziò a infilare la lingua al suo interno, muovendola in maniera spiraliforme.

Armin inspirò tra i denti stretti, cercando di contenere la propria vocalità, ma non resistette a spingere il bacino un po’ indietro, verso Jean, come a invitarlo a continuare e andare più profondo.

Il Gallo fu ben lieto di accontentarlo e cercò di dargli tutto il piacere possibile, muovendo la lingua a simulare una penetrazione. Si tenne per sé ogni possibile commento a riguardo, ma sembrava proprio che Armin avesse una _fighetta omega_, dal quantitativo di fluidi che lo bagnavano. L’unica pecca di quel rapporto era data dal fatto che Armin fosse insapore. Jean continuava a desiderare di sentire una fragranza omega tra quegli umori che credeva olii. Era un peccato che fossero così neutri, ma capiva tutti i rischi che avrebbe corso Armin se qualcuno gli avesse odorato un’essenza omega addosso.

Quando Armin si sentì troppo eccitato per continuare, contro tutte le sue voglie, pigolò a Jean il proprio disagio. «Alpha. Per favore, basta...». Sperò tanto che il Gallo avesse la forza di cedere, perché lui non la aveva.

Jean si godette delle ultime leccate interne, completando con una più lunga esterna che rubò un adorabile singhiozzo al ragazzo. Appena si allontanò, Armin spinse di nuovo indietro il bacino, mentre belava, come per pregarlo di non smettere.

A Jean venne istintivamente voglia di dargli un piccolo sculaccione per i capricci da vizioso che stava facendo, ma non si era mai visto uno schiavo che alzasse le mani su un dominus, quindi evitò, anche se era quasi certo che sarebbe riuscito a far frignare Armin in maniera incantevole come poco prima. Iniziò invece a penetrarlo con un dito, il quale scivolò facilmente in lui, preparandolo per il dopo.

«Allora, deciditi. Vuoi davvero che smetta di leccarti? Se vuoi posso continuare, non è un problema se dopo non facciamo niente». In realtà gli sarebbe dispiaciuto perdere l’opportunità di avere un rapporto completo con Armin, ma era molto gratificante anche solo dargli piacere.

Di contro, Armin aveva voglia di sedersi sul suo viso e di non alzarsi finché non gli fosse venuto in faccia, ma temeva che in quel caso Jean capisse che i suoi non erano semplici olii. «Un altro giorno», riuscì a ringhiare. «Ora prendimi, Alpha».

Jean annuì e si rimise in piedi, aggiungendo un secondo dito e poi un terzo. L’orifizio di Armin produceva un rumore umido quasi osceno a ogni affondo di dita, che era musica alle orecchie del gladiatore.

Una volta pronto, Jean lo afferrò nuovamente per le anche, e quella volta andò subito al sodo. Entrò in lui piano, gemendo a ogni centimetro che veniva avvolto da quell’intimo calore.

Il patrizio aveva una mano contro la bocca, cercando di soffocare i mugugni di piacere.

Con quei lunghi preliminari, il sesso alpha di Jean lo stava penetrando con molta più facilità, rispetto alla prima volta.

Appena fu del tutto dentro di lui, Jean iniziò a muoversi senza attendere oltre, sentendo il corpo di Armin particolarmente ricettivo e poco dolorante. Trovò subito un buon ritmo sostenuto per le proprie spinte e anche l’altro cercò di non essere da meno, dondolando il bacino per andargli incontro ai movimenti e fare in modo che fossero più veloci e profondi – aiutato anche da quell’angolazione che permetteva al pene di Jean di arrivare molto più in fondo rispetto alla volta precedente.

Entrambi stavano vibrando di piacere, sentendo una grossa complicità tra loro, che rendeva il tutto molto più bello, più vivo e più intimo.

Armin arcuò ancora di più la schiena, sollevando i glutei per cambiare di un po’ l’angolazione di quelle spinte, e abbassò il volto a nasconderlo nell’incavo del gomito.

Fu lì che gli occhi di Jean scivolarono ancora al collo esposto di Armin.

Esattamente come poche ore prima, sentì la salivazione aumentare e una voce primordiale dentro di lui che gli ordinava di morderlo.

Aveva paura di quella voce, perché quella volta la riconobbe: era la propria, anche se distorta e arrochita, come se fosse una bestia selvaggia.

Aveva paura di calarsi contro di lui e premere i denti in quella zona dove un omega avrebbe avuto la propria ghiandola – era certo che per un gesto del genere Armin lo avrebbe fatto ammazzare nel modo più lento e doloroso possibile, per avergli rovinato per sempre l’esistenza. Un patrizio beta marchiato sarebbe stato spazzatura agli occhi di tutta la nobiltà Romana. Jean non poteva permettersi di compiere un gesto del genere.

Avrebbe dovuto interrompere, cercare di darsi una calmata, ma non voleva. Sapeva di poter resistere a quel desiderio, ma non poteva continuare in quella posizione.

«Ti va di cambiare?», propose Jean in un ringhio roco.

Armin annuì in maniera vigorosa con la testa. «Le gambe mi stanno per cedere», ammise. Ormai le sentiva come se fossero fatte di burro.

Jean uscì da lui con un sospiro e Armin fu veloce a voltarsi, schiena al mare. Tenendosi con le mani alla parte interna del parapetto, il patrizio si lasciò sollevare per le cosce da Jean, in modo da cingergli il bacino, creando così un bel ponte con la schiena. Ottimo per il gladiatore, che voleva rimanere quanto più lontano possibile dal suo collo.

Mentre il nobile incrociava i piedi dietro la schiena di Jean, egli lo penetrò di nuovo, facendo scappare a entrambi un lamento.

«Dove lo hai imparato questo?», chiese Jean con un ringhio. Erano mosse che aveva visto fare solo dalle _lupe_ più capaci. Armin gli aveva detto di non avere esperienza, ma doveva aver studiato molta teoria!

«In Grecia o nei vicoli di Roma...», rispose Armin con un rantolo, reclinando la testa per poter tornare a guardare il mare, nonostante gli occhi semichiusi a causa del piacere. In quel momento non aveva voglia di essere più loquace, ma non dimenticò l’impegno preso con Jean. «Alpha, sto per venire...», si lamentò, stringendo ancora più forte la presa sul davanzale. Solo dopo si accorse che in quella posizione non avrebbe potuto fare niente per impedire al proprio seme di riversarglisi addosso, ma ormai era troppo tardi.

Con un muto urlo, l’omega arrivò al proprio climax, stringendo le intime pareti con dei forti spasmi, mentre lo sperma schizzava contro la propria tunica.

Jean cercò di tenere gli occhi aperti solo per godersi quella visione. Il suo dominus, illuminato dalla luce della luna, era proprio bello con quell’espressione appagata in volto e le vesti macchiate di peccato.

Sentendo i muscoli di Armin perdere di tono, Jean, incurante di sporcarsi a propria volta, lo aiutò a tirarsi su, rimanendo ancora dentro di lui a spingere forte per sfruttare gli ultimi bagliori del suo orgasmo – anche a lui non mancava molto, ma comunque sapeva che un beta non avrebbe potuto sostenere per tanto tempo l’ipersensibilità post-orgasmo. «Allora, Armin… Qual è il mare più bello che tu abbia mai visto?», gli chiese, sperando che parlando si distraesse ancora un po’ dal fastidio – che in realtà, essendo omega, non sentiva.

Il patrizio respirava forte, cercando di riprendere fiato. «Qui...», mormorò, contro l’orecchio dell’altro.

«A Capua?», chiese Jean, sentendosi sempre più vicino a propria volta.

Armin scosse appena il capo, inspirando forte l’odore di mare che aveva Jean. «Qui tra le tue braccia, _mio Alpha_».

Quel lieve sussurro stanco bastò al gladiatore perché anche lui arrivasse all’orgasmo. Fece appena in tempo a uscire dal corpo umido e caldo di Armin, e a premere il proprio sesso tra i loro ventri, macchiando ancora di più il vestito del nobile, il quale sorrise malizioso nel sentire il corpo di Jean tendersi e il suo seme caldo spargersi tra di loro.

Il Gallo dovette sostenersi al muro lì accanto per non cadere a causa della cascata di emozioni piovutagli addosso. Mentre anche lui riprendeva fiato, sentì Armin ridacchiare e posargli qualche bacio leggero sul collo e sulla guancia. «Avevo detto di essere discreti», mormorò, senza alcuna rabbia nella voce.

«Sono desolato, Armin...».

«Non preoccuparti, avevo già fatto io il danno», disse subito l’altro, accarezzandogli i capelli. «Mi fai scendere? Meglio se mi cambio in fretta».

Jean annuì e lo aiutò a mettere i piedi a terra. Stanco, finì di scivolare contro il muro e si sedette sul pavimento, mentre Armin si toglieva lesto la tunica, la appallottolava e la buttava nella vasca.

«Tieni», disse il patrizio, porgendo al gladiatore un telo morbido e umido. «Datti una sistemata».

Jean accettò grato e iniziò a passarsi la pezza sul ventre e sul petto, in modo da togliere subito le tracce di seme, poi ripiegò il telo e lo utilizzò per detergersi dal sudore e strofinarsi la bocca dagli olii.

Stava ancora pensando a quanto era stato salace il loro incontro, che un particolare gli fece bloccare il fiato. Era appena riuscito a far venire un beta... soltanto stimolandolo da dietro? Si sentì talmente tronfio di sé che sarebbe potuto esplodere.

Ignaro di quei pensieri, Armin si puliva utilizzando un altro panno. Sentiva la testa vuota e leggera, tanto che gli venne quasi da gorgheggiare una melodia, mentre indossava svelto una tunica semplice e del tutto simile a quella che portava poco prima.

Una volta che entrambi furono pronti, Jean si sistemò meglio il subligaculum, trovandolo macchiato in un punto dagli “olii” di Armin.

«Si tolgono facilmente con l’acqua?», chiese lui.

Il nobile annuì. «Magari usa un impacco di argilla per strofinare, o della cenere».

«Non ci occupiamo noi del bucato, ma mi inventerò qualcosa. Per ora posso nasconderlo», disse, ripiegando la stoffa in modo da celare la macchia.

Stava appunto pensando che se Levi l’avesse vista non ci avrebbe messo molto a capire cosa fosse accaduto – maniaco dell’igiene com’era! –, che i due sentirono un vociare in corridoio.

Si guardarono sbarrando gli occhi.

La tunica di Armin era ancora in ammollo nell’acqua dell’_impluvium_, ma per il resto erano in ordine. Si avvicinarono di soppiatto alla porta, per capire chi fosse salito di sopra, ed entrambi trasalirono nel sentire due voci note.

«Quindi non sta male davvero». Una di esse era di Levi.

«Era ovvio fosse una scusa per evitare di avere qualche rapporto sociale con me o Zeke o Annie. Durante i pasti rivolge la parola solo alla sorella, ormai». E l’altra di Erwin.

Armin e Jean si scambiarono uno sguardo. Jean era il più preoccupato, perché era ovvio che Levi sapesse benissimo dove si trovava il conterraneo, mentre Armin non si era nemmeno chiesto perché i due adulti fossero insieme al primo piano.

«Gli passerà, Erwin. Forse devi solo aspettare un altro po’ per farlo sbollire».

«Presumo tu abbia ragione», disse il Pretore.

Armin non rimase colpito dal fatto che il gladiatore omega chiamasse Erwin per nome: lo aveva sentito rivolgersi al padre in quel modo anche quando stava presso la loro domus.

I passi dei due si fermarono proprio mentre Armin stringeva la mano di Jean – aveva già in mente cosa fare: si sarebbe messo a letto e Jean si sarebbe sistemato sulla sedia che la servitù aveva lasciato lì dall’ultima volta che era stata usata da Historia per vegliare sulla febbre del fratello. 

«Ritiriamoci, intanto», disse Levi.

«Secondo te dorme già? C’è molto silenzio...».

Armin ingollò a vuoto, sperando davvero che nessuno venisse a controllare. Pur avendo un piano, non voleva mentire ancora di più al padre, perché aveva paura che la sua mente sublime potesse capire tutto.

«Può essere», rispose il gladiatore omega. «Vuoi che vada a dare un’occhiata?».

«No, cerchiamo comunque di essere silenziosi», disse Erwin.

Il rumore di passi riprese, e Armin e Jean sentirono distintamente il rumore di una porta che veniva aperta e poi richiusa.

Solo a quel punto i due rilasciarono il respiro che avevano trattenuto fino a quel momento.

Jean era certo che Levi non avesse detto niente a Erwin sul fatto che l’altro gladiatore fosse da Armin – altrimenti non si sarebbe proposto di andare in stanza a controllare lui stesso –, di sicuro perché temeva che il Pretore ritrovasse suo figlio e uno schiavo a fare illegalmente sesso. Solo allora gli venne in mente cosa gli aveva detto Levi a proposito di parlare con Armin del buon nome di Erwin, ma, anche se lo avesse fatto, era certo che all’altro non gliene sarebbe potuto fregare di meno.

«È meglio se vai, ora», soffiò il giovane patrizio, guardando l’alpha con occhi ancora spalancati. Si era preso un bello spavento. Sperava che la camminata in giardino durasse molto di più, come mai il padre aveva già fatto ritorno in camera? Con Levi, tra l’altro.

«Sì», affermò Jean, sporgendosi verso Armin. «Ci vediamo domani sera alla festa in onore del dominus Erwin».

Il Romano sbuffò. Se ne era dimenticato. «Già, speriamo che stavolta la figura di mio padre stemperi l’atmosfera da lupanare dell’altra volta...».

«Speriamo di sì», annuì il gladiatore. «Buonanotte, Armin».

Il nobile si scambiò un bacio con Jean, che non riuscì a essere fugace quanto avrebbe dovuto esserlo. «Buonanotte, Alpha».

Il gladiatore sorrise a quell’appellativo, sentendo ancora i brividi che gli aveva trasmesso durante il loro rapporto.

Silenzioso, Jean lasciò il _cubiculum_ di Armin e andò di soppiatto nella stanza degli schiavi per chiamare Connie, affinché lo riaccompagnasse di sotto al _ludus_. Ignorando i sospiri ovattati che sentì passando davanti al _cubiculum_ di Erwin, ripensò a quando Armin lo aveva chiamato “_mio_ Alpha”. Era stata una delle cose più eccitanti che avesse mai udito, ed era certo che fosse dipeso dal fatto che era stato proprio Armin a dirglielo, non uno qualunque.

Jean sentiva che nel proprio cuore era sbocciato un germoglio e che piano piano stava crescendo, avvinghiandoglielo sempre di più e rendendogli più tormentato ogni battito. Sapeva che più si fosse lasciato coinvolgere e più avrebbe sofferto, ma né lui né Armin potevano immaginare che ben presto si sarebbe presentato un problema molto più grave da affrontare.

... continua...  
XShade-Shinra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – L'Andabata è un gladiatore che combatte senza l’uso della vista (schermata da un elmo senza trafori per li occhi). Non sembra essere una figura gladiatoria a sé, ma qualunque tipo di gladiatore (Trace, Mirmillone, Hoplomachus, Eques, ecc...) poteva assumere quel ruolo.  
– Le bambine romane giocavano con le bambole snodabili (di legno, terracotta o pezza) fino alle nozze (questo perché si sposavano molto giovani), dopodiché non era più permesso loro usarle.  
– “Per Toutatis” è una tipica esclamazione di Asterix! XD Volevo metterla prima o poi, scusatemi! XD Toutatis è il dio celtico della guerra.
> 
>   
Questo mese doppio aggiornamento! Incredibile ma vero! XD  
Inoltre, ho finalmente modificato i titoli dei capitoli affinché siano corrispondenti al numero di pubblicazione. Alla pratica non cambia nulla, è stato fatto solo perché il tutto fosse più ordinato. Ho modificato anche le note dei capitoli dove c’erano dei riferimenti alla numerazione degli stessi, ma non le risposte alle recensioni.  
Al più presto mi metterò al lavoro sul nuovo capitolo. ^^  
Grazie ancora a tutti per il supporto! 


	9. Capitulum IX

**Omnia vincit amor **

**Capitulum IX **

  
  


L’aura da alpha dominante di Erwin Reiss sembrava irradiare il _tablinum_, portando un clima di pace ed eleganza, molto lontano dalla torbida festa svolta in precedenza nella _villa_ di Zeke.

La cena era stata più che abbondante, ma i gemelli non si erano abboffati come la prima volta, preferendo riservare un contegno in presenza del padre, molto attento alle sane abitudini alimentari. Al banchetto che aveva preceduto quella _Commissatio_ avevano partecipato Zeke, Erwin, la loro prole e un certo Dimo Reeves, il quale aveva portato con sé la moglie e i due figli.

Dalla chiacchierata che c’era stata, Dimo si era presentato a chi ancora non lo conosceva come un mercante, il più prestigioso di tutta la Repubblica.

Armin ascoltò la conversazione tra gli adulti in maniera marginale, riservando molte delle proprie attenzioni a guardare di sottecchi Jean, che stava in fila davanti ai commensali, come era solito disporre i gladiatori durante i banchetti di Zeke. Anche quando si entrò nella _Commissatio_, gli occhi celesti di Armin abbandonavano il proprio gladiatore solo per poco tempo. Doveva sforzarsi di non pensare alla sera precedente e al loro passionale incontro nel proprio _cubiculum_, o avrebbe cominciato a bagnarsi – e non poteva di certo permetterselo. La cosa che gli piaceva di più era che Jean rispondeva a ogni suo sguardo, senza distoglierlo quando si incrociavano. C’era della complicità tra di loro, un forte desiderio che sapessero di essere l’uno nei pensieri dell’altro.

Durante la _Commissatio_, oltre alla famiglia Reeves, ci furono molte altre persone invitate – o imbucate. Una di queste era Willy Tybur, accompagnato dalla sorella, diversi uomini che lavoravano per Dimo, e alcuni amici di Zeke e Annie.

A quanto pareva, Erwin e suo fratello stavano utilizzando quella festa per iniziare a spargere la voce delle due cerimonie di fidanzamento e dei conseguenti matrimoni che avrebbero avuto luogo.

Historia andò dal fratello, chiedendogli compagnia perché Willy voleva parlare un po’ con lei, e non voleva rimanere da sola con lui. Armin fu molto felice di accontentare la gemella, e rivolse un ultimo sguardo a Jean, prima di allontanarsi con lei.

«Cavolo, ragazzi… prendetevi una stanza, siete osceni!». Il sussurro ridacchiato di Marco fece trasalire Jean, che gli scoccò un’occhiataccia.

«Stronzetto. Ti sembra il momento?!», rispose piccato il Gallo.

«Scusa, Jean, ma il tuo dominus pare abbia occhi solo per te stasera».

«Ti sbagli».

«No, non mi sbaglio… Te lo dico solo perché potrebbe notarlo anche qualcun altro».

Jean sapeva che non era per niente sicuro continuare a fissare Armin, ma era più forte di lui e per il momento non sembrava che Levi avesse notato qualcosa – oppure evitava di commentare quanto fosse smielata tutta quella scena, costringendosi a mettere delle fette di prosciutto crudo sugli occhi per non vedere.

La sera prima, quando entrambi i Galli avevano fatto ritorno al _ludus_, Levi aveva chiesto al più giovane se avesse parlato con il dominus. «Non ce n’è stato bisogno: è tutto risolto», gli aveva risposto Jean con un sorriso, anche se sarebbe stato più giusto dire: “Non ce n’è stato modo e nemmeno mi interessa farlo”. Il capo dei gladiatori sembrò soddisfatto dalla risposta e non gli aveva più fatto pressioni. Jean non era il tipo da mentire proprio a Levi, ma quella non era stata esattamente una bugia: era certo che ad Armin non importasse nulla della reputazione del padre, e poi avrebbero entrambi tenuto il segreto ed erano molto accorti.

Jean sospirò e si guardò intorno per la sala gremita di persone, cercando invano il proprio dominus.

Le incensiere e le profumiere rendevano l’aria opprimente del _tablinum_ molto più confortevole, esattamente come l’atmosfera creata da suonatori e danzatori, i quali allietavano i presenti con dell’intrattenimento senza impegno.

D’un tratto, l’attenzione del gladiatore venne distolta da una giovane coppia di nobili con figli al seguito. Non era la prima volta che li vedeva alle feste di Zeke e, come al solito, erano accompagnati da Annie, che li stava scortando presso la fila di gladiatori.

Appena li videro, due suoi fratelli si illuminarono. «Porko, Pieck!», li salutò subito Reiner.

«È un piacere rivedervi», sorrise il nobile beta Porko, porgendo loro un sorriso.

«Ciao, ragazzi!», salutò anche la donna con lui, lisciandosi i lunghi capelli neri, stretti in un’acconciatura elaborata.

Anche Berthold li salutò con un sorriso, caldo e composto. «Da quanto tempo...».

«Già, fin troppo per i nostri gusti. Allora, cosa ci raccontate?», chiese Pieck, appena prima che i due bambini corressero ad abbracciare le gambe dei due dèi dell’arena, strillando forte i loro nomi.

Tutti lì al _ludus_ conoscevano bene quella coppia: facevano parte della cerchia di amici di Annie, Berthold e Reiner, prima che questi ultimi diventassero gladiatori. Pieck e Porko erano stati gli unici nobili, a parte Annie, che non li avevano disconosciuti dopo la loro caduta sociale.

«Il solito: mettiamo da parte i soldi per poter finire di pagare il mio debito», rise Reiner, accarezzando la testolina scura di Gabi. «Se solo ci facessero combattere di più nell’arena, faremmo più in fretta».

«Ma rischiereste di lasciarci più facilmente la pelle», intervenne Porko.

Berthold prese in braccio Falko, il quale gli si strinse al collo, e scosse il capo. «Ti ho già detto che è raro che un gladiatore venga ucciso. Valiamo troppo: in caso di morte il dominus dell’avversario dovrà pagare moltissimi soldi di risarcimento al lanista che ha subito la perdita. Ho visto morire ben pochi sull’arena, e spesso è successo per inesperienza».

«Situazione dunque impossibile per noi. Giusto, Berth?», rise Reiner, dandogli una forte pacca sulla schiena, che non sbilanciò per nulla il corpo tonico dell’amato.

Pieck ridacchiò alla scena, stringendosi più forte al braccio di Porko. «Scusatelo, mio marito non ha la memoria corta, ha solo premura per voi due!».

Il beta fece una smorfia e borbottò alla moglie di tacere, facendola ridere ancora di più.

Annie rimase silente accanto a loro, con un’espressione rilassata in volto; era a proprio agio in quel clima che le ricordava gli anni andati, quando tutto era ancora bello e felice per loro. Molte cose erano cambiate, purtroppo, ma sperava che la loro amicizia potesse continuare a resistere nonostante le difficoltà.

«Annie?». Sentendosi chiamare da Pieck, la figlia di Zeke si divincolò dai ricordi, rivolgendo l’attenzione all’amica. «Perché non ci presenti il tuo futuro sposo? Siamo curiosi di conoscerlo».

Annie strinse tra loro le labbra, prima di annuire. «Lasciate pure i bambini con Reiner e Berth», disse lei, come garanzia del fatto che sarebbero tornati a prenderli e dunque a chiacchierare ancora con loro. Sapeva che non stava bene che i loro amici beta si fermassero a chiacchierare con dei gladiatori in maniera tanto affabile, ma la scusa di usarli come bambinai aveva sempre retto – e Gabi e Falko stravedevano per loro.

Gli occhi plumbei di Levi si soffermarono sui bimbi solo per un attimo, tornando poi a scorrere per l’intera sala. Il suo sguardo torvo aveva la precedenza sulla figura di Erwin – che parlava con Mike e sua moglie Nanaba, giunta a Capua in carrozza assieme alla consorte di Nile proprio quella stessa mattina –, prima di qualsiasi altra cosa, ma stava molto attento anche a ciò che accadeva tra gli invitati. Non solo perché Erwin, in quanto Pretore, aveva dei nemici, ma anche perché il capo dei gladiatori stava tenendo d’occhio una persona in particolare, la stessa seguita dalle iridi verdi di Eren non appena questa aveva fatto il proprio ingresso alla _Commissatio_.

Kruger – il Gufo – si aggirava tra gli invitati come se niente fosse, bevendo del buon vino e mangiucchiando qualcosa dai piccoli bocconcini disposti sui tavoli. Non aveva guardato i gladiatori nemmeno una volta, e ciò faceva uscire Eren da ogni grazia divina.

«Maledetto stronzo...», ringhiò il gladiatore Germano. Non capiva come sarebbe riuscito ad attirare la sua attenzione o a fargli un cenno per potergli parlare – avere le mani legate dietro la schiena non aiutava di certo. Durante l’ultima _Commissatio_ era stato proprio Kruger a lasciargli un incarico importante e ora che doveva riferire lo ignorava?!

Floch, in fila accanto a Eren, sospirò. «Calmati o passerai dei guai… Non hai visto che c’è quello che ti ha conciato _a merda_ la volta scorsa?».

Eren non aveva fatto parola con nessuno, se non con Levi, di quanto era accaduto tra di lui e Kruger, e nessuno aveva chiesto nulla a riguardo poiché erano sicuri che Eren fosse stato umiliato in maniera sessuale – non era la prima volta che un nobile si divertiva in quel modo con uno schiavo, e i gladiatori non erano esenti da quel trattamento. Finché Levi non fosse andato a vedere cosa volesse lo zio, né lui né Eren avrebbero parlato di quella storia con gli altri, e se fosse stato solo un problema di famiglia se la sarebbe vista direttamente il loro capo.

Eren sbuffò, guardando male Floch. «Sì, e allora?», chiese lui, un po’ sulla difensiva. Odiava essere lì, in catene come al solito, e di certo non aveva bisogno del suo fratello gladiatore che gli faceva notare le ovvietà.

«_E allora_? Vuoi che ti dia una ripassata come la volta scorsa?! Vedi di comportarti bene...».

Eren assimilò piano quelle parole e le sue labbra increspate in un ringhio si arricciarono in un sorriso impertinente.

«Oh, hai ragione!», esclamò, prima di dare una testata al naso di Floch.

Come aveva fatto a non pensarci prima?! Era così semplice!

Floch non riuscì a trattenere un forte lamento, tra sorpresa e dolore, il quale fece virare su di sé la maggior parte degli ospiti lì vicini, preoccupati nel vedere un gladiatore che si teneva il naso, gocciolante di sangue.

Eren si girò verso il pubblico, senza perdere il sorriso, attendendo il proprio dominus per la ramanzina che ne sarebbe conseguita.

«Eren! Che cazzo ti è preso?!». Levi si sporse appena dalla fila, senza però muoversi dalla propria posizione, sconvolto dal gesto del Germano.

Eren non rispose, fiducioso nel proprio piano.

Dato il fracasso che si stava creando, Zeke non mancò di arrivare subito. «Che è successo?».

Fu un alpha accanto a lui a rispondergli: «Quel gladiatore con gli occhi verdi ha ferito un compagno», spiegò, divertito.

Zeke sgridò Eren, dandogli della bestia, e fece per dare ordine alle guardie di punirlo, ma in quel momento Kruger si accostò al padrone di casa. «Ma tu guarda. Mi ferisce vederti così baldanzoso in mia presenza». Il Gufo aveva occhi seri, che rimproveravano Eren per il suo insano gesto. «Temo di esserci andato troppo leggero con te». Nonostante il Germano sapesse che il Gufo non aveva cattive intenzioni, provò comunque un brivido davanti a quell’espressione seria.

«Tsk! Le guardie mi puniscono sempre e non ho paura di loro, figuriamoci di te, centurione!». Eren lo stuzzicò di proposito, guardandolo con sfida, anche se il sorriso gli si stava appassendo sul viso in maniera lenta ma inesorabile.

«Sono certo che, se Zeke me lo permetterà, dopo stasera sarai un agnellino». Il tono di Kruger era come la condanna a morte di un dio.

Zeke strinse i denti e si rivolse al centurione. «Devi aver davvero ferito il suo onore, non solo il suo corpo», commentò.

«Me lo lasci e non mi limiterò solo a ferirlo, stavolta. Lo mortificherò così tanto che mi temerà come un cane teme il bastone», disse Kruger, fissando il nobile con gli occhi risoluti di chi non accettava un “no” come risposta.

«Sarà meglio che tu faccia un lavoro migliore della volta scorsa, Kruger». Zeke annuì e le guardie presero Eren per le braccia, trascinandolo verso le scale per il piano superiore.

Historia, Armin, Annie e la sua coppia di amici arrivarono mentre Kruger stava seguendo le guardie che trascinavano il gladiatore su per le scale. «Che è successo?», chiese Armin allo zio.

«Un’erbaccia che verrà sradicata il prima possibile», rispose il padrone di casa.

«Volete ucciderlo?», domandò Annie, spalancando gli occhi.

«No, sarà punito più severamente della scorsa _Commissatio_. Spero che sia l’ultima volta che mi fa fare queste figuracce». Zeke si rivolse alla sala e sollevò le braccia, battendo le mani in aria. «Scusate, ci sono sempre dei piccoli inconvenienti a lavorare con le bestie: a volte si mordono a vicenda». Molti risero per la battuta atta a stemperare l’atmosfera. «Tornate a divertirvi!». Appena gli invitati distolsero l’attenzione dai gladiatori, Zeke si avvicinò a Floch, che ancora si teneva il naso sanguinante. «Fatti accompagnare dal _medicus_».

«Non si preoccupi, non è niente», mormorò il gladiatore.

«È un ordine. Non mi va che tu rimanga qua a sporcare di sangue il pavimento della sala».

«Dominus», rispose in realtà grato Floch, tornando verso il _ludus_ con Erd, uno dei gladiatori veterani.

Armin guardò preoccupato verso Jean e schiuse le labbra come a dirgli qualcosa, ma un Romano si rivolse al patrizio. «Ma tu guarda. Ci rincontriamo, _figlio dei Reiss_». Armin non identificò subito quella voce, ma appena annusò e si girò riconobbe l’alpha dai capelli marroni che aveva incontrato al mercato degli schiavi settimane prima.

«È una sorpresa anche per me», rispose Armin, sforzandosi di porgergli un sorriso.

Annie fece un passo verso il cugino, interessata da quello scambio di battute. «Armin, conosci Caio?», chiese sorpresa. «Non me ne avevi fatto parola».

L’alpha rise. «Ci eravamo visti di sfuggita al mercato degli schiavi, senza nemmeno avere il tempo di presentarci in maniera adeguata a causa del diluvio».

Annie guardò il cugino in maniera strana. Non gli era sembrato il tipo da frequentare posti del genere. Anche Historia parve stupita, ma non commentò, sicura che se fosse stato importante il fratello glielo avrebbe raccontato.

Jean, che invece sapeva della visita di Armin al _venalicium_, tese le orecchie, cercando di capire chi fosse quell’alpha dall’aria viscida. Ricordava quanto Armin fosse rimasto sconvolto da quel posto ed era pronto a intervenire se il proprio dominus si fosse ritrovato in difficoltà con quell’uomo.

«Il mio nome è Caio, lavoro con la compagnia Reeves e sono un _negotiatores_: mi occupo del mercato dei minerali tra Province», si presentò l’uomo. «Tu dunque sei il futuro sposo di Annie».

Armin annuì. «Sì, esatto», disse, guardando fisso l’uomo.

La ragazza, invece, rimase silente, rabbuiandosi appena.

«Dal nostro ultimo incontro, rammento la tua parlantina sciolta. Ti andrebbe di colloquiare con me in merito ad alcuni affari privati che avrei da proporti?».

L’omega rivolse lo sguardo alla cugina, cercando un accenno o un gesto che gli facesse capire cosa era meglio fare, ma non arrivò alcun suggerimento. «Al momento sono impegnato con i cari amici della mia futura consorte, posso raggiungerti dopo?».

«Purtroppo non mi tratterrò per molto tempo, dunque sarebbe bene discutere al più presto. A voi non dispiace se ve lo rubo, vero?», aggiunse, guardando gli altri quattro, i quali scossero il capo.

A Porko e Pieck non interessava davvero conoscere Armin, erano solo curiosi di vederlo – sapevano già che sarebbe stato elegante e raffinato, come ogni buon patrizio in un evento pubblico, davanti a sconosciuti, ma chissà che bestia sarebbe diventato una volta lontano da chi poteva giudicarlo.

«Abbiate una buona chiacchierata», tagliò corto Annie, facendo per allontanarsi con i suoi amici e la cugina.

Armin non si aspettava quel colpo basso da parte di Annie. Si doveva parlare di affari, su un mercato che non conosceva, di una città dove era appena arrivato e lei non lo supportava?! Si dovevano sposare proprio per poter mandare avanti il _ludus_ _insieme_. Il patrizio fece scivolare la mano a quella di Annie, fermandola con gentilezza. «Ho bisogno di te», le sussurrò all’orecchio. Non avrebbe comunque preso decisioni quella sera, ma voleva Annie – la quale di certo conosceva la compagnia Reeves – al proprio fianco. «Tu non ci onori della tua compagnia, mia cara?», chiese ad alta voce ad Annie, in tono cordiale.

La ragazza rimase molto stupita da quell’invito, e soprattutto dalle prime parole di Armin solo per lei: poche volte un uomo l’aveva ritenuta tanto indispensabile da chiedere la sua presenza che non fosse solo per stare accanto a lui in silenzio.

Caio, però, fu più veloce di lei ad aprire bocca: «Suvvia, non inizierai a fare il marito _appiccicosino_ con la sua bella mogliettina ancora prima del matrimonio! Avrete tutto il tempo per stare insieme, una volta sposati. È meglio lasciare i discorsi importanti ai soli uomini».

Armin non si trovò per niente d’accordo con quelle parole, ma fu Annie che, come al solito, gli mise i bastoni tra le ruote, nonostante i buoni propositi: «Non ti angustiare per me, comprendo da sola quando non sono bene accetta», disse lei, sfilando la mano dalla presa del cugino.

Armin masticò un’espressione colorita, che uscì solo come lieve grugnito.

«Vogliamo andare sulla terrazza che dà sul _ludus_? Ho sempre ammirato quella vista dall’alto».

Il patrizio annuì, non trovando nulla da poter utilizzare come scusa per dover per forza rimanere lì al chiuso del _tablinum_. «D’accordo», disse, facendogli strada. Sentiva una strana sensazione, come un riverbero d’angoscia dato dalla vicinanza di quell’uomo, ma si disse che doveva essere ancora legato al loro primo incontro. Avevano già messo le cose in chiaro e il suo orgoglio non gli avrebbe comunque permesso di scappare davanti alle difficoltà.

Annie li guardò andare via e si sentì in colpa. Non aveva il piacere di passare del tempo con il proprio cugino quando ancora era libera dal giogo del matrimonio, dunque non aveva intenzione di andare con lui. Però conosceva bene Caio, fin troppo, e non voleva che un beta come Armin rimanesse da solo in disparte con lui. Camminò davanti ai gladiatori e si fermò proprio davanti a Jean. «Seguilo». Il suo ordine sussurrato come il fischio della glaciale Bora del Nord arrivò come una stilettata alle costole di Jean, che non si aspettava che la padrona gli potesse lasciare le briglie sciolte.

«Domina?», domandò il gladiatore, volendo essere sicuro di un ordine del genere proprio durante la festa, dopo che Eren aveva già fatto il suo solito casino. Quell’ordine non poteva fargli che piacere, preoccupato com’era per Armin, ma Jean non era una di quelle persone che affrontava i problemi gettandosi a capofitto su di essi, non senza prima averli analizzati.

«Sii discreto e ricordati che lui è il tuo dominus». Con quelle parole sibilline, la Romana si allontanò, lasciando Jean con una brutta sensazione nello stomaco.

«Vai», gli sussurrò Marco, che aveva sentito Annie.

Jean annuì e seguì i due verso il terrazzo.

Levi lo guardò andare via, ma Marco si sporse e bloccò il loro capo prima che potesse richiamarlo: «Ordini della domina», spiegò veloce. Levi rimase a fissare il fratello gladiatore, senza intervenire. Anche lui conosceva Caio della Reeves e non aveva visto di buon occhio il fatto che avesse portato Armin da solo di sopra.

*

  
Nel frattempo, in una camera per gli ospiti protetta all’entrata da due guardie, Eren era già stato insultato a dovere da Kruger, che si era rivelato essere molto deluso dal suo comportamento.

«Come ti è venuta in mente una cosa così stupida, eh?! Volevi che le guardie ti portassero nelle prigioni e perdere così il mio contatto con te?!». Kruger si stava chiedendo cosa lo stesse fermando dal prenderlo per la collottola, spaccargli la faccia contro il muro e trascinargliela facendole fare il giro perimetrale del _cubiculum_. Perché aveva pensato di affidarsi a un ragazzino così scapestrato?!

«Be’, ha funzionato», disse Eren con un’alzata di spalle.

«Sì, solo perché mi sono intromesso!», ribatté l’altro con un sibilo.

Il gladiatore non perse la calma. «Sapevo che lo avresti fatto. Voi fottuti Romani non perdereste mai l’occasione di umiliare uno schiavo, e confidavo nel fatto che avresti utilizzato il mio apripista. E poi, per quanto mi secca ammetterlo, sei un buono stratega ed ero certo che avresti trovato comunque un modo per parlare con me».

Kruger lo guardò ancora rabbioso, ma placò i toni. Il gladiatore aveva ragione: si stavano fidando l’uno dell’altro, era giusto che collaborassero per sostenersi a vicenda. Non c’erano solo loro due in ballo, ma qualcosa di più grosso. «Se hai tirato giù tutto questo casino, sono certo che Levi voglia incontrare Kenny», disse il centurione, cominciando a disfare il letto per far capire alle guardie che lo avevano usato.

«Levi ha detto che incontrerà lo zio. Può lasciare il _ludus_ dopodomani sera, ma ha posto delle condizioni per l’incontro».

«E ha lasciato le trattative in mano a una testa calda come te?».

«Non sono trattative. Se non si fa come dice il nostro capo, allora l’accordo salta».

Kruger pensò che, in questo caso, Levi avesse fatto bene ad affidarsi proprio a Eren: quel ragazzo sarebbe stato capace di mandare tutto a puttane, senza alcun tatto o sforzarsi di capire quanto ci fosse in gioco.

«Sentiamo», disse Krueger, facendo cenno a Eren di mettersi contro il muro. Se fosse entrato qualcuno dovevano fingere una lotta, non una chiacchierata alla quale mancava giusto una tazza di tisana alle erbe digestive.

Eren premette la schiena contro la fredda pietra intonacata e dipinta di color sabbia, storcendo appena il naso. «Levi immagina che si dovranno vedere in un luogo appartato e poco frequentato».

«Corretto».

«Ragion per cui, non vuole andarci da solo. Ha motivo di pensare che quella dello zietto sia una trappola e io non riesco a dargli torto».

Kruger si aspettava una richiesta del genere. «Va bene, accordato. Ma solo una persona di fiducia che possa tenere il segreto».

Eren annuì, sorpreso di non aver dovuto puntare i piedi a terra per ottenere già la prima cosa. Quel tipo doveva essere abituato a occuparsi di trattative del genere. «Vuole sapere il luogo dell’appuntamento».

«Basta che si rechi alla Seplasia, da lì saprà dove dirigersi».

«Mi sembra un po’ vago».

«Deve esserlo. Non sappiamo se il luogo che abbiamo scelto per la riunione sarà agibile per il giorno concordato, dunque dobbiamo improvvisare. Come ti ho già detto, gli omega possono trovarmi, se io voglio che lo facciano».

Eren affilò lo sguardo di giada, annuendo. Non gli piaceva molto quella risposta, ma per ora un generico “la Seplasia” andava bene. Lui non aveva la men che minima idea di dove fosse, ma Levi era uscito molte volte dalla _villa_ e conosceva Capua. Avrebbe potuto accompagnarlo Faccia da cavallo, che tempo prima era andato proprio là con i dominus. «Quindi ci sarai anche tu… Questo non va bene… Levi vuole che Kenny si presenti da solo».

«È una richiesta impossibile di base».

«Appena ci hai fatto incontrare puoi andare via».

«Non è solo per la mia presenza: Kenny ha bisogno di introdurre a Levi una persona. Io devo fare da garante, ma posso aspettare in disparte».

«Ma lui vuole che suo zio sia da solo», insistette il Germano.

«Levi, però, vuole anche portare qualcuno con sé; in questo modo sarebbero due contro due. Come lui non vuole essere in inferiorità numerica, sta’ tranquillo che non vuole esserlo nemmeno Kenny».

Eren ci pensò su un attimo. Purtroppo il Gufo aveva ragione, e poiché l’incontro prevedeva un’altra persona che non si poteva proprio evitare... due e due sarebbe andata bene.

«D’accordo. Un’ultima cosa», aggiunse sospirando. «Vuole venire armato e nessuno potrà togliergli il gladio. Né a lui, né al suo accompagnatore».

Per la prima volta, Eren vide sul viso austero di Kruger un abbozzo di sorriso, seppur canzonatorio. «Si vede che teme suo zio, in fin dei conti gli ha insegnato tutto quello che sa! Forse Kenny è l’unico che potrebbe davvero riuscire a sconfiggere Levi». Tenne per sé altre considerazioni sul fatto che Levi sarebbe stato un avversario invincibile per chiunque anche da disarmato, ma non per Kenny. Quell’uomo era conosciuto per tutta la Repubblica come “_Messorem_”, il Mietitore.

Anche Eren aveva voluto sapere di più sullo zio di Levi, e questi gli aveva raccontato che era un mercenario: uccideva chiunque in cambio di un compenso. Già da quando erano in Gallia si era macchiato di crimini orrendi contro i propri conterranei, ma da quando si erano trasferiti a Roma aveva fatto un salto di qualità e le sue mani si erano macchiate del sangue di potenti, creando caos politici e guerre interne tra patrizi. Da diversi anni, però, Kenny era uscito di scena durante un ingaggio e nessuno lo aveva più visto. Levi era certo che il vecchio stronzo avesse tirato le cuoia – abbandonandolo a Roma – e che i politici avessero seppellito la notizia, creando una leggenda atta a spaventare gli impuri di cuore.

«Quindi? Potrà venire armato?», insistette Eren, non avendo colto la risposta.

«Può venire anche su un carrobalista, se questo può farlo sentire più tranquillo. Levi sa bene che se Kenny volesse ucciderlo, niente lo fermerebbe, nemmeno un’intera centuria».

Qualsiasi arma o scudo avesse avuto con sé l’obiettivo, qualsiasi persona avesse potuto intromettersi per difenderlo, Kenny non si sarebbe lasciato scoraggiare, anzi, avrebbe riso in maniera sguaiata e avrebbe preso in giro il proprio avversario prima di ammazzarlo.

«Ora posso dettare io una regola? Non per Levi, ma per te», domandò Kruger, alzando un sopracciglio. Non aspettò nemmeno che Eren rispondesse. «D’ora in poi io esigo massima obbedienza da parte tua». Le parole di Kruger, dure e graffianti, fecero assottigliare lo sguardo di Eren. «Se dopo questa mia seconda lezione tu avessi ancora la baldanza di comportarti da bestia selvaggia durante un evento pubblico, mi faresti fare una pessima figura e perderei di quella credibilità che mi serve agli occhi degli altri, affinché il nostro piano prosegua senza intoppi. Voglio che tu, d’ora innanzi, impari a mantenere la testa bassa davanti ai Romani, e che tutte le volte che capiterà di rivederci mi guardi con terrore. Solo così crederanno che mi sia davvero occupato di te come meriteresti, vista la tua tempra da Germano».

Anche solo l’idea di sottomettersi a quei Romani schifosi fece avere un travaso di bile a Eren, ma dallo sguardo serio di Kruger capì che se non lo avesse accontentato gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare cara.

«Se spegnessi la fiamma del mio odio verso voi fottuti Romani è come se uccidessi una parte di me!», sibilò tra i denti Eren.

«Tutti hanno bisogno di fare dei sacrifici, per il bene maggiore. Ti sto chiedendo solo di fingere, per il momento. Più avanti avrò bisogno di tutta la tua rabbia, quindi tienitela stretta e soffocala, in modo che quando la libererai sarà ancora più devastante».

Quelle parole tolsero il fiato a Eren e riuscirono a convincerlo. «Lo farò».

Kruger annuì, e gli fece cenno di stendersi sul letto, in modo da lasciarci sopra anche il suo odore. Mentre guardava il soffitto, una domanda fece schiudere le labbra del gladiatore. «Perché, fra tutti i miei fratelli, proprio io?», domandò, quasi più a sé stesso che al centurione.

«Per i tuoi occhi», rispose Kruger con semplicità. Eren volse lo sguardo verso di lui, non capendo cosa intendesse. «Non rammenti? Alla cena continuavi a fissarci come se volessi ammazzarci tutti, nessuno escluso. Sono stati i tuoi occhi a farmi capire che tu eri quello giusto per questo compito».

Il gladiatore rimase perplesso e venne invaso da un dubbio. Era una cosa stupida alla quale non aveva dato un senso nei giorni passati, ma, alla luce di quella risposta, tutto ebbe un nuovo significato. «Ho un’altra domanda». Eren aveva lo sguardo fiero e illuminato da cocente curiosità.

«Sentiamo, poi è meglio tornare di sotto...». Kruger avrebbe solo voluto finire in fretta quell’incontro e tornare alla _Commissatio_. Ogni attimo che passava lì dentro era una possibilità in più di essere scoperti.

«La ferita che hai sul petto è strana». Ci aveva pensato solo dopo aver parlato con Levi, troppo sconvolto per quello che gli era accaduto, e gli era tornata in mente in quella situazione. «La forma a croce è fin troppo regolare per essere stata un caso. Inoltre, la ferita è al rovescio e non sembra fatta di netto».

Krueger diventò, se possibile, ancora più serio. «Cosa intendi?».

«Posso distinguere la direzione della lama che te l’ha inferta: per quanto sia inusuale un taglio così verticale, è ancora più strano che il taglio orizzontale abbia una direzione da sinistra verso destra. Normalmente le ferite vengono inferte nel senso opposto, a meno che l’avversario non sia mancino. Inoltre è una ferita superficiale, ma dal contorno non netto. Queste cose sono la prova che te la sei fatta da solo e che il dolore ha bloccato la tua mano. Quella cicatrice è un simbolo. Cosa rappresenta?».

Kruger capì il motivo per il quale Zeke teneva tra i propri gladiatori quel moccioso dalla testa calda che lo avrebbe assassinato senza pensarci due volte. Era un gladiatore di talento che aveva imparato a studiare l’avversario per completare la sfida nel più breve tempo possibile – a studiare il suo lato cieco per infilare la _sica_ nello spiraglio della sua difesa per vincere.

«Ne sarai messo al corrente se la chiacchierata tra Kenny e Levi sarà fruttuosa», rispose Kruger.

«No, voglio saperlo adesso. Anche io sono dentro fino al collo in questa storia, visto che mi ci hai portato tu di peso. E puzza di merda. Non è bello avere la merda al collo, sai?». Eren ghignò, mettendosi a sedere. «L’altra volta mi hai parlato dell’odore della libertà. Voglio saperne di più. Levi parlerà pure con Kenny, ma io voglio parlare con te. Ora».

Kruger rimase ammirato dallo spirito di quel ragazzo. Non si era sbagliato nello sceglierlo per quella rivoluzione. «Non abbiamo tempo». Sapeva che ciò non avrebbe placato la cocente curiosità di Eren, dunque si affrettò ad aggiungere: «Posso solo dirti che questa croce la potresti vedere anche sul corpo di altri, schiavi o Romani che siano. La libertà si paga al prezzo del sangue e c’è bisogno di gente fidata, che lotti non solo per se stessa, ma anche per chi è troppo debole per farlo».

Quelle parole fecero breccia nel cuore di Eren. Quando era stato portato via dalla propria terra aveva combattuto come un leone per salvare il proprio villaggio, anche se non era servito a niente. Sapeva bene cosa voleva dire avere sulle proprie spalle il peso della vita altrui da proteggere. Vite importanti, come quella di sua madre, o vite sconosciute, come quella del nomade che si era fermato nel giorno sbagliato. Lui aveva combattuto per il bene di tutti, indistintamente, perché ogni vita in quel villaggio era importante.

Senza dare Kruger la possibilità di fermarlo, Eren portò le ginocchia al petto e, con una mossa fluida, fece passare le braccia sul davanti, avendo così la possibilità di maggior movimento. Il centurione si avvicinò per bloccarlo, ed Eren ne approfittò per infilare una mano tra le pieghe della sua toga e rubargli il _pugio_ che teneva alla cintura. Ne aveva visto la sagoma nascosta dal tessuto ed era quasi banale che un centurione con dei segreti avesse portato con sé quel piccolo e discreto pugnale, facile da nascondere.

«Che vuoi fare?», domandò l’uomo. Dapprima sulla difensiva, poi si sorprese quando il gladiatore gli porse il _pugio_ dalla parte del manico.

«Voglio anche io quel simbolo! Fammelo!», disse deciso Eren.

Quel ragazzino era incredibile. «Mi dispiace, ma non funziona così. Sarai tu e solo tu a ferirti per la causa. Se non hai la forza di farlo tu stesso, sopportando il dolore, allora vuol dire che non sei davvero deciso».

Eren lo guardò in cagnesco e afferrò egli stesso l’impugnatura dell’arma. «Con chi credi di avere a che fare?», chiese, mentre poggiava la schiena al muro, in modo da avere un punto fisso oltre il quale non poter indietreggiare.

Si puntò il pugnale al petto e iniziò a incidere il primo taglio, senza trattenere alcun suono, ma anzi esternando i sentimenti che aveva dentro, in un ruggito che sapeva di dolore, rabbia e rancore.

Il corpo di Eren non era alieno alle cicatrici, ma quella sarebbe stata la più vistosa.

Lui desiderava la libertà più di tutti, e se c’era la possibilità di averla, non si sarebbe tirato indietro.

Caldo e scarlatto sangue colò copioso dal petto del gladiatore, sotto gli occhi increduli di Kruger, che non lo fermò solo perché voleva vedere quanto le sue parole fossero veritiere. Vedeva il corpo di Eren tendersi, le sue spalle premere contro il muro, ma la mano non si allontanava, continuando a incidere la carne.

Terminato anche il secondo taglio, Eren si portò i palmi alla ferita, premendola per cercare di soffocare il dolore pulsante e bloccare il sangue che fuoriusciva.

«Non so se avere stima o pietà di te. Quanto odi i Romani, ragazzino?».

«Mi chiamo Eren», ringhiò il gladiatore. «E li ucciderò tutti, quei fottuti Romani, se questo servirà a renderci liberi».

*

  
Jean non aveva fatto fatica a seguire Armin e Caio fino alla terrazza, muovendosi con circospezione e restando un po’ indietro per non essere scoperto. Nascosto dietro una colonna ornamentale, il gladiatore osservava i due, tendendo le orecchie per sentire i loro discorsi, e maledicendo il timbro di voce di Armin, sempre pacato e basso.

I due avevano chiacchierato in maniera quasi amabile del tempo incerto di quei giorni, e l’alpha sembrava gradire quelle frivolezze. Armin sapeva proprio cosa volessero sentirsi dire le persone, era bravo a ghermirle con le parole.

«Temo che pioverà anche domani...», mormorò Caio, ammirando la vista dall’alto sul _ludus_ illuminato dalle fiaccole.

«Proprio come quando ci siamo incontrati al _venalicium_», notò Armin, poggiando i gomiti sulla balaustra. Jean notò gli occhi marroni di Caio che scivolarono alla curva del sedere di Armin, e dovette trattenersi dall’andare a spaccargli la faccia con un pugno. «A proposito», iniziò Armin, facendo così credere all’alpha Romano che avesse fatto per caso quell’osservazione gentile. «Il cucciolo dell’omega incinto che hai comprato al mercato degli schiavi quando nascerà? Aveva un bel pancione...».

Caio rise di gusto a quella domanda. «Ah! Quello schiavo è stato il peggior acquisto degli ultimi tempi!».

Armin lo guardò senza capire. «È incinto, non puoi di certo pretendere che lavori quanto uno schiavo omega “normale”… lo hai pagato anche poco».

«L’ho pagato molto più di quanto valeva, te lo assicuro! Non sono nemmeno riuscito a scoparlo».

«Problemi con il cucciolo?». Armin dubitava del fatto che uno schiavo si fosse rifiutato e il padrone avesse acconsentito a non mettergli le mani addosso.

«Già. Ho fatto abortire quell’omega e durante la notte si è impiccato». La nonchalance con la quale Caio raccontò l’episodio fece rabbrividire sia Armin che Jean.

«Come?», chiese l’omega, senza riuscire a nascondere lo sconvolgimento.

«Sorpreso? Anche io. A quanto pareva, quel cucciolo era l’unica cosa che gli rimaneva del proprio compagno, ammazzato dai centurioni Romani. Mi ha pregato in tutti i modi di non farlo abortire, ma io odio proprio quei pancioni enormi, quindi me ne sono sbarazzato. Se avessi saputo che quell’omega non sarebbe stato abbastanza forte da reggere l’aborto non lo avrei di certo comprato, anche se era il più economico di tutta l’asta. È stato solo un capriccio che mi è valso uno spreco di denaro».

Armin sentì la cena rivoltarglisi nello stomaco. Quell’uomo parlava di quell’omega come se fosse stato un orcio caduto per terra: un oggetto che si era rotto, niente di più. Inoltre, essendo Romano, non poteva capire quanto fosse importante l’unione tra compagni, e quanto fosse prezioso un cucciolo concepito proprio da una coppia del genere.

Cercò comunque di non lasciarsi trascinare dalle emozioni, ricordandosi che, per quanto meschino, Caio non era affatto diverso dalla maggior parte degli alpha della nobiltà. Anche l’aver fatto abortire quell’omega non era nulla di strano per i Romani: comprando lo schiavo, anche il suo cucciolo gli apparteneva e, poiché i bambini erano del _pater familias_ o del dominus, Caio era legittimato a farne quel che voleva.

Erano leggi talmente crude e ingiuste che Armin non perdeva occasione per ricordarsi quanto le odiava e quanto detestava essere un omega in quel mondo machista.

«Sai anche tu quanto quei barbari credano alle fandonie tra compagni. Hai fatto una mossa azzardata», lo redarguì Armin, nel massimo di ciò che potesse fare.

«Vero. Senza più un compagno o un cucciolo, gli omega sono troppo deboli per rimanere soli al mondo. Avrei dovuto pensarci, ma fisicamente era un omega che rispondeva ai miei gusti personali, e ho pensato di prenderlo lo stesso. Mi sarebbe stato utile una volta lontano da Capua».

«È di ordinaria amministrazione che tu stia via da qui?», domandò Armin, volendo cambiare argomento; almeno così poteva sapere quanto spesso avrebbe rivisto quel brutto muso a Capua.

Jean, che seguiva la scena in silenzio, odiava quell’uomo sempre di più man mano che apriva bocca. Non aveva il minimo rispetto per gli schiavi, era ancora peggio di Zeke!

«Purtroppo sì. Come ben saprai, la Repubblica non è ricca in minerali, se non a Ichnusa, dove estraiamo piombo, argento, rame e ferro. È lì che svolgo i miei affari, ma non manco mai di tornare quanto più spesso possibile qui a Capua. È dura la vita là». Caio interruppe il proprio racconto per sospirare. «Lontano da Roma e da Capua, circondato tutto il giorno dalla feccia mandata nelle miniere a espiare le proprie colpe».

«La _Damnatio ad metalla_», mormorò Armin, stringendo un pugno.

«Non avevo dubbi che la conosceste».

«Mi lusinghi troppo. Sono cose che tutti conoscono». La condanna ai metalli era seconda per crudeltà solo alla pena capitale: gli schiavi o chi aveva commesso dei crimini venivano mandati a lavorare nelle miniere, dove le condizioni erano inumane. Chi lavorava lì non aveva vita lunga: le miniere venivano viste come l’Inferno in terra.

«Ecco perché avrei avuto proprio bisogno di portare lì con me un bell’omega con il quale scaldare il mio cazzo. Non ce la faccio davvero più in quel posto», sbuffò l’alpha.

Jean fece in tempo a nascondersi proprio poco prima che Caio si guardasse intorno e accarezzasse la schiena al patrizio. «Dovresti proprio venire a trovarmi, Armin. Scommetto che non hai mai visitato Ichnusa».

L’omega rabbrividì di disgusto, ma parlò come se nulla stesse accadendo. «In effetti non è mai stata tra le mie mete: vorrei tornare in Grecia al più presto».

«Un bel posto, ma è sulle rotte commerciali di altri miei colleghi», rispose l’uomo, facendo scendere quella mano ancora di più. «Sono certo, invece, che ti troveresti meglio da me. Posso offrirti vitto, alloggio e un bel letto bollente».

Armin aveva sentito abbastanza: bloccò la mano di Caio per il polso, quando ormai gli era arrivata alla base della schiena. Il patrizio lo guardò con occhi di fuoco. Avrebbe voluto reagire, ma la differenza fisica tra loro due era notevole e non voleva passare dalla parte del torto ferendo un uomo importante come un _negotiatores_. «Ti ho già detto di moderare i termini quando parli con me. Non mi piacciono queste insinuazioni». La sua voce era severa e ferma, così come la salda presa che aveva.

Caio sorrise, per niente impressionato. «Sì, immaginavo che non ti avrei convinto con una richiesta normale. Infatti ti ho portato qui per parlare di affari, Armin. E sono certo che dopo potresti farci un pensierino».

Jean respirò piano dalle narici, dilatandole. Aveva una voglia quasi irrefrenabile di avvicinarsi e spingere quell’uomo giù dal balcone. Era certo che nessuno avrebbe pianto la dipartita di un porco come lui.

«Di qualunque genere di affari tu stia parlando, non sono interessato a sancire patti privati con te», asserì Armin, lasciandolo andare. L’uomo ritrasse la mano, ma Armin non si allontanò. In quella società, l'atteggiamento era tutto e retrocedere equivaleva all’inizio di una fuga – e tutti sapevano che gli alpha adoravano rincorrere gli omega, per ghermirli e farli propri. Fin da quando era piccolo, Armin non era mai fuggito da coloro che volevano picchiarlo: lui non voltava la schiena al nemico – mostrando la propria ghiandola omega –, ma preferiva affrontarlo anche se sapeva di non poter vincere.

«A proposito del mio mercato, potrei scendere a patti particolarmente poco onerosi per te. Dopotutto c’è un _ludus_ da gestire, avete bisogno di armi scelte e di qualità, forgiate con il metallo migliore per assicurare la vittoria ai vostri gladiatori. Armi e armature, s’intende. Oltre agli attrezzi per l’esercitazione dei gladiatori».

Armin si morse la lingua per non correggerlo in “addestramento”. «Un’offerta per molti allettante, ma qualunque cosa mi proponga non sono interessato. Inoltre, ti ricordo che non avrò sotto il mio comando un’intera centuria: i gladiatori non sono molti e non credo che questi costi possano fare la differenza».

«Dipende».

«Prego?».

«Se vendo i migliori pezzi a te, ovviamente, sarà mia cura toglierli di bocca agli altri lanisti».

Armin sorrise. «Capisco. A questo punto mi chiedo perché non ne parli direttamente con mio zio».

«Perché Zeke non ha merce di scambio come la tua da poter mettere sul piatto della bilancia», rispose Caio. «Sei un bel ragazzo Armin, proprio il mio tipo».

Mentre Jean stringeva i pugni tremanti, il patrizio tratteneva a stento il disgusto, capendo cosa significassero le parole di prima del mercante, riguardo all’omega incinto: “_fisicamente era un omega che rispondeva ai miei gusti personali_”. Minuto e biondo, esattamente come Armin.

«Voi alpha avete sempre questo brutto vizio di credere che qualsiasi beta possa essere vostro. Io sono un patrizio maschio, e non ho intenzione di sottomettermi a nessuno, né alpha né beta».

«Nemmeno per affari?». Il tono di Caio era canzonatorio. Per lui era ovvio che ognuno avesse un prezzo e una debolezza: non doveva fare altro che trovare quella di Armin, così da poterlo comprare attraverso essa.

«Nemmeno per affari. Inoltre, per quanto anche io sia dell’idea che siano gli strumenti a fare la differenza tra una persona brava e un luminare, sono certo che i gladiatori del _ludus_ di mio zio abbiano l’esperienza e il talento necessari per vincere sempre, con qualsiasi mezzo a loro disposizione. Seguo con costanza i loro allenamenti e posso affermarlo con certezza». Una delle cose positive dello spiare Jean tutti i giorni, era che in quel modo Armin aveva potuto osservare gli addestramenti nel _ludus_.

«Certo che hai molta fiducia in te stesso e nei gladiatori del _ludus_ che erediterai», ammise Caio. All’improvviso, il discorso venne interrotto da un urlo animalesco, proveniente da uno dei _cubiculum_ a quel piano. Armin volse lo sguardo verso il corridoio, preoccupato di cosa il centurione stesse facendo a Eren, Caio, invece, sghignazzò. «Kruger si sta proprio divertendo stasera. È un vero cinico quando vuole...».

Armin era stanco di quella chiacchierata con quell’essere viscido, e non intendeva rimanere lì a parlare con lui. Si strinse le avambraccia nude al petto, sentendo il fresco della sera iniziare a pungerlo, e utilizzò quella pausa per potersi svincolare. «È meglio che torniamo, adesso. Non voglio lasciare la mia futura sposa o la mia cara sorella da sole troppo a lungo». Fece per andare via, ma Caio lo trattenne per il polso.

«Hai una sorella. È quella beta con lunghi capelli biondi, bella quanto te?».

Armin lo guardò orripilato e strattonò il braccio per sottrarsi a quella presa, invano. «È già stata promessa in sposa», disse granitico.

Caio rise tra sé e sé. Forse aveva trovato qualcosa in grado di smuovere quel ragazzino. «Potrei proporre qualche patto anche a lei. Essendo una donna sono certo che sarà più sottomessa e propensa a venirmi incontro».

Armin stava per abbassare le proprie difese e mostrare a Caio quanto in realtà tenesse a Historia. Le parole che aveva bloccato alla base della gola quasi lo soffocarono. Voleva dirgli di non azzardarsi ad avvicinarsi a lei, ma così l’avrebbe resa ancor più un facile bersaglio per lui. «Sbaglio o non ti piace fare affari con le donne? Forse perché non riesci a combinare niente nemmeno con loro?». La presa di Caio lo disgustava e il suo limite di sopportazione era ormai prossimo allo zero.

Anche l’alpha, però, era rimasto più tempo del dovuto a chiacchierare e non era abituato né a ricevere un rifiuto, né a quelle allusioni passivo-aggressive sulla propria virilità. Aveva perso la pazienza. Stringense più forte il braccio di Armin e lo tirò a sé, bloccandolo con la mancina alla vita. «Accetta la mia proposta, Armin. Vedrai che non sarà poi tanto male allargare le gambe per un alpha. Siamo bravi a letto, e grazie a questo sotterfugio potrò intercedere per te anche in altri settori della compagnia Reeves. Grano, legname, oro...». Sussurrò quell’elenco al suo orecchio, mentre la mano sinistra scendeva lenta.

Armin gli stava per sputare in faccia, che sentì la mancina dell’alpha allontanarsi da sé e l’odore di Jean riempirgli le narici, tamponando il fetore di Caio.

«Il mio dominus ha detto che non gradisce l’accordo», disse Jean in un ringhio roco. Teneva stretto il polso del mercante, in una posizione dolorosa, ma non abbastanza da spezzarglielo.

«E tu che cazzo vuoi?!», chiese Caio, allontandondosi d’un passo da Armin e venendo così lasciato da Jean. «Sei uno degli schifosi schiavi di Zeke», lo riconobbe, massaggiandosi l’arto.

L’omega fissò Jean, senza capire cosa ci facesse lì, seppur grato perché fosse intervenuto.

«Il compito di un buono schiavo è anticipare le richieste del proprio dominus», disse il gladiatore, mettendosi leggermente davanti ad Armin, come a volerlo difendere.

Caio guardò gli occhi cerulei del patrizio, confortati dalla presenza del gladiatore, poi osservò quelli nocciola di Jean, trovandoli ardenti di rabbia, come se avesse appena compiuto un affronto direttamente a lui stesso. Doveva essere uno schiavo particolarmente devoto al proprio dominus. «Tsk. Impara a stare al tuo posto e a non immischiarti negli affari che riguardano i tuoi padroni, feccia», disse Caio, allontanandosi verso l’uscita del balcone. «Ci rivedremo, Armin. Sono certo che la prossima volta concluderemo un buon accordo». Con quelle parole che sapevano di minaccia, Caio se ne andò, ben deciso a lasciare la festa dopo un affronto del genere ricevuto da uno schiavo. Il polso ancora gli doleva e meditava vendetta per l’umiliazione che gli aveva dato quel gladiatore.

Una volta soli, Armin si rivolse a Jean. «Che ci fai qui?», chiese preoccupato.

«La domina Annie mi ha ordinato di seguirvi. Sembrava preoccupata e ora ne capisco le ragioni».

«Mia cugina?». Armin non comprese subito cosa ci fosse dietro le intenzioni della consanguinea, ma capì che Annie doveva conoscere la natura viscida di Caio. Dopo le avrebbe parlato. «Non aspettarti un grazie per quello che hai fatto».

Le parole severe di Armin sorpresero Jean. «Dovevo intervenire».

«Era tutto sotto controllo».

«Non ti stava trattando come uno al suo livello. Quel porco volev––».

«So benissimo cosa voleva farmi, Jean. Non avrebbe osato qui alla festa, voleva solo atteggiarsi, come qualsiasi alpha. Per di più il laboratorio del medico è qui al _ludus_, e ora Hange è lì con Floch. Se avessi urlato mi avrebbero sicuramente sentito e con dei testimoni avrei potuto denunciarlo». Anche se Armin pareva tranquillo, si sentiva ancora a disagio per l’accaduto. L’odore di quell’uomo, per quanto tamponato, non era ancora andato del tutto via. Si strinse nelle spalle, alla ricerca di calore e un po’ di conforto, girandosi a guardare il _ludus_, e provò del dolce sollievo nel sentire della lana grezza pesargli sulle spalle, donandogli un po’ di calore. Essere abbracciato da quel mantello impregnato dell’odore di Jean gli fece placare il maremoto che sentiva nelle viscere.

«Non era mio volere mancarti di rispetto», disse il Gallo a voce bassa, rimanendo accanto a lui. «So che ce la potevi fare anche da solo, ma non sopportavo che un altro alpha ti toccasse… visto che anche tu non lo gradivi». Jean fu veloce ad aggiungere l’ultima parte, anche se dentro di sé sapeva benissimo che non era corretta. La verità era solo che sentiva qualcosa di atavico che gli diceva che nessun altro apparte se stesso poteva toccare Armin. Solo quello.

Armin si strinse il mantello addosso, abbassando il capo per sentire più forte il suo odore. Sentiva il battito del proprio cuore rimbombargli nelle orecchie. «Grazie», mugolò piano. «Spero solo che quel tipo non te la faccia pagare. Hai ferito il suo orgoglio alpha e hai sentito le sue proposte oscene, diventando un testimone scomodo, anche se sei solo uno schiavo...».

«Quel porco deve solo strisciare in un buco e morire», disse impietoso Jean.

«Loro sono i quelli che odio di più». Armin sospirò. Stava meglio, e doveva tornare di sotto, anche se sarebbe voluto rimanere lì con il proprio compagno tutta la sera. «Andiamo, devo controllare che quel maiale stia lontano da mia sorella. Jean? Posso contare su di te per proteggerla? Lei… Lei è molto importante per me e tu sei l’unico alpha su cui io possa contare».

Il gladiatore capì che quella richiesta era basata sulla fiducia e si sentì lusingato. La prima volta che lui e la domina Historia si erano incontrati, era rimasto incantato dalla sua bellezza e dai suoi modi, ma non avrebbe mai osato toccarla – e lo sapeva anche Armin. «Certo».

«Glielo dirò, cosicché, se io non ci fossi, lei possa sapere che non è sola qui al _ludus_».

«La domina Historia… per caso sa di noi?», chiese piano Jean. Era una domanda che aveva da tempo in testa.

«Più o meno… Ha capito tutto da sola… Ma non preoccuparti, lei proteggerà il nostro segreto fino alla tomba», rispose Armin, un po’ imbarazzato.

Jean non disse nulla a proposito di Levi o Marco, e seguì il dominus.

Il patrizio era grato al proprio compagno per essere intervenuto, ma si sentiva avvilito. Era la seconda volta che accadeva e se da una parte ne era contento, perché si sentiva importante per Jean, dall’altra si sentiva anche fin troppo debole. Avrebbe dovuto diventare ancora più forte, se voleva sopravvivere in quel mondo.

Appena i due rientrarono al coperto, si imbatterono nelle guardie che stavano riportando Eren nel _tablinum_. I loro nasi si riempirono del suo sangue prima ancora che potessero vedere la ferita aperta che aveva sul petto, all’altezza del cuore – sembrava che qualcuno avesse creato un’apertura con l’intenzione di strapparglielo e mangiarselo davanti a lui. Ogni domanda morì loro in gola quando Kruger si fermò davanti ad Armin. «Giovane dominus, le sarei grato se le guardie potessero accompagnare il gladiatore dal _medicus_, prima che muoia dissanguato. Non dovrete più turbarvi a proposito di questo schiavo proveniente dall’est del Reno. Me ne sono occupato personalmente e sono certo che sarà molto più mansueto».

Armin poté solo annuire. «Certo».

«Allora vado a rincuorare Zeke sul successo del mio intervento, con permesso».

Armin e Jean guardarono i quattro alpha scendere le scale e fecero altrettanto, rimanendo a qualche scalino di distanza.

Appena Jean tornò dagli altri gladiatori, Marco gli chiese subito come fosse andata. «Una merda, dopo ti racconto». Doveva sfogarsi con qualcuno su ciò a cui era stato testimone o gli si sarebbe corroso il fegato.

Armin, invece, faticò un po’ a trovare la sorella, la quale era in compagnia di Nanaba. Appena Historia lo vide, si accomiatò dalla donna e andò incontro al fratello. «Armin! Che ci fai con quel vestito indegno addosso?», chiese in tono di rimprovero, rimangiandosi poi la domanda quando odorò a chi appartenesse. «Che è successo?».

«È successo che nostra cugina Annie è stata una carogna a lasciarmi sola con Caio. Ti si è avvicinato?», domandò il patrizio, preoccupato.

«No, l’ho visto andare via dopo aver scambiato due parole veloci con Zeke, in realtà. Armin… che cosa è accaduto? Mi preoccupi...».

«Una circostanza spiacevole...», narrò il ragazzo, stringendosi nel mantello di Jean mentre portava la sorella lontana da orecchie indiscrete per raccontarle l’accaduto.

Intanto, non visti, gli occhi dal taglio squadrato di Annie seguivano i due gemelli da lontano. Il modo in cui Caio era andato via infuriato, non faceva presagire nulla di buono, ma almeno era certa che qualsiasi cosa gli fosse successa doveva essergli andata male.

***

Il mattino dopo, Armin aveva deciso di restare a letto a crogiolarsi nel buon odore che aveva il mantello di Jean. Aveva dormito stringendolo a sé per tutta la notte ed era certo che era solo grazie ad esso se non aveva avuto incubi a proposito di ciò che Caio aveva fatto all’omega incinto comprato al mercato o su quello che voleva fare a lui. A parte quella brutta parentesi, la festa era continuata senza ulteriore vilipendio, e ciò gli aveva permesso di riprendersi in toto dalla spiacevole chiacchierata.

Mentre odorava il mantello di Jean, mugolava fin quasi a produrre un dolce suono di fusa. L’erezione mattutina premeva contro le lenzuola, alla ricerca di conforto, e Armin decise che non sarebbe stata un’idea malvagia scaricare un po’ la tensione in quel modo. Scese con la mano alla propria erezione, accarezzandola di sfuggita, poi ancora più giù in mezzo alle gambe. Non fece nemmeno in tempo a immaginare che quelle fossero le dita di Jean, che si prendevano cura di lui prima di prepararlo a un rapporto, che sentì bussare alla porta.

«Dominus Armin!». Era Connie. «Siete sveglio? Il dominus Zeke vuole parlare con voi!».

Armin masticò un’interiezione colorita. «Arrivo!». Non sapeva cosa volesse Zeke, ma solo sapere che lo voleva vedere fece sfiorire tutta la magia del momento.

Armin scese al piano terra dopo pochi minuti, avendo cura di prendere con sé il mantello di Jean. Avrebbe voluto tenerlo ancora, ma sarebbe stata un’ingiustizia, contando che non era sicuro che il gladiatore ne possedesse degli altri e il tempo pareva di nuovo rinfrescarsi.

Gli schiavi avevano già tirato a lucido la _villa_ durante la notte, tanto che la _Commissatio_ della sera precedente sembrava essere stata un sogno – tanto che c’era solo un bel profumo di rose ad attenderlo, assieme alle essenze dei residenti.

Zeke ed Erwin attendevano il ragazzo al _tablinum_, e quando si accorsero della sua presenza smisero di parlare tra di loro, nonostante il tono basso che stavano utilizzando.

«Armin. Cos’è successo ieri con Caio, della compagnia Reeves?», chiese Erwin, serio. Nemmeno un buongiorno o un saluto.

Armin ingollò a vuoto. «Perché mi fate questa domanda?», chiese sulla difensiva. Era impossibile che Caio si fosse autodenunciato, ma magari qualcuno aveva visto qualcosa? Poco probabile. E comunque, anche se la verità fosse venuta fuori, lui non aveva commesso alcun crimine, anzi era la parte lesa di tutta quella faccenda.

Zeke sembrava il più scocciato tra i due fratelli. «Ieri è andato via dopo avermi salutato in maniera sbrigativa, e stamane mi è stata recapitata questa missiva», disse, porgendo ad Armin un foglio di pergamena ripiegato.

L’omega lo prese e gli occhi gli si sbarrarono nel leggerne il contenuto.

_Caio della Compagnia Reeves saluta cordialmente._

_  
Sono davvero curioso di vedere se il gladiatore di vostro nipote Armin è così forte come mi è stato presentato. _

_Tra tre giorni avranno luogo dei _munera gladiatoria_ all’anfiteatro. Ho già proposto il tuo nome all’organizzatore per il noleggio di alcuni tuoi gladiatori, presto sarai contattato. _

_Intanto, richiedo in maniera formale un incontro ad hoc nell’arena: il gladiatore di Armin dovrà battersi in un duello uno contro uno. Il suo avversario sarà uno dei giganti del mio amico Isayama. _

_  
Fate in modo di stare bene._

Gli occhi cerulei di Armin si sollevarono a quelli ugualmente chiari dei famigliari.

Cosa intendeva Caio con “_giganti_”?

... continua...  
XShade-Shinra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – *Musica di Quark* I Romani erano ghiotti di prosciutto crudo. Vi basti pensare che a Roma esiste via “Panisperna”, nome derivato da “_panis ac perna_” (pane al mosto e prosciutto che veniva cotto nell'acqua di fichi secchi), poiché in quella zona della città veniva servito quel cibo. Marco Porcio Catone, nella sua “De Agricoltura”, prescrive il modo di fare il prosciutto, il quale si distingueva in “_perna_” (quello ricavato dalla coscia) e “_petaso_” (dalla spalla).  
– Caio è il nome che ho scelto per un personaggio di Shingeki attualmente anonimo. Come forse avrete intuito, si tratta del “Sottoposto C” della Reeves Company (dalla “Attack on Titan Character Encyclopedia”), ovvero il tizio che in canon molesta Armin travestito da Historia.  
– _Negotiatores_: Commercianti che non vendevano i prodotti locali, ma grandi quantità di merci d’importazione tra le Province. I più grandi commercianti erano ricchi quanto i patrizi, quindi avevano un peso non indifferente nella società.  
– Carrobalista: una balista montata su un carro. È un’arma d’assedio militare.  
– La cicatrice dei patrioti di Eldia non ha un posto fisso sul corpo. Ho scelto di dare a Kruger la stessa di Grisha perché è sul cuore. Come si può vedere dal manga/anime, Grisha tiene il polso in una posizione “scomoda” quando si ferisce con il coltello. Questo è per fare in modo che il taglio venga da destra verso sinistra e non sembri autoinflitto. Penso che Isayama abbia scelto di proposito una cosa del genere, perché Grisha, in quanto medico, deve sapere queste cose sulle ferite. Per mio headcanon, invece, Kruger non ha pensato alla direzione delle cicatrici quando si è segnato per la causa, quindi le sue sono a specchio rispetto a quelle di Grisha.  
– La frase di Eren sull’ucciderli tutti per riprendersi la libertà è tratta dall’[ultimo episodio](https://i.imgur.com/3ftJS54.png) della Terza Stagione dell’anime.  
– Ichnusa: Vecchio nome della Sardegna.  
– Isayama: Sì, è proprio il mangaka di Shingeki no Kyojin! Nella storia sarà solo citato, forse farà una comparsa stile bambino vestito da cespuglio alla recita scolastica.  
– Saluta cordialmente/Fate in modo di stare bene: alcune frasi di apertura e chiusura che si utilizzavano nelle lettere. “Saluta cordialmente”: “_Salutem dicit plurimam_” (abbreviato in _S.D.P._); “Fate in modo di stare bene”: “_Curate ut valeatis_”.  
– Giganti: Sui ritrovamenti di giganti nei siti archeologici ci sono poche notizie e mai confermate del tutto dalla scienza. Parliamo dunque di fantarcheologia, più che di dato certo. Ricordo comunque che il Guinness World Record per l’altezza lo detiene il signor Robert Wadlow con ben 2,72 m; quindi non si può escludere la possibilità che potessero essere esistite persone ancora più alte!
> 
> Bentornati! Scusate se ci ho messo un po' di più rispetto al solito, ma il ritorno alla "normalità non ha aiutato (per quanto mi riguarda, ho più problemi ora che durante la pandemia...) e il capitolo è stato abbastanza pesante da scrivere, visti i temi affrontati.  
Spero che l'attesa ne sia valsa la pena. ^^
> 
> A presto e, come sempre, grazie per il supporto! 


End file.
